Tus Imperfecciones Mi Perfección
by Pam3.C.S
Summary: "Edward Cullen creyó tener una vida perfecta a sus 25 años. La llegada de una nueva persona a su hogar, le demuestra que la perfección no está en lo externo y lo hace replantearse todo su entorno y defender lo que nunca creyó posible"
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "Edward Cullen creyó tener una vida perfecta a sus 25 años. La llegada de una nueva persona a su hogar, le demuestra que la perfección no está en lo externo y lo hace replantearse todo su entorno y defender lo que nunca creyó posible; la belleza interna"**

**...**

**Dis: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos**

**...**

* * *

**Ed.-**

**...**

Sus gemidos inundaban la habitación, como una invitación para alcanzar la cima junto a ella. Levanté mi torso para verla bajo mi cuerpo, entregada totalmente al placer que causaba la fricción de nuestros cuerpos y de nuestros sexos.

Éste era mi momento preferido, el cual me acompañaba cada día en que despertábamos hambrientos el uno del otro y nos fundíamos en uno solo sin mediar aviso.

- ¡Dios! ¡Más rápido!...- jadeó mi mujer

Manteniendo mi pecho desunido al de ella, estiré mi brazo hacia el cabecero de la cama y me impulsé para llegar mas hondo y más rápido como ella lo pedía. Su rostro me lo dijo todo, era lo que necesitaba…sin embargo, yo necesitaba al mismo tiempo escucharlo de sus labios

- ¿Te gusta?.- pregunté impulsándome con todas mis fuerzas hacia ella

- ¡Si! ¡Si!... ¡Edward!.-

Exploré su cuerpo con mis ojos lujuriosos en el momento exacto de su orgasmo ¡Era perfecta! Nada en ella estaba de más o de menos. No había una sola parte de su cuerpo que tuviera falla…ella era la perfección hecha mujer.

Con ese pensamiento cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar…

Mi relajación luego de un fabuloso orgasmo duró lo que alcanza un misero pestañeo…

- Edward, levántate.- me pidió.

Rodé a un costado permitiéndole lograr su cometido ¡Levantarse y acabar con la pasión!

- Tanya.- suspiré, ésta frase venía repitiéndola de hacía tiempo.- ¿Podrías algún día dejarme disfrutar mi orgasmo como corresponde?

Ella se acercó a mí, aún con su desnudez como su mejor prenda…

- Te juro que otro día mi amor.- me dio un corto beso y se irguió.- Debo estar a las diez donde Marco para las fotos publicitarias

La observé deambular por el cuarto y me deleité viendo su figura, la cual seguía siendo exquisita o incluso más, que hacía dos años atrás cuando habíamos comenzado nuestra relación.

**...**

**Tres años atrás.**

**...  
**

A mis 22 años cursaba mi penúltimo año de Arquitectura y mi hermana Alice, mayor por dos años, estaba ejerciendo su carrera de Diseñadora.

Gracias a las influencias de nuestros padres y la familia de su novio. Por esos meses lanzaría su primer trabajo al mercado y necesitaba contar con modelos para la promoción del mismo.

Fue así como contactó a una agencia de modelaje y le ofrecieron varias chicas que podrían servirle y sus costos no serían excesivos, dado que en su mayoría eran principiantes, y otras como en el caso de Tanya, sería su primer trabajo. Además que mi hermana había sido categórica en su juicio No aceptaría dinero de sobra para costear su lanzamiento

El éxito de mi hermana fue inminente y pronto comenzó a expandirse a otras regiones del país y otros países a corto tiempo.

Tanya se convirtió en su modelo permanente y fue allí donde entré al juego.

La había visto desde sus inicios, pero nunca me había atrevido a hablarle. Si bien el juego de la seducción y conquista se me daba a la perfección. A ella la veía fuera de mis estándares, casi inalcanzable y más aun cuando no solo empezó a ser llamada por mi hermana, sino que de pasarelas muchísimo más prestigiosas.

Los meses pasaron y el día del matrimonio de mi hermana, fue fecha coincidente con su despegue al estrellato máximo, pues sus diseños estaban siendo requeridos ahora por grandes personalidades del mundo, llegando incluso a alcanzar renombre en el espacio competitivo de la cuna de la moda europea.

Durante la fiesta pude observar muchas de las personas que trabajaban con mi hermana, entre ellas, Tanya. No pude despegar mis ojos de ella en todo momento, y por primera vez, ella estaba tan pendiente de mí como yo de ella.

Tenía entendido por boca de mi hermana que no había podido abrirse paso en el extranjero y aquí sus valores por trabajos habían subido, sin embargo, no se justificaba aquel incremento. De hecho estaba al tanto que varios diseñadores habían prescindido de sus servicios, entre ellas, mi hermana.

- ¿Es tu facha del día o el renombre de tu hermana lo que tiene como un imán a la modelito de allí?.- preguntó mi amigo Emmet

Éramos compañeros de carrera y desde el primer año nos habíamos hecho inseparables. Lo mismo que Jacob y Leah, la novia de este último. Con los cuales algún día tendríamos nuestra propia empresa, al menos esos eran nuestros sueños hasta ese entonces…el cual se cumpliría a cabalidad años después.

- ¿Tan poca fé me tienes?.- inquirí en tono arrogante divertido

- La verdad es que no.- dio un sorbo a su copa.- Pero hombre, es primera vez en todo este tiempo que te mira como si quisiera violarte aquí mismo

Los cuatro reímos por las palabras de Emmet, pero lo cierto era que tenía razón. Si bien yo conocía de su existencia desde el primer momento en que pisó la empresa de mi hermana, apostaría que sólo hasta hoy ella había notado la mía.

Luego de unos cuantos bailes con mi madre, Esme y con mi hermana, además de Leah y otras amigas o conocidas, me dirigí a la barra por algo de beber.

- Supongo que podré obtener un baile del apuesto hermano de la novia ¿O no?.- escuché a mi espalda, sabiendo perfectamente a quien correspondía esa voz

- Estaría encantado de tener ese honor.- expresé con mi mejor tono cautivante

- Soy Tanya Denali.- extendió su mano hacia mí

- Lo sé.- respondí, estrechando su cálida mano.- Edward Cullen

- También lo sé.- rió con acordes sensuales

Después de esa noche, nuestros encuentros se fueron haciendo cada vez más y más constantes. Quisiera poder alardear de mis planes de seducción, pero debo reconocer que fui yo el seducido. Era ella quien me llamaba seguido y concordaba nuestras citas.

- ¿Edward?.- llamó un día mi hermana a mi móvil

- Hola pitufa.- la saludé con el apodo que usaba siempre.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien.- su tono de voz fue un tanto cortante.- ¿Estás aun en clases?

- No, pero entro en una hora más ¿Pasa algo?

- Haz visto el periódico el día de hoy.- no fue una pregunta

- La verdad es que no ¿Qué pasa con eso? Sabes que no soy muy fáns de leer noticias.- reí

- No tienes que irte a las noticias en sí. Puedes ir a la sección Espectáculos y quedar claro ¿Dónde fuiste anoche?.- esa pregunta me desconcertó

- Yo…salí a tomar algo.- dije rápido no queriendo entrar en detalles

- ¿Dónde te quedaste?.- mi respiración quedó atrapada ¿Sería posible…?

- ¿Por qué tu pregunta? En donde E…-

- No te atrevas a mentirme.- me cortó antes de que pronunciara mi mentira

- Alice.- pasé mis manos por mi cabello.- No quiero pelear, pero tampoco quiero que te metas en mi vida. Soy lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que hago y con quien lo hago

- Mira Edward, yo no tengo problemas que tu trasero esté metido en la cama de quien quieras.-

- No pasó nada, solo…-

- No me interesa. Lo que sí voy a pedirte es que a tus conquistas las dejes lejos de lo que es mi trabajo.- por primera vez oía furiosa a mi hermana, y lo peor era que no entendía muy bien sus palabras.- Acepto que no me complace que mi hermano se involucre con modelos, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

- ¿Por qué hablas de tu trabajo? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya y lo que tengamos contigo?.- yo también estaba comenzando a enfurecerme

- Compra el periódico, ve por Internet o espera a ver las revistas de farándula y verás. Adiós.-

Me quedé unos minutos con el teléfono en mano. Cuando reaccioné, corrí hasta mi Computadora y comencé a revisar toda la farándula del día.

Ahí aparecía yo en compañía de Tanya. Fotos del local donde habíamos ido a tomar algo, más fotos de nosotros a la salida, de nuestro ingreso a su departamento y mi salida de él, siendo detallada las seis y media de la mañana, luego de haber pasado la noche ahí.

Reí sin humor por las ocurrencias de los periodistas _"La extensa y apasionada noche de la nueva pareja farandulera"_; rezaba el título de la nota. De apasionada no tenía nada, solo habíamos subido a su departamento a conversar y terminar viendo sus nuevas fotos.

Hablaban de mí como el hermano de la famosa Diseñadora Alice Cullen, ni siquiera me llamaban por mi nombre y a Tanya se referían como la nueva musa de los diseños de mi hermana

¿Sería eso a lo que se refería ella con lo del trabajo?

Seguí pasando por la página hasta que una breve entrevista llamó mi atención. Era dada por Tanya, según decía y figuraba hecha hacia unos días. No tenía nada de relevante, dejaba en claro que nos estábamos conociendo y que éramos amigos. Le preguntaban por su trabajo y respondía que estaba viendo nuevos proyectos. Lo que llamó mi atención fue la alusión a mi hermana, planteaba que dentro de sus proyectos estaba viendo unas ofertas y entre ellas nombraba a Al Fashion, propiedad de mi hermana.

- Hola Ed.- saludó Tanya al primer repique de su móvil

- Hola Tanya ¿Cómo amaneciste?.- no sabía como abordar el tema y menos quería que este detalle opacara lo que comenzábamos a tener

- Un tanto agobiada. Mi móvil no ha parado de sonar ¿Te haz enterado?.- cerré mis ojos y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá

- Mmm ¿Te refieres al exhaustivo seguimiento que nos han hecho?.- pregunté divertido, tratando de bajar la tensión

- Lo siento tanto Edward. De haber sabido que algo así ocurriría, jamás hubiera insistido en que subieras a mi departamento

- No tienes nada que disculparte Tanya. Siendo el hermano de una mujer famosa, creo que tendría que tener claro que algún día pasaría

- Lo sé, pero es que los periodistas inventan tantas cosas. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi causa.- sonreí ante su preocupación y se despejó cualquier duda que haya tenido sobre ella. Era obvio que los dos habíamos caído en este sucio juego

- No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Además no veo con quien pueda tener problemas

- Con alguna…novia.- su voz fue baja

- No tengo novia alguna. Creo haberlo dejado claro

- Bien.- respondió y decidí dejar en claro las cosas

- Bueno…aún no tengo, pero mis intereses van encaminados.- comencé a jugar

- Ojala todo te resulte Ed. Tengo que dejarte. Adiós.

No me dejó emitir ni una despedida. Gruñí y aventé mi teléfono al sillón contiguo. Obviamente había malentendido mi juego, creyendo que había alguien más. Cuando a pesar que no habíamos compartido ni un beso, me traía loco.

**...**

Los días pasaron y me fue imposible comunicarme con ella por mis exigencias universitarias y eventos anexos. Mi hermana no perdía oportunidad para recalcarme que no se quería ver inmiscuida en mis romances y menos que se utilizara su nombre para hacer figurar a otras personas. No entendía cual era su problema y me estaba hartando de la situación.

Una noche en mi casa, decidí tomar el toro por las astas. Dejé mis deberes de lado y tomando mis cosas me aventuré a dar el paso definitivo.

- Mamá, Papá. Voy a salir un momento.- les informé al verlos en la sala viendo TV

- ¿A esta hora? ¿Dónde vas Edward?.- quiso saber mi madre, parándose de su lugar

- Tengo que solucionar unas cosas.- no quise dar mas explicaciones

- Edward. Recuerda que mañana debemos partir temprano.- me recordó mi padre

Mis padres cumplían treinta años de matrimonio y habían decidido celebrarlo en el fundo que habían adquirido hacia unos años. Sería una gran celebración, teniendo en cuenta los más de cien invitados convocados.

- No hay problema. Estaré de vuelta en un par de horas.-

Manejé ansioso hasta el departamento de Tanya. Repasé mi discurso una y otra vez. Le daría a conocer mis sentimientos y me arriesgaría a todo o nada esta noche. Una vez parado fuera de su puerta, mi discurso quedó en blanco, mas aun cuando esa preciosa mujer abrió

- Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a hablar contigo

- Pasa.- me hizo un gesto para adentrarme

Puse mis manos en mis bolsillos, estaba realmente nervioso y no sabía como empezar mi discurso y menos declararle lo que estaba sintiendo por ella.

- ¿A que se debe tu visita? No es que me moleste, sino que me extraña.- se apresuró a aclarar

- El otro día cuando hablamos te dije que estaba encaminado…-

- Ed, no tienes que darme explicaciones sobre tus romances. Lamento lo que los periodistas han estado divulgando sobre nosotros, pero en cuanto pueda daré una entrevista para aclarar las cosas

- El que tiene algo que aclarar aquí, soy yo.-

- ¿Qué…?.-

No le di tiempo de hablar y la besé, la besé con todo el ímpetu que sentía en ese momento. No podía decir que jamás había sentido algo así, pero saborear sus labios era una experiencia sublime.

- Me gustas.- musité con mis labios aun sobre los suyos

- Tu a mi me encantas Ed.- respondió arrancándome una sonrisa genuina

**...**

**...**

Volvía a la actualidad al observarla vestirse. Todos sus movimientos concientes e inconcientes eran sensuales y despertaban cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. No me podía quejar de nada estos dos años de relación. Hacía seis meses que habíamos decidido vivir juntos y si bien, como toda pareja normal teníamos problemas…la cama siempre lo solucionaba.

Lo único que opacaba mi dicha, era mi hermana. Ella en todo este tiempo jamás logró aceptar mi relación con Tanya. De hecho mi madre tuvo que influir para que la aceptara volver a su Staff de modelos, lo que ocasionó una pelea campal…a la que al fin y al cabo accedió, no sin antes advertirme que mis acciones serían las que me llevarían al dolor.

- Tu madre llamó anoche. Dijo que debía hablar contigo urgente.- informó Tanya

- ¿No dijo para qué?.- me extrañó esa urgencia

- Ni idea. Llámala para que salgas de dudas.-

Tomé el teléfono y marqué a casa de mi madre. Me paré tras de Tanya observándola mientras se maquillaba. Era perfecta.

- Bueno.- contestó mi madre del otro lado

- Mamá ¿Cómo estás?

- Hijo ¡Que bueno que llamas! Necesito hablar contigo mi amor

- Claro ¡Dime!

- ¿Te recuerdas tú de la niñera que tuvieron con tu hermana cuando eran pequeños?.- hice memoria a las palabras de mi madre y una hermosa mujer de ojos azules apareció delante de mis ojos

- ¿Renée?.-

- Ella misma Edward.- se notaba la voz alegre de mi madre

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?.- Tanya miraba en mi dirección frunciendo el ceño

- Tu padre se la ha encontrado en su viaje al pueblo de Forks y sabes que tiene una hija de dieciocho años.- fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño al no entender donde quería llegar

- Me alegro por ella. Pero… ¿Qué pasa con eso madre?

- Mmm pues… Pasa que Isabella, así se llama su hija vendrá a estudiar acá. Quedó en la Universidad y quisiéramos pedirte un favor.

- ¿Cuál sería?.- pregunté cauteloso. Algo en todo esto no me olía bien

- Tú sabes que tu padre estará por tres meses especializándose en Europa. Yo iré con el. Y…quisiera saber si tú pudieras hospedarla por esos meses en tu casa.- soltó de corrido

Quedé mudo. Miré de reojo a Tanya, esto debía ser una conversación de dos para ver si aceptábamos o no la petición de mi madre. Seis meses no eran tanto tiempo, pero debía reconocer que a pesar de no estar casados, con Tanya llevábamos una vida como tal…en especial como si fuese su luna de miel.

Además desde hacia algunos meses estábamos conviviendo. Había comprado una casa, era amplia, pero no estaba seguro de si sería una buena idea traer a vivir a una extraña.

- Mamá…creo que no puedo darte una respuesta ahora mismo.- Tanya se volteó hacia mí

- Lo sé hijo. Piénsalo y luego me comentas la decisión que haz tomado.- asentí aunque no pudiera verme.- Tu hermana se ha ofrecido a tenerla, pero con dos bebés y su ritmo de vida, pensé que sería mas factible para ti y Tanya que aun no tienen mayores responsabilidades.

Luego de unas palabras más, dimos por terminada la conversación con mi madre.

- ¿Qué quería tu mamá?.- preguntó Tanya lista para salir

- Necesitaba pedirnos un favor.- si bien mi madre jamás habló en plural, yo notaba que era necesario

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Cuando éramos niños, mi hermana y yo tuvimos una empleada a cargo nuestro. Mi padre se la encontró en un viaje a Forks y resultó que tiene una hija de dieciocho que viene a estudiar acá.- observé su mirada, aun estaba sin expresión alguna

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?.-

- Mis padres se van a Europa por tres meses. Ella quiere ver si podemos tenerla aquí durante ese tiempo.

- ¿Tenerla aquí?.- su tono de voz aun se mantenía suave

- Ajá. Mi hermana se ofreció para aceptarla en su casa, pero mamá cree que con todo lo que tiene ya es suficiente.- expliqué

- Bueno.- movió su mano como restándole importancia.- Hablaremos con ella y le diremos que no

Automáticamente mi cabeza se giró hacia ella. Yo no había tomado ninguna decisión y esperaba hacerlo en conjunto, no me figuraba que ella prácticamente me diera una orden a seguir.

- Tanya creo que esto amerita una conversación más amplia y la conclusión hecha por ambos.- me paré de la cama

- No veo que más tengamos que hablar mi amor. No queremos a nadie aquí en casa y tu mamá no puede venir a imponer nada. Que se la lleve tu hermana

- Mi madre no está imponiendo nada y mi hermana no puede hacerse cargo de alguien más. El dinero no es problema, pero sus dos hijas la consumen casi entera

- ¿Acaso estás de acuerdo con traer a una chica de pueblo a nuestra casa? ¿Qué alguien que no conocemos llegue aquí?.-

En una milésima de segundo me dí cuenta que en ningún momento había negado la posibilidad de traer a esa chica a mi casa. Pensé en Renée y en lo que le debíamos junto con mi hermana por todo el tiempo que nos había dedicado, hasta que se había casado y al tiempo había llegado su hija.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de esa niña en casa. Renée nos había cuidado hasta cuando su hija había cumplido los tres años y su esposo, un policía había sido trasladado a otro lugar.

Se lo debía…

- No veo nada de malo.- respondí simplemente

- ¡¿Estás loco?.- gritó. Lo cual me dejó sorprendido

- No tienes porque gritarme.- le espeté molesto por su reacción

- Pero es que Edward es inaudito.- decidí enfrentar el tema con tranquilidad

- Tanya.- la tomé de los hombros para enfrentarla a mí.- Solo serán tres meses amor. Es poco tiempo y luego de eso ella irá a casa de mis padres

- No estoy de acuerdo, pero es tu casa al fin de cuentas.- se soltó de mi agarre

- Es nuestra casa, pero creo que podemos hacerlo. Vamos bebé, no será por mucho

- Haz lo quieras. Me voy

Me quedé allí de pié con mi mano extendida hacia ella. Tanya tenía un temperamento fuerte y cada cuanto lo daba a demostrar. Según mi hermana, ella me dominaba y yo hacía todo lo que se le antojaba…quizás estaba en lo cierto, pero la amaba y esa era mi única respuesta para aquello.

Nuestras peleas no eran continuas, pero cada cierto tiempo volvía a ver algo que nos enfrentaba. Observé la foto que descansaba en la mesa de la sala, ese había sido un continuo desacuerdo, pero yo de forma terminaba cediendo y entendiendo su punto.

Aquella foto mostraba a mi ahijada de dos años, la hija de Alice. Cada vez que la miraba pensaba en como sería tener una hija y rogaba todos los días para que Tanya por fin tomara en cuenta mi proposición. Ella argumentaba que su trabajo era su cuerpo y aun no estaba preparada para ello…

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado. Ese día llegaría pronto o cuando Dios quisiera y nos haría por fin una verdadera familia. Así mismo podríamos casarnos…cuando ella decidiera.

Caminé a mi estudio y tomé el teléfono del buró. Marqué el número de mi madre…

- Diga…

- Mamá. La hija de Renée puede quedarse aquí

- Hijo ¡Que alegría mas grande!.- reí ante su entusiasmo

- ¿Cuándo llega?.- averigüé para ambientar otra habitación

- Pasado mañana mi amor…

Bien, tendría una huésped por tres meses. Esperaba que pasaran rápido y que este acto no me separara de la mujer de mi vida…con la cual anhelaba estar siempre juntos…

...

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

**¿Rew? Si creen que lo merezco, denle click al globito amarillo.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos algunas sorpresas**

**Espero que me dejen sus percepciones, ya sean buenas o malas. Todo se acepta;**

**incluso un Pasé nada más... Besos  
**

* * *

**Pam3**

**

* * *

Pequeñas Aclaraciones: No es la típica historia en donde Bella llegará y se enamorarán descontroladamente. El amor irá gradual, así mismo como el cambio de percepción que Edward tiene de todo cuanto conoce. Les he dicho que habrán sorpresas porque las cosas no son tan sencillas como se ven. Hay algunos detalles que ni Esme conoce. Y Edward, además de todos será participe de ellas en el transcurso.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de . La historia es mía"**

**Capítulo II**

**...  
**

* * *

**Ed.-**

**...**

Era sábado, por lo general a las ocho de la mañana me encontraba descansando junto al tibio y suave cuerpo de mi mujer. Pero hoy extraordinariamente estaba con un sin número de planos en mis manos, casco y rodeado de mis colegas y amigos con cara de tener aún la almohada pegada a sus caras.

- Juro por Dios que si éste.- indico Emmet los planos esparcidos.- no fuese el proyecto que tanto hemos esperado ¡Iría a partirle la cara a ese hijo de puta de Millers!

- Creo que en vez de pensar en partirle la cara a Millers, deberías por comenzar a darte cabezazos en la muralla tú mismo, por haberte ido de farra sabiendo que hoy debíamos estar de trabajo.- le discutió Jacob entre broma y verdad

- ¡Hey! Yo no tengo culpa que me envidies.- se abanicó con su mano en un gesto muy femenino

- ¿Y qué es lo que podría envidiarte?.- increpó el aludido

- Yo puedo salir y divertirme los siete días de la semana, si así lo quiero.- sonrió petulante.- ¡Ah! Y puedo estar con una mujer distinta cada noche

- ¿Crees que envidio tu vida? ¿Qué envidio saltar de cama en cama por instintos hormonales y no por sentimiento?.-

Me dediqué a bufar con cada cosa que seguían diciéndose el uno al otro. Desde hacía un tiempo a esta parte, estas batallas verbales eran repetitivas. Jacob ya no podía llevar una vida libertina, pues Leah se encontraba embarazada de él de cinco meses y habían decidido irse a vivir juntos.

Emmet por su parte era él único del trío fantástico como nos solíamos llamar en tiempos de universitarios que podía seguir haciendo y deshaciendo cada noche y con quien quisiera como se lo enrostraba a Jake.

- ¿Podríamos enfocarnos en terminar de evaluar esto?.- pedí al ver que sus ataques simultáneos no cesaban.- Cada uno de ustedes está feliz con lo que tiene. Además que debo ir a comer a casa de Esme

- ¡Un sensato en esta oficina!.- exclamó Jake.- ¿Cuándo se van tus padres?.- cambió el rumbo de la conversación

- En dos días y debemos afinar los últimos detalles de mi nueva huésped.

- ¿Nueva huésped?.

- Así es Em. Mi padre trae a una chica que comienza a estudiar acá.- expliqué.- Pero como ellos estarán tres meses fuera, se quedará en mi casa por ese tiempo

- ¿Una chica? ¿Está buena?.- siguió Em, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente

- No la conozco, pero no es de tu tipo. Es sólo una adolescente de dieciocho años.

- ¡Hombre! ¡Tendrás a una adolescente con las hormonas a mil en tu casa!.- gritó eufórico.- Y sobre lo otro, jamás he sido quisquilloso con la edad ¡Y menos un tipo clasista!

Con Jake nos miramos y rodamos los ojos. Para Emmet animal que respire y tenga senos era lo importante. Seguí revisando los planos, mientras ellos medían otras cosas

- ¿Y de donde es la chica?.- fue el turno de Jake

- De Forks. Es la hija de Renée, una mujer que nos cuidaba a mi hermana y a mí cuando éramos críos.

- ¿Forks?.- repitió.- La familia de Leah, es de una reserva cerca de ese pueblo.

- Es cierto.- coincidí con él.- No lo había recordado. En una de esas salen conocidas

- ¿Y cuando llega?.-

- Em, te lo advierto ¡No te quiero en mi casa tratando de ligarte a la chica!. Además que Tanya no está muy feliz con eso.- Emmet estalló en risas por mi último comentario

- ¡Por Dios Edward!.- seguía riendo.- Tanya jamás ha estado muy contenta con nada

- No seas payaso Em.- seguí con mis cosas.- Si Tanya no se contenta con tus visitas a mi casa, el único responsable eres tú por tus estupideces y comentarios excéntricos

- Claro, claro.- contestó sarcásticamente.

Ese era otro tema un tanto incómodo. Tanya intentaba sobrellevar las cosas con mis amigos, pero sabía que aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, sus claras opciones serían cerrarles la puerta en las narices cada vez que dejaban caerse por casa.

**...**

Logramos terminar la evaluación y revisión de todo para el medio día. Hablé con mi madre para informarle que alrededor de las dos estaríamos por su casa. No era una situación fácil cuando nos reuníamos todos, pues a pesar que Tanya trabajaba para mí hermana, la poca avenencia que se profesaban las dos estallaba en comentarios sarcásticos nada disimulados para el resto.

Estaba conciente que mi hermana mantenía en sus filas a Tanya, sólo por mí y por tratar de llevar las cosas en calma. Y para Tanya lo mismo, añadido al hecho que mi hermana era reconocida en el mundo entero y desde ahí solían reaparecer ofertas imperdibles.

Llegué a casa encontrando a la diosa hecha mujer en la cocina, tomando su desayuno habitual nada para engordar y nada de más

- Hola amor.- me acerqué y besé sus labios apetecibles

- Hola.- me devolvió el saludo en forma seca

- ¿Aún estás molesta?.- deduje por su frialdad

- No.- a pesar de su respuesta sabía que sí

- Amor, sólo serán tres meses

- Edward, es una mujer la que estará con nosotros ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si tuvieras a un hombre metido en nuestra casa por noventa días?

- ¿Esos son celos?.- pregunté divertido, tomándola por su cintura

- ¡No te rías!.- me golpeó el pecho.- Edward, aunque sea una mocosa de dieciocho ¡Puede que sea bella y que te seduzca!

- No hay mujer más hermosa que tú en el mundo entero.- comencé a repartirle besos por todo su rostro.- Eres perfecta, toda tú eres una producción perfecta de la mujer

- ¿Soy hermosa?.- rodé los ojos por su pregunta. Era mucho más que simplemente hermosa

- Eres preciosa, bellísima, espléndida, radiante. Eres lo que me hace ser envidiado por todo aquel que te desee

- ¿Jamás me dejarás?.- fruncí el ceño

- ¿Me crees capaz de dejar escapar a la única mujer que pone así?.- tomé sus caderas y las uní a las mías para dejarle en claro el punto

- Sé que quisieras más.- sabía a lo que se refería.- Sé que quieres un hijo, pero te juro que pronto, cuando esté lista te lo daré

Comencé a despojarla de sus ropas, a la vez que ella lo hacía conmigo. Sus palabras me habían encendido más ¡Un hijo! Eso era lo que anhelaba con ella y el hecho que me recordara eso y sus deseos de dármelo en un tiempo no muy lejano, me dejaban expuesto ante ella…debilitaban mis barreras ante ella.

- Es lo que más deseo.- suspiré acomodándola sobre la mesa y ubicándome entre sus piernas

- Practiquemos por mientras. Pronto Ed… ¡Oh Dios!.- jadeó cuando irrumpí en ella…

**…**

Estacioné frente a la casa de mis padres. Delante de mí se encontraban los autos de ellos y de mi hermana, señal que ya se encontraban aquí. Al bajar las risas provenientes de la casa me hicieron sonreír a la par; mis sobrinas debían de estar haciendo de las suyas. Tomé a mi mujer de la mano y entramos a la casa, saludando a todo el mundo. No perdí tiempo para tomar a mi sobrina/ahijada en mis brazos.

- A Amy quelle jugal contigo.- reía y adoraba cada vez que escuchaba hablar a Amellie

- Creo que contrataremos a Edward como niñero cada vez que tengamos que salir.- bromeó Jasper

- Yo les he dicho que no hay problema que la dejen a mi cargo.- comencé a hacerle cosquillas en su panza

- Prefiero contratar a alguien.- observé a mi hermana y ella miraba a Tanya

- Tanya también estaría encantada de tenerla con nosotros.- me adelanté

- Claro que sí.- secundó mi novia

- ¡Seguro!.- terminó Alice con su típico tono mordaz

- Pasemos a la mesa chicos.- irrumpió mi madre, en forma oportuna

Nos sentamos todos a la mesa. Mientras Alice tomaba en brazos a Monserrat de dos meses, yo tomaba a Amy; mi ahijada. Mi padre comenzó a platicar sobre su viaje y todo lo que conllevaba su estadía por el Viejo Mundo. Mi madre estaba emocionada por todo esto, desde su luna de miel hacia casi treinta años, que no volvían a esas tierras.

- ¿Y cuando llega Isabella?.- interrumpió Alice, luego de que mis padres terminaran su relato

- Mañana iré yo mismo a buscarla.- le informó mi padre

- Lamento no poder tenerla en casa.- se excuso mi hermana.- Pero con estos dos monstruitos, además de que no puedo dejar todos mis proyectos de lado aunque quisiera. Al final Isabella estaría metida en una casa de locos

- Yo tampoco cuento con mucho tiempo como para poder atenderla como se merece.- opinó Jasper

- Es entendible mis niños.- habló mamá.- También se que para Edward no es fácil, por eso le agradezco su hospitalidad por este tiempo

- ¿Por qué sería difícil para Edward?.- preguntó Alice, y antes que alguien contestara se apresuró.- No tiene hijos, su casa es amplia.

- Es complicado mantener una casa.- argumentó Tanya

- ¿Complicado?.- bufó mi hermana.- Por Dios Tanya, son sólo ustedes dos y eso no conlleva mayores trabajos

- Todo tiene su complicación hija, aunque sea solo la pareja viviendo juntos.- apaciguó el momento mi padre

- He pensado en contratar a alguien.- informé

- Edward creo que es un gasto innecesario que hagas eso.- me reprochó Alice.- Lo comprendería cuando pensaran en la posibilidad de agrandar su entorno, pero no para atender a dos personas que prácticamente no pasan en casa

- Quizás estemos pensando en agrandar nuestro entorno.- dije sonriente, tomando la mano de mi novia

- ¿Están pensando en tener hijos?.- chilló mamá emocionada con la noticia

- Aún no.- se apresuró mi novia.- Lo hemos conversado, pero estamos esperando el momento óptimo

- ¿Óptimo para los dos o para ti?.- cuestionó Alice mirando fijamente a Tanya

- Para los dos.- afirmó ella

- Yo a Edward lo veo listo para formar una familia.- contraatacó nuevamente

- ¿Piensan casarse?.- preguntó cauteloso mi padre

- Yo por mi me casaría ahora mismo.- rió Tanya

- ¿O sea que estás óptima para casarte, pero no para tener hijos?.- volvió arremeter mi hermana

Pude sentir la tensión del momento. Era un suceso habitual cada vez que se tocaba el tema o mejor dicho, cada vez que Tanya y Alice estaban juntas en el mismo lugar.

- Estamos hablando de cosas distintas.- se defendió Tanya

- Haber.- mi hermana fingió pensar.- Una cosa lleva a otra Tanya. Cuando te casas, creo que puedes tener un mínimo conciente de idea que pronto vendrán los hijos

- Las cosas se ven con el tiempo.- decidí intervenir

- Me alegro por ustedes.- me apoyó Jasper.- Sea una cosa o la otra, creo que es un paso importante en su relación

- Gracias.- dijimos los dos a tiempo

El tema se zanjó ahí, pero pude ver la mirada que Alice le otorgó a Tanya. Mi madre nuevamente terció para evitar que se formara una guerra campal entre ellas. Salió junto a Amy en búsqueda del postre, mientras Jasper conversaba sobre unos nuevos casos que habían llegado a su cargo.

Mi madre entro con una bandeja de un exquisito helado con fruta picada, mientras Amy lo hacía tras de ella, trayendo un plato aparte

- Amy se ha empeñado en traer ella el postre a su padrino y tío favorito.- anunció mi madre apuntando con su barbilla a una tambaleante y concentrada Amy

- Creo que me empezaré a poner celoso ¿Eh?.- amenazó Jasper

- Lo siento, la niña sabe lo que es…- no alcancé a terminar cuando vi resbalarse el plato de las manos de Amy

- ¡Rayos!.- gritó Tanya.- ¡Mira lo que hiciste!.- se paró en forma brusca, tirando en el acto a Amy

- ¡Ten mas cuidado estúpida!.- gritó Alice, corriendo a levantar a Amy, quien lloraba

- Tranquilos todos.- pidió papá.- Amy está bien y la ropa se lava

- ¡¿La ropa se lava? ¡Esto es una prenda exclusiva!.- recriminó Tanya

- ¡Te pago bastante bien para que puedas comprar mas ropas como esa! ¡O de lo contrario convertirte en una buena dueña de casa y lavar tus propias prendas!.- vociferó Alice de pié frente a mi novia

- ¡Ya basta Alice!.- fue mi turno de explotar

- Chicos por favor, cálmense.- suplicó mi madre consternada por la fuerte discusión

- Ally, amor.- llamó Jasper a su mujer que me miraba enviando flechas por sus ojos.- Tranquila, no pasó nada.

Mi hermana apartó su mirada de la mía, dejó a Monste en brazos de Jasper y tomó a Amy en sus brazos. Salió de la habitación casi corriendo, seguida de Jasper que nos observó como pidiendo disculpas. Mi madre y papá no daban crédito a todo lo que ocurrido, mientras Tanya seguía limpiándose afanadamente su vestimenta.

- Adiós papás. Nos vamos.- anunció Alice desde la puerta

- Hija.- llamó mi madre al acercarse a ella.- No te vayas aún, fue solo un pequeño altercado

- No mamá.- la cortó mi hermana.- La próxima vez que tengamos un almuerzo familiar, te pediría encarecidamente que lo hicieras por separado. Ya tener que aceptarla y aguantarla todos los días en mi empresa, es suficiente

- Alice, creo que eso no es cortés.- la regañó papá

- Lo siento, pero no puedo serlo con alguien que no se lo merece.- les dio un beso a mamá y papá solamente.- Hasta luego a los demás presentes.- añadió sin mirarme

- Pido disculpas en nombre de Alice.- se despidió Jasper.- Lamento todo esto. Hasta pronto.

No era primera vez que situaciones así se daban, pero al parecer esta era la primera en que las cosas se salían de sus cabales. Me dolía ver la relación de ellas así, me sentía entre la espada y la pared, pero mi lugar así como el de Jasper estaba al lado de mi mujer, aunque tuviera claro que todo este lío había sido una exageración y reconocer además que era el resultado de la constante situación límite que se daba entre ellas.

El almuerzo terminó en forma abrupta. Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con mi padre respecto a la llegada de la muchacha al día siguiente, decidí dar por terminada la estadía en casa de mis padres.

**...**

Al llegar a casa después de un largo viaje silencioso por ambas partes, Tanya se encerró en su estudio y yo opté por revisar algunas cosas de la empresa para bajar las tensiones de lo sucedido. Estando horas metido ahí

- Necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas.- anunció Tanya entrando a mi estudio

- ¿Qué cosas?.- dejé mi trabajo de lado

- Ropa.- señaló su aún manchado vestido

- Amor, por una prenda no creo que sea necesario ir de Shopping.-

- Lo necesito.- me cortó.- Además necesito quitarme todo el estrés que me provocó tu hermana ¿Te das cuenta que me odia?

- Tanya.- suspiré.- Las dos no se soportan, pero no creo que llegue al extremo de odiarse

- ¡Claro que si!.- me refutó.- Tu hermana cree y no pierde el tiempo de sacarlo en cara, que me tiene bajo caridad en su empresa ¡Estoy harta!

- Mi amor…-

- Edward quiere dejarme fuera de la temporada.- comenzó a llorar y yo quedé pasmado con su confesión

- ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?.- cuestioné extrañado

- Dice que no cumplo con los estándares ¡Inventa una y mil excusas!

Siguió llorando amargamente y relatando lo que había dicho mi hermana. Quedaría fuera del nuevo desfile porque según ella, Tanya no estaba cumpliendo con las normativas de los talles.

- ¿No haz pensado en la posibilidad de cambiar de trabajo?.- aventuré una posible solución

- Ojala fuera tan fácil todo.- se soltó de mi abrazo.- Tu hermana es una reconocida diseñadora, aunque sea difícil es la mejor opción de trabajo que tengo

- Pero hay otras chicas que por lo que sé, trabajan sin exclusividad ¡Tu antes lo hacías!.- expliqué

- He…he pensado…- susurraba con timidez

- ¿Qué cosa haz pensado amor?.- la alenté a proseguir

- No quiero que tu y tu hermana sigan teniendo problemas como el de hoy.- abrí la boca para hablar, pero ella me silenció.- No me digas nada Edward. Mira…yo no quiero ser la causante de todo esto…

Mil y un escenarios pasaron frente a mis ojos, el peor de todos ni siquiera me atrevía a pronunciarlo en voz alta. Mi corazón adquirió un furioso retumbar…tan solo en pensar la posibilidad de que sus palabras significaran…

- Tanya.- susurré.- No quiero que estos problemas nos alejen. Tu eres mi prioridad y no soportaría que por infantilidades de mi hermana nuestra relación se terminara.- solté sin temor a sonar desesperado

- Mi vida.- tomó mi cara entre sus manos.- ¡No! No es lo que he pensado.- sentí el momento exacto en que mi alma retornó a mi cuerpo

- Y-yo…- me sentí tonto luego de eso

- Ed ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás podría dejarte me entiendes! Nunca podría vivir sin ti.- terminó besándome dulce y lentamente

- ¿Qué es aquello que haz pensado entonces?.-

- Yo… Edward, llevar a cabo mis planes. Tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado y me gustaría…montar una empresa de modelaje.- esclareció

- ¡Es una excelente idea preciosa!.- la felicité de antemano

- Y quizás más adelante poder asociarme con algún diseñador o algo así.- prosiguió.- Claro, cuando mis proyectos den fruto…lo quisiera hacer para evitar todo esto.-

- Tanya, en lo que necesites yo estaré ahí. Apoyándote.

- Lo sé.- sonrió.- Quisiera hacer tantas cosas…- sonó melancólica.- Quiero el día de mañana…que nuestros hijos no digan que su madre es un fracaso o que simplemente fue una simple modelo…

¡Nuestros hijos! Esa sola mención me hizo estar a sus pies…

- Yo te ayudaré.- declaré.- Vamos a hacerlo por nuestro futuro juntos

- Gracias Edward.- sus ojos brillaban.- Iré viendo cosas, pediré un préstamo al banco para comenzar con todo.- interrumpí su monólogo

- No. Yo te prestaré el dinero. Tú no te preocupes…

- ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!.-

Caímos por la efusividad de los besos y abrazos de mi mujer, mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos.

Luego de una ronda de besos, caricias y con culminación gloriosa en nuestra cama, nos dirigimos a comprar lo que ella necesitaba. Tres horas mas tarde salimos repletos de bolsas con mercadería de ella. Reía por su entusiasmo cuando veía algo que llamaba su atención como una niña pequeña.

**…**

- ¿A qué hora quedó de llegar tu papá?.- preguntó Tanya que se encontraba acurrucada en mi pecho

Habíamos decidido quedarnos en casa. Además debíamos esperar la llegada de mi padre con nuestra nueva inquilina. Si bien no era una grata situación o de emoción suprema, había que al menos hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

- Debe estar por llegar.- respondí besando el tope de su cabeza

- Edward…- se enderezó

- Dime amor.-

- Sea como sea la mujer que está pronta a llegar por esa puerta.- arrugó su perfecta nariz.- ¡Júrame que soy la única a tus ojos!

Una sonora carcajada acompañó mi respuesta no dada. Era una mujer hermosa en todas sus letras y acepciones y se intimidaba por la llegada de una chica insignificante.

- Te amo con locura.- la acerqué.- Nadie haría que mis ojos abandonaran tu atención

- Júramelo.- pidió haciendo un sensual puchero

- Te lo juro.- repartí besos por todos lados.- Amo tu cuerpo, amo tu forma de ser, amo tu belleza, amo tu forma de hacer el amor, de entregarte a mí… Te amo y te deseo siempre, a cada instante…

Justo en el momento que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse más interesantes y yo profundizaba nuestro beso…el timbre arruinó todo. Tanto ella como yo reímos por lo sucedido y nos levantamos para acomodar nuestra ropa.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, al ver a mi padre con un par de bolsos en la entrada

- Hola hijo. Tanya.- saludó mi padre

- Pasa papá.- le hice una seña para que siguiera adelante

- Isabella.- llamó mi padre detrás de él.- Pasa por favor

En cuanto aquella chica salió a la luz, sentí una fuerte y muy mal disimulada carcajada desde la sala. Desvié la mirada a mi padre, quien tampoco supo disfrazar su evidente molestia por el recibimiento que mi novia estaba dando a la recién llegada.

Yo solamente tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no acompañar a Tanya en su contagiosa risa. Apreté los músculos de mi cara al máximo de mis capacidades. Si bien la risa no era por ella en forma directa, era por la estúpida e irónica situación vivida hacía unos momentos atrás cuando Tanya expresaba celos infundados por la visita que tenía frente a mis ojos.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Si la tal Isabella, no podría ni con el mayor de los esfuerzos superar la perfección de la mujer que estaba aun tratando de controlar su risa.

- Lo siento, lo siento…- jadeaba Tanya.- Es solo que…Edward me ha contado un muy buen chiste minutos antes que ustedes llegaran.

- ¿Me harías el honor de compartirlo conmigo Tanya?.- el tono de voz de mi padre fue clara advertencia que no había creído absolutamente nada

- Es solo una irreal y aberrante estupidez Carlisle.- pronunció Tanya haciendo alusión al hecho en sí, terminando con su momento divertido

- Me imagino.- dictaminó Carlisle cortante.- Isabella, te presento a mi hijo Edward y su novia Tanya Denali.- hizo las presentaciones.- Ella es Isabella Swan

- Hola.- bisbiseo ella

- Hola.- la saludamos ambos

- ¿Cuál será la habitación de Isabella? Me gustaría dejarla instalada para platicar unas cosas con ustedes.- era una indiscutible amenaza por parte de mi padre a nuestro comportamiento

- La segunda habitación a mano derecha.- indicó Tanya

Mi padre tomó las cosas que traía la chica y se encaminó escaleras arriba con ella siguiéndolo. No habían terminado de desaparecer cuando Tanya tapó su boca en señal de estar reprimiendo su risa

- ¡Jesús! No puedo creer que haya tenido celos de ella.- reía abiertamente

- No seas así Tanya.- dije entre divertido y con lástima

- Edward por favor ¿Te fijarías en ella?.- increpó aun con la diversión pintada en la cara

- Sabes mi respuesta.- me limité a contestar

- ¿Tu nana era como ella?.- inquirió curiosa

Recordé la imagen poco nítida que albergaba en mi memoria y definitivamente no era como ella. Renée era alta, rubia, unos impresionantes ojos azules y con un cuerpo de modelo, mas no de empleada doméstica. Su hija para mala suerte de ella, no había heredado absolutamente nada de la belleza de su madre; era más bien baja, unos ojos chocolates sin mayor llamativo, pelo castaño simple, vestida con ropas bastante anchas y hasta el cuello. Y físicamente hablando, sin ningún atractivo a raíz de su evidente sobrepeso…

- No, no es ni una mínima parte de lo que era Renée.-

Tanya siguió riendo jovial por el episodio pasado…

Y yo me limité a sacudir mi cabeza por las ocurrencias que ella había mantenido anteriormente. Si bien no quería ser grosero o menospreciador, Isabella jamás podría llamar mi atención como mujer. Mis padres me habían enseñado a no mirar en menos a cualquier persona que no cumpliera con los cánones de belleza o similares, pero al tener una novia modelo e insuperable en aspecto físico…no podía darle más que una mísero chance de belleza interna…

Lamentablemente _todo_ entra por la vista, lo demás es poco relevante y sólo un accesorio a la primordial… De lo cual ella, era una paupérrima beneficiada…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Qué opinan de la personalidad de los personajes?**

**Sé que muchas odiarán a Edward, pero les dije que no sería la típica historia de enamoramiento instantaneo**

**Sin embargo, denle una oportunidad a él y a mí ¿Sí? jiji**

**¿Merezco un Rew? Juzguen Uds.**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1: Muchas gracias a todas/os por su Rew, en especial a Daiana. A las demás les respondí por interno/**

**PD 2: Los días de actualización serán: O bien los Lunes y Viernes como "D.N.A.M" o Un día antes como hoy.**

**PD 3: Agradezco igualmente a quienes solo me leen. Las estadísticas me mostraron un impresionante Nº de lectores "fantasmas" jiji  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo III**

**

* * *

...  
**

**(Recomendación música para este capítulo: "This Time" de Jonathan Rhys Meyers)**

**...  
**

**

* * *

****Be.-**

**…**

De pié en la ventana de mi cuarto observaba el nublado día que se presentaba frente a mi. Normalmente en Forks era así, pero parecía que desde que la cuenta regresiva de mi inminente viaje había marcado su ritmo más presuroso, hasta el mismo cielo estaba nostálgico ¡Eran tonterías!, pero quería pensar que sí.

Hoy tenía previsto asistir a la despedida que habían organizado amigos y vecinos, en torno a mí y todos aquellos que dejábamos Forks para estudiar fuera. Me separaba por primera vez desde que tenía memoria de toda la gente que significaba un pedacito de mi alma, todos quienes de una u otra forma habían estado para mí en los buenos y los malos momentos.

Forks, era un pueblo pequeño. Por lo que parecía más bien que todos sus habitantes eran familia lejana o se buscaba un tipo de parentesco inexistente. Además por haber sido la hija del Jefe de Policía por largos años, todo el mundo estaba agradecido de mi padre, así que mis primos, tíos y demás, era extenso.

Observé mi cuarto con dedicación. Cada detalle que lo adornaba, cada cosa que dejaba y sobre todo cada recuerdo que albergaba. Miles de fotografías estaban esparcidas por las paredes celestes que enmarcaban mi lugar favorito. Me acerqué a la primera y con tiempo comencé a pasar por todas… Me detuve en la que siempre había denominado como la transición. Si bien no estaba relacionada con cambio de edad… marcaba un antes y un después de lo que yo era, de lo que yo esperaba de la vida y el futuro, de la que me llevó a lo que hoy soy y lo que anhelo alcanzar en la vida.

- ¿Bella?.- voltee a ver a mi madre entrar a mi cuarto.- ¿Qué haces cariño?

- Solo observo todo para no perder detalle y registrarlo aquí.- indiqué mi cabeza

- Creo que sabes con perfección hasta donde está la última basura de este cuarto.- rió y se acercó a mí

- Nunca está demás repasar todo.- me encogí de hombros

- ¿Quieres esto?.- su tono ahora era serio

Cerré los ojos y asentí. Lo quería por mí y por mis padres. Mis sueños, aunque ya no fueran los mismos que albergaba desde pequeña, los cumpliría a cabalidad.

- Si mamá.- aseguré firme

- El Dr. Carlisle vendrá por ti mañana.- informó

- Tendré todo listo. Además no es mucho lo que me llevaré

- Tu padre…no ha querido levantarse ¡Su nena se va!.- sonrió, tratando de restarle importancia, pero no era tan así

Salí de mi cuarto y acompañé a mi madre al suyo. Ahí estaba papá acostado y con su mirada perdida en la obscuridad del día. Me acerqué despacio y me senté al borde de la cama. Su vista se torno hacia mí y vi el dolor en sus ojos…un dolor que ya había visto años atrás y que yo misma había tenido el desagrado de experimentar también, hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Mis amigas y amigos, me decían que era normal. Que siempre era igual con los padres cuando sus hijos se iban de sus hogares para estudiar, casarse o por simple gusto…pero yo sabía que en mi caso, para él era el doble. Era como si me estuviera despidiendo por segunda o tercera vez y el miedo que lo corroía, era el doble de lo que una familia sin mayores turbaciones sufría.

- Papá…- carraspee para alejar el nudo de mi garganta.- Voy a estar bien

- Hubiera querido otro futuro para ti. Uno que yo mismo hubiera forjado y…podría haber estado ahí…- su voz se quebró

- Mi futuro lo has hecho tú papá.- aseguré recargada en su pecho.- ¿Cómo crees que podría estudiar sin tu ayuda?

- Bella…- suspiró.- Yo no he aportado nada a lo que tienes hoy. Y recuerdo que cuando eras niña esperabas dedicarte a otra cosa. He arruinado todo…

- No digas eso.- le corté.- Tu y mamá han hecho lo que hoy soy. Sé que tienes miedo por mi, pero soy fuerte…eso quedó claro hace mucho tiempo. Y estoy contenta con lo que haré.

- Podría haberte dado mucho más…- sus ojos estaban acuosos

- Me haz dado todo. Con estar aquí conmigo y mamá, me lo haz dado todo…

- Creo que es al revés. Gracias a ti es que hoy estoy aquí- terminó

Mi madre salió del cuarto y yo me dejé arrullar por mi padre. Sus palabras me hacían volver el tiempo atrás…ese día, en que las cosas dieron un vuelco en la vida de todos, sin embargo, el mismo día en que me convencía de lo fuerte que era, de lo que era capaz de hacer cuando una adversidad se me presentaba y amenazaba con quitarme lo que quería…los que quería.

Mi padre se levantó al cabo de unos minutos y tuvimos el último almuerzo juntos hasta en un buen tiempo después. Intentamos alivianar el ambiente con mi madre, pero sabía que para cada uno de nosotros era difícil la situación…

Mañana a esta hora estaría camino a un lugar nuevo, con gente nueva… El Dr. Carlisle Cullen había estado en Forks hacía unos días y por esas casualidades que la vida presenta, se había encontrado con mi madre después de muchos años sin verle. Ella había trabajado como empleada doméstica en su hogar para cuando aún no se casaba con mi padre y lo había sido hasta mis tres años de edad, y cuando habían cambiado de su ciudad por el trabajo de mi padre.

Entre su conversación había salido que yo entraría a la universidad y tendría que cambiarme de ciudad. Él, muy amablemente y en forma insistente, pidió retribuir todo lo que mi madre había hecho por ellos y sus hijos, y se había ofrecido a hospedarme en su casa de forma gratuita. Si bien, no estaba emocionada por ese hecho, porque no me gustaba la caridad de la gente, lo había aceptado…con la condición que alternaría mis estudios con algún trabajo que me dejara ganancias para solventarme yo misma.

Él debería estar fuera por un corto tiempo, pero me había informado que su hijo y la novia del mismo estaban encantados de recibir a una huésped por el tiempo que el no se encontrara en la ciudad. Decidí creer e impulsada por mi madre, que Edward como se llamaba el hijo del Dr. era un chico encantador…acepté.

**…**

El lugar que habían alquilado para la despedida de todos los futuros universitarios, había sido arreglado en forma esmerada. Ángela y Jessica, eran las encargadas de aquello y su cometido había sido alcanzado a la perfección. Teniendo en cuenta que el tiempo para su realización, había sido de la noche a la mañana.

- ¿Nerviosa por la nueva aventura?.- preguntó Mike, mi compañero y amigo de toda la vida

- Te mentiría si dijera que no, pero creo que es lo normal. Siempre lo nuevo implica temor y nervios.- contesté con sinceridad

- Yo lo único que quiero es salir de acá.- bufó Lauren.- Seré una modelo reconocida y tú.- me señalo.- me harás todos los arreglos que amerite mi cuerpo en unos años

Reímos con Mike. Pero esperaba que fuese así en años más tarde cuando cumpliera mi sueño obligado, por mí misma.

Bailamos un buen rato entre unos y otros. Y al mismo tiempo me dediqué a observar a quienes tanto extrañaría, mis amigos. Aquellos que siempre habían tenido una palabra de aliento cuando las cosas no marchaban a la perfección. Ellos y mi familia habían sido el impulso que había hecho posible sacar del fondo de mí ser, a la Isabella Swan fuerte y perseverante.

La Universidad a la que ingresaría para convertirme en una destacada Medico Cirujano en unos años más, porque ese era mi meta a seguir, me había otorgado todas las becas habidas y por haber gracias a mis excelentes calificaciones. Desde mis catorce años me había convencido de ser lo que estaba a punto de alcanzar.

Cuando mis amigos estaban en fiestas o matando el tiempo en alguna locura, yo estaba enfrascada estudiando para mis exámenes y pruebas que vendrían en años posteriores. De ahí que mis notas fueran un aliciente para que no solo las universidades a las que había optado me repletaran con fichas de aceptación y becas por doquier; sino que otras que no sabía siquiera de su existencia habían dado conmigo y ofrecían maravillas.

- Bueno, bueno.- tomó la palabra Jessica.- Espero que esta reunión de despedida para quienes dejamos atrás la secundaria y nos embarcamos en el viaje al éxito futuro, esté siendo de vuestro agrado.- añadió

- ¡Siiii!.- fue el coro de respuesta

- No quisiera extenderme en mi discurso.- se excusó antes de soltar hojas y hojas por el suelo, desatando las risas de todos.- Sólo diré lo que me nace del corazón…

Jessica sería quien se iría más lejos de todos. Su madre tenía familiares repartidos por todo el mundo y uno de ellos había decidido albergarla…claro que en España, hasta donde debería trasladarse hasta que su tiempo y oportunidades, le dieran tregua de volver

- No hago distinción entre la familia y amigos que dejo. Para mí, solo dejo a este lado del mundo a toda la gente que ocupa un lugar destacado en mi ser y que no será reemplazado, ni borrado con nada, ni el tiempo o distancia serán capaces de lograrlo.- continuaba con su discurso.- Espero de todo corazón, que el día de mañana cuando volvamos a reunirnos aquí…seamos quienes queremos, podamos decir con convicción firme que nuestros sueños se vieron realizados y la felicidad se completo…con nuestro nuevo reencuentro. Deseo que todos tengamos oportunidades y que si nos caemos o tenemos un impedimento en el camino…volvamos el tiempo unos años atrás y nos veamos reflejados en la fuerza que nos enseñó Bella.- me miró con una sonrisa que apenas pude devolver por la emoción de sus palabras…-Y ese sea nuestro empujón a alcanzar lo que queramos, cueste lo que nos cueste. Siempre serás nuestro ejemplo amiga…

Terminó haciendo que todos estallaran en aplausos para mí. Y logrando que las lágrimas que había intentado contener, salieran como río desbocado a través de mis mejillas. Y al segundo mismo envuelta en miles de abrazos y palabras que calaban hondo en mí y que sin lugar a dudas atesoraría en mis recuerdos más preciados dentro mi mente y corazón.

La velada siguió transcurriendo entre recuerdos de travesuras, alegrías y uno que otro detalle jocoso vivido en el Instituto. Para las tres de la madrugada, todos estábamos empezando a retirarnos, ya que la mayoría debía partir el día de mañana, así como yo. En el último momento solo quedábamos quienes habíamos sido mas cercanos que todo el resto: Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Ángela, Sam, Erick, Ben y yo.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de despedirnos.- anuncié, tomando mi abrigo

- ¡Claro que no!.- gritó Jessica.- ¡Aun falta la última parte!.- tomando una caja que hasta ese momento no había visto

- Entre nosotros te hemos comprado un regalo.- me dijo Ángela.- Y esperamos que se de tu total agrado

- Hemos seleccionado uno para cada día.- fue el turno de Lauren

- ¿Creías que te olvidarías así como así de nosotros?.- me regañó juguetonamente Sam

- Con regalo o sin regalo, saben que siempre los tendré en mi.- sentencié

- Aún así, esto es mucho mejor.- se frotaba las manos Erick

- Una pesadilla constante de que existimos en donde estemos.- lo secundó Ben

Tomé la caja que me ofrecían y desaté con cuidado el moño y envoltorio. Era conocido por todos que guardaba hasta el papel garabateado que comúnmente se hace traspasar en clases de aburridos maestros. Al destapar la caja, me maravillé. Dentro de ella había siete pañoletas de diversos colores y formas, cada una con la inicial del nombre de mis amigos.

- Son hermosas.- susurre con la voz contenida.- No tenían que molestarse

- No es ninguna molestia Bella.- me atajó Mike.

- ¡Le encantaron! ¡Le encantaron!.- gritaron las tres locas de mis amigas

Luego de todas las despedidas, llantos y demás. Me fui a casa, donde mi sueño no llegó hasta entrada la madrugada y estaba feliz, quería disfrutar conciente el máximo de tiempo que pudiera antes de emprender mi viaje…un viaje que me deparaba muchas cosas, demasiadas…

**…**

A las dos de la tarde en punto el Dr. Carlisle apareció en mi casa para llevarme a su ciudad. Mis padres trataban de lucir sus más radiantes sonrisas, pero los años, aventuras y desventuras me hacían reconocer la bruma de nostalgia que escondían sus rostros de júbilo. Y yo no era muy ajena a ella, pero por la misma razón que defendían ellos, también mostraba mi mejor semblante.

- Bueno Isabella, partimos cuando digas.- me informó el Doctor

- Estoy lista.- anuncié irguiéndome

- Renée y Charlie. Vuelvo a repetirles que pueden estar tranquilos. Isabella estará en buenas manos, tanto Edward y Alice están contentos de tenerla con ellos.-

- Muchas gracias nuevamente Dr. Cullen.- agradeció mi madre.- Sus hijos y la señora Esme son grandes personas y mi hija no podría estar en mejores manos

- Yo también quiero agradecerle.- habló papá desde su silla de ruedas.- Me siento mas tranquilo sabiendo que mi hija estará con gente de bien y conocida

- No hay nada que agradecer.- cortó gentilmente el doctor.- Nosotros estamos encantados con devolver un poco lo que Renée hizo en sus tiempos por mis hijos.

Me acerqué a mamá y la abracé como si en ese acto de me fuera la vida. No estaría tan lejos, pero tenía claro que los volvería a ver en un tiempo lejano y el solo hecho de pensar en eso, hacía resquebrajar un poco mi voluntad. Me volví hacia mi padre y me agaché a la altura de su silla, repitiendo la misma acción con él y quizás con más fuerzas que la anterior.

Me obligué a no derrumbarme frente a ellos, a mantener mi postura firme y erguida con más ímpetu que el que adopté en mi viaje, donde pude soltar todas y cada una de las lágrimas retenidas, sin vergüenza a que a mi lado fuera un señor que apenas conocía y que me viera hacerlo. Lloré por largo rato en silencio, sintiendo como bajaban lágrimas y lágrimas de nostalgia.

- Toma.- miré a mi lado y vi la mano de mi acompañante extender hacia mí un pañuelo

- Gracias.- mi voz salió ronca

- Entiendo tus lágrimas. Aunque no lo creas para mi fue igual.- explicó.- Imagínate en mis tiempos y llorando ¡Un hombre llorando! Tuve que repetir una y mil veces que era bien macho para mis cosas.- sonrió, contagiándome a mí

Comenzó una amena conversación sobre sus vida juvenil y como había llegado a convertirse en un respetado y destacado médico, aunque el nunca lo admitió en toda su charla, pero yo lo sabía por boca de mi madre y luego comprobarlo por mi misma, al investigar sobre él. En poco tiempo me vi realmente involucrada en su diálogo y despejada un poco de los nervios, al ver que mi historia…si bien un tanto apartada de la suya, se asemejaba en términos de sacrificio y lucha.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Chicago, luego de sacar nuestras cosas nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver el lujoso Mercedes Benz negro que se había activado con el mando que el doctor llevaba en sus manos. Luego de subir mis bolsos en la cajuela, el doctor en un estilo muy de película, abrió la puerta para mí…se sentía como en mis cuentos de niña…

- Bella.- llamó mi atención cuando nos dirigíamos por las calles de Chicago.- ¿Sabes manejar?

- Si Dr. Cullen.- contesté sin entender su pregunta

- Bien, porque te facilitaré un auto para que puedas desplazarte mejor.- iba a protestar, pero al parecer lo adivinó.- No hay discusión. Además que así no habrá problemas si te pierdes en la ciudad. Tiene anexado un GPS que te será más útil que tomar taxis y esas cosas.

- Muchas gracias Doctor.- susurré realmente sorprendida y agradecida

- Y otra cosa.- sonrió, pero trataba de parecer serio.- De ahora en adelante será solo Carlisle, lo mismo para mi esposa e hijos. Tú no tienes porque tratarnos con tanta formalidad, mal que mal, seremos como familia y aunque no lo creas hasta mis hijos me llaman por mi nombre.- rió

- Está bien Doc…Carlisle.- me retracté cuando lo vi levantar su ceja en mi dirección

**…**

Aparcamos una hora después en una hermosa casa color mostaza. Me había indicado como la casa de su hijo. La idea era conocer primero donde me quedaría mientras él estuviera fuera de la ciudad, posteriormente conocer su hogar y finalmente la casa de Alice, su otra hija. Tomé algunas de mis cosas que me dejó cargar con los nervios a flor de piel, si bien tenía entendido que Edward era una persona amable…no podía evitar que mis manos se movieran como con vida propia tomando mi pañoleta, mi pelo o alargando mi ropa.

- Tranquila, nadie aquí va a comerte… Y si así fuera.- reflexionó.- Yo me los comería primero a ellos ¡Créeme! Mi lado vampiro al estar en contacto con la sangre, surte efectos.- bromeó

Nos acoplamos a la entrada de la casa, mientras él tocaba el timbre de la misma a la espera que los dueños de ella abrieran, lo cual no tomó mucho.

- Hola hijo. Tanya.- saludó Carlisle a las personas delante de él, que yo aun no veía desde mi posición

- Pasa papá.- apremió una voz totalmente irreal

- Isabella.- me llamó Carlisle, al girarse hacia mí.- Pasa por favor

Tomé con más fuerzas el bolso que llevaba colgado a mi hombro y me moví para pasar por donde él me indicaba. Delante de mis ojos se encontraba un Dios griego en persona con unos verdes luceros que solo resaltaban mas la belleza dolorosa que desprendía… pero una estridente carcajada me hizo apartar la vista de él… Una mujer rubia, inigualable en belleza, salvo por quien nos había recibido se encontraba a su lado…

Mordí mi labio con fuerza para aquietar la desesperación que bullía en mi interior por salir corriendo de ahí con todo lo que podían dar mis piernas. Observé impávida como ella reía abiertamente de mí y mi apariencia me figuraba, ya que su mirada aguada por la risa me recorría una y otra vez de pies a cabeza. Siendo escoltada de cerca por el que en un principio me había parecido un espejismo llamando a la mujer a enloquecer, con la única diferencia que sus clases de actuación alguna vez tomadas, eran más efectivas que las de esa mujer.

Sentí mi cara arder con el rubor que se expandió por ellas. Rabia y vergüenza se desataban a igual magnitud en mi interior.

- Lo siento, lo siento…- se disculpaba casi sin aire la mujer.- Es solo que…Edward me ha contado un muy buen chiste minutos antes que ustedes llegaran.

- ¿Me harías el honor de compartirlo conmigo Tanya?.- habló Carlisle

Y me di cuenta que no era mi imaginación o la costumbre de la gente que esta envuelta en una capa de nervios a creer que todo va hacia ellos. Ella y él, Edward y Tanya por lo que sabía…se estaban riendo abiertamente una, y muy disimuladamente el otro de mí. Pues el tono de Carlisle no era para nada amistoso…aunque eso no hacía mi vergüenza y humillación aminorar.

- Es solo una irreal y aberrante estupidez Carlisle.- apeló la mujer, quien para ese entonces había dejado su risa lejos

- Me imagino.- cortó Carlisle.- Isabella, te presento a mi hijo Edward y su novia Tanya Denali.- me presentó.- Ella es Isabella Swan

- Hola.- fue mi única respuesta. Y di gracias porque al menos me quedaba algo de voz

- Hola.- me respondieron ambos

- ¿Cuál será la habitación de Isabella? Me gustaría dejarla instalada para platicar unas cosas con ustedes.- esperaba que su plática no tuviera que ver conmigo, no quería llegar y ocasionar dramas…ya bastante mal me sentía recién llegando

- La segunda habitación a mano derecha.- indicó ella

Nos encaminamos escaleras arriba y lo último que pude escuchar fue su risa ahogada y a ella diciendo no entender como había tenido celos de mí. Cerré por un segundo mis ojos para controlar mis lágrimas y las ganas de gritarle a ella que no tenía derecho a burlarse de mí, por muy distinta que fuera… ¡Nadie lo tenía!

La habitación era asombrosamente grande y lujosa por donde se le mirara, pero yo ya no tenía ánimos para detenerme a observar detalles…hubiese querido tomar mis cosas y volar de regreso a mi burbuja personal, a la gente que me aceptaba como era y la que conocía el porqué de mi, de mi apariencia, de mi vestir… de todo lo que era yo, Isabella Swan

- Bella, debo bajar un momento y regresaré por ti para que vayamos a conocer mi hogar y el de mi hija. Aparte que tengo miles de llamadas de ellas, están ansiosas.

Sólo pude asentir en su dirección. Lo mismo había dicho su hijo y el recibimiento que me había brindado junto a su mujer, novia o lo que fuera…distaba mucho de ser un sentimiento de ansias agradables…

Una vez que quedé sola en la habitación me dirigí al baño que albergaba la misma. Me miré en el espejo y a duras penas esbocé mi mejor sonrisa…ni la peor tragedia había podido conmigo…menos lo haría un humano, unas personas a las que no conocía y ellos tampoco a mí. No quienes no serían nada mío y a los que solo debería aguantar por tres meses…

El día de mañana sería diferente. Llegaría algún día en que no me escondería bajo ropas y kilos demás. El día de mañana sería diferente y las marcas mas visibles de ese día que se encontraban bajo mi pañoleta, serían una línea…la misma que demostraban mis fotografías…una línea de transición.

Nunca me había avergonzado de mis marcas. Elevé mi polera y saqué mi pañoleta, si bien no me gustaba verlas, me recordaban que el hombre más importante de mi vida estaba ahí…conmigo y que mi fortaleza como todos decían, era insuperable…

Así mismo sería ahora…

**…**

**...  
**

**Ed.-**

**…**

Luego de haber pasado el momento absurdo, nos sentamos nuevamente en el salón a terminar de ver la película que teníamos en frente, a sabiendas que lo que habíamos empezado no podría terminar hasta que estuviéramos en la intimidad de nuestro cuarto. Sentí los pasos de mi padre en la escalera y me giré hacia él manteniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de mi mujer.

- Pasemos a tu estudio para conversar.- ordenó literalmente mi padre

- Claro.- dije algo incómodo

- ¿Yo también?.- preguntó Tanya que aun seguía sentada

- Por supues.- pero mi afirmación obvia quedó atrapada

- Tengo que conversar con Edward a solas.- cortó mi padre poco amable

Se giró sobre sus talones y sin más se adentró en el pasillo que daba a ella. La rabia por la forma en que se había dirigido a Tanya hizo mella en mí y lo seguí presuroso a mi estudio, donde estaba de pié frente al ventanal que daba al jardín interior.

- Creo que no fueron formas de hablarle a Tanya. Ella es tan o mas due.-

- ¿Y la forma en que recibieron a Isabella lo fue?.- encaró, otra vez dejándome con la palabra en la boca

- Tanya explicó que las risas fueron por un suceso anterior que habíamos compartido.- defendí

- ¿Crees que mis siete años de estudio fueron para Médico o para estúpido Edward?.- preguntó mordaz, volteándose a mí con un semblante nunca antes visto

- Por favor papá.- bufé.- No es el fin del mundo

- Te voy a dejar en claro un par de cosas Edward.- caminó hasta estar cerca de mí.- Eres mi hijo, pero tus acciones el día de hoy me han hecho replantearme fervientemente si te he criado como debería

- Claro que lo haz hecho..- levanté mi barbilla en señal de orgullo

- ¡Entonces demuéstralo!.- elevó la voz.- Demuéstrame que tus años de estudio y formación personal no han sido en vano. Hazme sentir orgulloso de lo que he criado y no vergüenza por tu comportamiento infantil de hace un rato atrás

- Me estás enjuiciando por una persona que recién conoces.- me envaré

- Y quizás una mejor persona que tú y tu novia juntos.-

- Tanya no tiene nada que ver con esto.-

- Tienes razón.- concordó.- No tengo idea de cómo ha sido criada tu novia, por lo mismo me puedo esperar lo que sea de ella.- sentí la ira apoderarse de mí

- ¡Te prohíbo que te expreses así de ella papá!.- usé mi tono de voz mas enérgico para defender lo mío y su honor

- ¡Y a mi no me levantes la voz!.- me escupió sus palabras.- Isabella pasará tres meses con ustedes y espero que tu y tu novia hagan de su estadía un momento grato, de lo contrario te advierto Edward que si en tus veinticinco años no haz conocido el rigor de un padre, esta vez lo harás

- ¿Es una amenaza?.- pregunté incrédulo.- ¡Por Dios papá!.- pedí sin creer sus palabras.- Estamos hablando de una persona que no tiene lazos contigo y nadie de la familia y en menos de una hora la pones por delante de tu propia familia por una estupidez de momento

- Me estoy poniendo en el lugar de alguien que necesita de otras personas, teniendo en cuenta que esta sola en esta ciudad. Me pongo del lugar de alguien, a cuyos padres les prometí que no dejaría a su hija pasar mayores problemas y me pongo del lado de una persona que merece de todo mi respeto y admiración. Porque aunque no lo creas y no lo sepas, a sus dieciocho años, ella podría darte una lección de vida y demostrarte que su apariencia y demás es solo un sacrificio loable.

- ¿Su apariencia?.- no pude ocultar el tono burlesco de mi voz al recordar a Tanya y sus dichos

-¿Edward?.- puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y me miró con ese aire calmo, pero tenebroso.- ¿Estar de novio con una modelo te ha cambiado la forma de ver a los demás?

- ¿A que te refieres?.- cuestioné sus acusaciones

- Alice siempre ha dicho que el modelaje es un mundo frío y agradezco a Dios que tu hermana conserve a pesar de su trabajo, todas y cada una de las enseñanzas que desde pequeña le inculcamos con tu madre ¿Acaso tu te haz consumido en eso?.- lo miré sin dar crédito a su pregunta.- Espero que no hijo, deseo con todo mi ser que no te hayas convertido en el ser superficial que ahora mismo estoy viendo ante mis ojos. Porque no cuesta mucho subir las escaleras que nos llevan a caminos equivocados, pero el descenso puede ser abrupto

- Carlisle.- llamé, no me estaba gustando la forma de referirse a mí que estaba utilizando

- No Edward. Tu madre me espera y tú hermana también. Llevaré a Isabella a conocerlas.- pasó por mi lado sin siquiera despedirse.- Recuerda lo que hablamos

- Y tú recuerda que yo acepté tenerla aquí por petición de mi madre, pero puedo cambiar en cualquier momento.- dije frío y con el chantaje incluido, a pesar de sentir un sabor amargo en boca por mis palabras

- Confío en tu juicio.- lo escuché decir, más no me voltee.- Y confío en que hice mejor personas a mis hijos, que las palabras con veneno que haz expulsado desde mi llegada a tu hogar. Hasta luego Edward

Y me dejó parado en mitad de mi estudio con un cúmulo de sensaciones y reacciones. Jamás en mis veinticinco años mi padre me había hablado de esta forma y menos hacerme sentir tan poco digno de él. Siempre un hombre enorgullecedor de ellos, de lo que me habían dado y de lo que era hasta hoy…hasta la llegada de una intrusa mi hogar que causaba desavenencia en mi y mi familia…

Maldije la hora en que había estado de acuerdo con esta tontería. Sin embargo, las palabras de mi padre no eran ciertas, ella nada podía demostrarme a mí…con tan solo recordar su cara, aspecto y todo de ella… tenía claro que nuestros mundos eran distintos y nuestras convicciones…mas aún… Podía ser muy fuerte y todo lo que quisieran atribuirle, pero la belleza no era su aliada y yo no era un monstruo por pensar así como mi padre me había catalogado…era la ley de la vida…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Chicas/os, aquí conociendo la historia de Bella**

**Muchas han odiado a Ed, pero pido clemencia para él. Todos cometemos errores,**

**sobre todo cuando estamos en compañía de personas erroneas.-**

**¿Rev? Ustedes dirán. Besos  
**

* * *

**Pam3**

**

* * *

****PD 1:- Agradezco todos sus fav, alertas y rew. Sobre todo a mis "lectores fantasmas", que cada día crecen más. Y lo animo a comentar :)  
**

**PD 2:- Solo hubo una persona que dió con un detalle importante. Sé que los dejaré con dudas en este capítulo, pero no me maten. La historia tiene que ir en ese orden y de a poco sabrán todo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo IV**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...  
**

- Quiero que sepas que no estás sola aquí Isabella.- manifestó Carlisle mientras íbamos en el auto a su casa.

Lo miré y asentí, sin embargo, sabía que esa era la realidad de mi situación y aunque el pensarlo me formaba un nudo en el estómago…en forma rápida desechaba ese pensamiento negativo y me enfocaba en mis metas, lo cual me hacía sonreír ¡Por fin estaba a un paso de comenzar los cimientos de mi nueva vida!

Habíamos salidos de aquella casa sin toparnos siquiera con ninguno de sus dueños. Y el primer trayecto del viaje había notado la tensión en el rostro siempre amable de Carlisle. No me atrevía a preguntar nada, pero estaba segura que la conversación que había llevado a cabo con su hijo no había sido para nada agradable y la causante era yo.

- Bueno.- llamó mi atención.- Bienvenida a mi casa. Bajemos a conocer a mi esposa

La casa si por fuera era hermosa, simplemente por dentro no habían adjetivos para calificarla. Esperaba algún día poder ofrecerles algo así a mis padres

- Llamaré a mi esposa. Ponte cómoda por favor.- sugirió afable

Me dediqué a observar las diversas fotos que descansaban sobre el lujoso mueble. Suponía que todos los que aparecían en ellas era su familia, ya que al menos en varias identifiqué a Edward y sólo en una a la mujer del mismo.

- Isabella.- voltee al llamado del Doctor. Una hermosa mujer estaba a su lado.- Te presento a la dueña de mis quincenas.- indicó sonriente.- Mi esposa, Esme Cullen

- Un placer conocerla señora Esme.- me acerqué despacio, pero ella avanzó con paso decidido a mí

- Por favor, llámame Esme.- me estrechó en sus brazos.- El placer es todo mío, hija

El sólo escucharla y ver la forma cariñosa con la que me recibía, me hizo devolverle el abrazo como si de mi misma madre se tratara. Sus ojos y expresión cálida invitaban a seguir envuelta en sus brazos, como un puerto seguro.

- Pero si eres la réplica exacta de tu padre.- afirmó observándome detenidamente

- ¿Usted conoce a mi papá?.- pregunté perpleja

- ¡Claro que sí!.- confirmó alegre.- ¿Acaso tu madre o Carlisle no te lo ha dicho?.- negué a sus palabras.- Bueno, debo confesarme, estuviste a punto de no llegar a este mundo.- planteó seria con un toque de diversión.- Casi maté a tu padre cuando le pidió matrimonio a Renée. Porque se llevaba no sólo a mi ayudanta, sino que a una gran amiga.- terminó haciéndome reír junto a su esposo

- Y es muy cierto ¿Eh?.- respaldó Carlisle.- Se salvó mas que nada cuando Renée aseguró que seguiría con nosotros y porque tu padre era policía

Mas pronto de lo que creí posible, me vi envuelta en risas sobre anécdotas que guardaba la estadía de mi madre con ellos. Me costaba un poco creer aquellas en que se describía a su hijo como alguien cariñoso y encantador, pero igualmente disimulé mi escepticismo por él y sus supuestas virtudes.

- Bueno, bueno… Ya haz conocido a mi hijo ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Verdad que es un amor? En cuanto le conversé de ti, estuvo de acuerdo.- confesó y tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no revelar mi desagrado

- Bien…es…simpático.- contesté titubeante y el Doctor notó mi tensión

- Al parecer nuestro hijo había tenido un mal término de semana en el trabajo.- observé un leve intercambio de miradas, luego de la confesión hosca del Doctor

- ¡Oh! Ya veo…- contestó Esme incómoda.- ¿Lo…aconsejaste…sobre la empresa?

Estaba segura que la conversación que estaban llevando delante de mí y que a simple vista era trivial, tenía escondido un mensaje implícito a través de esas claves y palabras disfrazadas.

- Creo que le han quedado las cosas bastante claras…respecto al problema en la empresa.- siguió el juego el Doctor

- Bien.- se puso de pié Esme.- Alice me ha tenido loca todo el día con la hora de su llegada. Así que creo debemos ir antes que arrastre a Jasper y sus monstruitos hasta acá.- tomó mi mano y me guió al auto.- Te van a encantar esas niñas Isabella

**...**

Durante el trayecto a la casa de Alice, percibía a ratos el dialogo que se llevaba a cabo en el interior del auto. La verdad era que mi estómago otra vez estaba sufriendo estragos a la espera de un nuevo encuentro con un miembro de la familia Cullen. Solo podía agradecer a Dios que todo este estrés, sería llevado a cabo en un solo día.

- Debo advertirte Isabella.- me puse rígida en un solo segundo a sola mención de esa palabra. Sobre todo teniendo fresco el recibimiento de su hijo

- ¿Q-que cosa?.- pregunté con temor. Ya estábamos frente a la puerta de su hija

- Mi hija es un tanto…especial.- dijo divertida.- Y adoraba a tu madre. Así que…

No alcanzó a terminar su advertencia cuando la puerta era abierta con efusividad y una chica un poco más pequeña que yo, estaba literalmente colgada a mi cuello. Mis brazos estaban estáticos a mis costados, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar a este asalto de saludo.

- …no te asustes cuando veas su caluroso saludo.- terminó Esme indicando la escena

- ¡Que gusto volver a verte Isabella!.- chilló cuando me soltó en cierta forma, porque mis manos estaban presas bajo las suyas.- ¡Pero si eres toda una hermosa damita! ¡Dios mío! ¿Recuerdas mamá cuando Renée la llevaba a casa? Eras una cosita pequeñita. De hecho eras mi muñeca personal.- rió abiertamente

- Hija. La abrumas.- señaló Carlisle entre divertido y mostrando una cuota de seriedad

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Isabella. ¡Es que tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte! ¡Esperaba ansiosa su llegada! Pero pasen.- indicó su casa

- No le temas.- susurró Esme en mi oído.- Es inofensiva, a pesar de su excesiva energía.- haciéndome reír

- Mira Isabella.- tomó la mano de un chico que recordaba haberlo visto entre las fotos de la casa del Doctor.- Él es mi marido Jasper y ellas.- no había reparado en una pequeña junto a una mecedora, donde había otra cosita durmiendo.- Son Amelie y Montserrat ¡Nuestras creaciones!.- indicó a su esposo y ella

- Mucho gusto Isabella. Y bienvenida a nuestra casa.- saludó Jasper

- El gusto es mío. Y sus hijas son preciosas.- alabé a las pequeñas, que eran toda ella en miniatura, favorecidas aun más con la belleza del padre

Nos sentamos en la sala de la casa. Donde fui bombardeada de preguntas sobre mi madre, mi padre y en general por toda nuestra historia familiar desde que nos habíamos mudado a Forks y lo que básicamente recordaba desde cuando era pequeña hasta hoy. Podía decir que me sentía a gusto y sin temores. Ninguno de ellos había mostrado las mismas miradas de los que serían algo así como mis benefactores y menos aún me habían hecho sentir tan disminuida como horas atrás en esa casa.

- ¿Y como te ha recibido la bruja de mi cuñada y el monigote de mi hermano?.- soltó Alice de repente sin anestesia alguna

- ¡Alice!.- la reprendieron varias voces al mismo tiempo

- ¿Qué?.- se defendió.- Isabella es parte de nuestra familia desde hoy y creo que debería estar familiarizada, por ende, con las caretas y trapos sucios de la familia

Quise sonreír abiertamente a sus palabras. Si bien, había estado poco tiempo en esa casa, al parecer mis deducciones no eran erradas y en silencio agradecía ver que no era la única con aprensiones respecto a la pareja en cuestión.

- Se han portado bien.- mentí

- ¡Mas les vale!.- zanjó.- No dudes en acudir a mi si tienes algún problema con ellos cuando mis papás estén fuera.- ofreció sin inmutarse por las miradas recibidas

- Edward y Tanya serán unos buenos anfitriones.- defendió Esme sin mucha convicción

- A tío Edar no jugal con mi.- balbuceó la pequeña Amy y su labio inferior sobresalió en señal de llanto próximo.- A tía Tanya no quelel a Amy

- Hasta Amy se da cuenta.- expresó con enfado Alice y tomó a la pequeña en brazos

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó del entorno y las miradas iban y venían de unos a otros. No sabía bien que pasaba en esta familia, pero estaba claro que para Alice, Tanya no era de su mayor agrado y eso arrastraba a su hermano en el camino. Jasper terminó con la burbuja incómoda en que nos habíamos sumido, invitándonos a pasar a la mesa para tomar el té.

**...**

- ¿Así que estudiarás Medicina?.- interpeló Jasper hacia mí

- Sí.

- ¿Y tienes ya definida alguna especialidad?.- siguió Alice

- Me gustaría especializarme en Cirugía Plástica.- confesé

- ¿Alguna connotación especial para tomar ese rumbo?.- preguntó Esme intrigada

Tomé un sorbo de mi café en silencio. Pude sentir la mirada de todos y en especial del Doctor en mí, puesto que podía decir a ciencia cierta que él estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido en mi familia. Inhalé el aire a grandes cantidades y me forcé a mi misma a ser tan o más fuerte de lo que había sido cuando todo pasó.

- Quiero poder devolverle la dignidad a aquellas personas que hayan sufrido algún trauma, ya sea congénito o adquirido…como en mi caso- dije firme

Otra vez la mesa quedó en silencio. Podía asegurar que cada una de las tres restantes cabezas pensantes estaba tratando de encajar mis palabras con algún suceso nombrado en la anterior charla, pero lo cierto era que esa parte de mi vida no había sido expresado en mi relato.

- ¡Una eminencia! Eso serás sin duda alguna, el día de mañana Isabella.- dijo con convicción el Doctor, infundiéndome mas valor del albergado todos estos años.

- Es lo que mas anhelo.-

- Apoyo a mi suegro.- afirmó Jasper.- Tienes tus ideas claras y persigues un fin basado en un punto personal, eso te da el empuje para realizar todas tus metas

Lo miré con agradecimiento por sus palabras, pero también con una curiosidad innegable. Sus forma de decirlo me había hecho pensar que no eran palabras al azar y que tenían mucho que ver con su vida igualmente.

- Yo soy abogado.- comenzó a explicar.- Estudié Derecho no porque el dinero en mi familia sobrara. Es más, era un bien escaso.- declaró, dejándome sorprendida

- Con Jazz nos conocimos a raíz de una fiesta de beneficencia.- irrumpió Alice.- Yo tenía tu edad y Jazz veinte. Yo había acompañado a una amiga y un mesero muy guapo llamó mi atención toda la noche.- Alice miraba con adoración a Jasper

- Estaba en mi segundo año de Derecho en ese tiempo. Entré gracias a mis notas y mis gastos los solventaba trabajando por todos lados, además de conseguir múltiples becas. Mi madre era madre soltera y se casó con otro hombre cuando yo tenía unos cinco años.- su mirada se perdió en algún punto mientras relataba.- Fui testigo de cómo ese hombre golpeó una y otra vez a la mujer que me había dado la vida y como la justicia no hacía nada cuando ella lo denunciaba, así mismo como mi madre creía las palabras de disculpa que él le brindaba luego de palizas atroces.

Sentí mis ojos picar, cuando pude ver el dolor en la mirada de él. Estaba tan convencida que todo en este mundo de ricos era perfección, que me sentí mal conmigo misma por mis prejuicios.

- Mi aliciente para estudiar esa carrera y esforzarme a pesar de las precariedades que pasaba, era terminar con los hombres maltratadores de mujeres.- hizo una pausa.- Para mi tercer año de estudio…mi fuerza se doblegó…- su voz se quebró en lo último

- Tranquilo amor.- susurró Alice, tomando su mano en señal de apoyo

- Ese día, luego de un arduo día de universidad y trabajo llegué a casa.- siguió contando.- Apenas doblé la esquina supe que algo no andaba bien. La casa estaba rodeada de policías y gente.- señaló cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.- Cuando entré el cuerpo de mi madre era sacado en una especie de bandeja gigante…seguido por el tipo ese en las mismas condiciones.- ahogué un grito de horror.- Al final de todo, el cumplió su cometido…la golpeó hasta matarla y no contento con eso la apuñaló repetidas veces. Luego el muy cobarde se suicidó

Miles de silenciosas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas al escuchar su historia de vida. Yo tenía los recuerdos de mi fatídico día en mi cuerpo al igual que él en su mente, pero al menos yo había podido salvar a mi padre…en cambio él, no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Estiré mi mano con temor hacia la suya que descansaba encima de la mesa…la toqué temblorosa porque no teníamos la confianza para ese gesto tan íntimo, sin embargo, me sentía ligada de una forma automática con él luego de saber detalles de su vida.

Jasper observó mi mano y cuando estaba a punto de retirarla con vergüenza por mi actitud atrevida…él la tomó con fuerza y me sonrió de forma cálida. Era como si con eso hubiera un traspaso silencioso de fuerzas por nuestras experiencias.

- Lo siento tanto.- susurré entre lágrimas

- Yo también Isabella.- su tono de voz fue bajo.- Pero hoy saco fuerzas de flaqueza para que nadie vuelva a pasar lo que yo viví y lo que mi madre tuvo que soportar. Alice, mis hijas y su familia han sido mi mayor apoyo desde ese día y luego la aparición de mi padre.- sonrió aun con algo de tristeza

- ¿Tu padre?.- no pude evitar preguntar

- Mis padres me concibieron por una noche de pasión.- explicó.- Y la típica historia de película se desarrolló en ellos. Mi madre quedó embarazada, pero jamás lo buscó para decírselo. Él era hijo único de una acomodada familia y ella creía que no tenían futuro juntos.- la tristeza dio paso a la esperanza que albergaba su tono de voz

- ¿Y como diste con él o él contigo?.- indagué curiosa

- Siempre supe su nombre, pero nunca lo busqué por petición de mi madre. Sin embargo una vez pasados todos estos sucesos, me decidí a buscarlo y gracias a la ayuda de mi mujer y su familia, luego de un año dí con él.- rió.- No hubo necesidad de Test de paternidad ni nada, soy una copia fiel de él. Me recibieron como si jamás hubiera estado fuera de sus vidas y gracias a su apoyo, soy lo que soy. Tengo una media hermana, Rosalie, tiene tu misma edad y está pronta a ingresar a estudiar Derecho para seguir mis pasos.

- Me siento identificada contigo.- ni pude evitar mi comentario.- Eres digno de admiración

- Muchas gracias Isabella.- asintió en mi dirección.- Y estoy seguro que el día de mañana yo seré quien se enorgullezca de lo que logres

- Bueno.- llamó la atención Alice, limpiando sus lágrimas.- Es hora de dejar las penas en el cajón de los recuerdos. Hoy la vida nos sonríe y apuesto que el día de mañana serás un sol irradiando tu propia luz Isabella.- me aseguró

- Gracias.- le sonreí.- Y quisiera pedirles que me llamaran Bella, es así como me llaman mis amigos y familia. Y ustedes en estas pocas horas se han ganado ese derecho.- declaré ante las cariñosas miradas de los demás

- Bella…- susurró Esme.- ¡Un precioso diminutivo para una preciosa chica! ¡Me gusta!

Agradecía las palabras de cada uno a pesar de saber que _"preciosa chica_" estaba un tanto lejos de ser un adjetivo para mí, al menos no por completo, pero algún día lo sería.

- ¡Amy!.- gritó Alice.- Bebé, trae el paquete rosa que tienes guardado

La pequeña salió corriendo del comedor en dirección en la sala, mientras Alice daba pequeños brincos en su silla, contagiando su energía a todos los demás. Amy volvió con un pequeño paquete de regalo en sus manos y se acercó a su madre, quien le susurró algo en su oído e hizo que la bebé se encaminara hacia el lugar donde me encontraba. Me miró expectante y ofreció el paquete de sus manos hacia mí

- Un degalo pala ti.- farfulló quedito

- ¿Para mí?.- pregunté sorprendida

- ¡Claro que sí Bella!.- afirmó Alice.- ¡Vamos, ábrelo! Y no acepto un no como respuesta. Te será muy útil

- ¿Me ayudas?.- le pedí a Amy que me miraba con sus ojitos brillantes

Lo pusimos sobre la mesa y ella terminó de abrirlo. Sin tener hijos, sabía cuanto amaban los niños abrir regalos, yo misma era así cuando estaba pequeña. Un hermoso celular estaba dentro de una pequeña caja y sin sacarlo de su total envoltorio estaba segura que era última moda y carísimo

- Es…demasiado.- musité anonadada

- Por supuesto que no.- me cortó Alice.- Todos los universitarios alardean sus móviles y tú no serás la excepción. Además hoy en día ya no es un lujo, sino una necesidad y podrás comunicarte cuando quieras con tus padres o amigos de Forks.

- No debes preocuparte por nada.- continuó Jasper.- Podrás llamar cuando y cuanto quieras. El regalo incluye ilimitado minutos para hablar

- Pero…- fui sutilmente cortada por una enfadada juguetonamente Alice

- Acabas de decir que somos parte importante tuya, por ende, nuestra también. Además sin querer sonar petulante, el dinero gracias a Dios no es un mayor problema y podemos darnos algunos gustos ¡Como éste!.- indicó el móvil.- La cuenta corre por nosotros, piensa en tus padres Bella…

- Muchas gracias.- dije luego de unos minutos. Me levanté y besé a Alice y Jasper en agradecimiento. La sola mención de mis padres me alentó a recibirlo sin tapujos, pues sabía que no podríamos hablar con regularidad por los costos.

- Y antes que vuelvas a tu estado de negación con los regalos.- advirtió Esme.- Nosotros también te tenemos un regalo de bienvenida

- Tampoco puedes negarte.- me advirtió Carlisle.- Pues será también muy útil en tu nueva vida universitaria. Toma.- me extendió una caja mucho más grande que la del móvil y que no había visto antes

- ¿Te ayudo a abila?.- preguntó emocionada Amy

- Por supuesto señorita.- contesté ante su entusiasmo

Abrimos el regalo y quedé sin palabras nuevamente ante el hermoso Computador Portátil que descansaba sobre la mesa. Siempre había querido un Notebook, pero sabía que con la pensión que recibía mi padre, una compra como esa estaba lejos de poder llevarse a cabo, así que había recibido igualmente feliz el Computador de segunda mano que había recibido como regalo en la última navidad y que no había podido traerme por todo lo que implicaba el traslado de tanto aparataje.

**...**

Luego de múltiples agradecimientos por mi parte. Acepté los dos regalos que sin duda alguna eran una bendición de Dios, pues podría realizar mis tareas estudiantiles sin mayores problemas y además podría saber a diario de mis padres, aunque fuera por cortos minutos…de alguna manera, me sentiría mas cercana a ellos a pesar de la distancia.

- Muchas gracias por todo a todos.- dije finalmente.- No tenían que molestarse, pero los recibo de la mejor forma posible. Espero algún día poder devolver todo lo que me han dado

- ¡Ya basta de agradecimientos!.- concluyó Alice.- Espero como recompensa ser observadora de las mejores calificaciones dentro de estos años

- Ese es justamente nuestro mejor pago.- la apañó Carlisle

- Sin duda alguna.- estuvo de acuerdo Esme.- Y ahora hija ¿Haz encontrado a alguien que se quede con las pequeñas cuando debas asistir a tus eventos?

- Aun no mamá.- contestó Alice con fastidio.- Pero con tiempo y paciencia. Además aun no se ha presentado ninguno

- Espero que sea de total confianza. Debes revisar con detalle sus recomendaciones.- exigió Esme a Alice

- Por supuesto mamá

- Bueno, es hora de irnos. Mañana esta señorita debe comenzar sus estudios y tiene que tener sus ocho horas de sueño correspondiente para hacerlo de la mejor forma.- apuntó Carlisle a mí

- Eres bienvenida cuando gustes a nuestra casa Bella. Edward y Tanya están todo el día fuera, así que puedes venir acá cuando no quieras estar sola y puedes ocupar las salas desocupadas para estudiar.- ofreció Jasper

- Lo tendré en cuenta. La verdad es que me he sentido muy a gusto con ustedes.- respondí verdaderamente

Nos despedimos de todos. No sin antes escuchar como Esme y Carlisle le pedían a Alice que el día de mañana olvidara por un momento lo pasado y concurriera a la cena, antes que se embarcaran en su viaje. No entendía a que se referían, pero pude notar las miradas de resignación y esperanza que pululaba en la entrada de la casa.

Mi semblante decayó al volver a casa del hijo del Doctor y Esme, pero me di valentía al recordar la tarde agradable que había pasado. Tomé mis regalos emocionada aun y caminé detrás del Doctor y junto a su esposa. Fue Tanya esta vez quien abrió la puerta y se deshizo en halagos y saludos para sus suegros, reprimí las ganas de rodar los ojos ¡Se escuchaba tan falsa! ¿O acaso era yo y mis prejuicios nuevamente? Decidí alejar mis malas vibras, quizás y las cosas no eran tan malas después de todo

- ¿Y mi hijo?.- inquirió Esme al no verlo

- Aquí estoy mamá.- contestó él bajando las escaleras

Se saludaron irradiando amor en su abrazo, lo que me llevó a revalidar la intención de comenzar de cero, a pesar del episodio pasado. No obstante no pasé por alto la diferencia notoria en el saludo con su padre.

- ¿Y todos esos regalos?.- indicó Tanya las bolsas en mis manos

- Son nuestros regalos de recibimiento.- respondió el Doctor en forma seca

- ¡Wow! De haber sabido eso, te hubiera comprado algo igualmente.- cerré mi mente al tono sardónico y falso usado por ella

- No es necesario.- bisbise incómoda con la mirada extraña que ella me enseñaba

- ¡Oh Bella!.- se golpeó la frente Carlisle en señal de haber olvidado algo

- ¿Bella?.- repitió Tanya observando con una mueca de ¿asco?

- A Isabella le gusta que le digan Bella.- le explicó Esme, mientras ella arqueaba una de sus perfectas cejas

- ¡Claro, claro!.- carraspeó y ocultó su mirada divertida viendo sus pies

- ¿Haz terminado?.- la increpó el Doctor, tratando de mantener su tono de voz a raya.- Porque quisiera hablar de cosas realmente importantes con Bella

Dicho esto me llevó hacia fuera. Esme observaba a su hijo solamente, quien no había dicho palabra alguna más que su saludo y fulminaba con la mirada a su padre luego de la cortante alusión a las tonterías que hablaba Tanya.

Afuera nada más quería explicarme el funcionamiento del GPS que estaba instalado en el automóvil que me facilitaría el día de mañana luego de la cena en su casa para trasladarme. Además de informarme que el mismo me recogería según mis horarios el primer día para enseñarme un poco el camino a seguir y para que estuviera relajada en el tema del transporte, solo abocándome a mi primer día de Universidad.

**...**

Poco después se retiraron. Me quedé de pie en la entrada de la casa viendo como se perdían calle abajo. Tomé una profunda respiración y encaminé mis pasos dentro de la casa. Quedé perpleja por la escena que se me presentaba delante de mí…Tanya, estaba hurgando en mis bolsas de regalo como si de su propiedad fueran y no se había inmutado cuando cerré la puerta con un poco mas de fuerza necesaria para denotar mí presencia en la sala.

- Lindos regalos.- escupió sin emoción alguna de alegría en su voz

- Lo son.- concordé con ella con voz seca

- Por lo visto en poco tiempo te haz ganado hasta mi querida cuñadita.- aunque de cariño hacia ella, no había nada

- Es una persona muy cariñosa. Ella y su marido, junto a las niñas.- defendí, a pesar de quizás sonar irrespetuosa

- ¡Uf! Al parecer todo entre nosotras es…- su presunto ácido comentario quedó en el aire cuando Edward volvió a irrumpir en la sala

- Estas son las llaves de la casa.- extendió unas hacia mí.- Paso la mayor parte del día fuera y Tanya lo mismo.- declaró en forma áspera

- Gracias.- susurré

- Aquí tienes los números del Restaurante al que pedimos la comida diaria. Solo pide lo que se te antoje y apuntalo a mi nombre. Ya hablé con el dependiente sobre otra persona ordenando de esta misma dirección.- parecía tal como si estuviera leyendo mi sentencia

- Tienen una comida vegetariana, bajas en calorías muy buenas.- sonrió Tanya.- Quizás podrías comenzar a degustarla.- sentí una punzada en mi pecho al escuchar sus palabras.

Sabía que estaba haciendo alusión a mi sobrepeso. Edward susurró su nombre, quiero pensar en todo de advertencia para que no siguiera lanzando su veneno hacia mí.

- Gracias.- volví a repetir como autómata

- Puedes…sentirte…como en tu casa.- finalizó Edward como si le estuvieran poniendo un fierro caliente que le costara hablar.- El teléfono puedes ocuparlo cuando necesites, hay una extensión a tu habitación. Así mismo la puerta a la derecha de tu closet es una habitación ambientada como estudio donde puedes realizar tus labores

- También puedes comer en ella. Tu pieza es como un departamento pequeño. Tienes todo lo que necesites.- añadió Tanya, dejándome en claro que mientras menos apareciera a su vista, por lo visto mucho mejor

- Voy al cuarto, estoy cansada. Buenas noches y gracias por todo. Por recibirme en su casa- me apresuré

- Isabella.- llamó Tanya cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras.- En la parte de atrás de la casa hay un gimnasio. Puedes también tener en cuenta ocuparlo

Asentí incapaz de decir nada más, porque mis ganas de soltarle toda la basura del mundo estaban subiendo a radales por mi cuerpo. Entré al que sería mi cuarto y dejé mis regalos sobre la cama. Los desenvolví y sonreí a pesar de todo. Observé la hora y llamé de inmediato a mis padres…

Conversé con ellos y no pude evitar sonar emocionada por las visitas hechas a Esme y Alice, sin embargo, omití tan solo recordar mi llegada y a los dos personajes que habían pasado riendo por fuera de mi habitación. Mi padre sonaba aun triste y le tranquilicé con mis mejores palabras…

Después de darme una ducha, me acosté leyendo los manuales para utilizar mis nuevos regalos… Mañana sería un nuevo comienzo y aunque sentía el temor natural a lo nuevo, estaba emocionada por conocer nueva gente y empezar ya con mis estudios. Solo esperaba que no toda la gente de la ciudad fuese prejuiciosa con la gente gorda como yo…mis cicatrices no eran visibles y las que estaban en mi cuello las tapaba con mis pañoletas, así que no me intimidaban…

Me repetí a mi misma las palabras que siempre me decía cuando estaba por afrontar un nuevo reto… "Las cicatrices del alma son experiencias pasadas para las personas. Las quemaduras de mi cuerpo, son mi recuerdo vivo de mi fuerza corporal y el amor por los que me adoran"

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar al mundo de los sueños, donde todo volvía a mis catorce años…donde mi padre corría a mi encuentro y yo era el antónimo del presente… Sin embargo otra persona por primera vez apareció en mis sueños…y como tal, era todo irreal…un sueño perfecto…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡Uf! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Y la historia de Jasper?**

**Como pudieron ver, hay una pequeña información de Bella aquí.**

**¿Rew? Tengo una acotación que hacer al respecto.**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Chicas, tengo una noticia. Debido a que vuelvo a ser una Universitaria =) Los días de actualización cambian: Lunes/Jueves: "De Niñera a Mamá" y Domingos/Miércoles "Tus imperfecciones, Mi Perfección". Y como dije, cualquier inconveniente subiré un día antes o después.**

**PD 2:- Un saludo y gracias a Bella Cullen Swan y Lina que no tienen cuentas. Las demás ya tuvieron el desagrado de mi respuesta jaja ¡Las Adoro a todas y cada una que no se olvidan de mí y se dan un tiempito!**

**PD 3:- Chicas: Me he quedado asombrada y un poco triste por la cantidad de RR, Alertas, Favoritos y Visitas que ha tenido esta historia. Fueron demasiados todos, pero...me apena ver que trato de cumplir con ustedes y no recibo lo mismo. (Ahora cara de mala) "En sus mentes quedará si me muero mañana y no se toman un minuto para un rr..." jajaja ¿Sonó como amenaza? jajaja Nah, solo las vendré a ver del mas allá ajaja.**

* * *

**(*) Las pañoletas, son aquellas para el cuello (Bufandas o aquellas mas delgadas)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo V**

**

* * *

Be.-  
**

**...**

En cuanto desperté, salté de la cama con un entusiasmo renovado. Escogí entre mi ropa un jeans, un chaleco de hilo azul largo de cuerpo y corto de mangas, pues a través de mi ventana podía ver un sol radiante. El reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana y yo ya estaba ansiosa porque dieran las nueve para acudir a mi primer día; me reí al pensar en que parecía alumna de preescolar.

En la casa se escuchaba ruido, pero pronto sentí la puerta principal cerrarse y fue mi indicio para poder salir. Bajé observando por todos lados, pero al parecer por fin estaba sola en esta casa y podía deambular de forma tranquila por todos lados. Me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme un café…estaba en eso cuando un ruido me sobresaltó y dejé caer el tazón de mis manos.

- Buenos días.- escuché a Edward tras de mí

- B-buenos días.- respondí nerviosa recogiendo los vidrios esparcidos

- No hay nada para desayunar en la nevera. Puedes pedir algo al teléfono que te di anoche

- Comeré en la Universidad.- contesté sin mirarlo

- Estoy atrasado. Me voy

Y sin más salió de la cocina y casa. Me senté en la encimera y quedé observando el lugar por donde había salido ¿Acaso esperaba que me deseara buen primer día? Negué con mi cabeza y me dirigí a mi cuarto, tomé mis cosas y bajé a esperar por Carlisle.

- ¿Preparada?.- preguntó Carlisle de camino a mi Universidad

- Nerviosa.- dije retorciendo mis manos a lo que él rió

- Es normal Bella.- me reconfortó.- Espero que sea un muy buen día y si no, lo será el próximo

Estacionó media hora mas tarde fuera del imponente edificio. Bajé ansiosa sin esperar que como había visto costumbre en él, abriera mi puerta. Miré como encandilada todo a mi alrededor y me dispuse a ingresar, no sin antes despedirme de Carlisle

- Este es mi número. Llámame en cuanto tengas clara tu hora de salida para recogerte.- indicó

- Lo haré. Muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí

- Ve y demuestra de lo que eres capaz ¡Enorgulléceme a mi, tus padres y a todos!.- me animó

Caminé con mi horario en mano. Todo el mundo al parecer andaba igual que yo. Luego de ubicarme un poco, me dirigí al segundo piso donde tendría mi primera clase. Al entrar había solo algunas personas allí, todas las cuales saludaban nerviosas y los que entrábamos respondíamos igual. Me ubiqué en medio de la sala y esperé paciente hasta que comenzó a llenarse el aula. Dando paso al último en ingresar, el docente a cargo, acompañado del Jefe de Carrera y otras personas más.

Nos brindaron un discurso de bienvenida, entregaron artículos referentes a la Universidad y por último, tuvimos que hacer las correspondientes presentaciones todos los presentes, dándome cuenta que varios de los que serían mis compañeros no eran de la ciudad y al igual que yo estaban en casas de conocidos o pagando en pensiones de acogida.

La primera clase "Biología I" pasó de forma rápida, era como si las horas volaran, sobre todo cuando me vi tan inmiscuida en la materia que se estaba viendo.

Para cuando la hora terminó todo el mundo parecía ya estresado, al salir como verdaderos maratonistas de la sala. Yo en cambio me tomé mi tiempo para arreglar mis cosas y además no tenía mucho mas que hacer, salvo comprarme algo comestible…para no perder mi rutina…

- Hola.- saludó una chica frente a mí

- Hola.- respondí brindándole una sonrisa

- ¿Eres Isabella?.- asentí.- Soy Jane. Tu nombre me quedó grabado. Te llamas igual que mi mejor amiga

Salimos juntas del salón y nos dirigimos a la cafetería. No pude evitar reírme cuando la vi comprar alimentos como para un batallón y aclararme que solo comería ella. Nos sentamos en unas mesas alejadas del resto, cada una con su bandeja y comenzamos a intercambiar preguntas para conocernos mejor

- ¿Así que Forks?.-

- Así es. Estoy viviendo…en casa de unos conocidos.- omití lo desagradable que eran

- Yo vivo con mi hermano. Mis padres nos arriendan una casa

- ¿Tu hermano estudia acá?.- pregunté

- ¡Yeah! Estudia Derecho, pero creo que lo mas cerca de abogados que estará, serán aquellos que apelen para poder sacarlo de aquí.- se carcajeo

- ¿Cómo?.- inquirí

- Mi hermano tiene veintitrés años y aun esta en segundo de la carrera.- bufó.- Por eso te digo, mis padres deberán ponerle abogados a un estudiante de lo mismo para sacarlo de aquí.- ambas terminamos riendo abiertamente

- ¿Estudiantes de primero de Medicina?.- preguntó un chico junto a nuestra mesa

- Si.- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo

- Hola. Mi nombre es Christian. Las vi en la sala, por eso me acerqué ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?.- indicó la silla contigua

- ¡Claro!.- respondió alegre Jane.- Soy Jane y ella es Isabella. Yo soy de San Diego e Isabella es de Forks ¿Y tú?.- hizo ella las correspondientes presentaciones

- Soy de Houston.- aclaró.- Al parecer somos todos forasteros

La conversación siguió hasta que tuvimos que volver a las siguientes clases. La última clase dio inicio a las cinco de la tarde, por lo que entre ellas tuvimos tiempo para conocernos más los tres. Al término del día ya teníamos asignadas algunas fechas para las primeras pruebas o certámenes como se les denominaba aquí, además de varios trabajos individuales y otros grupales, donde se nos unió otro chico llamado Dan, alguien por fin de Chicago.

- ¿En qué te vas Isabella?.- consultó Jane al llegar a los estacionamientos

- Vendrán por mí.- ya había llamado a Carlisle

- Bien, entonces me despido chicos. Mañana nos vemos.- y se encaminó a su auto

- Yo también me voy. Mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo para los trabajos.- se despidió Dan

Nos sentamos en una banca con Christian, mientras esperábamos que Carlisle llegara a recogerme. Ya que el se había ofrecido amablemente a acompañarme.

- ¿Y con quien vives acá?.- pregunté recordando que sólo sabía que no era de Chicago

- Vivo solo. Arriendo una pieza en una pensión. Pero estoy trabajando para poder alcanzar el arriendo de una casa. Es más independiente.- explicó

- ¿Y en qué trabajas?

- Los fines de semana trabajo en un Restaurante, como repartidor de comida

- Yo también quiero encontrar algún trabajo.- hice una mueca

- Si te interesa…podría preguntar si necesitan a alguien en el local.- ofreció

- ¿Podrías?.-

- Claro.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera

**...**

Minutos despyués llegó Carlisle y me despedí de Christian hasta el próximo día. En el viaje a su casa, ni yo misma me reconocía…estoy segura que Carlisle perdió el hilo de mi monólogo en mas de una ocasión y con tal de no hacerme sentir mal, solo me instó a seguir con mi verborrea.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado esto Bella. Se necesita una persona que no sólo ame el dinero, sino también lo que hace para llegar lejos.-

- Es mi primer día, pero estoy segura que mi decisión no fue errada.- respondí mirando hacia la calle

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso Medicina no era tu primera opción?.- conté los segundos y lentamente observé su interés real.

- La verdad…es que.- me callé mi relato cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar

- Disculpa.- me sonrió.- ¿Bueno?.-

Miré la calle nuevamente mientras el hablaba, pero su reacción apresurada de dar vuelta inesperadamente me obligó a desviar mi atención hacia él nuevamente. Aun seguía al teléfono, estaba totalmente descompuesto y ansioso observando a todos lados y tratando de acelerar aun más el vehículo

- ¡En diez minutos estoy allí!.- cortó la llamada y apretó con fuerza el volante

- ¿Pasa algo?.- me atreví a preguntar

- Es Edward.- comenzó.- Ha tenido un accidente automovilístico y lo han trasladado al hospital.- abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente

- Pero ¿Esta bien?.-

- Me han dicho que sí, pero hasta que yo no lo vea con mis propios ojos, no estaré tranquilo

Mentiría si dijera que mi angustia estuvo equiparada a la de Carlisle, pero a pesar de todo…no estaba en mí desear mal a nadie. Y me gustara o no, aunque las reacciones de Edward y las de su mujer, me tuvieran incómoda todo el tiempo…debía tomar en cuenta que había accedido a mantener una total extraña bajo su techo, y eso era loable de algún modo.

Aparcó en forma rápida fuera del hospital y avanzó a paso veloz por los pasillos, conmigo a la sombra suya. Llegó hasta un mesón y luego se dirigió a una sala donde estaba Esme sentada en forma tranquila, situación que me supuso al menos hasta ese momento, que las consecuencias no eran graves. Explicó ella que no le habían dado autorización a entrar, así que solo tenía las versiones de los médicos, por lo que Carlisle no perdió tiempo y se internó a saber por su propia experiencia si el asunto era delicado o solo un susto.

- ¡Oh Bella! ¡Ni siquiera te he preguntado por tu primer día!.- exclamó acongojada

- No te preocupes Esme, la situación no es la mejor y lo entiendo perfectamente.- tomé su mano

- Estoy segura que esto será solo una falsa alarma. Mi hijo es fuerte y estará bien.- asentí en apoyo.- Así que cuéntame ¿Te ha gustado la Universidad?

- Mucho.- reconocí.- Además me siento más cercana, al enterarme que varios de los que comparten mis clases, vienen de otras ciudades. Eso es…- acallé al escuchar histéricos gritos

- ¡¿Dond está? ¡Suéltame Alice!.-

Tanya venía haciendo su ingreso dramático junto a Alice, quien traía a Montse en sus brazos y venía cara de pocos amigos, jalaba a Tanya cada tanto para detener el escándalo que estaba armando con su actitud.

- Tanya. Guarda silencio por favor ¡Estamos en un hospital!.- pedía Alice al límite de su paciencia

- ¡No me importa estar en un hospital o en la China! ¡Mi novio está ahí dentro muriéndose y…! ¡Auch!.- como podía Alice se las arregló para brindarle un no muy cariñoso pellizco a Tanya.- ¡Me pellizcaste estúpida!

- ¡Y agradece que tengo a Montse en mis brazos!.- le gruñó en respuesta.- ¡Porque te juro que no hubiera sido tan amable!.- con eso siguió su camino hacia nosotros.- Hola Bella. Mamá ¿Cómo está Edward?

- ¡Esme! ¡¿Cómo está mi amor? ¡¿Está muy grave? ¡¿Se está muriendo?.- seguía soltando como posesa.- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Yo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!...

- Tanya cálmate.- suplicó Esme, cortando su ataque de histeria.- Carlisle ha entrado a ver el estado de salud de Edward, pero los médicos me han informado que no es de gravedad

- Espero que con esto puedas comportarte. Entiendo que eres una loca de remate por naturaleza, pero ten piedad de la vergüenza que nos surge a los demás en tu compañía.- dijo Alice, fulminando con la mirada a su cuñada, quien se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado

- Ahí viene Carlisle.- anuncié al verlo traspasar las puertas

- ¡¿Cómo estás? ¡¿Esta…- comenzó Tanya, pero fue nuevamente cortada por Alice

- ¡Cállate! ¡¿Quieres?

- Les voy a pedir que guarden la compostura. Les recuerdo que estamos en un hospital y sus gritos se escuchan hasta la última sala de la estancia.- pidió con calma y enfado Carlisle, mirando a Tanya

- ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo mi amor?.- inquirió Esme

- Edward está bien. El choque no fue de gravedad y básicamente lo único que tiene son unos leves cortes en su frente, una mano un poco magullada y una pierna un tanto afectada, por la cual deberá usar una escayola por un mes y medio mas menos.- las tres mujeres hicieron una expresión de asombro.- Tranquilas, es leve lo del tobillo.

Cada una de ellas fue pasando a verlo, mientras yo me quedaba con Montse en la sala de espera. Edward debía quedarse dos días más en observación por prescripción médica, así que me tocaría estar sola con Tanya en casa.

Esme y Carlisle tuvieron que irse de igual forma esa misma tarde, ya que estaba todo arreglado y no podían echar pié atrás en último momento. Alice les tranquilizó apelando a que ella y Jasper estarían al pendiente de su hermano en su ausencia. Y al mismo tiempo, pendiente de que no me faltara nada, lo que agradecía enormemente…

**…**

Llegué a casa y se encontraba en penumbras, así que imaginé que Tanya estaría en el hospital junto a su novio como lo había hecho el día anterior que se había quedado a dormir en ese lugar. Saqué mis compras y me senté a comer tranquilamente en la isla de la cocina… Al terminar subí y comencé mis labores, para acostarme cerca de las dos de la mañana…

Me desperté con la incesante alarma de mi despertador, tomé una ducha y bajé, pero me llamó la atención un bulto sobre el sofá de la sala. Me acerqué despacio y pude darme cuenta que era Tanya durmiendo incómodamente totalmente vestida. La observé de cerca y sentí un tanto de pena por ella…era seguro que estaba tan preocupada por su novio que habría regresado tarde y demasiado agotada para llegar a su cuarto.

Me hizo saltar el estridente sonido del teléfono. Corrí a atenderlo, antes que despertara a Tanya

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Isabella?.- me estómago saltó al oír esa voz. Inspiraba miedo y respecto, incluso a través de la bocina del teléfono

- Si, soy yo ¿Cómo ha amanecido?.- pregunté por cordialidad

- Bien.- contestó como siempre.- Quisiera hablar con Tanya

- Ella aun está durmiendo en su cuarto.- mentí para intentar zafarme del tener que despertarle

- Le dije que estuviera tranquila en cuanto se fue de acá. Me supongo que no se durmió temprano como le indiqué, por estar preocupada por mí.- fruncí el seño. A las dos de la mañana aun estaba despierta y para mi eso no era temprano

- Lo ignoro.- respondí, aunque parecía más bien estar hablando consigo mismo

- ¿Podrías…hacerme un favor?.- pidió incómodo

- Eh…sí

- Déjale una nota, pidiéndole que no venga hoy si está muy cansada. Ayer se fue a las ocho de acá y ni con eso pudo dormir bien.-

- C-claro.- dije para luego cortar

Esa última información me dejó en blanco. Si ella había salido a las ocho del hospital, se suponía que a las diez como máximo hubiera estado de vuelta. Salí de la cocina y dejé el teléfono en su sitio. Tanya seguía durmiendo, así que me acerqué a ella despacio para cubrirla con un abrigo que reposaba al lado de ella… Y fue en ese momento que lo noté, el olor a alcohol que expelía el cuerpo de ella. Tomé el abrigo y lo extendí sobre ella, para cuando arropé su cuello…me quedé perpleja, sobre el escote de sus senos, tenía una marca reciente…algo así como un mordisco o chupetón…esperaba que fuera una señal de la recuperación de su novio, porque en otro caso…lo más probable es que fuera un regalo de alguien durante la noche…

**…**

Las dos primeras semanas de Universidad habían sido bastante relajadas, pero ahora estando en mitad de la tercera podía comenzar a notar el cambio de ritmo y empezaba a experimentar el cansancio. Edward había llegado a los dos días y debía guardar reposo absoluto por un mes, además de una dieta liviana…cosa que era difícil de llevar, debido a que por lo visto, Tanya no sabía preparar ni un huevo revuelto.

- Debemos ponernos de acuerdo para el trabajo de la próxima semana.- señaló Jane cuando íbamos de camino al estacionamiento

- Lo mejor será dividir todo en cuatro partes y echarlo al azar.- propuso Dan

- Estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo, creo que debemos de igual manera hacerlo en conjunto. Podríamos realizar una junta el próximo viernes y trabajar durante todo el fin de semana.- sugirió esta vez Christian

- En mi casa no puedo.- se excusó Jane.- Mi hermano piensa dar una fiesta este fin de semana

- Yo pago por una pieza y definitivamente no alcanzamos los cuatro en ese espacio tan pequeño.- siguió Christian

- O sea, sólo quedamos tu y yo.- me señaló Dan.- Yo debo consultar si puedo, aun las cosas en casa están algo problemáticas.- explicó debido a lo que había contado días atrás sobre las peleas constante entre sus padres

Todos se giraron hacia mí, que hasta ese momento no había dicho palabra alguna. La verdad es que no me atrevía a llevar a nadie, además de que tampoco creyera que fuera muy bien recibido por ellos. Sobre todo Tanya, que últimamente estaba de peor humor que antes.

- Veré que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada.-

Nos despedimos y cada uno tomó su camino. Christian en cambio siguió el mismo mío, ya que desde que Carlisle me había facilitado su auto el segundo día de Universidad, pasaba todos los días por él y lo llevaba a la salida. No era que viviera muy cerca o de paso, pero la verdad era que no me molestaba en absoluto hacerlo, y nuestra creciente interacción, estaba abriendo paso a una nueva amistad.

- ¿Y en que trabajan las personas con las que vives?.- preguntó de pronto Christian cuando íbamos de camino

- El es arquitecto, tiene su propia empresa por lo que sé. Y ella es modelo, trabaja con exclusividad en el negocio de su cuñada ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Alice era diseñadora?.- él asintió en respuesta

- Supongo entonces que ella tiene que ser un monumento a la belleza.- un largo silbido acompañó la declaración de él, que me hizo reír

- Si, lo es. Pero Edward podría ser perfectamente un monumento a la belleza de hombre.- en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo, me sentí arder la cara

- Ehm…al parecer no te es muy indiferente.- bromeó

- Nada que ver.- contesté segura.- Solo digo la verdad, pero sin ninguna connotación personal.- y era cierto, porque lo que tenía de hermoso, lo contrarrestaba con su antipatía

Mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y como buena hija de un policía por tantos años, me estacioné a una orilla de la calzada para cojerlo. Christian ya se estaba acostumbrando a mis manías por respetar todas las leyes de conducción, así que solo se limitó a reír

- Hola Alice.- saludé cuando vi que era ella quien llamaba

- Hola Bella. Siento llamarte ¿Estás ocupada?.-

- No. He salido recién de clases. Dime.- demandé

- ¿Te importaría pasarte por aquí un momento? Tengo un serio problema en la empresa y estoy con Montse que no para de llorar.- pude oír los gimoteos de la bebé de fondo

- En veinte minutos estoy allí ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Muchas gracias Bella! Te debo una.-

Corté la llamada y puse en marcha el auto nuevamente. Recordé que la empresa de Alice estaba al otro lado de donde vivía Christian, así que me animé a invitarlo a ir conmigo

- Debo pasar a la empresa de Alice ¿Te importaría acompañarme?.-

- No, para nada. Pero si realmente estás ocupada, puedes dejarme aquí y vuelvo en autobús a mi casa

- No te preocupes, no creo que demore mucho. Además te la quiero presentar y a Montse, es un amor de niña.- contesté convencida

**...**

Llegamos a la empresa en menos tiempo. Alice me había facilitado en días anteriores una credencial para no tener problemas en la puerta principal. Así que rápidamente tomamos el ascensor a la tercera planta, donde se encontraba su oficina. Miraba a Christian y me reía de lo mucho que abría sus ojos al ver todo el lujo que había en el recinto, de igual modo al ver las modelos que merodeaban por el lugar.

- Esto es el paraíso.- susurró hechizado

- ¡Hombres!.- murmuré rodando los ojos y pasando por su lado

Saludé a varias personas que había tenido oportunidad de conocer cuando Alice me había traído para mostrarme su empresa, y donde me había presentado como su prima. Me detuve frente a su puerta lista para golpear, pero unos gritos provenientes del interior me hicieron desistir.

- ¿Quién está matando a quien?.- bisbiseo Christian sólo para mi

- Esa voz es de Alice.- afirmé, viendo como él teatralmente fingía un estremecimiento.- Y la otra persona…no lo sé, aunque tengo una idea.- pues se me asemejaba mucho a Tanya

- ¿Isabella?.- escuché tras mío. Me voltee y ahí estaba Bárbara, la secretaria de Alice

- Hola Bárbara. Alice me ha pedido que viniera, pero creo que no es buen momento para entrar.- apunté la puerta y los gritos provenientes

- No ha sido bueno toda la mañana querida.- me corrigió ella.- Alice ha estado enfrascada en una batalla campal con Tanya

- Me imaginé que podía ser ella.- admití

- Hay un gran problema con la exhibición y desfile de la nueva temporada a realizarse en toda Europa.- inició a explicar.- Tres de las modelos más solicitadas han contraído una especie de…alergia o algo así

- ¿Y Tanya está entre ellas?.- me atreví a interpretar, pero ella negó

- No. Tanya no estaba ni contemplada para tal evento. Pero con esta eventualidad es como en cierto modo, la única ficha que le queda a Alice

En eso la puerta del despacho de Alice se abrió con fuerza, dejando ver a una descompuesta Alice con Montse en sus brazos y a continuación de ella, una no menos calmada Tanya

- ¡Soy tu último recurso!.- gritó Tanya

- ¡Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no figuras en los talles! ¡No se puede arreglar todo de la noche a la mañana!.- contestaba de igual manera Alice.- ¡Y por lo demás mi hermano está enfermo! ¡Necesita de tus cuidados! ¡¿O es que acaso te importa tan poco la salud de él?

- ¡Por supuesto que me importa!.- se defenció Tanya.- ¡Pero éste es mi trabajo y él lo entiende!

A esta altura estaba segura que los gritos podían ser escuchados varias cuadras a la redonda. Christian tomó asiento en las butacas, cruzó sus brazos y piernas…al parecer estaba divertido observando la escena, así como varios comensales que habían detenido sus faenas para ver a las dos mujeres en punto de ebullición

- Alice, creo que deberías pensar un poco las cosas.- intervino Bárbara.- Estamos encima del lanzamiento y no podemos darnos el lujo de retrasarlo o en su efecto, contratar profesionales con poca experiencia

- ¡Ves! ¡Es lo que yo te digo!.- de pronto la mirada de Tanya se posó en mí y una sonrisa poco agradable surcó su cara.- ¡Ella puede atender a Edward mientras esté fuera!.- me indicó

- ¡Por ningún motivo!.- chilló Alice al reparar en mí.- ¡Isabella ha venido a estudiar! ¡No ha hacerse cargo de tus responsabilidades y menos de empleada tuya o de mi hermano!

- ¡Pero sólo sería por este mes y medio!.- siguió hablando Tanya como si mi opinión no importara.- Además, remuneraría bien sus labores

- ¿Tu o mi hermano?.- la aguijoneó Alice.- Por lo que sé, es el sueldo suyo el que cubre todos los gastos de una casa

- Alice. Tanya.- llamó a la calma Bárbara nuevamente.- No creo que sea lugar, ni momento para encarar temas netamente personales

Ambas quedaron con sus ataques verbales estancados. Bárbara les hizo una seña para que volvieran a entrar a la oficina, la cual Tanya fue la primera en aceptar. Yo me quedé ahí de pié, sin saber muy bien que hacer y con demasiadas ganas de tomar mis cosas e irme, pues la conversación había sido clara y no tenía un ápice de ganas de participar, menos aun cuando se trataba de quedarme con Edward a su cuidado por un tiempo. No era que lo odiara, pero mi simpatía por él no era mayor…aunque estas semanas, se podía decir que lo había empezado a estimar… ¡Claro! Porque no le veía ni la pizca de la nariz, donde debía guardar reposo en su habitación

- Bella.- llamó mi atención Alice.- Siento todo esto. He tenido mi cabeza en todas partes éste día.- se disculpó

- No te preocupes Alice…¿Para qué me necesitabas?.- inquirí

- La verdad es que para una cosa que a esta altura pasó al olvido.- señaló a Montse dormida en sus brazos.- Pero…creo que debemos conversar otras ahora. Pasemos a la oficina, por favor.- en ese momento recordé a mi acompañante y aunque era una excusa barata, la utilizaría

- Alice, he venido con un compañero.- expliqué.- Creí que no demoraría mucho y le pedí que me acompañara, pero debo llevarlo a su casa. Vive alejado de acá

- No te preocupes por mí Bella.- quise golpearlo por su irrupción.- Mucho Gusto.- saludó a Alice

- Igualmente.- contestó ella.- Lamento que hayan sido participe de esta guerra mundial.- volvió a excusarse.-

- No hay problema. En todos lados ocurren desavenencias.- sonrió Christian

- ¡Lastima que yo la tengo en persona y las veinticuatro horas!.- dramatizó Alice.- Bella, creo que haz escuchado lo de antes y de verdad necesito tu opinión.- rogó.- Y no te preocupes por tu amigo, mi chofer lo llevará donde necesite

**...**

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba encerrada en la oficina de Alice, con Tanya y Bárbara tratando de mediar el asunto en conflicto. Alababa la paciencia de esa mujer y me sorprendía al darme cuenta que figuraba como mamá de ambas, logrando volver al cause las aguas cuando éstas se desbordaban

- La situación está así.- tomó la palabra Bárbara.- He hablado a las distintas agencias encargadas de promocionar y llevar a cabo los diversos lanzamientos en toda Europa.- suspiró largo, antes de dar la que creía, noticia bomba.- No hay manera de aplazar o cancelar ninguno. Te verías envuelta en un litigio judicial por incumplimiento de contrato y mancharía la imagen que hemos logrado levantar hasta ahora

- ¿Qué opinan los abogados?.- cuestionó Alice, caminando de un lado a otro.

- Lo que te he dicho. Además de que nos enfrentamos a la suspensión temporal o definitiva de las exportaciones. Debido a la negativa de seguir trabajando con gente irresponsable. Ya es un punto en contra que no pueda estar la diseñadora en persona, o sea, tu.

- No veo solución alguna.- susurró Alice perdida en sus pensamientos

- Yo sí.- cortó Tanya.- Maldita sea ¡Yo soy la única alternativa!

- Alice. Piénsalo bien ¿Quieres?.- apremió Bárbara.- Sé bien que Tanya ha bajado los talles, pero al menos tiene la experiencia que necesitamos para suplir las tres modelos faltantes hasta cuando pase el período de licencia que mantienen

- No es sólo eso.- Alice pasó sus manos por su pequeña cara, con frustración.- Mi hermano está convaleciente de un accidente. No se como puedes querer largarte por un largo tiempo y dejarlo así

- Edward está mucho mejor y en tres semanas más deberá volver al trabajo.- dijo Tanya, de los más suelta de cuerpo

Alice se acercó a la ventana y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Estaba segura que tenía una fuerte discusión interna sobre lo que era mejor para este caso y todos. Por un lado estaba su hermano y el deseo de no dejarlo sólo en este momento, pero por otro lado su negocio y el sustento familiar que implicaban las ganancias percibidas. Bárbara, Tanya y yo, quien tenía la pequeña en brazos, estábamos expectantes ante la resolución de Alice…

No podía dejar de sorprenderme con todo esto, por la frialdad que veía en Tanya al querer irse lejos y dejar a su suerte al hombre con el que vivía y seguramente pensaba en formar una familia más adelante…aunque también recordaba el suceso del hospital, pues al fin de cuentas me había enterado que Tanya esos dos días había salido muy temprano de ahí, es decir, nunca se había quedado ni toda la noche o hasta altas horas de ella. Lo que me daba a entender que el chupetón que presentaba no había sido signo de mejoría de su novio, sino de alguien más…

- Creo que no tengo opción.- declaró Alice como derrotada. Tanya en cambio chilló y saltó en celebración, asustando hasta la bebé en mis brazos.- Pero antes, quiero saber la opinión de Bella.- declaró dejándonos a todas estupefactas

- ¿Y que es lo que tiene que opinar ésta?.- con un despectivo trato de dirigió Tanya a mí

- Para tu información. Bella, porque así se llama y no ésta.- le dijo bruscamente Alice a Tanya.- Será quien deberá convivir sola con Edward mientras estés fuera y quiero ver si se siente bien con esto.- la risa de Tanya no se hizo esperar

- Supongo que te refieres si estará bien…- cortó su monólogo y agitó su mano en el aire negando.- Nada, nada. Solo que no veo necesidad de pedir su opinión. Ella es sólo una allegada a nuestra casa y debe acatar la disposición de sus dueños

- Te guste o no, de la opinión de Bella depende mi última palabra.- declaró tajante Alice. Se giró hacia mi y me sonrió.- ¿Bella estás de acuerdo?

- ¿C-con qué exactamente?.- dije a pesar de la mirada iracunda de Tanya

- Tengo la fecha de lanzamiento de mi nueva colección a la vuelta de la esquina y tres de mis modelos han caído enfermas. Tanya con su experiencia.- puso mala cara solo para mí.- puede reemplazar fácilmente a las tres hasta que se recuperen ¿Me entiendes?

- Si

- Menos mal.- susurró Tanya lo bastante alto para ganarse una envenenada mirada de Alice

- Obviemos a la víbora.- hizo lo mismo.- El evento en global dura un mes y medio ¿Te importaría estar un mes y medio en casa sola con Edward?

- Cualquier mujer pagaría por eso.- sonrió Tanya orgullosa en mi dirección.- Y no te preocupes, no creo que lo veas mucho…menos él a ti.- terminó con su veneno de siempre

- O cierras el pico o te juro que no solo no vas; sino que te quedas cesante y me encargo personalmente de que nadie te vuelva a tener en sus filas.- la desafió Alice.- Y ahora pídele una disculpa a Isabella.- ordenó

- ¡Pero…!.- comenzó Tanya y fue acallada por Alice

- Mi paciencia está en su por agotarse de un momento a otro.- le advirtió. Tanya me fulminó con la mirada y luego de unos segundos, habló

- Discúlpame Isabella.- siseó entre dientes y recalcando cada palabra

- Muy bien, eres un tanto inteligente.- se burló Alice y volvió a centrarse en mí.- ¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Estarías dispuesta? No tomes esto como que serás la sirvienta de él, porque tendrán que contratar a alguien para su cuidado. Es solamente el hecho que tendrás que estar sola con mi hermano en casa.- aclaró

Miré a todas quienes estaban ahí. Bárbara no tenía ni una expresión en su rostro y Tanya por otro lado estaba que saltaba a mi garganta para sacar ella misma las palabras que quería escuchar. Puesto que estaba segura, tanto ella como yo, que no representaba peligro alguno en lo que a Edward se refería…sería como dejar una mascota en casa solamente.

- Es tu decisión Bella.- volvió a interceder Alice.- Yo no me molestaré y Tanya tampoco, así que no te sientas amenazada por las miradas que te propina.- señaló sin siquiera ver en su dirección.- Y puedes estar tranquila, si es que piensas decir que no. Porque yo misma me encargaré de que Tanya se quede mansa como una oveja… ahora bien ¿Qué opinas?...

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Creo que es obvio lo que pasará ¿O no?**

**De igual forma espero con ansias sus comentarios y apuestas jiji**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Chicas. Primero que todo quisiera pedir un gran favor. Tuve un error en otro capítulo y quisiera arreglarlo ¿Como puedo hacerlo sin borrar los RR? Soy nueva en esto y además he buscado por todos lados la información, pero no doy con ella. ¡Por favor! ¿Sí?**

**PD 2:- Muchas gracias a Viky y Mane, quienes no tienen cuenta. A las demás les responderé hoy mismo ¡Las adoro! y ¡Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo constante a esta y la otra historia!**

**PD 3:- ¿Vieron los MTV Awards? ¡OMG! Creí que quedaría sin voz, de tanto gritar... Y mi familia...estoy segura que estaba barajando la idea de internarme jaja. Besos miles mis lindas niñas  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo VI**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Ed.-**

**...**

Iban a ser malditos veinte días en esta cama imposibilitado de todo. Para mí, era una jodida exageración, más que nada era mi pierna la que estaba afectada…pero lamentablemente el único día que había intentado ponerme de pié, mi falta de experiencia en situaciones así me había pasado la cuenta y poco menos había terminado con una escayola completa de pies a cabeza. Al recordar el día del accidente, la sangre me hervía de rabia…había sido todo por una detestable mala acción; una luz demasiado lenta en un cruce, un intento por apurar mi retraso y una colisión con un idiota igual que yo de retrasado.

Los tres días en el hospital habían sido un infierno. Podía parecer muy femenino o _gobernado por mi mujer_ como decía Emmet, pero mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado a dormitar a su lado y esas noches eran eternas sin ella. Sin embargo, el cansancio denotado llegada a cierta hora, me obligaba a pedirle contra mi voluntad que regresara a casa a descansar.

Sonreí al recordar cuando el tercer día de mi estadía allí. Ella había llegado un poco mas tarde y se había recostado a mi lado con claras intensiones de seguir durmiendo, así que como había podido me había arrimado a la orilla para darle espacio. En ese mísero movimiento mi furia se había desatado al ver una marca sobre sus senos y con toda la ira del mundo le había enrostrado una supuesta infidelidad ¡Patético! ¡Yo Edward Cullen, haciendo una escena de aquellas! Y peor aún ¡Desconfiando a radiar de ella!

Tanya, sin siquiera defenderse de la injusta acusación hecha por mi maldita inseguridad, rompió a llorar decepcionada por mi forma de actuar desmedida e infundada ¡Me faltarían días para arrepentirme de mi error garrafal!

- Hola amor.- por la puerta de nuestra habitación entró ella. Simplemente perfecta

- Hola preciosa.- me erguí lo que podía en la cama para darle un beso de bienvenida

- ¿Ya comiste?

- No, creí que pediríamos juntos

- Yo ya comí. Tuve un estresante día en la empresa, así que antes de salir merendé algo liviano

- ¿Estresante? ¿Algún problema?.-

En realidad quería saber que había pasado esta vez con mi hermana. Los únicos días estresantes de mi novia eran aquellos en que Alice ponía su cuota de humor negro en contra de Tanya

- Algo así. Tres de las modelos destinadas al lanzamiento de la nueva colección, aparentemente sufrieron algún tipo de alergia

- ¿No podrán ir?

- No.- abrió su armario y comenzó a examinar ropa.- Así que tendré que ir yo en reemplazo de ellas

- ¡¿Qué?.- grité incrédulo

- Edward. Cálmate.- me pidió dejando de lado su ropa y acercándose

- Tanya, tuve este maldito accidente. Sé que los lanzamientos no son eventos de una noche o dos ¿Y quieres que me calme? ¡Lo encuentro insólito!

- Amor. No te enfades conmigo.- me miró con tristeza

- ¿De quien fue la brillante idea?.- pregunté irónicamente

- Alice.- dijo simplemente y ese fue el detonador de mi ira total.- ¿Qué haces?.- cuestionó al verme erigir mi cuerpo hacia la mesa de noche

- ¿Qué crees tú? Llamar a mi hermana ¡Me harté de sus estupideces!.- vociferé encolerizado

- Edward ¡No!.- sacudió mi brazo.- Tu hermana es mi jefa y no puedo desobedecer sus ordenes.- justificó

- Pues, aparte de eso ¡Eres mi novia y su cuñada! ¡Y debería tener un trato preferencial contigo!

- Quiero ir.- declaró y fue mi detención automática

- ¿Qué dijiste?.- cerré mis ojos y llevé mis dedos pulgar e índice al puente de mi nariz, a modo de relajación

- Dije que quiero ir y lo voy hacer.- repitió las mismas palabras

- ¿Te das cuenta que en estas condiciones no podré ir contigo?.- me indiqué.- ¿Y menos teniendo metida a esa otra aquí?.- en este momento odiaba a la chica esa

- Lo sé amor, pero…- la corté tajante

- ¡Amor. Nada!.- grité y como pude me puse de pie.- ¡Tuve un maldito accidente y estoy poco menos inválido! ¡¿Y tú pretendes irte kilómetros de mi lado y de seguro por meses?

- ¡Lo hago por lo nuestro!.- se paró frente a mí

- ¡¿Por lo nuestro? ¡Tanya por Dios! ¡¿Me viste cara de imbécil? ¡Lo único que quieres es poder librarte del estorbo que estoy siendo en este tiempo!

- ¡¿Eso es lo que crees?.- me increpó.- ¡Traté de no ir por quedarme contigo! ¡Porque eres lo más importante para mí! ¡Pero también quiero ganarme a tu hermana! ¡Estoy harta que tu familia me vea siempre mal y poca cosa para ti! ¡Quiero que cuando nos casemos, seamos una verdadera familia!

Y rompió a llorar. Intenté acercarme a ella, pero retrocedió como si mi contacto le quemara. Y por mi maldita inmovilidad no pude detenerla cuando pasó por mi lado y se encerró en el baño. Me dejé caer sobre la cama y friccioné con fuerza mi manos por el rostro ¿Acaso podía llegar a ser más imbécil? Ella estaba intentando ganarse a mi familia, aunque en el proceso tuviese que poner en una balanza quedarse conmigo o cumplir las ordenes de mi hermana ¡Maldita sea! Sabía que si de ella dependiera, no se apartaría de mi lado, pero había aun un sentimiento de tristeza por su parte, sintiéndose desplazada y no aceptada por mi hermana.

El teléfono sonó, lo dejé seguir sin intención de responder…pero ya al cuarto intento, me vencí

- Diga

- ¡Hermano!.- era Emmet.- ¡Ey! Espero que al menos puedas mover tu boca, porque esta tarde iremos a verte

- No creo que sea buena idea.- intenté desechar su ofrecimiento

- No te estoy preguntando, solo te estoy informando ¿O es que mami no deja al bebé jugar con sus amigos?.- se burló en forma irónica haciendo referencia a Tanya

- Ya deja eso idiota.- le corté molesto.- Simplemente no me siento muy bien aun.- mentí

- Eso no es problema ¡Nosotros te alegraremos! Además Leah quiere verte

- Te devuelvo el llamado mas tarde ¿Si?

- Vamos a ir igual. Así que espero que seas buen anfitrión y nos tengas algo de comer ¡Y bueno!. Nos vemos.- y cortó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca

Miré el teléfono y me voltee hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Tanya ¡Esto no era buena idea! Debía arreglar las cosas con mi mujer, eso era lo más importante y de paso informarle que tendríamos visitas no gratas para ella. Me levanté con dificultad y me acerqué a tocar la puerta del baño. Sólo sentí sollozos ahogados dentro y quise golpear mi cabeza hasta rompérmela por haber provocado esto.

- Amor.- llamé suave.- Perdóname

Escuché ruido dentro, sin embargo, la puerta no se abrió. Dejé descansar mi cabeza sobre la puerta abatido

- Tanya.- volví a llamar y por fin oí el cerrojo ceder

La puerta se abrió y la mujer más hermosa del mundo apareció por ella con sus ojos rojos por el llanto, su pelo un tanto desaliñado y su cara surcada por varios caminos dejados por sus lágrimas.

- Perdóname preciosa.- dije con verdadero arrepentimiento.- No estaba pensando cuando hablé

- Tienes razón Edward.- me apoyó, pero no entendía de qué.- Mi lugar está contigo siempre, y aunque tenga en mis manos la oportunidad de agradar a tu hermana. Tú me necesitas mucho más. Y mi lugar es a tu lado. Yo tampoco podría estar lejos de ti

Se lanzó a mis brazos con fuerza y no puede sentirme más enamorado que nunca por sus palabras. Ratificaba con todo esto, que ella era la mujer que quería tener a mi lado por el resto de mis días. Era la única con la que quería compartir todo, aunque mi familia y amigos opinaran distinto a mí. Seríamos ella y yo, y la familia que construyéramos lo más importante. Así tuviera que dejar de lado a todos los demás.

- Quiero que vayas.- dije enterrando mi nariz en su espesa cabellera rubia

- Pero...- se alejó para mirarme.- ¿De verdad? No es necesario mi amor. Yo puedo quedarme y…- le corté

- Si crees necesario ganarte la aprobación de mi hermana. Entonces hazlo.- planté un beso en sus labios.- Si después de esto, las cosas se mantienen igual. Quiero que olvidemos todo. Que lo más importante seamos tu y yo, y si al resto le molesta o no le agrada. Entonces el resto no existe para nosotros.- dije con firmeza

- Te amo tanto.- susurró y nos fundimos en un deseoso beso

**…**

Luego de una acalorada reconciliación, me bañé como pude y me vestí para esperar a mis visitas. Sabía que Emmet, aunque le hubiera dicho que estaba con un pié en la tumba y otro fuera, se dejaría caer de igual forma. Hacía dos semanas que no nos veíamos y no podía negarlo, me hacia falta su humor diferente y sus continuas discusiones teatrales con Jacob.

- Sólo espero que tu amigo se comporte esta vez.- exclamó Tanya, recordando seguramente la última visita de él

Había desatado su peculiar sentido del humor en función a mi novia, y había sido secundado y reafirmado con la llegada de mi hermana. Claro que mi hermana era más directa, al menos Emmet disfrazaba sus dardos son tallas.

- Lo será.- la abracé por la espalda

- ¿Cómo no pudiste hacerte mejores amigos en la Universidad?.- urgió dándose vuelta.- Emmet es un idiota y Jacob no se queda atrás, y qué decir de Leah, es una amargada y ahora encima embarazada

- No quiero hablar de eso. Son buenos amigos y colegas. Con…- me callé cuando iba a decir una sandez

- ¿Con Claire se llevaban bien? ¿Eso ibas a decir?.- me espetó

- Claro que no.- mentí. Fui a darle un beso en su níveo cuello, pero ella se apartó

- Por supuesto que eso ibas a decir ¿Pero sabes qué? Tu ex novia era tan o más idiota que ellos

- Ella no era mi novia.- la corregí

- ¡Más boba entonces!.- vitoreo.- Yo jamás hubiera aceptado ser la "_amiguita_" de alguien.- hizo comillas en el aire.- Sé lo que valgo y lo que merezco, por ende

Claire, era prima de Leah y habíamos salido un par de meses en la Universidad, pero no habíamos pasado de amigos con ventaja a novios. Y habíamos terminado poco antes que yo conociera a Tanya.

El timbre de la casa sonó, señal de que mis amigos estaban aquí. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado de no rodar hasta el primer piso, aunque quizás hubiera sido más rápido. Tanya, me pidió que le diera tiempo para bajar, quería relajarse antes de tener que aguantar a Emmet y además ver la ropa que llevaría a su viaje. Al que partiría en la madrugada

- ¡Hombre! Te falta el puro parche en el ojo y pareces un pirata.- fue el saludo de Emmet.- Y aparte la cadena al cuello. Tú sabes, un pirata sometido a su mujer

- No puedes mantener tu bocota cerrada.- me ignoró y luego de palmearme la espalda repetidas veces, entró como si nada

- ¡Por Dios Edward!.- exclamó Leah.- ¿Qué haces en pié? Creí que te encontraríamos en cama.- me reprendió

- Le dije a Emmet que aun no estaba bien del todo.- me defendí

- Eso no es justificación. Al menos deberías permanecer sentado y que otra persona hiciera las cosas de trabajo por ti.- sin decir el nombre exacto, sabía que esas indirectas iban a Tanya

- Ya casi no me duele.- mentí. La verdad es que dolía un demonio aun las magulladuras sobre todo, pero no podía depender de Tanya como si fuese mi empleada

- ¿Estás solo?.- preguntó cauteloso Jacob. Seguro para tirar otra talla sobre Tanya. Negué rápidamente.- ¡Oh! Entonces ¡Hola Edward Cullen!

Pasamos a la sala y Leah, a pesar de sus meses de embarazo, me pidió afirmar mi peso en ella para que así no esforzara mucho la pierna. Y se sentía mucho mejor. Nos enfrascamos en una conversación de trabajo; me contaban sobre los nuevos proyectos que habían salido y los avances en aquellos en los que teníamos, antes de mi accidente.

Tanya bajó y saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a los presentes. Quise decirle que al menos a Leah la saludara más cercana, pero desataría una ida y regreso de puntadas poco agradables, así que en vez de eso la invité a sentarse a mi lado.

- Tanya viajará esta noche a Europa.- quise integrarla a la conversación

- ¡¿Viajarás estando Edward enfermo?.- preguntó Leah escandalizada

- No estoy enfermo.- le contradije.- Además es su trabajo

- Creo que cuando uno decide vivir en pareja. El primer trabajo es velar por la otra persona.- replicó nuevamente

- Me parece que vienes de una familia de mujeres sumisas ¿Verdad?.- inquirió Tanya.- Por lo visto te criaste con una madre que llegaba a lavar los pies de su marido. Pues yo no soy así.- Jacob, conociendo a su mujer…intuyó que el comentario de Tanya no le agradaría y cambió de tema en forma radical

- ¿Y como están Esme y Carlisle? ¿Haz hablado con ellos?

- Llaman casi todos los días.- respondí

- ¡Si! Y la mitad de la conversación es para preguntar sobre su protegida.- irrumpió Tanya

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió, como si hubiésemos llamado a la presencia de Isabella. Esperaba que entrara y pasara de largo a su habitación. Pero para mi sorpresa, ella entró a la sala en busca de algo y quedó de pie mirando fijamente a los presentes. Tendría que presentarla ¡Como si me agradara!

- Divirtámonos un poco.- susurro Tanya.- De seguro Emmet encuentra otra razón a sus burlas y mejores aun.- y no lo dudaba

- Isabella.- la llamé sin ganas.- Ella es Isabella. Ellos son Emmet, Jacob y su novia Leah.- apunté a cada uno

- ¿Isabella Swan?.- preguntó sonriendo Leah ante la sorpresa mía y de los demás

- ¿Leah?.- respondió la aludida y se acercó a ella con confianza

- ¿Se conocen?.- al menos mi novia compartía mi sorpresa

- ¡Claro que si!.- aclaró Leah.- Bella es de Forks. Y mi familia es cercana allí.- entonces recordé que Jacob me lo había mencionado

- Hola Isabella ¿O Bella?.- preguntó Emmet sin ser burlesco, lo que me dejó mas perplejo aun

- Puedes llamarme Bella.- contestó ella

- Bella.- dijo él y le besó la mejilla.- Soy Emmet, pero puedes decirme galán, Em, prodigio, etc.

Luego fue el turno de Jacob para presentarse y se enfrascaron en una alegre conversación recordando entre ellas, anécdotas de su ciudad natal. Emmet, era el que me había dejado más anonadado, pues normalmente cuando las chicas no eran agraciadas, su interés no iba más allá de hacer bromas respecto a sus defectos, claramente en forma disimulada. Pero ahí estaba, hablando con ella y riendo como si fueran grandes amigos. Si antes no era de mi agrado esa chica, ahora lo era menos. Pues a mi novia, la ignoraban y aportillaban cuando podían y ella poco menos era el centro de atención en este momento.

- Que alegría saber de ti y los tuyos.- le dijo Leah.- Tienes que ir a vernos. Te dejaré nuestra dirección con Edward. Quiero saber como se portan todos por allá

- Debo preguntar ¿Me han venido a visitar a mí o a ella? Porque si es así, los dejamos solos.- pregunté con una forzada sonrisa

- Discúlpame que te lo diga amigo, pero ella es mucho más simpática que ustedes dos juntos.- se burló Emmet

- No sabía que tus gustos habían cambiado tanto.- rió Tanya.- Y que se habían deteriorado en el proceso

- A palabras necias, oídos sordos.- exclamó Leah, mirando a una roja Isabella

- ¡Ey!.- llamó la atención Emmet.- La chica estudia en la Universidad y Medicina

- ¡Ah. Claro!.- afirmó Tanya.- Ahí estaba tu interés. Si no es bonita, al menos ganará dinero ¿Verdad?

- Te equivocas.- le refutó Emmet.- A diferencia de mi amigo aquí presente "_El pirata mangoneado_". Yo busco el complemento. No me conformo con la mitad llena y la mitad vacía ¿Me entiendes?

- Pues lo que yo veo es una mitad bastante vacía.- impugnó mi novia con rabia. En cambio Emmet, sonreía de oreja a oreja

- Te haz jodido tu misma.- reía abiertamente a Tanya.- Tienes una mitad, tan desinflada y desocupada que no eres capaz de mirar más allá de lo que te muestra el espejo

Esto era lo que odiaba al tener juntos a Tanya y mis amigos. Las bromas comenzaban suaves, pero terminaban como ahora. Y Tanya siempre era arremetida por los tres. Lo mismo que ocurría con mi familia.

- Hemos traído unos pasteles para tomar un café.- terció Jacob para aplacar el momento

- ¡He. Si!.- me levanté.- Pasemos a la cocina, es más cómodo

- Permiso.- se excusó Isabella y estuve a punto de aplaudir su sensatez

- ¿Dónde vas?.- cuestionó Leah

- A mi cuarto.

- Seguro tiene cosas que hacer.- me entrometí para hacerle ver que su retirada era lo más apropiado

- ¡Puede hacerlo mas tarde!.- zanjó Leah

- No puedes perderte la delicia de la mano de Leah.- secundó Emmet

Nos acomodamos en la cocina. Tanya se sentó alejada del resto y su cara denotaba la incomodidad en la que estaba. Me acerqué a saltos a la despensa para sacar cubiertos y lo necesario para preparar la mesa, cuando Isabella se me adelantó y me indicó que ella se encargaba. Agradecí a pesar de que prefería no haberla tenido en la mesa y me senté al lado de mi mujer.

Comimos en silencio, solo alborotado por las bromas de Emmet en relación a Jacob, que al parecer era quien sufría los antojos del embarazo, por lo que comentaba Leah. Tanya no habló absolutamente nada y se negó a probar bocado. Otra vez me sentí entre la espada y la pared, pero tenía claro que así como ella en contra de su voluntad estaba tratando de arreglar las relaciones con mi familia, yo me debía a ella de la misma forma.

- ¿De verdad no te lo comerás?.- saltó entusiasmado Jacob al ver que Leah desplazaba su mitad de pastel en la mesa

- No.- rodó los ojos.- Comételo tú, si eso es lo que quieres.- sonrió, negando

- ¡Ey! Siempre me lo habías regalado a mí.- regañó Emmet, pues él era el encargado de limpiar las sobras por así decirlo, siempre

- Pero yo soy el padre de su hijo.- se mofó Jacob.- Y por ley, debo ser bien cuidado

- Quizás deberían preocuparse por si hay otras personas con ganas de seguir comiendo.- habló por primera vez Tanya.- ¿Isabella? ¿Haz quedado con hambre?

- No.- musitó ella, por lo bajo

- ¡Wow! Pensé que eras capaz de comerte una vaca entera.- no quise mirar a nadie con los comentarios de Tanya. Sabía que estaba dolida y sólo por eso lo decía

- Entonces, somos el uno para el otro.- concluyó Emmet.- Siempre me han gustado las mujeres que saben apreciar lo bueno de la vida

- ¡Querrás decir las que no tienen amor propio!.- continuó Tanya

- ¿Qué harás cuando te embaraces Tanya?.- preguntó Leah.- Estás conciente que tu peso aumentará ¿Qué pasará si no lo vuelves a perder?

- No me embarazare.- dijo tajante y mi cabeza giró vertiginosamente hacia ella.- Aún.- admitió luego

- ¿Y cuando vuelves a las pistas Ed?.- nuevamente Jacob, salvando el momento

**…**

El tema de conversación cambió y poco después Isabella desalojó la cocina. Los chicos se fueron y ayudé a mi novia con su equipaje. Sería un verdadero infierno todo este tiempo lejos de ella y no sabía muy bien como iba a sobrellevarlo. Tanya entró a ducharse y yo me tiré en la cama sin pensar mucho. De pronto su móvil sonó y me levanté a tomarlo. A ella le irritaba que hiciera eso, pero la curiosidad era más grande. Además no había nada que ocultar. Tecleé para abrir el mensaje de texto y la rabia otra vez hizo mella en mí

**.**

_¿Cómo estamos para el viaje? Recuerda llevar ropa provocativa, haremos diversas sesiones y te quiero regia como siempre. Aunque tu eres hermosa con lo que te pongas. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto. Marco_

**_._**

Tomé varias respiraciones para no caer nuevamente en un ataque de celos desmedidos y que nos llevarían a una discusión sin sentido otra vez. Ella me amaba, tanto o más que yo a ella y un tercero no entraba en esta conjunción.

- ¿Qué haces con mis cosas?.- preguntó seria Tanya al verme con su móvil en la mano

- Recibiste un mensaje. Era Marcos y creí que…-

- Creíste que era uno y otro de mis supuestos amantes ¿Verdad?

- Lo siento si te molestó que tomara tus pertenencias personales.- me disculpé por mi error

- Me molesta que lo hagas. Yo no ando hurgando en tus cosas todo el tiempo y menos desconfiando de ti

- No tengo nada que esconder, así que no me molestaría que lo hicieras.- por su cara pude ver que había sido una respuesta equivocada

- ¡¿Acaso yo si?.- increpó duramente

- ¡Claro que no!.- bajé el tono de mi voz y me acerqué a ella.- No peleemos. Esta noche te vas y no nos veremos en mucho tiempo.- ronronee cerca de su oído

- Tu haces que me enfade.- golpeó suave mi pecho cuando la abracé

- Siento ser celoso, pero teniendo a una mujer como tu a mi lado. Es difícil contenerse

- Pero sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti. Además Marcos es gay

- ¿Gay?.- dije sonriendo.- No lo sabía

- Vive alabando el hermoso novio que tengo.- confió.- Así que lo molesto, diciendo que esa es la suerte de la hermosa mujer

- Preciosa.- secundé.- Por eso jamás podría mirar a otra. Eres perfecta. Y mis celos se fundan en eso. En que sé que muchos hombres desearían a la mujer que tengo a mi lado

- Tu mismo te diste la respuesta.- me besó el cuello.- A tú lado

Nuestra despedida fue majestuosa. Hicimos el amor durante todo el resto de tiempo que nos quedaba y disfruté de su belleza cada segundo, antes de verla irse.

**…**

Desperté con unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Miré mi reloj y marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Me tiré de espaldas en mi cama, sintiéndola mas amplia de lo que era sin Tanya. No hice ningún ruido para escuchar si es que realmente alguien estaba tocando mi puerta. Si era así, la única que podría hacerlo era Isabella y no estaba de ánimos para que fuese su rostro el primero en observar al despertar. Pero la puerta siguió siendo sacudida por sus golpes, así que me senté y le indiqué que pasara.

Entró vestida y lista para irse a la Universidad. Traía con ella una bandeja con lo que supuse sería mi desayuno, mas yo no se lo había pedido.

- Buenos días.- saludó bajo.- Traigo tu desayuno.- era primera vez que me tuteaba, sin embargo, no estaba para discutir

- No recuerdo habértelo pedido.- fui franco, sin embargo, una gota de arrepentimiento me surcó cuando la vi ponerse incómoda.- Gracias, de todas maneras

- Tanya me pidió que estuviera al pendiente, es decir…- se frotó sus manos nerviosa.- Ella me pidió que ubicara a alguien para que ayudara en la casa

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?.- cuestioné extrañado. Ella no me había dicho nada

- Ayer en la oficina de Alice.- explicó.- Pero ya que estoy aquí. Yo puedo encargarme de la comida y la limpieza

- Mi padre no te trajo aquí como empleada.- corté. Además me suponía la furia de ellos cuando se enteraran

- Lo sé, pero es una forma de retribuir la hospitalidad

- ¿Sabes cocinar?.- mas por curiosidad, que por otra cosa pregunté

- Si.- sonrió.- Yo me encargaba de la comida cuando estaba en mi casa, en Forks

- ¿No tendría que ser tu madre la encargada de eso?.- apunté, recordando que era Esme quien se encargaba de todo en casa. Alice apenas sabía pelar una papa

- Mi madre trabajaba, y yo cuidaba de la casa y de papá.- informó y mi curiosidad aumentó. Sin embargo no quería tener que relacionarme mucho con ella, así que lo dejé pasar

- Bueno.- zanjé.- Muchas gracias por el desayuno

Una forma sutil de explicarle que la conversación había terminado. Más cuando vi su rostro, al parecer se veía desilusionado. Musitó un suave "_bien_" y se encaminó a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteó hacia mí.

- ¿Algo más?.- pregunté mientras tomaba el control y encendía la TV

- Si.. Ehm..- la miré de soslayo y un sonrojo se extendió por su rostro.- Tengo…tengo un trabajo en la Universidad…somos cuatro y…ninguno tiene lugar donde realizarlo.- me miró atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes.- ¿Podría…venir acá a realizarlo? Estaremos en mi cuarto, es decir, el que ustedes me han dado. Será solo por el fin de semana

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras.- me encogí de hombros.- Mi padre me pidió que te tratara como alguien de casa, así que no puedo contradecirlo

- Si te molesta, podemos ir a otro…- la interrumpí

- Me molesta, si tus amigos y tu se creen dueños de esta casa.- fui enfático.- Si te mantienes en tu cuarto, no hay problema

- Entiendo.- asintió.- No habrá problemas.- afirmó.- He dejado el almuerzo en el microondas. Nos vemos

Y con eso salió de mi habitación.

**…**

Intenté comunicarme con Tanya durante toda la mañana y su móvil seguía apagado siempre. No tenía hambre ni nada, mi genio empeoraba cada vez que marcaba su número y la estúpida grabadora me salía al paso. Bajé las escaleras con dificultad y maldiciendo la mierda de escayola que me tenía inmovilizado. Me acerqué a la cocina y me dejé caer en la silla de la isla. Intenté unas cinco veces más dar con Tanya, pero el resultado era el mismo, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado o si aún estaba de vuelo.

Mi mirada viajó perdida por los rincones de la cocina, hasta que de detuvo en el microondas. Recordé que Isabella me había dicho algo respecto a la comida y afirmándome llegué allí. Lo abrí y mi estómago que antes no había mostrado señales de hambre, rugió con fuerza al exquisito aroma que expelía la Lasaña. La calenté y me senté nuevamente a esperar.

En menos de diez minutos el plato estaba sin ningún resto de comida. Debía reconocer que al menos para la cocina, se notaba que tenía mérito. Cosa que me reservaría, no quería y tenía la intención de dar alas a entablar diálogos respecto a comidas, que seguramente sería su único tema.

Volví a la carga con el intento de localizar a Tanya, pero volvió a ocurrir lo mismo. Así que marqué a mi hermana. Ella debería darme información

- Hola Alice. Habla Edward ¿Qué sabes de Tanya?.- arremetí cuando escuché su voz

- Estoy muy bien. Gracias por preguntar hermanito.- contestó sarcásticamente

- Lo siento.- me disculpé

- Tu novia ha llegado en perfectas condiciones. He hablado con mi asistente hace pocos minutos y dice que arribaron a eso de las ocho de la mañana.- fruncí el ceño. Desde esa misma hora estaba intentando contactarme con ella

- ¿Han empezado ya con los ensayos y esas cosas?.- quizás por eso no respondía. Estaba ocupada

- No.- respondió.- Bárbara me ha dicho que luego de la tensión del viaje y todo eso, les ha dado el día libre a todos ¿Algún problema?.- inquirió

- Ninguno.- aclaré.- Es solo que no me he comunicado con ella. Eso es todo

- Tanya dejó el hotel temprano. De hecho yo también he estado intentando comunicarme con ella o con Marcos

- ¿Marcos?.- repetí

- Si. Bárbara me señaló que salieron juntos del hotel

- Quizás él quiso hacerle algunas fotos. O quizás el tipo quedó alucinado con los hombres europeos.- reí por mi broma

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- cuestionó extrañada Alice

- Porque es Gay, Alice.- dije cansinamente. Era de su staff, ella debería saberlo. Unas agudas risas resonaron por el otro lado de la línea

- ¿Marcos. Gay?.- dijo jadeante.- ¿Te volviste loco?.- seguía riendo

- ¿Por qué?.- esta vez fue mi turno de preguntar como idiota

- Para tu información mi querido hermano. Si Marcos es gay. Yo sería lesbiana y con titulo y todo.- se mofó.- Marcos ha estado con más mujeres que tus amigos y Jasper juntos. O quizás lo sea y lo tapa así, pero cada modelo que posa para su cámara, es porque está liada a él.- creo que mi habla estaba lejos.- ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante burrada? ¿Tanya?

- No.- susurre.- Solo lo creí

- ¡Si. Claro!.- ironizó. Estaba segura que no se creía mi respuesta.- No hay peor ciego, que aquel que no quiere ver

No quise escuchar más y corté la llamada, lanzando al otro lado de la cocina mi móvil. Ella no podía haberme mentido. Sin embargo Alice, sin saber siquiera lo que me había dicho Tanya, me había contestado de manera franca… Me volvería loco sin saber…

Como pude y sin sentir el dolor habitual debido a la rabia. Me acerqué donde había tirado el teléfono y marqué el número de Marcos. No era difícil y ayer cuando lo había leído, en mi histeria y celos desmedidos…lo había observado mas de una vez, por ende, lo recordaba o eso comprobaría ahora.

- Bueno.- contestó un hombre de la otra línea. No podía decir si era él

- ¿Marcos?.- me aventuré

- Si, con él ¿Quién habla?

- Soy…-

Pero una voz que yo conocía muy bien se escuchó del otro lado, seguido por el ruido del agua caer y no cualquier ruido; sino que el mismo sonido de una ducha…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Uy Chicas. Ando apuradita subiendo**

**Espero les haya gustado. Besos y cariños a todas quienes se acuerdan de mí**

* * *

**Pam3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo VI**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Ed.-**

**...**

_- Bueno.- contestó un hombre de la otra línea. No podía decir si era él_

_- ¿Marcos?.- me aventuré_

_- Si, con él ¿Quién habla?_

_- Soy…-_

_Pero una voz que yo conocía muy bien se escuchó del otro lado, seguido por el ruido del agua caer y no cualquier ruido; sino que el mismo sonido de una ducha… _

**…**

**...  
**

- ¿Perdón? ¿Quién habla?.- volvió a preguntar el imbécil del otro lado

- Quiero hablar con la mujer que tienes al lado.- dije entre dientes

- ¡Uf! ¿Cuál de todas?.- rió haciéndose el gracioso

- Tanya Denali.- pronuncié.- Habla su novio. Edward Cullen

No sentí mayores ruidos por un lapsus de dos minutos. Hasta que el tipo volvió a hablar

- ¡No lo puedo creer!.- chilló imitando una mujer.- ¡¿Eres el gran Edward Cullen?

- No tengo tiempo de sobra para perderlo contigo. Así que pásame a Tanya de una vez por todas.- soné amenazante

- ¡Claro!.- siguió en su papel

Me acerqué a la isla de la cocina para afirmar mi peso. La rabia combinada con la incomodidad, parecía hacerme enfurecer más.

- ¿Amor?.- escuchar su voz fue una mezcla agridulce

- ¿Por qué estás fuera del hotel con ese tipo?.- no anduve con rodeos

- ¿Cómo?.- interpeló con tono de asombro

- Lo que te he preguntado. Te he llamado desde las ocho de la mañana para saber como habías llegado. Y como tu maldito móvil permanecía apagado, tuve que llamar a mi hermana. Me han dicho que haz estado fuera y acompañada de ese tipo ¿Algo que decir? ¡Y por favor! ¡No me vuelvas a engatusar con que el tipo es gay!.- solté todo de tiro

- ¿Qué crees tu que puedo estar haciendo con un fotógrafo?.- oí una puerta cerrarse. Señal que se había alejado para hablar

- No lo sé ¡Te importaría decírmelo tú!

- ¡Muy bien!.- gruñó.- ¡Estoy desnuda y metida en un exquisito jacuzzi teniendo sexo desenfrenado con mi fotógrafo! ¡¿Feliz?.- cada palabra de ella fue un dardo certero

- Tanya…-

- ¡No. Edward! ¡Ahora no me digas nada! ¡Eso era lo que tú querías escuchar! ¡Pero para tu información estoy en una sesión de fotos en distintas locaciones! ¡Y ahora estoy en un jacuzzi!.- hablaba enfadada y sin parar.- ¡Pero como es obvio que la versión real no la creerás! ¡Poco menos debo quedar como una prostituta! ¡Como lo que tú quieres creer de mí!

- Yo jamás te he dicho eso…-

- ¡Y si te dije que Marcos era gay, es porque lo es! ¡Pero él tampoco puede andarlo gritando a los cuatro vientos!...- pausó un momento y sentí su respiración agitada.- Tu hermana nos va a separar Edward. Tus celos, tu familia y amigos van a lograr que todo lo que hemos construido se venga abajo.

- Lo siento.- dije al sentirla llorar del otro lado. Al parecer esa palabra se estaba grabando en mi cabeza

- Estoy trabajando Edward. Hablamos más tarde.- me colgó

¡Ella tenía razón!

Mi familia y amigos, terminarían por sepultarnos

Me encerré en mi pieza y me recosté. Cerré los ojos intentando dormir, pero el sueño al parecer no era mi mayor aliado en este momento, y así mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar… Yo jamás había sido un hombre inseguro, ni siquiera cuando mi relación con Tanya había comenzado… La inseguridad la habían plantado las otras personas en mí. Alice con sus constantes comentarios de la desconfianza que le profesaba, Emmet y Jacob con sus insinuaciones de infidelidades, en burla, pero escondiendo detrás de ella una supuesta verdad. Y mis padres, aunque no lo expresaran abiertamente. Podía conocer su forma de pensar.

El insistente sonido de mi móvil me hizo despertar. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que me había dormido. Observé la hora, eran la una de la madrugada y me empiné a responder aceleradamente, creyendo que podía ser Tanya

- ¿Bueno?

- Hola Hijo.- mi desilusión me hizo caer nuevamente

- Hola Madre.-

- Me he levantado a las seis de la mañana y espero ser recibida con un tono de voz más alegre

- Perdona mamá, estaba dormido.- me excusé con una mentira

- Esta bien ¿Cómo estás?.- suspiré. De seguro Alice ya le había detallado lo sucedido

- Excelente.- dije con un ánimo falso

- ¿Y…Tanya? ¿Cómo le ha ido?.- acució con cuidado

- Supongo que Alice ya te habrá contado.- resoplé.- Mi novia está bien. En sesiones de fotos y esas cosas

- ¡Oh! Que bien.- mi madre como actriz, hubiera muerto de hambre. Decidí zanjar la conversación

- Madre ¿Carlisle está ahí? Necesito hacerle algunas consultas.-

Hablé otro tanto con mi padre. El cual no estaba tan preocupado por Tanya y nuestros embrollos; sino que su atención se dirigió a Isabella y su estadía.

**…**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde todo ese lío con Tanya. Por suerte las cosas entre nosotros se habían arreglado y le había prometido nunca más dudar de ella, pasara lo que pasara. Mi relación con Alice y mis amigos, había sido cautelosa. Nada de comentarios sobre Tanya y en realidad, evitaba contestar sus llamadas y visitas. No podía negar que estos días me había sentido solo, pero era lo mejor. Mi decisión estaba tomada y sería abocarme a mi relación con Tanya, sin ningún tipo de distracción, es decir, no me dejaría llevar por comentarios mal intencionados.

Isabella seguía encargándose de todo en casa. Evitaba también conversar o compartir con ella. Así que nuestra única interacción se daba por minutos y era para saludo o despedida. O cuando ella me avisaba que la comida estaba lista. La cual subía a mi habitación para no tener mayor contacto. Me había platicado que el dichoso trabajo se había aplazado una semana, no presté atención al por qué de eso. Solo le dije que las condiciones seguían siendo las mismas y me reservé el hecho que no me hacía gracia extraños en casa.

Mi pierna estaba libre de la estorbosa escayola. Al día siguiente de hablar con mi padre. Me había recomendado realizarme exámenes y decidir en base a ellos. Y por suerte mi tobillo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de Jean. Mi abogado. Había tomado una resolución y la llevaría a cabo. Así destara la furia de Alice. Pero ella misma lo había propuesto hacía tiempo atrás. Solamente tomaría la palabra y habría un pequeño cambio.

- Steven Abogados.- contestó formal mi amigo

- Jean.- lo saludé.- Hablar Edward Cullen

- Hola Edward. Justo me estaba acordando de ti. Me comuniqué con el otro abogado y los papeles siguen ahí. Así que podrías acercarte para conversar y avisarle a tu hermana

- Alice no puede en estos momentos, pero está de acuerdo. Es decir, ella misma redactó ese documento hace tiempo atrás

- Es cierto.- apoyó.- Pero quizás quiera modificarlo o conversar sobre los cambios que deseas realizar. Aunque si ustedes lo han conversado, no hay problema.

- Lo hemos hablado y está de acuerdo.- mentí

- Bien. Entonces ¿Cuándo vendrás?

- Voy saliendo para allá

Corté la llamada y tomé las copias que descansaban en mi escritorio. Me dirigí a la salida, pero en ese momento recordé que olvidaba unas cosas y me devolví. Encontrándome con Isabella

- Buenas.- dije y pasé de largo

- Buenas tardes.- saludó y continuó.- Edward. El baño de mi cuarto creo que se descompuso

- Mandaré a buscar a alguien.- dije sin voltearme

- Es que…- su indecisión hizo que girara a verla.- Necesito ducharme y no se donde hacerlo.- su cara se cubrió de rojo

Pensé en mi respuesta. En casa sólo había dos baños totalmente habilitados. El de su habitación y la nuestra con Tanya. Y muy a mi pesar tuve que ceder. Tampoco hubiera sido correcto de mi parte enviarla a cualquier otro, siendo que parecían ratoneras, aun.

- Puedes ocupar el de mi habitación.- indiqué

- No…he visto otros, podría ser uno de ellos.- contradijo

- Los únicos habilitados con agua caliente son el que ocupas y el mío.- expliqué sin ganas.- A menos que quieras ducharte con agua helada. Estás obligada a hacerlo en el mío

- No me importa ducharme con agua helada.- repuso altiva

- Mira.- intenté razonar.- No estoy de humor para lidiar con arranques de orgullo. Mi padre me pidió que tratara de darte el máximo de comodidades…

- Pero soy yo la que estoy decidiendo. El no tiene porque enterarse.- repuso fuerte

- Bien, haz lo que quieras.- di media vuelta y seguí mi camino

Llegué a mi cuarto y busqué rápidamente lo que necesitaba. Mientras escudriñaba, pensé en la reacción de la chica. Tenía carácter, cosa que no me había percatado antes. Pues cuando se le decía algo o se hacía alusión a ella; buena o mala…jamás expresaba su pensar. Sacudí mi cabeza y me concentré en lo realmente importante, los papeles que necesitaba.

Cuando los tuve en mis manos. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la puerta. Pero unas maldiciones en voz baja me hicieron detenerme. Agudicé mi oído y me dí cuenta que esas _pulcras_ palabras venían del baño inferior. Por lo que supuse sería Isabella lidiando con el agua congelada. Me acerqué con la intención de obligarla, si era necesario, que fuese usar mi baño, aunque no fuera de mi total agrado. Pero al menos, viéndolo del lado positivo, evitaría a una chica con pulmonía en mi casa.

- ¡Mierda!.- soltó.- Muy bien, me desvisto, entro y ya.- murmuraba para ella misma.- Yo puedo, siempre puedo.-

Sin proponérmelo, una sonrisa se implantó en mis labios al oírla ¡Terca! Esa era la mejor definición. Comenzó a cantar un tema en voz baja, pero por la cercanía en la que me encontraba, pude reconocerla perfectamente.

La puerta estaba abierta y me acerqué haciendo resonar mis pasos para que no fuera a creer que la estaba espiando. Iba a tocar, cuando me topé con su reflejo en el enorme espejo que colgaba en la pared. Estaba de pié y sacaba sus zapatos impulsada por sus talones. Aclaré mi garganta, pero con el sonido del agua cayendo y su voz, cantando alegremente, no me oyó…y entonces le vi.

Fue de un segundo a otro, quizás tratando de no dilatar el momento por el frío que reinaba, que tomó todas las prendas de su cintura hacia arriba y las quitó de un jalón por su cabeza… Sentí mi espalda chocar contra la dureza de la pared tras mío. Ni siquiera había notado que en forma inconciente mi cuerpo había retrocedido ante la impresión…

Pestañee varias veces para salir de mi conmoción. Miré nuevamente por si se hubiera percatado de mi presencia, pero ella ya estaba por entrar a la ducha y su espalda era lo único que divisaba a través del espejo. Nerviosamente quise salir de ahí, y de forma torpe hice que la carpeta en mis manos, chocara con mi propia pierna…desparramando la pila de papeles… Los recogí con mis temblorosas manos y salí de ahí, dando un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

**…**

Manejé por las calles, sin poder quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza. No era su sobrepeso evidente que me impactaba; sino sus marcas…sus cicatrices. Ella tenía huellas claras de quemaduras desde el cuello a su pubis ¡Dios! Ella debía haber estado involucrada en un incendio o debía haber caído sobre algo ardiendo para tener marcas extremadamente evidentes en su cuerpo.

Recordé cuando de niños, con Alice teníamos la fijación de jugar con fuego. Tomábamos papeles, ramas o lo que se nos presentara para quemar. Una vez, mi padre nos había pillado infragantes en esa tonta acción. Nos había sentado frente al pequeño fuego que teníamos, había tomado un plástico y lo había pasado sobre las llamas, quedando desfigurado e irregular en varias partes. Nos había explicado que así quedaríamos si caíamos nosotros al fuego…

Y era exactamente igual como tenía la piel Isabella. Del 100% de piel de esa zona, el 70% estaba totalmente deformado… ¡Mierda!

- Edward ¿Me estás escuchando?.- inquirió Jean, mi abogado

- Eh… No, no ¡Disculpa!.- dije al no haber puesto atención a nada

- No te preocupes. Te decía si quieres que te lea las cláusulas y el documento completo.

- No hace falta. Ya se su contenido ¿Es todo?

- Sólo falta tu firma. La de tu hermana ya está, así que no hay mucho más que acotar

Firmé el documento y Jean siguió explicando algunas cosas. Más yo seguía con mi cabeza en otros lados. En realidad, Isabella y las palabras que mi padre me había increpado la primera vez que ella había llegado a casa, cuando Tanya y yo nos habíamos burlado de ella. También pasaba por mi mente mi forma de actuar con ella ¡Lastima! Eso era lo que resonaba en mí en este momento. Ella tenía dieciocho años, eso debía haber pasado unos cuantos años atrás… Sin que mi mente lo quisiera, ésta empezó a procesar información y a realizar comparaciones que trataba de quitar de mi mente, pero era imposible.

Si Tanya hubiera pasado por eso, podía estar seguro que pasarían diez años y ella seguiría en clara depresión y ocultándose de todo el mundo. Se hubiera dejado vencer y seguramente hubiera hecho una locura. Me estremecí al pensar eso y sentí una punzada en mi cuerpo… Mi mente iba ahora a Isabella. Era una chica fuerte y eso lo demostraba. Había salido adelante y se mostraba fuerte, a pesar de todo.

_¡A pesar de las humillaciones que les haz brindado gratuitamente!_

Susurró una voz interna en mi cabeza. Y muy a mi pesar, era una verdad irrefutable…

**...**

* * *

**Be.-**

**...**

Salté cuando sentí la puerta de entrada ser azotada duramente. Saqué mi cabeza por el vidrio de la mampara y me percaté que la puerta la había dejado ligeramente abierta. Salí del agua y en dos zancos la cerré. Mi baño fue rápido, el agua parecía estar congelada. Me sequé en forma rápida y cuando estuve sin una gota de agua, me paré frente al espejo. Mi piel se estaba estirando y las marcas, aunque seguían ahí…no eran tan prominentes. Suspiré y me vestí.

Miré la hora y aún era temprano. Así que decidí dejar la comida preparada para mañana. Me sentía un tanto melancólica, así que busqué entre las compras de alimentos que había realizado, la preferida de papá. Prepararía _Ñoquis con salsa de pollo_. Cada vez que preparaba esta receta, mi padre aparecía en forma automática en la cocina. Sonreí al recordarlo.

Comencé con la preparación de todo y puse un poco de música. Se sentía como en casa, y quise creer que así era. Mientras alistaba todo, a mi estilo bailaba por la cocina al ritmo de la música. Estaba tan mentalizada que me paseaba por la pequeña cocina de Forks, que podía hasta percibir ese característico aroma de casa.

Mientras se cocían algunos condimentos, subí a buscar mis libros y quehaceres. Podía perfectamente hacer una cosa y otra a la vez. Cuando iba a bajar por las escaleras, me pregunté si Edward regresaría pronto y si quizás le molestaría mi presencia allí con mis obligaciones. Pero luego de meditarlo, me atreví a hacerlo de igual forma. Total, cuando él llegara, yo podía tomar todo y regresar al cuarto.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, adorné los platos para servirlos. Momento en el que volví a la realidad, al darme cuenta que tenía servidos y decorados tres platos, como en casa. Me apoyé en la encimera y observé los platos como si jamás los hubiera visto y sin querer mis ojos comenzaron a picar ¡Extrañaba a mis padres! ¡Extrañaba tener alguien con quien conversar mientras me servía, aunque fuera un pan solo!... Tomé los platos y aunque fuera una locura, los dispuse en la mesa como si utópicamente estuviera con mi familia.

Me senté y comencé a comer y a leer en voz alta, como cuando hacía en casa y leía para Charlie y Renée, las lecciones pasadas en el Instituto durante el día. Cualquiera que me hubiera visto diría que estaba loca, incluso aquella persona que estaba de pié observando con detalle cada cosa que hacía cuando levanté la vista sonriente… ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba ahí! Y mi sonrisa se esfumó

Tragué de forma rápida lo que tenía en mi boca. Sintiendo como mi cara llegaba a picar, por la tonalidad rosa que adquiría cada segundo que pasaba

- Hola.- dijo en forma baja. Seguía apoyado al marco de la puerta

- Hola.- respondí en un hilo de voz

Me paré en forma frenética de la mesa y comencé a ordenar mis libros y todo lo que estaba sobre ella.

- ¿Qué haces?.- inquirió acercándose

- Yo…yo solo ¡Mierda!.- exclamé cuando la copa de agua se derramó en la mesa

El fue más rápido y tomó mis libros, para evitar que se mojaran. Tomé un paño cualquiera y sequé la mesa.

- Esos…mmm…Isabella, esos son mis boxers.- me congelé

- ¿Qué?.- dije con voz ahogada. Y procedí a estirar la prenda ¡Jesús! ¡En mis manos tenía su ropa interior! ¡Era mujer muerta!.- ¡Yo te compraré unos mañana! ¡De verdad lo siento! ¡No creí que llegarías tan luego y por eso bajé y preparé comida para mañana, pero me dio apetito y me serví algo y…!- paré mi monólogo cuando lo vi sonreír ¡Sonreír! ¡¿Sonreír?

- No te preocupes. Tengo más.- sacó la prenda de mis manos y la dejó a un lado

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Había mantenido la prenda en alto, como en exhibición. Y el…el solamente sonreía ¿Desde cuando había aprendido a sonreír?

- Yo… Tú ¿Esperabas a alguien?.- inquirió incómodo

- ¡No!.- me apresuré a esclarecer.- Sólo…- no podía decirle que simulaba que mi familia estaba conmigo.- Tenía mucha hambre.- era una mentira creíble. El y su novia me habían hecho resaltar mi físico varias veces.

- Veo.- rascó su barbilla incómodo.- ¿Haz terminado de comer?.- apuntó a los platos

- Yo ya me iba al cuarto.- dije rápido, antes de que el mismo me echara

- Pero… ¿Quizás…tu…este…podríamos comer juntos?.- sentí mi mandíbula desencajar.

Lo observé en forma detenida. Era evidente que su proposición no era de todo su agrado. Se ceño fruncido y el constante movimiento de sus pies, lo dejaba ver. Además el nunca había compartido ni un largo saludo desde que yo había llegado a esta casa, así que los cambios repentinos debían tener una explicación y la única en mi mente, era Carlisle. De seguro el había hablado con Edward para decirle que se comportara conmigo, y me figuraba que una amenaza había ido detrás de ese comentario, por eso el se estaba comportando de esa forma. Así que lo libraría del suplicio que debía significar para el, sentarse conmigo y más, tener que soportarme más de diez minutos.

- Ya me sacié.- expliqué.- Puedes escoger un plato de estos. No ha sido tocado. Y en el horno ha quedado para mañana.- tomé mis cosas para salir de ahí.- Buenas noches

- Ok.- dijo él.- Buenas noches

¡¿Qué bicho le había picado?

¡¿Y desde cuando le importaba tanto la palabra de Carlisle?

Eran las preguntas que me asaltaban cada cinco minutos, mientras trataba de concentrarme en mis materias. Bufé exasperada. Había dicho no darle importancia a su actitud, pero la verdad era que me rondaba una y otra vez ¡Era tan extraño! Antes de salir, poco menos me había mordido con sus palabras. Horas más tarde llegaba como si jamás hubiera sido el patético hijo del Doctor, que me había recibido en su casa.

Decidí que era tiempo perdido el tratar de estudiar. Así que apagué la lámpara y me acurruqué entre las mantas. Quizás al salir de casa, había visto la muerte en persona. Se decía que cuando las personas estaban en situaciones extremas de vida o muerte, cambiaban de forma radical ¡No! Definitivamente Carlisle era lo más seguro. Edward ya vivía con la muerte en casa, su novia

**…**

Era viernes. Por fin la semana había terminado. Estaba un tanto nerviosa con el hecho que mis compañeros deberían venir hoy a realizar el trabajo. Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo, que a las siete era buena hora para aparecerse.

Desde ese extraño encuentro con Edward, hacía unos días casi no había vuelto a verlo. Lo evitaba a toda costa. Y ahora era yo, la que huía prácticamente, cuando él se encontraba cerca, que no había sido más de dos veces. Pues por lo que entendía, había vuelto al trabajo.

El sonido del timbre me alertó que el fin de semana agotador, había comenzado. Bajé las escaleras casi corriendo. Abrí y quedé de piedra. Un chico alto, de ojos azules, cabello ni largo ni corto, rubio y con más músculos que los de Emmet _"el amigo de Edward", _estaba parado frente a la puerta

- Hola preciosura.- susurró en forma sexy. Su mano iba a acariciar mi mejilla, cuando detrás de él apareció una mano y lo golpeó en la nuca.- ¡Auch!.- roto el momento

- Apártate idiota.- reconocí esa voz como la de Jane.- Hola Bella.- habló por entre los brazos del tipo

- Hola.- dije frunciendo el ceño

- Soy Dem.- estiró la mano hacia mí, pero Jane lo empujó para pasar

- Bella.- puso sus manos en sus diminutas caderas.- Éste, es el idiota de mi hermano. Demetri.- se volteó hacia él.- Idiota. Ella es mi amiga y compañera Bella. ¡Ahora. Lárgate!.- le terminó gritando

- Mucho gusto.- me apresuré a decir

- El verdadero gusto es mío.- sonrió.- Y nos volver...- Jane cerró la puerta en sus narices

- ¿Qué hiciste?.- pregunté atónita

- Librándote de caer en las manos del demonio.- explicó

- Con eso…¿Te refieres a tu hermano?.- inquirí extrañada

- ¡Si. Si! A ese mismo idiota.- agitó su mano, restándole importancia.- ¡Guau! ¡Bonita casa!

- Te diría gracias, pero no es mía.- ladee mi cabeza

- La tuya será mejor ¡Te lo aseguro!.- sonrió y pasó a conocer las piezas

Me mordía el labio nerviosa cuando recorrimos la casa. Si bien sabía que aun faltaba media hora para que Edward llegara, no podía evitar mirar cada tanto la puerta, cada vez que salíamos de una y entrábamos a otra. Cuando la inspección de mi compañera acabó, respiré tranquila y me tiré en el sofá de la sala. En eso el timbre volvió a sonar

- ¡Hey!.- saludé a Dan y Christian

- Hola.- saludaron los dos

Luego de ponernos conversar un poco. Decidimos empezar con el trabajo. Así que subimos a mi cuarto. Nos acomodamos en el piso y empezamos a realizar cada uno su parte. Una hora mas tarde, sentí la puerta principal cerrarse, signo que Edward había llegado.

- ¿El dueño de casa?.- susurró Jane solo para mí

- Supongo que sí.- dije, sin apartar mí vista de la pantalla

- Dijiste que era guapo.- rió. Asentí sin mirarla.- Quiero conocerlo

- Olvídalo.- dije tajante. Estaba segura que Jane sería capaz de soltar algún comentario que me dejara peor parada y con mis maletas en la calle

- ¡Vamos. Bella!.- insistió, zarandeándome

- ¡No!.- le corté su berrinche. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.- Prométeme que no harás o dirás nada.- le apunté

- ¡Lo prometo!.- puso su mano a la altura del corazón. Rodé los ojos

- Chicos. Vamos por agua ¿Quieren?.- los dos negaron sin quitar la vista de sus notes.

Bajamos las escaleras y crucé todos los dedos de mi cuerpo para que Edward se encontrara como siempre en su cuarto y que no se asomara por nada del mundo a la cocina. Un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios cuando llegamos allí. No había señas de Edward por ningún lado.

- ¿Dónde estará?.- preguntó Jane. Quien se empinaba para observar fuera del cuarto

- No tengo idea. Y tú sabes como es la relación con él. Así que no pienses que iré buscándolo por todas las piezas para que lo conozcas

- ¡Rayos!.- golpeó con su pié el suelo en frustración

- Ahora…- me voltee a mojar mis manos.- ¿Qué tal tu hermano?.- moví mis cejas sugestivamente

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!.- dijo autoritaria.- ¡Es. Un. Idiota!.- remarcó cada palabra

- ¿En qué sentido?.- quise saber

- Bella. El no es hombre para ti…y para ninguna mujer.- reflexionó

- Exageras.- golpee mi cadera juguetonamente con la de ella

- ¡Claro que no!.- dijo rápido.- Hay una mujer diferente en su cama cada fin de semana. Y todas las idiotas me tratan de comprar con el desayuno.- bufó, al tiempo que ponía sus manos en el chorro de agua

- Ey.- hice que me viera.- Mi especialidad son los desayunos.- me miró seria y cuando comencé a reírme, ella me siguió

- ¡Pervertida!.- devolvió su golpe en mi cadera.

Un carraspeo finalizó nuestra risa. Volteamos y al menos yo, quedé muda. Edward estaba de pié en la puerta con su tenida formal, mirándonos con una ceja alzada… ¡Había oído nuestra conversación! ¡Eww!

- Buenas noches.- saludó

- ¡Jesús. María y José!.- susurró Jane. Le propiné un codazo para que cerrara su bocaza

- Buenas noches Edward.- tomé a Jane de la mano e intenté arrastrarla, pero estaba adherida al piso

- ¡Muchísimo gusto!.- profirió demasiado alegre para mi gusto

- Edward Cullen.- dijo formalmente él

- Jane ¡A tus servicios!.- soltó. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos. Era tiempo de arrancar

- Vamos a estudiar ¿Quieres?.- dije entre dientes

Justo en ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar y Edward, luego de hacer un asentimiento de cabeza. Se dirigió hacia ella

- ¡Es perfecto!.- gritó Jane, dando saltos como loca

- ¿Quieres callarte?.- exigí en un susurro

- Me pides que me calle, cuando bajo tus narices tienes a ¡Semejante Hombre! ¡Por Dios Bella! Me dijiste que era guapo ¡Es mucho mas que eso! ¿Qué tienes en los ojos?.- se acercó con la intención de escudriñar mis ojos, por lo que retrocedí en el acto

- No tengo nada y…-

- ¡¿Qué mierda fue lo que hiciste?.- se escuchó desde la sala

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿La mujer?.- curioseó Jane y tuve que tomarla del brazo para evitar que saliera

- ¡Sht!.- puse mi dedo en mis labios. Indicándole que guardara silencio

- Alice. Cálmate.- escuchamos a Edward

- ¡No me calmo ni una mísera! ¡Eres idiota! ¡Era lo último que me esperaba de ti!.- sentí su voz quebrarse en la última parte

- Creo que se puso feo.- bisbiseo Jane. Asentí solamente.- ¿Quién es Alice? ¿Alguna amante?.- rodé los ojos. Edward idolatraba a la egocéntrica de su mujer. Además con ella no necesitaba más

- Obvio que no. Es la hermana.- informé

- Ok ¿Hay alguna otra forma de llegar al segundo piso?.- miró a todos lados.- No deseo pasar en frente a la batalla.- estuve de acuerdo con ella

- Creo que por aquí…- no terminé de decir, cuando Alice comenzó a gritar desesperada mi nombre

- ¡¿Bella? ¡¿Bella?

- Yo voy por aquí.- indicó Jane. Negué frenéticamente.- Bella. Te compadezco, pero creo que es mejor que vayas

Observé a Jane irse hacia las escaleras que le había indicado. Gemí cuando volví a sentir los gritos frenéticos de Alice. Así que me hice la idea, que tarde o temprano tendría que salir. Caminé como si fuera a mi funeral, pero cuando estaba a punto de traspasar la puerta. Alice entró caminando con furia. Sus ojos siempre vivaces, hoy estaban rojos e hinchados, por lo visto había llorado por largo tiempo.

- Bella. Toma tus cosas y te vas conmigo ahora mismo.- declaró. Miré confundida a Edward

- Alice…

- ¡Tu. Cállate!.- le gritó.- ¡No dejaré a nadie bajo tu amparo! ¡Eres capaz de vender el alma al diablo!

- Tranquila Alice ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?.- ofrecí, sin saber que más decir

- No Bella. Necesito salir de esta casa ahora mismo. Y tu te vienes conmigo.

- Yo…

- Habíamos hablado ese tema antes Alice. No es como si fuera una traición

Quise poder tener la confianza suficiente con Edward, para decirle que cerrara su boca. Alice cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió, destilando furia por ellos. Se dio vuelta, quedando de frente a Edward y avanzó a paso decidió hacia él. En un pestañeo, Alice estampó su pequeña mano en la cara de Edward. Con tanta fuerza que llegó a volteársela.

- ¡¿Qué es entonces Edward?.- bramó llorando desconsoladamente

- Alice….- Edward intentó acercarse, pero ella lo detuvo

- ¡No. Me. Toques! ¡No vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos sobre mí!

- ¡Estás armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua!.- la calma de Edward se había esfumado

- ¡Le diste la mitad de mi empresa a esa zorra!.- chilló. Quedé en shock ¿Acaso…?

- ¡Su nombre es Tanya! ¡Me harté que la traten como se les da la gana! ¡Es mí mujer! ¡Será mi esposa!.- Edward estaba rojo de ira.- ¡Si tu y los demás no pueden entenderlo. Entonces los quiero lejos de mi vida y mi casa!

- ¡Y yo la quiero lejos de mi empresa!.- contraatacó Alice

- ¡Siento mucho no poder darte ese placer!.- el tono de Edward era claramente de burla.- ¡Pero tu me ofreciste asociarte conmigo hace tiempo! ¡Estaba hablado! ¡Lo único que hice fue cederle Mi parte a Tanya!

Luego de unos minutos Alice inspiró fuerte…

- Edward…- apenas podía hablar por el llanto.- Es…es el esfuerzo de todos estos años. Ella…no lo valora.

- ¡Deja de suponer cosas! ¡Deja de menospreciar a mi novia!

- ¡Voy anular los documentos!.- dijo firme, recomponiéndose.- ¡Ella no tendrá ni la mínima parte de mi empresa! ¡No voy a dejar que me arruine!

- Todo está en regla y te vas a tragar tus palabras. Vas a darte cuenta lo que realmente vale Tanya

- ¡Tu vas abrir los ojos! ¡¿Y sabes qué? ¡Vas a quedarte como un perro! ¡Porque para mí, estas muerto!

- Alice…- la llamé para que se calmara. Cuando estábamos molestos, decimos cosas que luego nos arrepentimos

- No te preocupes Isabella.- me cortó él.- Desahógate Alice. Lanza todo el veneno que tengas, pero luego quiero que salgas por esa puerta y no vuelvas a menos que tengas una disculpa sincera para Tanya

- ¡Espera sentado!.- espetó Alice.- ¡Y mientras tanto…!.- rebuscó en su cartera y sacó un sobre.- ¡Entretiene tus ojos viendo lo que hace tu mujercita en Europa y cada vez que no está contigo!.- y lo lanzó sobre la mesa

- ¿Qué otra estupidez vas a inventar ahora?.- bufó Edward

- ¡Míralas! ¡Mira todo eso!.- indicó el sobre.- Perdóname Edward, pero no gasto mi tiempo y dinero para que los diarios y fotógrafos extranjeros sigan a tu mujer a todos lados o monten un chantaje

Edward abrió el sobre y extrajo su contenido. Tapé mi boca por la impresión de ver de soslayo las fotos recortadas que allí se exhibían. Edward arrugó su frente a más no poder y su mandíbula se tornó tensa. No quise seguirlo observando, sentía temor de sus reacciones. Las fotos se esparcieron con violencia por la mesa, donde las imágenes eran claras. Edward respiraba irregularmente y tenía las manos en puños. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo e instintivamente me acerqué a Alice

- Fuera de mi casa.- siseó.- Son trucadas.- dijo luego, como queriendo convencerse él mismo

- Me das pena.- susurró Alice con voz rota.- ¡¿Qué mierda te hizo esa mujer?

- ¡Dije fuera de mi casa!.- gritó fuera de sí y avanzó a grandes pasos hasta Alice.

La tomó por un brazo y la arrastró fuera de la cocina. Divisé a mis compañeros de reojo, quienes estaban en shock mirando la escena. Salí apresuradamente tras Alice

- ¡Todos fuera!.- rugió para luego encerrarse en el cuarto…

Nadie dijo nada. Yo solamente me acerqué a Alice y la abracé para reconfortarla. Se sintió el sonido de cosas quebrándose del otro lado de la puerta y los gritos ensordecedores de Edward. Los chicos nos tomaron a Alice y a mí y nos condujeron fuera de la casa. Agradecí en silencio a Jane, pues traía algunas pertenencias mías.

Antes de subirme al auto de Alice. Miré con tristeza hacia la casa. Un mundo perfecto, era un mundo de pantalla…Y sentía lástima por Edward ¡Lástima!

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Se lo esperaban? Creo que no...**

**¿Opiniones?**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Mis niñas hermosas. Les cuento: Es un capítulo extraordinario ¡Como verán! Porque me encontraré fuera de casa todo el fin de semana. Y como la actualización de este fic va el Domingo. No he querido dejarlas en ascuas =)**

**PD 2:- Varias me expresaron algunas dudas. Espero con este capítulo quede mas claro todo. Y los RR, los responderé en cuanto llegue. Ustedes saben que cumplo =D**

**PD 3:- Muchísimas Gracias a las que siempre me siguen ¡Lo saben! Pero...se los repito ¡Las Adoro!**

**¿Merezco un RR? Creo que esta vez sí... jiji.. He sido mas que responsable ¡Mas que siempre! ¡Ven!**

**¡Haganme un cariñito poco! =D ¿Click al Globito? :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo VIII**

**...**

* * *

**Be.-...**

Dejé a cada uno de los chicos en sus respectivas casas. Manejé todo el trayecto, al ver que Alice no lograba calmarse del todo. Intentaba cada tanto, infundirle palabras de aliento, pues teniendo en cuenta que ella aún estaba en etapa post-natal reciente, podría afectarle. Pero mis palabras no lograban surtir efecto alguno. Ella lloraba cada tanto y el otro, maldecía a Tanya y a su hermano. En cuanto llegamos a su casa, Jasper salió a recibirla. Por su cara, presumí que el aun no estaba enterado de nada.

- Hola amor.- abrió sus brazos y Alice corrió a refugiarse en él.- ¿Qué…qué pasó?

Esperé que Alice respondiera algo. Yo no quería entrometerme en problemas que no me correspondían, pero ella no paraba de llorar e hipar y Jasper cada vez se tornaba más preocupado y nervioso

- Ha tenido una discusión fuerte con Edward.- dije solamente

- Amor.- Jasper tomó la cara de su esposa entre sus manos e hizo que la alzara.- ¿Qué problemas ha surgido?

- Yo…yo…- intentaba hablar ella.- Me traicionó.- fue lo único que logró decir

Entramos a la casa y me escabullí a la cocina para preparar algún brebaje que calmara a Alice. Se lo serví y subí a ver a las nenas, quienes dormían plácidamente. Al menos ellas estarían ajenas a todo el problema que afectaba a su madre. Bajé nuevamente, aunque no estaba segura de quedarme con ellos, pero no estaba en mi casa y no sabía donde estar sin molestar.

- ¿Estás más tranquila?.- preguntó Jasper. Ella asintió.- Ahora… ¿Puedes explicarme que ha pasado con Edward?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando tiempo atrás, hablé con él y le propuse asociarnos?

- Creo que sí ¿Fue poco antes que comenzara su relación con Tanya y se asociara con los chicos en la empresa?

- Yo me confié y nunca deshice los documentos. Todos quedaron listos y arreglados, pero no se llevó a cabo debido a que Edward no alcanzaba a cumplir sus obligaciones en las dos partes

- ¿Qué ocurrió?.- indagó Jasper con voz serena, pero previendo la contestación su mujer

- Lo que nunca creí que me pasaría de manos de mi propia sangre.- declaró Alice volviendo a romper en llanto.- Ed…Edward…le cedió los derechos que yo le había propuesto a él…a Tanya

Jasper volvió a abrazarla y acariciarle su cabello para tranquilizarla. No pasó mucho, cuando el té que le había preparado, mezclado con su agotamiento, hizo efecto y la sucumbieron al sueño. Esperé hasta que Jasper volvió de dejarla en su recamara. Se sirvió un par de tragos y luego se sentó frente a mí. Dejó sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y me intentó sonreír.

- No reconozco a Edward.- expuso.- Quiero creer que no pensó cuando hizo todo esto

- ¿Las…fotos?.- me atreví a preguntar.- ¿Es…así?

- ¿Qué fotos?.- sondeó un tanto perdido

- Bueno…no, nada.- preferí guardarme cualquier comentario no apropiado

- Bella. Puedes confiar en mi ¿A qué fotos te refieres?

- Alice…le enrostró unas fotos de…-

- Tanya.- terminó por mí.- Traté de intervenir para que Alice no lo hiciera, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó…creo que era de prever.- negó suavemente.- ¿Cómo reaccionó Edward?

- Nunca ha sido muy agradable.- sonreímos leve ambos.- Pero…creo que se volvió loco

Jasper se levantó y se dirigió al teléfono. Me imaginé que estaba tratando de ubicar a Edward. Intentó un par de veces y luego se rindió

- ¿Bella?.- me llamó.- ¿Te importaría ocuparte unos minutos de Alice y mis hijas?

- ¿Irás a ver a Edward?.- cuestioné levantándome

- Si.- asintió.- Sé que el error que cometió es injustificable. Pero aparte de ser mi cuñado es mi amigo. Y me preocupa su reacción

- Estoy de acuerdo. Y no te preocupes, estaré pendiente.-

- Gracias Bella

Salió por la puerta y recordé el bolso que Jane había cogido. Corrí a él, saqué lo que necesitaba y salí disparada a interceptar a Jasper

- ¡Jasper!.- grité cuando vi que ya iba saliendo en su auto. Se detuvo al instante.- Toma.- le extendía mis llaves.- No creo que él responda a cualquier llamado

**…**

Esa noche Jasper había llegado pronto. No había señales de Edward en la casa, sólo quedaban los vestigios de su furia, había explicado. Alice, los siguientes días no había modificado absolutamente nada su estado anímico y sus repercusiones habían recaído directamente en el amamantamiento natural de la pequeña Montserrat. Carlisle y Esme habían llamado repetidas veces, como era costumbre, pero el tema de Edward había sido omitido totalmente. Emmet y Jacob, habían contactado a Alice para saber de Edward, por lo visto tampoco se había presentado al trabajo. Y aunque no debería, al igual que Jasper estaba preocupada por el estado de él toda la semana.

- ¡Sí!.- gritó Jane, elevando sus manos al cielo.- ¡Por fin hemos terminado!

- Esta noche pienso emborracharme hasta perder la conciencia.- todos reíamos ante la proclamación de Dan

- Yo me apunto contigo.- lo avaló Christian

- ¡Ey! ¿Y nosotras?.- se quejó Jane

- Yo paso.- dije levantándome y tomando mis cosas

- No seas aguafiestas.- comenzó su ya conocido berrinche mi amiga.- ¡Lo pasaremos genial!

- De verdad que no puedo.- me volví a excusar

- ¿No puedes o no quieres?.- me acorraló Dan

- Chicos.- les hablé.- Estoy en casa de Alice y como se dieron cuenta el otro día…las cosas no marchan a la perfección.

- Bella. Te entiendo.- asintió Christian.- Pero, sin querer sonar frívolo. Creo que los problemas de ellos, no debieran interferir tanto en tu vida

- Estoy aquí, en parte gracias a ellos Christian.- rebatí

- Y no digo que no tengas que estar agradecida. A lo que voy, es que tienes que vivir tu vida, independiente que entre ellos se saquen los ojos

- Opino igual.- sentenció Dan

- Nosotros también, así que manos a la obra

- Pero…- intenté protestar al "_nosotras_" de Jane

- Sin peros, esta vez acatarás nuestra determinación. Iremos a un lugar genial. No cualquiera entra allí.- explicó.- Ahora a embellecernos

- No tengo ropa y no pienso salir así.- indiqué mi atuendo como último recurso

- Eso no es problema.-

- Jane. No pienso dejar que gastes dinero en mí como el otro día.- me había regalado un perfume que había visto, según ella en oferta

- ¿Tu única objeción está en si gasto dinero en ti?.- asentí firme.- ¡Entonces nos vamos de fiesta!

Me arrastró, literalmente, escaleras arriba. Entró como un bólido a su cuarto y se internó en el gigantesco clóset. Miles de prendas volaban por los aires y yo bufaba cada vez que salía una. Nunca entraría en una de ellas.

- Bien.- dijo cuando su cuerpo apareció nuevamente.- Escoge la que quieras

- Jane.- dije cansinamente.- Mírame y mírate ¿Crees acaso en los milagros? Jamás voy a entrar en alguna prenda tuya

- Nunca he dicho que eran mías. Pertenecen a una prima que tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado y se le quedaron. Las guardé y ¡Bingo!

- Mmm….- hice una mueca. No me convencía nada de todo este plan

- ¡Vamos. Bella!.- me animó.- No eres gorda.- elevé una ceja.- ¡Ey! Solo tienes un pequeño sobrepeso. Cosa que arreglaremos con el tiempo. Ahora entra en ese baño y escoge lo que mas te guste. Yo aprobaré o te arrancaré a jirones, si veo que no van bien

Tuve que cambiarme atuendo en tres ocasiones. Según yo, estaban bien, pero mi crítica de vestuario ponía graciosas caras desaprobando mis elecciones cada vez que modelaba mis elecciones. Finalmente un pantalón algo ajustado negro, una blusa ligada al cuello negra con estampados plateados, zapatos punta aguja bajos y una pañoleta al cuello plateada de igual manera, eran mi vestuario.

- ¡Estás perfecta!.- chilló, luego de tenerme media hora al espejo

- ¿Tu crees?.- dije mirando mi reflejo en el espejo

- ¿Cómo te sientes tú?.-

- Bien.- dije sonriendo ante la imagen que veía

- Más que bien. Ahora vamos

Llamé a lo de Alice para avisar que no llegaría, a lo que un entusiasmado Jasper me invitó a ahogar mi estres por él y por mí. Reí por su ocurrencia, Jasper era una excelente persona y sabía que los estaba pasando mal con todo esto. Más siendo Alice su esposa y Edward, su cuñado y amigo como había dicho.

Bajamos y los chicos nos enjuiciaron por nuestra demora, como era de esperar. Pero tengo que confesar que me sentí diferente cuando vitorearon los cambios que traíamos encima, sobre todo porque había aprendido a reconocer la veracidad y falacia en sus palabras y esta vez orgullosamente sabía que la balanza, estaba inclinada hacia la primera opción.

**…**

Nunca había estado en un lugar así. En Forks, había lugares para bailar y divertirse, pero jamás había asistido. Siempre estaba estudiando o cuidando a mi padre, mientras Renée trabajaba como Asistente de Educación. Tuve que tocar mi mandíbula repetidas veces, para asegurarme que no estuviera ligeramente abierta… Había preguntado si íbamos a una cena de gala o algo por el estilo, al ver la ropa un tanto elegante que llevábamos. Pero ahora entendía cuando Jane me contestó que al lugar donde nos dirigíamos era exclusivo y debíamos lucir de esa manera.

- ¿Que no es mi hermanita pequeña?.- los cuatro volteamos a ver quien era.

- ¡Ay. No! Debí imaginarme que mi pesadilla casera, estaría aquí.- gimió mi amiga al ver a su hermano

- Yo que tu me portaría bien con tu apuesto hermano.- se vanaglorió.- El dueño es amigo mío y si quieren alguna atención.- se indicó.- Papá mono puede proporcionárselos

- Ok. Esta vez tu ganas.- admitió Jane con poco ánimo.- ¿Podemos pedir el trago más caro?

- Por supuesto pequeña lulú.- desordenó su cabello y su vista se topó conmigo.- ¿Qué no es la señorita Isabella?

- Hola.- murmuré avergonzada por la mirada detallada que me estaba dirigiendo

- Hola.- se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.- Estás preciosa.- susurró en mi oído

Nos acercamos a la barra junto a él. Dan y Christian estaban embobados viendo que trago podían beber, ya que el valor no era problema, serían obsequiados. Yo en cambio, estuve a punto de pedir agua mineral, pero la vergüenza de quedar en ridículo me hizo indicar el mismo que Jane.

El primer sorbo casi me deja sin hálito, el quinto pasó como si fuera limonada y el segundo trago hasta mis pies seguían el ritmo de la música. Miré divertida como mis amigos se hacían los galanes con dos chicas sentadas a nuestro lado, hasta que consiguieron su objetivo y salieron a la pista.

- Vamos a bailar.- musitó Demetri a mi espalda y tomó mi mano para jalarme

- ¡No!.- dije demasiado alto

- ¿Por qué no?.- frunció su entrecejo

- Porque mi amiga está advertida de tu listado amplio de conquistas.- intervino Jane, con la voz algo distorsionada

- No creas lo que dicen.- me advirtió Demetri.- Cree lo que tus ojos ven ¡Vamos!.- terminó arrastrándome a la pista de baile

Me mordí la lengua cuando iba a protestar, aludiendo a mí poco conocimiento de baile y en vez de eso observé a mí alrededor con la intención de copiar pasos ¡Genial! Todas bailaban como queriendo comerse a sus parejas ¡Definitivamente, eso no era lo mío! Aunque no tuve que seguir pendiente del resto, pues mi pareja de baile tomó mi cintura y comenzó a moverme al ritmo de la música.

Los bailes siguieron uno tras otro, y al rato me estaba divirtiendo demasiado. Miraba a Jane de vez en cuando y estaba totalmente en su mundo, bailando sola tras la barra. Dem, como me había pedido que lo llamara; me decía que no había problemas, pues también era conocida del dueño del local. Era un ex compañero de Universidad y él le ayudaba con el local algunas veces, como hoy.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué son esas cosas tan escabrosas que te ha contado mi hermana?.- preguntó de repente. Me reí antes de contestar

- Sólo que eres un chico popular y que las mujeres te rodean como abejas a un panal.- reímos por mi ejemplo

- Bueno. Entonces debo optar a mi defensa propia.- dijo solemne.- No es tan así

- ¿Tan así?.- repetí alargando la A

- Me gusta divertirme y pasarlo bien.- se encogió de hombros.- Las mujeres son una delicia y hay que disfrutar las delicias que Dios no ha regalado.- dijo honestamente.- Pero cuando llegue la indicada, mis ojos tendrán exclusividad

- Está bien. Supongo.- arrugué mi frente

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos pretendientes?.- entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí

- Ninguno.- dije rápidamente

-¿Ninguno?.- reiteró incrédulo.- No lo creo. Eres bonita y estoy seguro que andan como hormigas detrás del dulce.- sonreí al oírlo imitar mi anterior ejemplo

- Pues al parecer éste dulce.- me indiqué.- ¡Que de por sí es mucho! Empalaga y no se acercan

- O sea, que…- dejó la frase inconclusa

- ¿Qué?.- inquirí curiosa

- Nada.- sacudió su cabeza sonriendo. Y luego se acercó y susurro.- Me gusta el dulce empalagoso

Mi estomago dio un vuelco con sus palabras. Sabía por propia boca de Jane, que el chico era un Casanova, pero a pesar de eso…me hacía sentir bien que habiendo tantas otras chicas, él estuviera ahí y murmurando cumplidos para mí. No podía decir que era nula en tema de relaciones, pero la última había sido antes de todo, y luego me había encerrado en mi cascarón por miedo a la reacción de los chicos frente a mis cicatrices, además de mi sobrepeso. Lo cual era un ahuyentar, por sí solo.

Seguimos bailando y el me acercó más a su cuerpo. Intentaba que sus manos no rozaran mi vientre y torso y que tampoco mi pañoleta se deslizara lo suficiente, donde nos friccionábamos continuamente ¡Por primera vez tenía pudor de mis marcas! Quizás porque era primera vez que tenía un contacto tan íntima con el sexo opuesto luego de todo, pero me dije a mi misma que debía superar mis temores y me dediqué a disfrutar del momento. Yo no era un bicho raro, sólo una chica con un pasado malo...pero con consecuencias buenas...

- Dem.- un chico rubio lo llamó

Pensé en darme vuelta y correr donde Jane. Pero Demetri tomó mi mano y me hizo seguirlo hasta el lugar donde lo esperaba el chico. El cual me miró de arriba abajo, supongo que estaba fuera de los estándares que normalmente cumplían las mujeres con que su amigo se relacionaba. Así que mi forma de autodefensa se impuso y rodee mi estómago con mi brazo. Un gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba incómoda, para ocultar cualquier evidencia de grasa o cuero demás.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Necesito una mano ¿Podrías quedarte a cargo? Debo ir a dejar a Carol

- No hay problema

El chico se fue. No sin antes enviarle una mueca divertida a Dem por mí. Lo fulminé con la mirada encolerizada que le obsequié, pero por dentro quería estar enterrada en el fondo de mi cama.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No.- esforcé una sonrisa

La cual quedó congelada en mi cara, ante la sorpresa de sentir como me allegaba a su cuerpo y rozaba la piel de mis brazos con la yema de sus dedos ¿Acaso estaba soñando? No podía negar que Demetri era guapo, pero inalcanzable ¿O no?

- Tranquila.- bisbiseo en mi oído.- Estás temblando

- Es…solo que hace frío.- mentí tontamente. Los vidrios llegaban a estar empañados de tanto calor

- Ok.- sonrió.- Sólo… No quiero que tengas miedo a que me aproveche. Eres amiga de mi hermana y lo respeto.- sentenció.- Aunque eso no significa que mi atención sobre ti disminuya.- mis ojos fueron a sus labios inconcientemente.- Y todo con tiempo

Mi cara debió incendiarse con ese último comentario ¿Lo había dicho al verme mirar sus labios? ¿O seguía el curso de su conversación y coincidió?

- Creo que es mejor que me lleve a Jane.- indiqué al verla mal sobre la barra

- ¡Oh. Mierda!.- tomó mi mano nuevamente y me llevó donde ella.- ¿Jane? ¿Pequeña Lulú?

- No te comash a mi amiga.- fue lo único que logró pronunciar

- Dem. Tenemos problemas en la puerta.- indicó un chico que reconocí como el guardia

- ¿Qué pasa esta vez?.- preguntó, pero su atención estaba puesta en su hermana

- El mismo par de _pasteles _se ha dejado caer nuevamente.- bufó aburrido el chico

- Bien. Voy ahora

Me acerqué a Jane y comencé a arreglar su atuendo. Definitivamente era hora de emigrar.

- Las voy a ir a dejar.- declaró

- No te preocupes. Yo estoy bien y manejaré.- entendía que el debía quedarse

- ¿Segura?.- asentí.- OK. Voy a la puerta a ver que sucede esta vez con esos _pasteles_

- ¿Por qué _pasteles_?.- pregunté divertida

- Son los típicos riquillos con aires de grandeza. Estos se han dejado caer todos estos días. Lo malo es su compañía, no son muy señoritas que digamos. Y el hecho que han armado peleas cada que han venido.- apuntó.- Las espero en la puerta

Tomé a mi amiga y como pude la fui llevando hacia la salida del lugar. Busqué a Christian o Dan por alguna parte, pero no había humos de ambos. En la entrada había un lío de proporciones, así que uno de los guardias me indicó una salida anexa. Llegué al auto de mi amiga y la extendí a lo largo del asiento trasero. Iba a volver a despedirme de Demetri, cuando un auto mal estacionado en el camino llamó mi atención. Yo conocía ese _Volvo_, si es que mi vista no me fallaba. Me fui acercando aun más y observé la patente o licencia… Era él

Caminé de regreso al local, pero esta vez por la puerta principal y justo delante de mí estaba Edward Cullen, acompañado de otro tipo y dos chicas, ninguna de ellas, _Tanya_. Por lo visto eran ellos los _pasteles _y tenían una batalla de insultos, al verse pasados a llevar por impedirles el acceso.

- Edward.- le hablé cuando estuve tras de él

Se volteó y me impresionó ver su rostro. Tenía cortes y marcas evidentes de peleas. Al parecer Morfeo el Dios de los sueños, no lo visitaba hacia días. Tampoco lo hacía su rasuradora, y estaba absoluta y completamente ebrio.

- Yo no te conozhco a ti.- sonreía como idiota y apenas podía coordinar lo que decía

- Edward. Soy Isabella

- ¿Quién es esta Eddie?.- chilló una de las señoritas que lo acompañaban. Valoré mi respuesta y hablé

- Soy su hermana.- a la chica le dio un vuelco su rostro de enfado

- ¡Genial! Soy Bree y ella es Yin.- indicó a la otra.- Y él es…mmm…no sé

- Tu no…- tapé de un manotazo la boca de Edward. Antes que me dejara en evidencia

- ¿Bella?.- voltee a ver a Dem que miraba extrañado

- Lo conozco.- indiqué a Edward.- Vivo en su casa. Con él y su…novia.- susurré lo último

- Entonces convéncelo de que se vaya.- me pidió.- Ha venido todos estos días y lo único que ha conseguido es ir aumentando los moretones de su cara

- ¿Se ha peleado?.- mi expresión era incrédula

- Más bien. Le han pegado.- se burló

Miré a Edward y ya se dormía de pié. Largué un gran suspiro y me recordé las palabras del Padre, cuando asistía a la iglesia. Debía ayudar al desvalido, aunque hubiera sido un idiota, pedazo de mierda y patán ¿Eran esas palabras? Ehm, no…pero para el caso, eran igual.

- ¿Me ayudas a cargarlo?.- pedí a Dem.- Lo llevaré a su casa, pero debo dejar su auto aquí

- No te preocupes. Yo me encargo. Puede venir por él mañana.

**...**

Luego de indicarle cual era su auto. Me encaminé como la sepulturera oficial, ya que los cuerpos desparramados en el asiento trasero parecían verdaderos cadáveres. Dejé a Jane en su casa, ya que a diez minutos de camino comenzó a gritar que quería su cama y su baño. Al parecer el alcohol comenzaba sus estragos. Después de prepararle algo para su malestar e indicarle que en la mañana traería su auto. Me dispuse a llevar al otro bulto.

Aparqué el auto fuera a su casa. Bajé y tomé fuerzas de donde no las tenía para poder sacar su cuerpo y apoyarlo, mientras esperaba a que encontrara por fin las llaves.

- Quierro dormirr.- se quejó, remarcándo la _R_

- Edward. Busca las llaves.- volví a insistir. Siguió metiendo sus manos por todos sus bolsillos

- Quierro dormirr ¡Hip!.- rodé los ojos. Era lo que me faltaba, el hipo de los ebrios ¡Pf!

- Lo que necesitas es un baño.- increpé. Aunque al parecer ni siquiera entendía con quien estaba

- Llavess.- canturreó una vez dio con ellas

Entré sosteniéndolo y sorteando todos los escombros y cosas esparcidas por el suelo. Por lo visto no había habido aseo desde ese día de la discusión con Alice. Lo dejé sentado en el principio de la escalera y fui a preparar un té para el. Cuando volví, casi se me sale el corazón por la boca al verlo a gatas en la escala, y ya a punto de llegar arriba. Lo apuntalé nuevamente y lo interné en su habitación.

Tras darle un par de vueltas, me decidí. Ya me odiaba, así que no habría mucha diferencia. Lo levanté como peso muerto de la cama y a empujones lo metí en la bañera. Con o sin ropa, debía darse un baño.

- ¡¿Q-qué…?.- parloteaba ahogado por el chorro de la ducha

- No te preocupes, no voy a desnudarte.- me reí sola.- Además será un ahorro. Baño de cuerpo y ropa al mismo tiempo.

Al cabo de media hora decidí ir en busca de su ropa de dormir. Por las miradas que me estaba enviando y el silencio que se estaba implantando en el pequeño cuarto, era claro que el efecto de la borrachera se estaba pasando. Dejé su ropa sobre el retrete y salí. Observé la habitación y recién ahí caí en cuenta de los detalles. Todos y cada uno de los marcos con fotos que adornaban la pieza y en que salía con Tanya, estaban quebrados y puestas boca abajo. Lo que parecía ser el espacio de ella en el amplio closet, estaba totalmente vacío. Así mismo el mueble donde alguna vez tuvieron que descansar sus pinturas y otras cosas.

Pensé en volver a casa de Alice, pero el cansancio comenzaba a pasarme cuenta. Así que al sentir el agua de la bañera escurrir, desaparecí rápidamente del cuarto de Edward y me adentré en el que usaba antes de irme.

Me recosté y no pude dejar de pensar en Edward. Sabía que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal, que su trato conmigo tampoco era el mejor…pero el amor cegaba y lo comprendí al ver reflejado ese dicho en él. No podía saber como era antes de estar con Tanya, pero intuía que alguien diferente, por los comentarios que llegaban a mis oídos y me fue imposible no sentir pena por él. Había sucumbido error, tras error…por el amor de alguien que no lo merecía.

Y hoy, estaba solo… Suspiré y me di cuenta que la rabia que sentía hacia él las primeras semanas que había estado aquí, se había desvanecido. Y si bien, no era mi persona favorita en el mundo. Tampoco lo odiaba…

Recordé mi primera impresión al verlo. Un hombre fuerte, una familia adorable, una novia espectacular, trabajo solvente y todo pulcramente magnífico… ¡Una apariencia! Hoy, no envidiaba su supuesta perfección… Lo compadecía…

**…**

Desperté temprano, a pesar de mi larga y agotadora noche. Me duché, tomé ropa cómoda y me dispuse a poner de vuelta la ordenada casa que era antes. Miles y miles de vidrios, cosas quebradas y basura terminé sacando, una vez que estuvo todo impecable. Me fijé en el contestador y su incesante parpadeo. Cuarenta y nueve mensajes mostraba en su pantalla y noté que el número de Tanya, era el que más se repetía.

Me adueñé de la cocina y preparé comida para unos días. Además de algo liviano, lo necesitaría luego de la borrachera que cargaba la noche pasada. Estaba terminando de lavar los utensilios usados, cuando unos pasos me alertaron de su presencia. Me tensé en el lugar, no sabía como reaccionaría al ver todo limpio y ordenado, sumado a que me había atrevido a prepararle comida.

- Hola.- por su voz, noté incomodidad

- Hola.- dije al voltearme. Al menos su rostro estaba mejor

- No debías haberte molestado.- indicó con su barbilla el entorno

- No es molestia. Además desperté temprano.- y debí haberme ido de inmediato. Pensé para mí

Tomé unas pastillas para la resaca y se las dejé sobre el mesón. Musitó un fundido _gracias _y se las tomó, para luego quedarnos en ese incómodo silencio nuevamente. Decidí que era tiempo de marcharme. Me quité el delantal y me dispuse a salir, cuando su voz me retuvo

- Isabella.- vacilante me voltee hacia él.- ¿Cómo…está Alice?

No me miró cuando lo preguntó, pero la nota de dolor al pronunciar siquiera el nombre de su hermana, me indicó que su preocupación era genuina

- Bien. En lo que cabe.- respondí sin entrar en detalle

- Aham.- miró a todos lados y luego continuó.- Pensé que haría volver a Tanya...inmediatamente...

- No lo sé. Alice no ha querido acercárse a la empresa esta semana.- dije lo que sabía de verdad.- ¿Tú...como estas?.- pregunté titubeante

- Creo que lo viste mejor de lo que puedo contestar.- sonrió tristemente

- Carlisle y Esme hablaron preguntando por ti. Quizás deberías llamarles.- aconsejé

- Lo hice hace un rato atrás.- asentí.- Alice…no les mencionó nada. Me di cuenta

- No. No quiso preocuparlos

Y nuevamente los ratones habían entrado a nuestras bocas para arrancarnos la lengua de cuajo. Juraría que escuchaba hasta grillos en el aire.

- Bien. Ha quedado comida preparada.- anuncié.- Yo…me voy

- Isabella.- llamó nuevamente.- Gracias…por lo de anoche

- No hay de qué

- Creo que…sí. Además de…deberte varias…disculpas.- decidí terminar con esto

- Edward.- atrapé su atención.- No soy quien para juzgaste ni nada. Y tampoco soy parte de la familia para opinar sobre lo que pasó, pero las disculpas creo que se las debes a Alice, no a mi.

- Lo sé.- admitió para mi sorpresa

- Ahora sobre las disculpas que hablas. Me imagino que son por tu actitud cuando recién llegué.- un leve asentimiento de su parte me instó a continuar.- No las quiero.- dije firme

- Yo…- lo interrumpí

- Tu y Tanya se creían la perfección hecha realidad.- aseguré.- Pero prefiero mi imperfección con todo lo que conlleve. Si es que de ese modo voy a ser feliz. Sin mentiras

Vi el dolor en sus ojos por mis palabras, pero yo también lo había sentido en su momento y ni a él ni a ella le importó. Sin embargo luego de expresar mi verborrea contenida, me arrepentí. Yo no era nadie para reclamar y mucho menos en su propia casa.

- Lo siento.- dije luego de un rato.- No debí decir eso

- Mi vida ha sido una real mierda.- expulsó de repente con rabia.- Nada hago bien. Y todo lo bueno que tengo…lo destruyo

Se sentó en la isla y puso sus codos apoyados en la mesa. Sus manos refregaron su cara con desesperación. Como si con eso quisiera borrar todos los errores de los cuales se inculpaba

- ¿Sabes que gran cosa he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?.- negué de forma ausente.- Pagándole con la misma moneda a mi _queridísima _novia

- Edward…- intenté hablarle, pero el me cortó esta vez

- ¿Te ha pasado a ti, que lo crees todo excelente en un momento, luego ubicas una falla y de pronto, de la nada, comienzan a aparecer miles y miles de fallas más? Eso me ocurrió a mí

- ¿Cómo?.- dije. Y me senté frente a él

- Las…fotos…- explicó con dificultad.- Eran…sólo la punta del iceberg. Mi relación fue una jodida mentira desde principio a fin. Fui un imbécil

- Estas enamorado.- le rebatí. Sin embargo para mi eso no era amor

- Y del amor al odio un solo paso. Dicen por ahí.- rió amargamente

- ¿Haz…hablado con ella?.- pregunté dubitativa. Asintió

- No sospecha que yo sé todo.- fruncí mi boca por su declaración.- Solamente le he dicho que he tenido demasiado trabajo o que he estado donde…Alice

- Veo.- no sabía que mas decir ¿El volvería con ella?

- Quiero verla cara a cara para….- se encogió de hombros.- Quizás para ver si al menos es capaz de sentir algún remordimiento

- Tu lo que quieres...- me silencié en automático. No me correspondía entrar en recriminaciones hacia él.- Creo que no es maduro lo que haz estado haciendo. Pero cada quien actúa de la forma que considera pertinente.

- ¿Que ibas a decir primero?.- cuestionó con su vista fija. Me debatí internamente, pero mi sinceridad pudo más.

- Pienso que lo que realmente deseas al verla cara a cara... Es encontrar una mínima excusa para perdonarla ¡Lo siento! Pero me preguntaste que quería decir y es lo que pienso. Tú quieres convencerte que nada de lo que ha pasado es cierto para regresar con ella o perdonarla. Ya que por lo que entiendo la relación de ustedes sigue...

Transcurrió un lapsus de tiempo en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, lo cual me corroboró que mi teoría, era acertada. Él estaba desesperado por encontrar alguna forma de absolver a Tanya de todo lo que se decía o se mostraba. Después de todo, él añoraba seguir con la venda en sus ojos, y podia decir que hubiese pagado su fortuna, con tal que ellos siguieran como antes ¡Viviendo una mentira!... El tenía la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y yo miraba furtiva su lugar o cualquier rincón de la cocina que me pareciera interesante. Hasta que mi móvil comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo y me aferré a él como si fuera mi salvavidas personal.

- Hola

- ¿Bella? ¡Ew! Se me parte la cabeza.- reí al escuchar a mi amiga.- Ey. Mi hermano dice que el auto fue mandado a dejar

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y donde?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa Bella? ¿Acaso también se te subieron las copas?.- rodé los ojos, aunque no pudiera verme.- El idiota me contó quien era, así que les di la dirección. Llegará en un rato ¿Mi auto lo tienes tú?.- un suspiro de alivio se escapó en mi fuero interno. Era mi huida magistral

- Si. Enseguida voy para allá.- y corté antes que se negara u otra cosa.- Bien. Ahora si me voy. Tu auto llegará en un rato más

- ¿Dónde quedó?.- preguntó totalmente perdido

- En el local en que te encontré anoche. El hermano de mi amiga quedó a cargo de él y enviará a dejarlo

- Gracias nuevamente. Por lo visto estuve a punto de dejar mi cabeza olvidada. No sé ni quienes me acompañaban.- admitió sonrojado ¡Vaya!

Le miré de regreso y me dirigí a la sala. Tomé mi bolso y unas cuntas cosas que necesitaba en casa de Alice. Lo vi de soslayo acercarse, mas no dijo nada.

- Nos vemos.- anuncié mi retirada

- Yo…este…- me obligué a mirarlo ante su nerviosismo.- Si quieres…puedes volver...acá.- finalizó su costoso discurso para dejarme con la boca abierta.- Solo si quieres. Si no, esta bien. Donde mi hermana igualmente estarás bien

- ¿Lo haces por Carlisle, por alivianar tu conciencia o qué?.- no pude evitar preguntar decidida. De su respuesta dependería la mía

- Creo...una combinación de todas.- se aclaró la garganta incómodo

Lo miré y sonreí. Alomejor y después de todo… no era tan idiota como pensaba. O al menos se podía amoldar algo… ¿O no?

- Hablaré con Alice y veré que decido.- le aclaré

- ¿Ella me odia?.- preguntó con una mueca queriendo ser sonrisa

- No. Sólo está decepcionada. Los lazos no se rompen así como así cuando son verdaderos.- esclarecí, dando a entender que Alice valía mas que _otras_

- La…transacción de bienes…está anulada.- dijo en un susurro con la cabeza gacha

Le volví sonreí en respuesta. Y me maravillaba con ese simple gesto. Mal que mal, nunca pensé siquiera en obsequiarle una mueca parecida a sonrisa.

- Creo que es la primera vez que hablamos mas de un minuto.-declaró de pronto, pasando sus manos por su cabello revolucionado

- No. Esta es la segunda. La primera vez fue cuando tuviste un pequeño cambio conmigo. Dos días antes de todo...

De pronto me callé, cuando fuí conciente del detallado momento que estaba descrbiendo...

- Nos v-vemos.- dije rápidamente

- Saludos...a todos.- susurró

Definitivamente. Algo bueno se podía rescatar de Edward Cullen…sólo se necesitaba paciencia y ¡Mucha!... Y yo debía aprender a cerrar mi bocota ¡Oh. Si!

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Un poco de paz en medio de la tormenta.**

**Pero... ¿Leyeron a Edward? ¿Quién se apunta a darle un buen golpe?**

**...Y luego un beso... para sanarlo? jiji**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Mis niñas hermosas. Ayer no pude subir porque con la tormenta que había. La luz se esfumó**

**PD 2:- Gracias a toditas por su apoyo ¿Les he dicho que las adoro? Pues, ha sido poco =) "aamtista16- maryraps- antuss- anónimo" También muchísimas gracias =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo IX**

**

* * *

**

**Ed.-**

**...**

Sin poder evitarlo. El cierre de la puerta principal, al irse Isabella. Me había producido una especie de angustia que no podía controlar. Desde niño había tenido esa especie de trauma al estar en soledad cuando algún problema me aquejaba. Recuerdo a mi madre durmiendo conmigo cuando, en ese tiempo, las nimiedades del colegio o universidad parecían querer enterrarme vivo ¡Y la extrañé! Extrañé volver a tener quince años y ser, a pesar de las burlas de Alice, el niño consentido

Miré a mí alrededor… Parecía estar todo en orden, pero la procesión estaba por dentro…

Los días anteriores no era _nada, _yo no era _nada_. Había bebido más que en mi adolescencia. Y me había hecho acompañar por chicas que con mucho esfuerzo, podía recordar su nombre a la media hora de haber estado en su compañía ¡Era una vergüenza!

Había querido pagarle a Tanya con la misma moneda. Estar con otras, buscar una respuesta a la pregunta que me carcomía ¿Por qué me había engañado? Pero no la encontraba, quizás porque lo único que había logrado hacer, era juntar mi boca con las de ellas… Pero llegar a la cama, era imposible… Y era ahí donde mi cabeza comenzaba a atormentarme…

Quizás la respuesta era simple… En nuestra relación, sólo una parte había entregado todo con sentimiento… Y ese, era yo ¡No. Ella!

Subí las escaleras y cuando iba a entrar a mi cuarto, me arrepentí. Quedé con el pomo de la puerta en mis manos y fui incapaz de girarlo. La habitación seguía como la había dejado el mismo día en que mi maldito mundo se había venido abajo, y era un recordatorio constante que todo cuanto había construido, se desmoronaba cada día en que sabía algo más o mi mente procesaba algún detalle que me hacía una mala jugada…

Di media vuelta y caminé por el pasillo. Mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo a gritos un descanso. Había dormido nada los últimos días y al parecer ya no daba aguante.

Me pare frente a la habitación que Isabella ocupaba. Necesitaba recostarme, así que abrí la puerta decidido. Una ráfaga de aroma que no había notado con anterioridad, me golpeó. Era un efluvio suave, pero a la vez potente ¡Extraña combinación de palabras! Pero así podía percibirlo.

Había dejado todo en perfecto orden durante las horas pasadas y dejé vagar mi mirada por sus pertenencias. La puerta del closet estaba abierta y observé la variedad de pañoletas que colgaban de una percha. Inevitablemente mi memoria rememoró las marcas que había descubierto en su cuerpo y volví a preguntarme ¿Qué las habría producido?

Me recosté sobre la cama y en un extraño movimiento, mi cabeza se giró sobre la almohada. Mi nariz se enterró en ella, absorbiendo el perfume esparcido en ellas ¿Cómo era que nunca me había percatado de lo adictivo que era su olor? Reí sin humor, cuando la contestación fue que jamás me había dado el tiempo de estar cerca de ella. Porque la miraba inferior…la veía insignificante…en comparación a _ella_.

**…**

Desperté desorientado. No recordaba siquiera haberme dormido en algún momento. Dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana y aun era de día. Me levanté y me fui directo a mi reloj de muñeca, eran las ocho ¿Pero de la mañana o la tarde?. Encendí la TV y me sorprendí al enterarme que era un nuevo día. Había dormido casi trece horas ¿Cómo? Ni yo mismo lo sabía.

El rostro que me mostró el espejo, luego de una buena ducha y de rasurar la barba de días. Distaba mucho de lo que veía cada día que pasaba de la semana anterior…

Sentí entre tanto silencio el cerrojo de una puerta, la que me parecía ser la principal. Así que me apresuré a abandonar el cuarto de baño. Miré la habitación, no tenía tiempo de ordenarla, pero tampoco creía que Isabella volviera, así que me mudaría temporalmente aquí. Aunque al parecer ya lo había hecho…mi visita había sido rápida a mi cuarto y había trasladado variadas pertenencias aquí.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras y me paralicé. Jasper estaba de pié frente a la puerta. No había hablado con él desde que había pasado todo y esperaba como era de pensar, que lo primero que recibiría por parte de él, era un buen puñetazo.

- Bella me dio las llaves.- explicó sin mirarme.- Traje sus cosas. Al parecer quiere volver aquí. Creo que la entiendo.- sus ojos conectaron por primer vez con los míos.- Ver una sombra de lo que era Alice, no es agradable para nadie

No me estaba criticando directamente. Más yo mismo lo hice al entender sus palabras. Ella se había sentido traicionada por mí, y era así. Yo era el causante, de que Alice fuera otra, que su desdicha afectara al resto también.

- Yo…- decir lo siento, me sonaba a exiguo

- No te afanes en buscar disculpas conmigo a tu comportamiento.- detuvo mis palabras.- Lo único que voy a decirte, es que si piensas seguir con tu ceguera. Mantente lejos de Alice

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bárbara habló con Alice y por lo que le comentó. Tu relación con ella sigue como si nada

- Las cosas no se hablan por teléfono.- rebatí

- Y los engaños y mentiras no son buena compañía.- sermoneó.- Cuando Alice me contó lo que había pasado… ¡Pf!... Te aseguro que si cualquier otra persona me hubiera dicho aquello. De seguro le sacaba un diente del golpe certero que le hubiera dado, por haber hablado mal de mi cuñado y amigo. De alguien a quien es mi familia

Mi mirada seguía inclinada al suelo. Sus palabras no hacían más que seguir haciendo camino en mi herida.

- No se si volverás con Tanya, si seguirás solo o lo que quieras hacer.- puntualizó.- Pero te diré algo lo quieras oír o no… Pon en una balanza lo bueno y lo malo, y toma en base a eso tus decisiones. Mira lo que haz hecho por tu gusto y el de ella, y ve cual pesa más. Las relaciones Edward, no se miden por todo lo que das en forma independiente. Se sopesan por lo que ambos han ido construyendo. Y tengo la impresión que aquí el único que haz dado eres tú. Haz dado de ti y haz dado para ella. La relación es vínculo, no desconexión

Iba a hablar, pero él dejó las cosas que traía en el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta…

- Bella es una gran persona y con un gran corazón.- dijo de espaldas a mí.- No la arruines a ella también. Sé como la trataban tu y Tanya. Y sin embargo, ella se siente en deuda contigo…- sonrió leve.- Aprovecha esto y trata de reencontrarte con lo que eras antes. Ella puede ayudarte, puede darle valor a cosas que para ti son insignificantes…pero que te llevarán a ser mejor de lo que tu mujer te convirtió. No mires el cascarón, mira su contenido. Puede convertirte en millonario.

Dicen que una palabra puede doler más que un golpe. Hoy lo había comprobado…

**…**

Llegué a la empresa pasado el mediodía. Tampoco había tenido ánimos de presentarme los días pasados. La secretaria me observó extraña, estoy seguro que incluso estuvo a punto de preguntar la razón de mi ausencia. Pero le envié una mirada con el mensaje explícito que mejor se guardara sus cuestionamientos. Ingresé a la oficina y sólo se encontraba Jacob, lo que agradecí. Al menos era más centrado que Emmet y menos curioso.

- Hola.- saludé y pasé a dejar mi chaqueta

- Hola.- me miró y sacudió su cabeza.- Sé que no te gusta que cuestionen tus decisiones, pero creo que no responder a las llamadas que te hicimos durante toda la semana pasada. Ha sido bastante irresponsable

- No estuve en casa.- mentí a medias

- Me quedó claro. Leah casi tiró tu puerta dando golpes, el otro día que fuimos a saber de ti. Ni Alice supo darnos una información.- la sola alusión a mi hermana, envió una punzada

- Tenía algunos inconvenientes.- en ese momento la puerta se abrió

- Ho…- Emmet dejó a medias su saludo y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia mí.- ¡¿Qué mierda de bicho te picó a ti?.- me tomó por mi camisa y me elevó

- Emmet. Cálmate.- pidió Jacob

- ¡No me calmo y una mierda!.- bramó.- ¡¿Te das cuenta lo que hiciste? ¡¿Hasta cuando te comportarás como un pendejo?

- Suéltame. Y no sé de hablas.- me deshice de su agarre

- Sabes de lo que hablo.- me siseo.- Estuve con Alice ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme que pasa?.- pidió Jacob, sin entender nada

- ¿Le cuentas tú, tu gran hazaña o yo?.- preguntó en tono irónico Emmet

- No tengo idea de que hablas. Y por lo demás los problemas que tenga son de mi incumbencia. No de propiedad pública.- espeté molesto

- ¡Pasan a ser de mi incumbencia cuando no sé si te va a ocurrir regalarle esta empresa!.- rugió nuevamente

- ¿Regalar la empresa? ¿Quieren decirme de qué hablan?.- pidió nuevamente Jacob

- ¡Que aquí tu querido amigo, le cedió la mitad de los derechos de la empresa de Alice a la zorra que tiene como novia!.-

En un movimiento rápido me giré y planté un golpe en su cara con todas mis fuerzas. Emmet se balanceó, pero no calló y me inyectó sus ojos coléricos. Pero de pronto me dí cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho ¡Había golpeado a mi mejor amigo! ¿Qué imbecilidad había hecho?

- Emmet. Yo…lo sien-…-

No alcancé a formular mi disculpa, cuando el puño de Emmet esta vez, impactó de lleno en mi ojo izquierdo. Yéndome de espalda contra todo lo que aparecía en mi camino de retroceso.

- ¡¿Qué les pasa?.- gritó Jacob. Mirándonos alternadamente

- Ahora nada.- sonrió Emmet.- Esa fue por Alice. Y una advertencia por si decides dártelas de galán nuevamente con tu noviecita. ¡Te juro! Que si me entero de algo más. No verás la luz al menos en un mes. Me encargaré de dejarte cerrados los dos ojos.

Y salió azotando la puerta con toda la furia que tenía. Jacob salió de la oficina y regresó al rato con una bolsa con hielos. Yo aun seguía en el piso y me extendió su mano sin decir palabra alguna. Así mismo nos mantuvimos por largo rato, el cual no sabia si ponerme el hielo en el maldito ojo que me ardía o la muñeca con la que había golpeado a Emmet, que punzaba como mil demonios.

**…**

- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Emmet?.

Durante las siguientes horas ni Jacob ni yo, habíamos mediado palabra alguna. Emmet no había regresado y yo estaba pendiente de ocupar mi mente con todo el trabajo que tenía retrasado por mi ausencia. Pero como era de esperar, en algún momento volvería el tema que nos había hecho enfrascarnos en una pelea de animales…y ahora era el momento.

- Ya no.- dije tirando los planos en mis manos y girándome hacia él

- ¿Cómo es eso de "_Ya no_"?.- puntualizó, gesticulando comillas

- Lo hice… Traspasé la mitad de la empresa que Alice me había ofrecido años atrás.- suspiré.- Pero anulé todo

- No te molestes, pero…- me sonrió y negó.- Creo que de haberlo sabido antes. Yo mismo le hubiera pedido a Emmet que te entintara el otro ojo.

- Supongo que me lo merezco

- ¿Qué gatilló todo esto Edward?.- cuestionó serio

- No quiero hablar del tema Jacob.- me excusé

- Pues yo creo que teniendo en cuenta la amistad que _supongo_, nos une. Deberías confiar más en nosotros.- espetó Emmet, apareciendo nuevamente por la puerta

Suspiré y agaché la cabeza. No se trataba de falta de confianza, pero… Al parecer, Isabella tenía razón en sus palabras. No quería enfrentar el tema con nadie, porque estaba conciente cual sería la acotación, al menos en este momento de parte de mis amigos ¡Te lo dijimos! Y aunque no lo admitiera, estaba desesperadamente intentando buscar una coartada que exculpara de todo a Tanya. Me negaba a enfrentar la realidad ¡No quería esta realidad!

- Tuvimos una discusión con Tanya a causa de…mis celos.- comencé.- Le pedí perdón, luego que comprendiera que mis celos eran _infundados_.- bufé.- Y quise demostrar con hechos mi arrepentimiento. Así como también, que no se volvería a repetir

Esperé a que me interrumpieran, pero los dos estaban atentos a lo que decía. Así que continué

- Ahí vino lo del traspaso. Habíamos hablado con Tanya sobre la idea que tenía de comenzar algo, un negocio propio. Sé que es difícil en el mundo que se desenvuelve y creí que de esa forma, la ayudaría

- ¿Cómo?.- inquirió en tono hostil Emmet.- ¿Quitándole el esfuerzo de años a tu hermana?

- No lo pensé de esa forma.- me defendí.- En realidad…en ese momento no pensé en nada. Sólo…en Tanya.- admití.- Creí que era una forma de demostrar que lo nuestro era mas fuerte. Y una forma que Alice…y los demás…comenzaran a respetar a mi novia. Y también que estando en una empresa conocida, le sería más fácil abrirse camino

- ¡Que considerado!.- explotó Emmet.- A costa de tu hermana ¿No te pusiste a pensar que tu noviecita podría arruinar a tu hermana?

No respondí, porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y sabido. Mi ceguera o enamoramiento me hacía desistir y negarme a esa idea. Ella no sería capaz de hacer eso ¿O sí? Ni yo mismo sabía la respuesta a eso

Parecía como si después de decir todo eso, me hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Pero al mismo tiempo me encogí esperando el próximo golpe de Emmet, el cual no llegó. Con vergüenza, debía reconocerlo, levanté mi mirada hacia mis amigos. Cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, teniendo en sus caras una cuota de rabia y sobre todo decepción.

- Hay algo que no entiendo.- habló Jacob.- Hasta ahí todo bien. Pero por lo que entiendo, tu decisión estaba tomada ¿Por qué escucho hablar de…Tanya con en forma rara? ¿Acaso no fue por ella?

- Porque…- me callé sin saber como enfrentar esa parte.

Quizás sonaba estúpido lo que estaba en mi cabeza en ese momento. Incluso parecía que mi lado sensible estaba haciendo aparición. Pero quería poder cerrar mi boca y salir de ahí, guardándome esa parte para mí. Tenía la maldita y absurda sensación, que una vez las palabras salieran de mí…todo se haría real. Fruncí mis labios ¡Todo era real! Pero aun seguía eso en mí… la esperanza que tan solo fuera un mal sueño…

- Alice te mostró una verdad indiscutible. No quiero decir te lo dije, pero…- Emmet dejó su frase inconclusa

- Ok. No necesito más explicación. Presumo saber a que se refiere Emmet. Creo que es hora de irnos.- sentenció Jacob y se lo agradecí en silencio.

Tomé mis cosas y con un asentimiento de cabeza, salí de la empresa. Manejé lento a casa, mil y una idea se arremolinaban en mi mente, hasta que decidí mi próximo paso y tomé el camino que me dirigiría allí.

**…**

- Panino Edar.- gritó Amy cuando me vio en la puerta.- ¡Mi panino!.- anunció con el mismo grito

- Hola Amy.- la saludé. La tomé en brazos y la cargué al interior de la casa

- A tío a jugal a Amy.- sonreí. Era la típica frase que siempre repetía

- ¡Amy! ¿Quién…?.- Alice dejó su pregunta a medias cuando me vio de pié en su sala

- Mi panino.- Amy rodeó con sus bracitos mi cuello

- Hola Alice.- musité suave. Su rostro se volvió frío

- Si haz venido a visitar a tu ahijada. Pueden jugar aquí. Yo estoy ocupada y tengo cosas que hacer.- se dio vuelta para irse

- Amy ve arriba. Luego te alcanzo.- asintió y la dejé en el piso

Caminé con dirección a la que ocupaba como su oficina. Me paré en el umbral de la puerta…Alice estaba de espaldas mirando hacia la ventana que daba a su jardín. Entendí que sus palabras solo habían sido para no estar conmigo. Me fui acercando de a poco, en el momento que di el primer paso dentro de la habitación, supe que ella estaba conciente de mi presencia.

- Si haz venido a ver a Amy, creo que deberías aprovechar el tiempo. Ella se va temprano a la cama y ya son las siete y algo.- comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, sin darme la cara

- He venido a ver a…toda mi familia.- bisbise

- No quiero ser grosera, pero fui clara contigo ese día.- se volteó y sus brillantes ojos me mostraron su dolor.- Y no quiero repetir mis palabras. Fueron tan lacerantes para ti, como para mí. Pero no puedo pretender como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Eras mi único hermano. Ya no tengo nada.- fue tajante y cruda en sus palabras

- Alice…-

- Ya te he dicho Edward.- me cortó.- Amy se irá pronto a la cama. Es mejor que aproveches el tiempo con tu sobrina. No…no hay nada más que pueda interesarte aquí. Así como yo quisiera que tú visita fuera corta.-

Parecía como si mis pies se hubieran anclado al piso. Sus palabras eran ácidas, pero podía sentir el dolor en ellas al expresarlas ¡El maldito dolor que yo había causado! Observé su rostro, en apariencia impávido…pero la conocía, esos ojos no mentían y ella estaba destrozada por dentro, al igual que yo.

Tuve la intención de dar vuelta e irme, sin embargo, en vez de eso y para su asombro. Mi camino se dirigió a ella y sin darle tiempo a hablar, la tomé y la abracé ¡Era mi hermana por Dios! ¿En qué mierda tenía mi cabeza cuando había actuado sin recordar que amaba a mi misma sangre más que a nada en el mundo? Ella no respondió mi abrazo, pero no por eso, cedí mi fuerza… Apoyé mi cabeza sobre le tope de la suya y su silencioso sollozo abrió las llaves cerradas con refuerzo de mis ojos.

Permanecí un rato así, sin decir nada, pero queriendo transmitir todo con mi abrazo. Miré en un momento la entrada del lugar donde estábamos y me percaté que Jasper nos observaba sin mediar palabra desde ahí. Reticente y sin fuerzas, me separé de ella. Tomé su cara en mis manos y limpié sus lágrimas. Viendo esos ojos verdes como los míos, que ahora estaban enrojecidos por mi estupidez. Besé su frente y emprendí mi retirada…

- Te quiero…- dije con la voz rota y ronca.- Perdóname. No pensé…

Y sin más. Salí de ahí sin esperar contestación alguna…

**…**

Llegué a casa. Todo estaba a obscuras por lo que presumí que Isabella no habría llegado o quizás se había arrepentido de volver. Subí las escaleras, y por si se daba, saqué todas mis cosas de su habitación y las devolví a la mía. En la cual no estuve más de diez minutos.

Registré en mi bolsillo y encontré la cajetilla de cigarros que había comprado en esas noches sin sentido de la semana anterior. La tomé y salí por la cocina a la parte trasera de la casa. Prendí uno y traté de despejar mi mente…

¿Quién había aportado más a esta relación? Había sido la pregunta de Jasper. Refregué mi rostro con impaciencia al tener la claridad delante de mis ojos ¡Siempre había sido yo! ¡El que aportaba a esta relación, era yo! ¡Yo por ella y yo por mí! Todo el mundo había tratado de decírmelo y yo no había querido enfrentar la verdad. Me había aferrado a lo que ella me ofrecía, pero yo necesitaba mucho más…sin embargo, resignado aceptaba su cuota de entrega.

Mi mente fue a nuestro primer tiempo juntos. En ese tiempo, ella era perfecta. Lo que todo hombre quisiera a su lado. Con el tiempo, sin si quiera darme cuenta hasta ahora, las cosas habían dado un vuelco enorme. Y yo me había volcado con ella a esas transformaciones. Me había acomodado a ella…no había sido un ajuste equiparado, era solo yo…a lo que ella quería.

¿Desde cuando serían las mentiras? ¿Desde qué momento ella me habría cambiado? Los primeros días, buscaba como poseso alguna falla en mí. Más con los días y las últimas conversaciones, creo haber dado con la respuesta. Haberme convertido en su monigote. ¡Esa era mi único y gran error!

- Hola.- me giré al escuchar la voz de Isabella tras mío

- Hola.- la saludé, pero no lograba ver su rostro al estar a contra luz, que se colaba por la puerta

- Pensé que no había nadie. Pero luego vi la luz encendida y vine a ver

- Llegué hace un rato.-

Me quedé observando los destellos rojizos que destilaba el brillante cabello achocolatado de ella. Que obviamente tampoco había notado con anterioridad.

- ¿Quieres…comer algo?.- preguntó en forma tímida

- Aun no. Gracias.- le sonreí

- Ehm…este… ¿Ha llegado alguien?.- consultó de repente

- No. No ha venido nadie ¿Por qué?.- inquirí extrañado

- Es que entré a la habitación que ocupo y al parecer alguien ha dormido ahí. Por eso.-

Agradecí que la noche estuviera oscura. Podía sentir mi cara arder de la vergüenza ¿Cómo le decía que en mi cuarto no podía dormir y por eso había tomado por asalto, el suyo?

- Fui…yo.- admití con el rojo intenso de mi cara

- Huh. Ehm, ok.-

- No podía dormir en mi habitación y decidí buscar otro lugar.- expliqué.- Tu habitación era la única acomodada para dormitar un momento. Lo siento.- susurré al final

- No te preocupes. Es tu casa y puedes ir donde quieras

- Igual. Esa es tu habitación

Un silencio espeso se instaló entre ambos. No sabía muy bien que decir y de pronto la vi sentarse a mi lado y aferrar su chaqueta, la noche estaba un tanto helada y más estando a la intemperie. Prendí otro cigarrillo, eran como el quinto que fumaba en tan poco rato, pero no sabía como actuar aun con ella.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo?.- preguntó cuando el resplandor del fuego iluminó mi cara.- Estoy segura de no haberte visto ese morado

- Esta vez no tuve que ir a buscarlo.- dije divertido.- Llegó gratuito a mi.- ella sonrió junto conmigo.- Fue Emmet

- ¿Emmet? ¡Vaya! No sabía que aquí en Chicago se estilaba demostrar el afecto de esa forma.- bromeó, arrancando mis primeras risas sinceras en días

- ¡Es el estilo Emmet!.- secundé su broma. De pronto movió su pelo y nuevamente su efluvio me llegó. No pude evitar mi siguiente pregunta.- ¿Qué perfume usas?

- Ninguno.- frunció su seño, en desconcierto.- ¿Por qué?

- Tu habitación tenía un aroma característico.- comenté

- Quizás es mi shampoo. Es floral y su aroma es fuerte. Tengo perfumes, pero no me gusta usarlos.-

No se en que momento lo hice, pero me acerqué a oler su pelo y ella al ver mi movimiento, se inclinó más a mi. Quedando su cara junta a la mía. Me sorprendió la suavidad de su piel y la calidez de la misma. Inspiré con fuerza el aroma que expelía su cabello…dándome cuenta que llevaba más del tiempo necesario, con mi rostro en casi la curvatura de su cuello. Un calor en aumento por parte de ella, me hizo separarme. Al tiempo que el teléfono de la casa comenzaba su sonido molesto nuevamente.

- Yo…yo voy.- habló nerviosa y se paró en forma rápida

Me quise golpear el otro ojo yo mismo en alguna pared cercana ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo? De seguro poco menos había quedado ante ella como un acosador, o peor aun, un jodido pervertido. Era obvio que se levantara así de asustada y nerviosa. Primero la trataba como un trapo sucio, me reía a costa de ella, la ignoraba. Luego con el paso de varias cosas le hablaba y ahora, poco menos le mordía el cuello como un vampiro sediento…

- Es para ti.- cortó ella el hilo de mis pensamientos. Con una expresión extraña en el rostro

- Gracias.- tomé el teléfono sin preguntar quien era siquiera.- Hola

- Hola amor.- escuché la voz de Tanya al otro lado de la línea

- Hola.- hice una mueca e Isabella entró a la cocina para darme privacidad

- Te extraño bebé.- dijo melosa.- ¿Por qué haz estado tan ocupado que no me haz llamado? Tienes que darte un tiempo. Soy tu novia

- He tenido trabajo Tanya. Tengo que concentrarme en lo que hago.- dije cortante

- Tus prioridades siempre me han tenido primero a mí ¿Acaso aun estas molesto por haber tenido que venir acá? Bebé tu sabes que fue tu hermana la que me puso entre la espada y la pared.- contuve el aire por sus acusaciones. Estaba seguro que las cosas distaban mucho de ser así

- Claro. No te preocupes. Es tu trabajo.- omití decirle todo lo que quería

- ¿Y como se ha portado _Miss Piggie_?.- se burló de Isabella, haciendo alusión a la cerdita que salía en un programa de TV, años atrás

Estalló en risas al otro lado. Y me visualicé tiempo atrás. Hubiera hecho lo mismo y nuestra conversación, se hubiera referido todo el tiempo a la búsqueda de apodos y más defectos para ella. Miré por la ventana a Isabella…estaba sentada observando la TV, pero de forma ausente y me di cuenta que…prefería estar con ella que hablando con Tanya. No se por qué razón, pero al recordar las risas sinceras que me había arrancado poco rato atrás, extrañé sentirme de esa manera. Olvidar un tiempo mi martirio y embriagarme con ese aroma, que había descubierto…actuaba como un tranquilizante en mí…

- Tanya tengo que dejarte. Sonó el timbre y debe ser algo importante.- me excusé para terminar la conversación

- ¿El timbre? ¿Es eso más importante que yo? ¿Y acaso _esa_ no puede abrir?.- chilló con su tono altanero

- No recuerdo haber contratado servidumbre.- dije duro

- ¿Es una crítica?.- preguntó con voz ácida

- Es un comentario.- le rebatí.- Tengo que dejarte. Adiós

Corté sin esperar respuesta de ella y pasé por la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo. No miré a Isabella, seguí mi camino hacia donde quería llegar. Tomé el cable del teléfono y lo arranqué de cuajo, llegando a sacar la caja adosada a la pared. Sabía que volvería a llamar y no quería volver a escuchar su voz. Así que era preferible, quedar sin comunicación, que estar oyendo el molestoso ruido que profesaba.

Volví mi vista a la sombra que reflejaba la silueta del cuerpo de pié bajo el umbral de la puerta. Isabella me miraba entre asombrada y desconcertada.

- Me molesta el sonido del teléfono.- me encogí de hombros

- Ok.- susurró aun mirando el cable cortado en mis manos

- ¿Cenaste?.- pregunté, intentando cambiar el tema

- No. Yo…este…iba a hacerlo ahora.- respondió titubeante.

Me percaté que estaba en una lucha, de si continuar con lo que quisiera decir o no.

- ¿Tú…cenaste?.- indagó luego de unos minutos. Mordiendo su labio inferior

- No. Te estaba esperando.- dije seguro…

No mentía. Conciente o inconciente, me di cuenta que había estado esperando que ella llegara. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios y asintió entrando nuevamente en la cocina. La seguí y la vi rebuscar en los muebles que allí adornaban la estancia.

- ¿Buscas algo?.- cuestioné parándome a su lado

- Voy a tener que cocinar. La comida que dejé ayer, olvidamos ponerla en la nevera y está incomible

- Podemos pedir.- me alejé para tomar mi móvil y llamar, pero ella sujetó mi mano

- Me gusta cocinar.- afirmó.- Me siento más cercana a mi casa.- susurró nostálgica

Tomé la mano que descansaba sobre la mía. Me miró con sorpresa y di un leve apretón en ella, en forma de reconfortarla. Deslicé mi pulgar por el suave dorso de su mano…y una idea loca y descabellada pasó por mi mente. Sonreí ante eso y ella me miró curiosa

- ¿Con quien cocinabas en tu casa de Forks?.- inquirí aun sonriendo

- Sola.- dijo frunciendo su entrecejo

- ¿Aceptarías un asistente?.- le propuse, ya riendo abiertamente. Ella abrió sus ojos asombrada a más no poder

- ¿T-tu…t-tu…q-qué?.- tartamudeó en shock

- ¿Tan malo es?.- fruncí mis labios y me hice el ofendido

- ¡No! N-no…no es eso. Pero… ¿Alguna…vez haz cocinado?.-

- Ehm, la verdad no.- fui sincero.- Pero…creo que es tiempo que aprenda a no morirme de hambre cuando el Restaurante de comida rápida esté cerrado y no tenga a ninguna dama de Forks que me alimente.- comenté divertido por su cara de sorpresa

- O-ok. Entonces empecemos.- recién ahí caímos en cuenta que nuestras manos seguían unidas. Nos separamos al instante

- ¡Umm! ¿Qué hago?.- dije totalmente perdido

- Lo primero es lavarte esas manos. Supongo que devolviste el golpe y al menos le haz sacado una gota de sangre a Emmet.- profirió entretenida. Negué haciendo unas muecas.- Vale. Creo que debes tomar clases de defensa personal, antes que termines morado completamente.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta.- la apunté con mi dedo. Me quedé ahí y la miré poner sus manos en jarra y mirarme con una ceja alzada.- ¿Qué pasa?.- estaba perdido

- A lavarse las manos ¿O era broma lo de cocinar juntos?.- Negué.- Entonces. Manos limpias y te enseño, sino, no hay trato.

- Te pareces a Esme.- dije al verla en plan mandón

- Puedo llegar a ser peor que ella. Te lo aseguro.- me advirtió

Salí con una sonrisa en mis labios de la cocina y me dirigí al baño. Mientras lavaba mis manos, me pregunté… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que una cosa tan cotidiana me había entusiasmado? No recordé. Seguramente muchos años atrás. Y… ¿Cuándo una sonrisa sincera por hacer algo sin esperar agradar a alguien, se había implantado en mis labios? Dos años atrás… Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza. Era hora de volver a ser yo… Era hora de volver a darle valor a las cosas insignificantes, como había dicho Jasper… Y el cocinar, podía ser un comienzo… Aunque preveía, que terminaríamos pidiendo nuevamente…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡Tín! Un nuevo Capítulo mis chicas.**

**Aquí vimos el punto de Edward. Cada vez me dá mas lastima**

**Y ganas de seguirle dando golpes, para que aprenda más rápido jiji**

**Aunque hay un cambio. Leve, pero cambio al fin y así será...gradual.  
**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Mis lindas hermosas. Primero que todo, quiero decir algo ¡VIVA CHILE! ¡Mierrrrr...! Feliz por el triunfo de mi selección ¡Si! Soy fanática del futbol, y estoy sin voz tanto gritar. Es una gran alegría para mi país, después de todos los momentos malos vividos con el terremoto que afectó a mi país, en especial a mi región y la otra igual afectada. Igual quedé picada con la derrota de España. De hecho nunca debimos quedar en el mismo grupo. Es mi segundo favorito**

**PD 2:- Tengo noticias. Sé que quizás no les alegre mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Deberé actualizar solamente una vez por semana, y será el día Domingo. Mi Jefa me ha puesto más trabajo y tendré que viajar constantemente en la semana, llegando a casa el día sabado en la noche =( Pero les prometo tener semanalmente su capítulo. O en caso que pueda, subir antes.**

**PD 3:- Agradezco todos sus RR. Los contestaré aclarando sus dudas, entre mañana y el fin de semana. Ya que mañana será mi último día en oficina =) Ahora seré una chica de terreno.**

**Un beso grande ¡Las adoro! **

**Así que no me abandonen ¿Si?**

**Si por mí fuera, pasaría escribiendo. Pero tengo más obligaciones y**

**vivo de ellas. Además de adorar la nueva meta que debo alcanzar =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo X**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho el vuelco que daría mi relación con Edward. La hubiera tachado de demente. Ni en mis más remotos sueños, me hubiera imaginado cocinando en varias oportunidades con él, haciendo deberes mínimos en casa, trabajando en labores de mi universidad…donde él se había ofrecido a prestarme la ayuda que pudiera brindarme ¡Era increíble! Estas dos semanas habían sido, por decirlo de alguna manera, mágicas. Como si una barita mágica, hubiera posado su hechizo entre nosotros.

Sabía por Alice, que Tanya no volvería en el mes y medio que se suponía duraría su estadía en Europa. Las razones, eran que otra modelo se había descompuesto y ella la reemplazaría. Pero también, a raíz que Alice no quería tenerla de vuelta todavía, decía que sería capaz de asesinarla si la tenía a diez metros de su nariz.

Entre ella y Edward, las cosas aun seguían pendiendo de un hilo. No habían vuelto a hablar, desde la visita que ella me había confiado, le había hecho su hermano. Entendía además, que no estaba al tanto de la anulación que Edward había llevado a cabo, sobre su empresa. Y aunque me moría por ganas de gritárselo, para que volviera a ser la misma de antes y ellos limaran sus asperezas…esperaba que la confesión fuese hecha en un diálogo mutuo entre ellos.

Dejé mis libros de lado, cuando hubo un llamado a mi puerta. Sabía quien era, pero no me esperé ver la imagen frente a mí. De pié fuera de mi puerta, estaba Edward, quien sostenía en sus manos un enorme ramo de rosas blancas.

- ¿Y esto?.- pregunté atónita y sintiendo innumerables cosquilleos en mi vientre

- Son para ti.- las extendió. Una sonrisa se posó en mis labios.- Alguien las envió.- me miró de soslayo. Al parecer el cambio en mi expresión, lo alertó

- ¿Alguien?.- repetí tomándolas

- Vino un chico a dejarlas. Me indicó que eran para la señorita Isabella Swan. Así que son para ti.- explicó

Tomé la tarjeta que venía entre ellas. La desdoblé y leí el mensaje

...

"_Hace unas noches, nuestro baile quedó interrumpido._

_Salgamos esta noche. Sé que los certámenes han terminado…_

…_así que… ¿Qué dices? Un beso"_

_Demetri V._

_...  
_

Releí el mensaje al menos unas tres veces. Me sentí tonta ¿Acaso esperaba que…? Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos y miré de reojo a Edward, que aun seguía de pié en el umbral de la puerta. Le sonreí por fuerza mayor y me dirigí a dejarlas sobre mi mesa ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Debería estar contenta ¿No? Pero la verdad era que, sin entender el motivo…tenía la esperanza que fuera otra perdona ¡Insólito! Yo no tenía sentimientos por él. Entonces ¿Por qué creí…? ¡Ah! Dejé de pensar y me voltee hacia Edward nuevamente.

- ¿Algún admirador secreto?.- inquirió con una sonrisa algo extraña. La dejé seguir, al parecer estaba imaginando demasiadas cosas hoy en día

- No. Es un admirador conocido.- sonreí.- En realidad es el hermano de una compañera. Nos encontramos hace unas semanas en un local. Y ahora me invita a salir.- no ahondé en el día en concreto de ese hecho

- Veo.- hizo una extraña mueca, pero la desechó de inmediato por una muy forzada sonrisa.- Entonces, supongo que iré yo solamente donde Jacob esta noche

Golpee mi frente, al recordar que Jacob y Leah, nos habían enviado una invitación. Con el fin de poder conocer su casa, de una vez por todas. Luego que, su invitación de hacia tiempo, aun no podía concretarse

- ¡No! Puedo salir con Demetri otro día.- movió su mano para detener mi verbosidad

- No te preocupes Isabella.- me guiñó.- Aprovecha la noche. Yo veré un rato TV y luego iré. Los chicos entenderán

Su móvil interrumpió mi arremetida ¡Quería ir! Se despidió con la mano y salió de mi habitación. Me quedé ahí de pié, pensando que hacer. Y sobre todo pensando en qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo. Me dejé caer en la silla y observé detenidamente el ramo de rosas ¡Era hermoso! Pero no estaba interesada en ser una más en la lista de Demetri. Jane, su misma hermana, me había advertido todos estos días. Puesto que él, había estado demasiado insistente, en conseguir mi número telefónico. Hasta que hacía unos días me había abordado en el estacionamiento. Y desde ese día, sus mensajes eran infaltables diariamente y a cada tanto.

Por otro lado, no podía negar que me sentía bien con esos constantes mensajes o muestras como éstas. Él podría estar con cualquier otra chica, y sin embargo, estaba invirtiendo tiempo en mí. En alguien que no podía pararse a competir con algunas de las conquistas que había tenido la ocasión de conocer, debido a las indicaciones de Jane.

Tomé mi móvil y me decidí. Borraría cualquier sentimiento extraño que estuviera albergando mi cabeza y cuerpo. Y me dispondría a vivir lo que me estaba ofreciendo el destino. Así que acepté sin meditar mucho mi respuesta, a la petición de Demetri.

**…**

- ¿Irás donde tus amigos?.- pregunté a Edward antes de salir

- Aún no lo sé.- estaba sentado en el brazo del sofá.- Quizás salga por ahí.-

Iba a replantear mi salida en voz alta. Pues ya lo había hecho en mi cabeza, pero la puerta anunció la inevitable a esta altura, salida con mi acompañante. Edward se quedó sentado, lo noté un tanto incómodo. Me quedé observándolo más tiempo del debido, ganándome un sobresalto, cuando el tamborileo y al mismo tiempo el timbre, resonaron en la silenciosa casa.

- Hola.- saludé a Demetri. Se miraba realmente guapo, en su camisa azul cielo y pantalones oscuros

- Hola. Estás guapísima.- añadió. Sonreí, aunque la verdad era que mis ánimos no habían sido los mejores para arreglarme. Así que me sentía casi normal

- Gracias.- me giré en dirección a Edward para despedirme. Mi boca se secó y odié las reacciones estúpidas que estaba teniendo. Estaba serio y pendiente de mi lugar

- ¿Nos vamos?.- interrumpió mis cavilaciones la voz de Demetri. Asentí y me adentré en busca de mis pertenencias

- Vuelvo temprano.- expuse ante la estatua delante de mí.- Dale mis saludos a los demás

- Cuídate.- fue su despedida. Asentí y cuando iba a salir, volvió a llamar mi atención.- ¿Tienes mi número?.- miré como su vista iba de mi a Demetri

- Lo tengo.- afirmé

- Llámame… si… necesitas… algo.- susurró con un balbuceo no común en él

Y como era de esperarse…esas extrañas contracciones, no se hicieron esperar en mi atolondrado estómago ¡Por Dios! ¡Que no fuera lo que creía! ¡Debía convencerme a mí misma de no confundir las cosas! Debía hacerlo…

**...**

- ¿Te gusta el lugar?.- miré a Demetri sin entender muy bien

- Si.- respondí monótonamente. Observé por la ventanilla del auto y me congelé.

No estábamos, como creí que sería, en un local bailable o un lugar donde tomar algo. Mi vista, me mostraba una pequeña cabaña. Al mirar alrededor, para aumentar mi terror, no se veía ninguna casa u otra similar... Una mano, en mi campo de visión, me hizo regresar mis pies a la tierra. Demetri me observaba con una sonrisa cálida, extendiendo una mano hacia mí para decender de su auto. Quise por un minuto, parecer una niña berrinchuda y aferrarme con dientes y uñas al asiento. Pero debía actuar acorde a mi edad. Además, no podía enjuiciar de buenas a primeras.

- Es la casa de un amigo.- explicó cuando nos dirigíamos a la entrada.- Espero no te moleste haber venido acá…- dejó inconclusa la frase

- No. Para nada.- mentí.- Sólo. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.- me apresuré a buscar una salida rápida

- No te estreses con los estudios, mujer.- pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me guió a la entrada.- Esta noche es para disfrutar

Ingresamos a la cabaña. Era un lugar acogedor. Pero a cada paso que daba, parecía como si estuviera avanzando a mi sentencia de muerte. Mi estómago dolía, por los nervios que me producía esta situación. Sin contar que, sentía como si las piernas y cabeza me fueran a estallar.

- Toma.- me tendió una copa, con lo que percibí como champagne. Iba a negarme, cuando él me interrumpió.- Es para celebrar. Y para que te relajes, te noto tensa

- No bebo.- me excusé. Dirigí mi mano hacia la mesa para dejar la copa en ese lugar, pero él delicadamente lo impidió

- Isabella.- susurró lento.- Sólo una ¿Si? Nos ayudará a ambos a relajarnos.- quise rodar mis ojos. Su nerviosismo, al parecer sabía ocultarlo bien

- Ok.- terminé por aceptar, menos convencida cada vez

Al momento de querer tomar asiento, fue cuando quise colapsar súbitamente. El único lugar donde podía hacerlo, era una enorme cama que descansaba en el centro de la habitación. Tontamente había creído que tras una puerta frente a mí, estaba una sala de estar o algo similar. Claramente, no había otra pieza más que la cual estábamos ocupando…

- ¿Y quién era el _señor _en tu casa? ¿Era el mismo de la otra vez?.- odié cuando se refirió a Edward como señor, pero me lo reservé, al menos la forma en la que quería haberlo corregido

- No es un señor. Se llama Edward y sí, es el mismo

- ¿Alguna razón para que haya estado tan serio cuando salíamos?.- otra vez ese mismo cosquilleo en mi estómago. Quise golpearme en el mismo

- Sólo… es la primera vez que salgo estando en su casa. Estoy… digamos que bajo su cuidado. Se sentirá responsable…- me encogí de hombros luego de mi explicación

- Al parecer, se lo toma muy en serio.- no respondí.- Aunque no lo culpo.- tomó una de mis manos en las suyas.- Yo también cuidaría de alguien como tú con todo lo que pudiera

No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus palabras, no eran muy diferentes a las que me dirigía en sus mensajes, durantes estos días. Sin embargo, algo había hoy, que no me sonaban y tampoco surtían el mismo efecto en mí. Hoy, me parecían falsas. Tenían una cuota de ser repetidas y poco convincentes. Se me asemejaban a discurso ensayado…

Al no responder nada, él cambió el rumbo de la conversación y por primera vez en la noche, pude respirar aliviada y con naturalidad. Nuestros temas, pasaron en referencia a la Universidad, fiestas y personas que me nombraba, que yo no recordaba haber oído en mi vida. Mentiría si dijera que era la mejor salida de mi vida. La realidad, era que cada tema que implantaba y que se explayaba hablando, era cada vez de menos interesante para mí. No obstante, cualquier cosa era mejor, antes de sus galanteos y cercanías extremas

Pero, era muy temprano para cantar victoria. O al menos eso me parecieron las dos horas que lo escuché parlotear…

- Bella.- tomó mi mentón y lo guió en su dirección.- Tu me gustas.- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Pero no de emoción o nervios; sino más bien, de aprensión

- Demetri…- puso un dedo sobre mis labios

- ¡Sht! No digas nada Bella. Sé que no te soy indiferente tampoco.- se acercó a mi y comenzó a rozar su nariz con mi mejilla y cuello

- N-no puedes asegurar eso.- titubee, más no por sentirme bien. A cada segundo su cercanía me ponía más incómoda

Sentí su hálito muy cerca de mis labios y entre todo mi aturdimiento, me levanté velozmente de la cama y me acerqué a la puerta, poniendo un gran trecho entre él y yo.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- se levantó y su disposición se me equiparó a un felino acechando a su presa

- No creo que esto sea lo mejor.- expliqué

- ¿Qué no es lo mejor preciosa?.- de un momento a otro lo tuve delante de mi cuerpo. Posó sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él

- Demetri…- intenté separarme, pero afianzó su agarre contra mí

- Escúchame.- susurró cerca de mi oído.- No haremos nada que no quieras.- hablaba en voz baja.- No pasaré tus límites. Mírame.- tomó mi cara con una de sus manos y la otra la dejó en mi cintura.- Hay dos opciones. Tu decides cual.- quise preguntar la estupidez de cuales eran, pero el se adelantó.- Esta noche puede pasar todo, siempre y cuando tu y yo queramos. O podemos llegar hasta donde tú te sientas cómoda. Lo aceptaré

- Al parecer… tu hermana no estaba muy errada sobre tus descripciones.- me las arreglé para decir segura

- No.- me rebatió.- Yo no me acuesto con cualquiera.- siguió.- Sólo con las mujeres que me gustan. Y tu eres ella

- Yo no me voy acostar contigo.- declaré inmutable

- Por eso te he dicho. Llegaremos hasta donde quieras.- rozó sus labios con los míos y voltee mi cara

- No quiero llegar a ningún lugar. Quiero irme a casa.- esta vez no me importó quedar como una asustadiza chiquita

- Lo siento ¡Lo siento!.- se alejó y me miró arrepentido. Lástima que ya no creía en esas caras de niño bueno

.

Junté todas mis fuerzas para no bufar con incredulidad y rodar mis ojos por su actuación. Realmente estaba para el premio _Oscar_. Se alejó lo suficiente para volver a sentarse sobre la cama, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y jalando su cabello. Yo estaba en el mismo lugar, pensando mis opciones con detenimiento. Cada tanto me miraba, ofreciendo su mejor rostro de pesadumbre. Una que estaba segura, no sentía en la más mínima parte, de haber sido así… a este momento hubiéramos estado camino de regreso.

Tomé mi móvil y me dispuse a buscar el nombre de Edward en mi agenda telefónica. No sabía muy bien donde estabamos, pero eso era lo de menos. Cuando su nombre apareció en mi pantalla, la misma cosquilla extraña se hizo presente e inconcientemente lo comparé con las sensaciones poco antes experimentadas con Demetri, y no pude más que cerrar mis ojos con fuerza y reprenderme mentalmente.

Estaba a sólo un movimiento de discar su número, cuando una mano tomó la mía e impidió mi acción. Me abrazó, enterrando su cara en la espesura de mi cabello.

- ¿Qué haces?... Lo siento Bella.- volvió a repetir.- Pierdo el rumbo teniéndote cerca.- bufé bajito

- Voy a llamar a Edward para que venga por mi.- intenté zafarme, sin éxito

- No te vayas.- pasó sus manos por mis brazos y las situó a cada lado de mi rostro.- Yo te llevaré. Sólo… quédate un momento más

- Demetri…- sus labios se posaron en los míos, en forma demandante

Intenté alejar sus brazos de mi entorno, pero la fuerza con la que me tenía, impedía cualquier movimiento de mi cuerpo. Sellé mis labios, para no responder el beso. Pero presionaba cada vez más, con sus dientes incluidos. Comencé a retroceder a la par de él, y de pronto me vi atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared…

Quise liberarme, dándome vuelta un tanto brusca… En un movimiento que no controlamos ni él, ni yo… sentí una fría mano bajo mi ropa, en exposición directa con mi piel y me paralicé. Al tiempo que mi acompañante quedaba en el mismo estado de conmoción que yo. Quité su mano en forma abrupta y me deslicé por su costado, hacia el otro lado de la cabaña.

- Bella. Yo…- lo corté

- ¿Puedes irme a dejar? O llamo a Edward para que venga por mí.- dije tajante

- Yo…yo iré…- supe que quería decir algo más. Así que antes que de sus labios brotara alguna otra estupidez. Abrí la puerta y salí a esperarlo fuera

**…**

Al llegar esa noche a casa me desmoroné. Hacía mucho tiempo que mis marcas no eran tema de aflicción para mí. Pero rememorar la cara de terror que había puesto Demetri al tacto de ellas, y el rechazo instantáneo que profirió, me habían dejado un sabor amargo. No era el hecho que fuera él, era la realidad que me azotaba sin mesura. A pesar de sentir regocijo de tenerlas, por tener a mi padre conmigo…hoy, me sentía diferente.

Habían pasado dos días desde esa noche. Y por arte de magia, los mensajes y llamadas habían terminado de un segundo a otro. Jane no se había referido al tema, si bien yo no le había contado nada de mi salida con su hermano. Estaba segura que ella conocía algunos detalles, más no realizó ningún comentario.

Estacioné fuera del edificio de Alice y me adentré en el mismo. Había recibido una llamada de ella, para que me acercara hasta su empresa. Toqué su puerta y escuché un _pase_ desde dentro

- Hola Bella.- saludó como siempre. Al parecer estaba cada día recuperando su alegría

- Hola Alice.- me acerqué a ella y comencé a hacerle mimos a Montse

- ¿Y…? ¿Cómo te ha ido?.- la observé al hacerme esa pregunta, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios

- Bien…- me encogí de hombros y fruncí mi entrecejo por la mirada escrutadora que me estaba brindando

- Aham.- dijo no muy convencida.- ¿Y la otra noche…te la pasaste bien?.- ahora rió abiertamente

- Eso es tema pasado.- volví a encogerme de hombros, cortando abruptamente con su risa.- ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?.- acucié sorprendida. Yo no había mencionado nada.

- Jasper fue esa noche donde Jacob y preguntó por ti.- explicó.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de pasado?

- Al parecer…los hombres no reciben un no por respuesta.- fui escueta en contestar, no queriendo escudriñar en los hechos pasados

- Bella.- tomó mi mano y me sonrió.- Cuando necesites hablar con alguien. Puedes confiar en mí.- agradecí su gesto.- Nunca tuve una hermana, y tu eres lo más próximo a ella

- Gracias Alice.- dije sinceramente.- Lo tendré en cuenta

- Me alegro.- se puso de pié y rebuscó entre sus cajones. Tomó unos papeles y se acercó nuevamente.- Recuerdo haber conversado contigo sobre tu gusto por el piano.- rememoró.- Así que…toma.- me extendió los papeles, que al parecer eran invitaciones

- ¿Qué es esto?.- cuestioné

- Jasper y yo estamos invitados a la inauguración de un centro de beneficencia que mi padre patrocina.- explicó, dejándome sorprendida.- Nosotros, no podemos ir como verás.- indicó a Montse.- Habrá un gran espectáculo con la presentación de una orquesta de niños que son beneficiados. Y pensé en ti

- Muchas gracias Alice, pero…-

- No.- me interrumpió.- No acepto un no por respuesta.- zanjó.- Son dos invitaciones, así que puedes invitar a quien estimes conveniente

Volvió a ponerse de pié y trajo con ella un hermoso vestido negro. Elegante y costoso, por lo que podía ver. Junto a él, venía un par de zapatos del mismo tono y una especie de chal, que combinaba a la perfección y le daba un toque mucho más elegante. Caí en cuenta que el talle del vestido era demasiado exagerado para ser usado por ella, así que me paré de un salto y comencé a negar frenéticamente.

- No voy a ponerme eso Alice. Además no tengo con quien ir y no tengo ánimos de salir.- rebusqué todas las excusas posibles, pero Alice me miraba sonriente

- ¡Oh, si! ¡Claro que irás! Y por supuesto que lo usarás. Es un regalo, y como bien nos han enseñado nuestros padres. Los regalos no se desprecian, es de mala educación.- la miré entrecerrando mis ojos en forma amenazante, pero desistí al ver su cara

- Alice…- intenté protestar nuevamente, pero su mirada me hizo callar mi repertorio

- Bella. Por favor ¿Si? Irás en representación mía ¿Por favor?.- ahora entendía por qué Jasper nunca podía decirle que no a su esposa

- Está bien.- en cuanto mis palabras salieron de mi boca, vi un borrón cruzar el despacho y abalanzarse contra mí. Agradecía el que Montse haya estado en la cuna disùesta para ella, en la oficina

Comenzó un largo y extendido discurso sobre maquillaje, peluquería, posturas y no sé cuanta cosa más. No había pasado ni una hora y ya estaba totalmente arrepentida. Tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a irme. Cuando la voz de Alice, me detuvo nuevamente

- ¿Bella?.-

- Dime.- dije distraída tratando de tomar todas las cosas en mis manos

- ¿La perra no ha llamado?.- sonreí por el apodo. Sabía de quien hablaba

- Nop.- remarqué la _P_.- Y si lo ha hecho, no lo sé. Edward estranguló por así decirlo, el teléfono de casa la última vez que llamó allí

- ¡Ahh!.- dio un gran suspiro.- Espero que mi hermano esté por fin entrando en camino nuevamente

- Creo que sí.- afirmé.- Está totalmente cambiado. O al menos eso aparenta y si es así, lo hace bien. Sé que quizás aun le duele la traición de ella. De hecho tiene que ser así, mal que mal estaba…está enamorado. Pero…se ve como si fuera el de antes. No lo conocí, pero creo que esa es la persona de la que todos me han hablado.- solté sin respirar. Dándome cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, una vez terminado mi relato

- Me alegro.- acentuó Alice. Y percibí una nota perspicaz en su aseveración. Era tiempo de salir

- Claro. Yo también.- sentía mi cara arder y no ayudaba que Alice me mirara tan fijamente.- B-bueno…me voy. Nos vemos Alice y gracias por todo

- Claro.- sonrió pícaramente.- Y…Bella.- la miré dándole a entender que prosiguiera.- A… mi hermano le haría bien salir.- mi cara estaba a reventar y mi estómago se estrujaba por todos lados.- Además… adora el piano y los conciertos.- añadió como quien no quiere la cosa ¡Uf! Momento de huída

**…**

Durante el trayecto a casa, no pude evitar pensar en todas las cosas que había dicho Alice. Si bien no eran muchas, eran bastante elocuentes. Ella estaba tratando de incitarme a invitar a Edward. De sólo pensarlo, las cosquillas hacían su no muy grata aparición, de un tiempo a esta parte.

Al traspasar la puerta de entrada. Mis sentidos me alertaron que el dueño de mis pensamientos estos últimos minutos, se encontraba en casa. Dejé todas las bolsas y cosas que Alice me había dado y miré las entradas por última vez. Lo sentía mucho, pero no iría. Para empezar, no creía que a Jane, Christian o Dan le interesaran esas cosas. Y ahí se me terminaba mi lista de posibles acompañantes… Bueno, casi…pero a Edward no le diría ni amarrada una sola palabra con tono de invitación, es más, ni lo mencionaría. Las tiré en la mesa del difunto teléfono y me dirigí a la cocina

- Hola.- estaba sentado leyendo unas cosas

- Hola Bella.- sí, ahora me llamaba Bella ¡ironías de la vida!

Sonreí. El siguió en sus labores y yo me removí incómoda por el espacio. Tomé un vaso de agua sin necesitarlo. O quizás sí, pues mi boca se había secado de pronto. Me voltee, apoyándome en el mueble del lavavajillas. Mi vista se enfocó en el hombre totalmente inmerso en los papeles en sus manos. No pude dejar de maravillarme con ese verde intenso que desprendían sus ojos, ese cabello sedoso y de ese tono tan extraño… Su perfecto rostro, cuerpo…y… ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?

- ¿Bella?.- moví mi cabeza en automático hacia él. Gracias a Dios, en mi desvarío, mi mirada se había quedado perdida en otro punto.- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¡No!.- casi grité.- No, no. Sólo estaba pensando en la universidad.- mentí

- En la universidad ¿O…en…alguien de la universidad?.- inquirió elevando sus cejas, pero sin la sonrisa sincera

- En trabajos.- comencé a moverme. Y decidí subir a mi cuarto ¡Era lo mejor!.- Permiso.- me excusé para pasar

Tomé las cosas, nuevamente haciendo malabares con todo lo que Alice me había dado. No reparé en la presencia de Edward a mis espaldas, hasta que mi zapato se enredó en una de las bolsas y me fui de bruces al piso…pero no alcancé a tocarlo. Unos brazos con un calor abrazador, tomaron uno mío y el otro se enredó en mi cintura por al espalda. Los espasmos en mi cuerpo no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo al absorber el aroma embriagador que expelía mi salvador, de una caída segura

- ¿Estás bien?.- su aliento chocó con mi rostro. En un movimiento inconciente elevé mi mirada y estuve a pocos metros de ese rostro que había estado admirando absorta hacia unos minutos.- ¿Bella?.- volvió a hablar y me sentí desfallecer, al darme cuenta que su presencia, su aroma y todo de él, estaba causando estragos en mi

- S-si. S-solo me enredé a-aquí.- señalé las bolsas y me apresuré a erguirme

- ¿Y todo esto?.- consultó divertido

- Es…Alice. Ella me lo dio.- contesté en forma rápida. Quería salir de aquí ¡Ya!

- ¿Qué es esto?.- seguí su mirada y me di cuenta que eran las entradas las que habían llamado su atención

- Son…unas invitaciones para la inauguración de un centro benéfico. Creo que tu padre es patrocinador de él.-

- ¡Oh! Claro.- respondió leyendo con detenimiento.- ¿Irás?.- enarcó una ceja escéptico. Me irritó su actitud ¿Acaso creía que por ser de pueblo no apreciaba las orquestas? ¿Acaso no podía apreciar la belleza de la música de salón?

- Por supuesto que iré. Alice me contó de las maravillosas presentaciones que realizan esas niños en sus instrumentos. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.- contesté más segura de lo que yo misma me creía. De todas maneras no iría

- ¿De verdad?.- demandó sorprendido

- ¿Qué es lo tan difícil de creer?.- crucé mis brazos bajo mi pecho

- No lo tomes a mal. Es sólo que, eres joven y de por sí, los adolescentes no aprecian o saben sobre esta música.- se encogió de hombros

- Primero que todo, hablas como si fueras un viejo gruñón.- rió de mi comentario.- Segundo, quizás soy un tanto especial y no funciono como el resto de los demás mortales. Me gusta y quiero ir

- ¡Vaya!.- murmuró asombrado.- Te felicito entonces. Veo que tienes un buen gusto.- sonrió con disculpa.- Y…¿A tu amigo del otro día…también le gustan estos eventos?.- la mención de él, hizo bullir la ira…pero me frené

- No sé si le gustará. Y tampoco lo voy averiguar, porque no iré con él.- comencé a tomar nuevamente mis cosas para subir

- ¿Y…?.- se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Con quien irás? Lo digo, porque tienes que escoger bien. No vaya a ser que tu acompañante se duerma en medio de todo.- ambos reímos. Era una posibilidad si invitaba a unos de mis compañeros

- La verdad…es que…no iré.- fruncí mi boca.- A nadie le gusta esto. Y yo no voy a ir sola. Mas que nada lo traje para que Alice no siguiera insistiendo.- rodé mis ojos, a lo que Edward soltó una carcajada

- Entiendo. Sé como puede ser mi hermana algunas veces.- una nota de tristeza cruzó sus palabras.- Bella…Yo…si tu quieres claro.- habló de corrido.- Yo…podría…ocupar…la otra invitación

Lo miré en trance. Con disimulo pasé mi brazo por la espalda y pellizqué una parte de mi piel para saber si esto era real. Aguanté estoica el dolor que me provocó mi acción, para que Edward no notara mi ridiculez. De pronto lo vi pasearse incómodo…caí en cuenta que mi silencio se había extendido por mucho tiempo. Iba a hablar, cuando él me adelantó

- Lo siento Bella. Tu eres libre de invitar a quien quieras y yo no pue-

- ¿De verdad quieres ir conmigo?.- lo corté, arrugué mi frente a lo que más daba

- ¿Tu quieres que te acompañe?.- contrarrestó con otra pregunta

- Yo…¡Sí!.- mi calor se extendió como ráfaga por mi cuello hacia mi rostro. Mi respuesta había sido demasiado alegre.- Es sólo que…

- Que te cuesta creer lo que ves ahora, de lo que viste hace un tiempo atrás.- afirmó con su semblante sombrío

- Yo…- no supe como seguir hablando sin herir susceptibilidades

- Puedes decirme lo que quieras Bella.- agachó su cabeza, a la espera de mi verborrea. La cual nunca llegó

- Mi madre dice que lo pasado está pisado.- me miró y le sonreí.- Así que…¿Iremos a la inauguración?.- me mordí el labio nerviosa y mi color volvió a expandirse, al verlo observar detenidamente ese detalle

- Hora y lugar. Señorita Swan.- hizo una reverencia graciosa hacia mi

- Todo lo encontrará en su invitación. Señor Cullen.- asentí y me giré divertida hacia las escaleras.

Apenas entré al cuarto. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella, llevando una mano hacia mi corazón para sentir como latía ¡Jesús!...

Una sonrisa tonta estuvo pegada durante todo el día siguiente. A las siete de la tarde, se suponía deberíamos ir saliendo. Eran las tres de la tarde y estaba saliendo de un _Spa_ ¿Razón? Alice me había obligado a ir, con al menos, diez llamadas durante la mañana.

**…**

Eran las seis y media y mis uñas estaban a kilómetros de mi boca. A cada instante me encontraba con el camino derecho a un desastre de proporciones, me las comería todas y cada una. Me levanté de la silla como por décima vez en menos de cinco minutos. Miré mi reflejo, y no pude evitar sonreír. Mi pelo estaba semi-recogido con mechones sueltos en perfectos bucles en las puntas. Mi vestido azul con encaje en la parte de arriba, lazo bajo el busto de un tono mas oscuro y amplio en la falda. Me mostraba una chica, que si bien estaba lejos de ser perfecta, se mostraba como una casi-princesa. El maquillaje era suave, sólo resaltando mis ojos y labios.

Suspiré por enésima vez. Al menos yo me sentía bien y eso era lo más importante… Aunque, no podía engañarme…estaba nerviosa por lo que pensaría Edward ¿Sería que estaba haciendo el ridículo vestida así? Alcé mi barbilla y me erguí. Yo era fuerte y nada me amedrentaría…

Un toque en mi puerta, me hizo saltar en mi lugar. Inspiré repetidas veces, tomé mi bolsa, chaqueta y abrí la puerta. Estoy segura que mi cara era un poema… Frente a mi, estaba una visión deslumbrante…

Todo con tonalidad negra, resaltaba la palidez de su piel. Y sus ojos parecían brillar con mayor intensidad… Sus ojos, _sus ojos_ hacían el mismo recorrido que los míos. Era como si tuviera un espejo frente a mi, realizando los mismos movimientos que cada músculo y parte de mi cuerpo… De pronto, aclaró su garganta. Sacándome de mi shock, y saliendo el mismo del suyo. Estoy segura que era un espejo, mi rubor también estaba reflejado en él, lo que hizo acentuarse más mi tonalidad…

- Señorita Swan.- salió como un susurro de sus labios

- Señor Cullen.- seguí su juego

Me ofreció su brazo. Lo tomé y caminamos en silencio y lentamente hacia las escaleras. En su auto, antes de subir. Juré que mi corazón se había detenido un par de veces

- Bella.- lo miré en silencio.- E-estas preciosa

Mis amigas mariposas, volvieron a despertar de su letargo. Sonreí y subí al auto, sin poder decir palabra alguna. Dentro del mismo, cerré los ojos y me pregunté mentalmente…

¿Estaba acaso confundiendo las cosas? ¿Era acaso que crecía de a poco en mí, una atracción por Edward? Esperaba que no… Rogaba que mi corazón no estuviera cometiendo ese error, y que sólo fuesen ideas arremolinadas con los nervios de ahora, la sorpresa y agradable relación que llevábamos gracias a su cambio ¡Tenía que ser eso! No podía equivocarme así. No quería sufrir así… Porque eso sería, _sólo un sufrimiento_…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Mis niñas hermosas. He venido de carrerita a sacar unas cosas de Internet.**

**Y me he dado cuenta, que no había subido mi actualización.**

**Ando con la cabeza en todo lados jijiji**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Muchas Gracias a mis seguidoras de siempre. A mis nuevas lectoras. Por sus RR, Fav y Alertas. Esta semana responderé sus comentarios, pero los leí todos/todos. Mmm, sería que me regalan uno. Digan que sí, llueve enormemente en mi ciudad y aquí estoy en un ciber...obsequiandoles esto se por qué, pero algo tuvo este capítulo que me encantó ¿Qué opinan uds? =D  
**

**PD 2:- Recuerden que por tiempo y trabajo estoy actualizando los días Domingo. Ayer con el día del padre, se me pasó "Feliz Día a Todos los Papis del mundo" al Papi rico de Edward Cullen igual (baba) Y por su cumple.. Aier..! jiji**

**Besitos grandes, me voy. Porque la lluvia esta cada vez peor**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XI**

**...  
**

**(Recomendación músical para este capítulo: "Run" Snow Patrol)**

**...**

**

* * *

****Ed.-**

**...  
**

Me sentía observado. Levanté mi barbilla y dí una rápida inspección al lugar, efectivamente muchos de los asistentes tenían su vista clavada en mí y mi acompañante. Ella estaba ajena a todo, o al menos eso creí al verla concentrada en las presentaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en el gigantesco escenario. Volví a bajar mi vista hacia mis manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Estaba comenzando a preguntarme si había sido una buena idea tomar en cuenta las palabras de Jasper.

Hacía unos días habíamos coincidido en el centro de la ciudad. Me había comentado que habían recibido unas invitaciones, pero por las nenas tendrían que rechazarlas. Posteriormente había señalado la idea de Alice, que era extenderle la invitación a Bella para que hiciera uso de ellas. Y luego de eso, me había insinuado que me haría bien salir, que la cena podría ser una buena oportunidad para despejar mi mente. Y así, ese mismo día que Alice se las había proporcionado, minutos antes que Bella ingresara a la casa. Jasper había telefoneado para advertirme que Bella las había recibido, no tenía con quien ir y yo podía tomar la otra… Y aquí estaba…

Giré levemente mi cabeza y me dediqué a observar con disimulo a Bella. No había mentido cuando la elogié sobre lo hermosa que se veía enfundada en ese vestido. Con los días que habíamos compartido, me había percatado de la sutil belleza que enmarcaba sus facciones. Además de la riqueza interior que poseía, que era indudablemente grandiosa.

Sin embargo, mi mente me seguía haciendo malas jugadas. Y aunque intentara por todos los medios no caer en comparaciones o mantener mi mente concentrada en éste momento mismo, era imposible. Desde nuestro ingreso mi cabeza procesaba a dos bandas. Una reflejaba escenarios alternos al presente, y eran aquellos en que Tanya era quien figuraba tomada de mi brazo. Por el otro lado, estaba el que vivía en ese mismo minuto.

Las diferencias, sin caer en connotaciones físicas, eran totalmente evidentes. La compañía de Tanya, me situaba inevitablemente en el centro de atención de todo el mundo y en todo momento. Ella disfrutaba con eso e intentaba que su presencia no dejara de ser relevante durante toda la noche. Bella por el contrario, intentaba incluso pasar desapercibida a toda costa si es que podía. Y en lugar de estar al pendiente de las cámaras, miradas y movimientos; ella estaba todo el tiempo enfrascada en lo que realmente nos concurría a este lugar.

- Edward Cullen.- una voz inconfundible habló a mis espaldas.

- Brittany Due.- saludé con mi mejor cara de falsa alegría

- ¿Y quien te acompaña esta noche?

Miré a Bella, quien en una posición tensa estaba atenta a los movimientos de la nueva compañía que nos acechaba. Brittany, era una conocida reportera de espectáculos. Muchas veces había reporteado los trabajos de Tanya. Aunque parecía que su interés, era el mínimo en aquello. Toda su atención se prestaba en nuestra relación.

- Brittany. Te presento a Isabella Swan.- las dos se saludaron con un leve asentimiento

- ¿Y nuestra querida Tanya? ¿Aun está en Europa?

- Así es. Aun se encuentra por allá.- quería terminar con el tema, pero al parecer ella no

- Hoy he visto un reportaje que se le ha hecho.- me envaré en mi asiento. Esto no era bueno.- ¿Lo haz visto?.- su veneno estaba comenzando a destilarse

- No. He estado con bastante trabajo últimamente.- observé a Bella darme una mirada de reojo

- Que lástima.- obviamente falsa.- De hecho estaba pensando en pedirte una entrevista para conversar sobre lo que se está sucediendo en Eu.- la corté, no quería saber más

- Lo siento Brittany. Pero la persona que está dentro de este mundo es Tanya. Yo soy un arquitecto, y no trabajo con las cámaras. Salvo cuando retrato las edificaciones que hago

- Pero creo que tu reputación está en juego con las actuaciones que está llevando a cabo Tanya…-

- Edward. Vamos a bailar.- interrumpió Bella. La miré asombrado, sin embargo, le agradecía enormemente su ayuda

- Por supuesto.- accedí.- Si me disculpas Brittany

Y sin más la dejé allí. Llegamos a la pista de baile y quedé estático viendo a Bella, sonrojarse hasta la punta del pelo.

- ¿Hay algún problema?.- inquirí acercándome a ella

- Yo…no sé bailar bien.- admitió y no pude evitar reírme

- ¿Me estás diciendo, que mi heroína me salvo de esa arpía, sin tener conciencia de su poder?.- asintió sonriendo.- Veamos. Yo tampoco soy un experto bailando, pero en probar no hay engaño

La tomé suavemente por la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Volví a convencerme que su aroma tenía un poder adictivo y relajante. Fui meciéndonos en forma lenta. En poco tiempo los dos nos acoplábamos a la perfección y su cuerpo se dejaba guiar por mí. Con el roce de nuestros cuerpos, pude notar el frenético latir de su corazón, lo cual atribuí a la contemplación atenta de muchas personas en nuestra dirección.

- ¿Estás incomoda?.- susurré, sintiendo como se estremecía. Por lo que amplié un tanto la distancia

- N-no.- respondió en el mismo tono, aunque un tanto nerviosa

- Cuando quieras irte. Me avisas.-

**...**

La noche siguió transcurriendo con normalidad. Una normalidad aparente, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, mi cabeza aun procesaba la información dada por Brittany. Bella a cada tanto observaba mi semblante. Al parecer no era el mejor. Intentaba poner mi mejor sonrisa, pero las constantes miradas que me brindaba, me demostraban que fallaba rotundamente en mi cometido.

- Podemos irnos.- afirmó Bella. No fue una pregunta

- No Bella. Vinimos a disfrutar y eso haremos.- ella negaba sutilmente

- Seré sincera. Creo que para mi no es problema que te encuentres decaído, pero todo el mundo está pendiente de ti y de la forma obligada que te encuentras intentando simular que es la mejor noche de tu vida.- soltó sin un respiro y quedé sin habla

- Yo…lo siento Bella…- fue lo único que me limité a decir

- Vamos.- apremió

Sin esperar más, se acercó a la mesa y tomó sus cosas. La seguí de cerca, observando por última vez a mí alrededor para corroborar las palabras de Bella. Tenía a la mitad de la concurrencia con sus ojos puestos en mi persona.

El regreso a casa fue silencioso. Bella se limitó a contemplar a través de la ventana del auto las desoladas calles que nos sucumbían. Me sentía asquerosamente podrido. Había arruinado la noche y le había agregado mi rotunda caída en picada nuevamente. Las semanas pasadas había intentado sobrellevar mi amargura, pero la nueva mención de ella y el comentario sobre algo ocurrido en tierras lejanas, me había dejado otra vez en la zona de partida…a una nueva avalancha de desdichas.

- Buenas noches Edward.- se despidió Bella, al sólo entrar en casa

- Bella…- la llamé. Necesitaba darle una escusa al menos

- Tranquilo Edward.- acalló mis palabras.- No tienes que darme explicaciones de nada. Buenas noches

Me quedé allí de pié observando como desaparecía por las escaleras. Refregué mi cara con impotencia ¿Por qué mierda no podía solo dar vuelta la página y seguir con mi vida? Mi cabeza era un lío, y quise desenmarañarlo ahogando mi frustración con el mejor amigo de las penas, el alcohol.

Tomé la botella y me dirigí a mi estudio. Ni siquiera me aventuré a tomarlo despacio y con mesura… La botella parecía estar rota, cada trago que daba de ella, el líquido desaparecía como por arte de magia. Me acerqué a mi ordenador y me dejé caer en la silla mientras esperaba que arrancara.

Entre el límite de la conciencia que me tenía el alcohol. Busqué información sobre Tanya. Pero al no conocer demasiado sobre revista de espectáculos, no tuve mayores resultados pasadas la media hora. Dejé caer mis codos en el escritorio y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Me debatí durante unos minutos, pero al final, opté por tirar al tacho de la basura mi orgullo y someterme a la mayor humillación que podía recibir.

- Edward Cullen ¿Qué te hace llamarme a estas horas? Durante la cena no me diste ni la más mínima oportunidad de entablar una conversación decente.- exclamó Brittany, al momento mismo de contestar mi llamada

- Yo…- tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire y me esforcé porque mi voz pastosa a causa de mi inminente estado de embriaguez, no se notara.- Necesito que me expliques…lo que mencionaste hace un rato.- largué de una vez

- ¿Te refieres a las andanzas de tu querida novia?.- su tono de voz era irónico. Me sentí aplastado, pero seguí con mi entierro en vida

- Nombraste una revista o algo. Quiero el nombre

- Te enviaré el link a tu correo. Me parece oírte un tanto distorsionado.- rió de su descubrimiento.- Y cuando quieras descargarte. Puedes contactarme cariño. Adiós.

Cortó la llamada y me quedé allí. Esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera la ventana lateral anunciando un mensaje. Cosa que no tomó mucho tiempo…

**...**

Como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta, deslicé mi mano hacia el Mouse. Le di clic y la ventana no colaboró con mi muerte lenta, sino que al parecer estaba en mi contra, porque no hubo pormenores para dejar frente a mis ojos la imagen que acabaría con cualquier duda sobre una verdad aplastante.

Una secuencia de imágenes se mostraba ante mí. Los personajes involucrados eran, mi novia y un hombre del cual no conocía ni el nombre. Los escenarios eran diversos, y al parecer los días de encuentros lo eran también. La sonrisa de Tanya, era aunque me doliera decirlo, aquella que no veía junto a mí, desde hacia mucho tiempo. Y él…no lo culpaba, la compañía de aquella mujer que lo tenía abrazado, era para sacarle una sonrisa al hombre más compacto del mundo.

Leí dos líneas del artículo y con ello no tuve que hacerlo más. Era contundente. Se hablaba de la supuesta relación entre la modelo y el empresario Londinense de mayor renombre en Europa. El soltero más codiciado.

- ¡Mierda!.- grité con todas mis ganas e hice estallar el ordenador y todo lo que había en mi mesa contra la muralla contigua

Tomé la botella y la empiné hasta el fondo en mi garganta. No tomé un respiro para acabar con el líquido que aunque quemaba todo a su paso, iba a su vez borrando todo paso de aquellas jodidas imágenes que me aplastaban cada vez más.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó… Sólo vislumbré una figura delante de mí y la vi agitar sus manos frente a mi rostro… Culpar al alcohol por mi arranque, no sería digno de un hombre… Pero ya no podía llamarme hombre, era un animal…

**...**

* * *

**Be.-**

**...**

Llegué a mi pieza y me cambié de ropa. La desilusión de una noche que al menos para mí, prometía ser una inolvidable…lo era. Había sido la peor de todas. Desde el momento en que habíamos arribado al Hotel donde se llevaría a cabo, todo se vislumbraba infausto. Edward, aunque intentara parecer estar en su mejor momento. Lo veía todo el tiempo observar a su alrededor y tensarse, cada cuanto muchas miradas se posaban en él.

Terminé por desvestirme y miré con algo de nostalgia mi vestimenta. Por primera vez, me había sentido una persona totalmente diferente y esa diferencia era positiva. Sonreí al recordar las palabras de Edward, al habernos visto en el momento exacto para partir. Y no pude dejar de sentir esas cosquillosas sensaciones que se hacían sentir en mi estómago. No quería pronunciar nada en voz alta, pero al parecer tampoco podía ignorarlas en mi cabeza. Las señales eran claras y si bien me asustaban, de otra forma me dejaban extrañada.

Un grito y un ruido de cosas quebrándose, me hizo saltar de mi cama en forma rápida. Abrí la puerta y me encaminé hacia las escaleras. Miré hacia todos lados, buscando el lugar de origen de todo, y la única luz que se vislumbraba era del despacho de Edward. Me acerqué lentamente, tomé el pomo de la puerta y aunque pensé en dar media vuelta e irme…escuché unos sollozos que me hicieron detener mi huida y armarme de valor para entrar.

- Edward…- susurré cuando entre

No me entretuve observando la locura que había a mi alrededor. El ordenador y cuanta cosa que antes estaba sobre su escritorio, ahora yacía en el suelo y destrozado. Edward estaba ovillado en un rincón, tomando una botella de algún licor que expelía un hedor fuerte. Me acerqué hasta él y al verlo en ese estado, me quebró.

- Edward.- volví a llamarlo.- Vamos a dormir.- intenté hacerlo entrar en razón

El verlo en el estado que se encontraba me afligió y también me asustó. Era como si me mirara, pero no lo hacía. Sus ojos estaban rojos y eran de expresión mezclada con desolación y dureza. Intenté tomarlo por su brazo y levantarlo, pero se soltó con un movimiento brusco, haciendo que trastabillara delante de él.

- ¡Aléjate!.- me gritó y quise dar media vuelta e irme del lugar.

- T-tienes q-que…calmarte.- pedí intentando tranquilizarlo

Una última mirada de furia me brindó y como pudo intentó ponerse de pié. Dos veces estuvo a punto de caer en forma estrepitosa hacia delante. Quise acercarme, pero no era el mismo Edward que había visto durante estas semanas el que estaba frente a mi tambaleándose hacia todos lados por su ebriedad. Ni siquiera era el mismo hosco que me había recibido los primeros días en que había llegado…

- Voy a llamar a Jasper.- susurré. Iba a salir, pero un fuerte agarre en mi brazo, lo impidió

- No quiero ver a nadie.- siseó entre dientes, sin soltarme

- Edward. Me estás lastimando.- murmuré intentando no romper a llorar como quería

- ¡¿Lastimar? ¡Lastimar! ¡¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡No tienes ni una mierda de idea lo que eso es!.- bramó fuera de sí

- ¡Suéltame!.- sentía como mi corazón estaba latiendo con más fuerza.- Por favor.- terminé rogando

Más él no lo hizo. Intenté zafarme, pero a pesar de su estado. La fuerza que empleaba superaba la mía. En un movimiento rápido, tomó la botella y la hizo añicos en el mueble a mi costado. Los vidrios se esparcieron por todos lados, saltando incluso hacia nosotros. Un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su mano, lo que me hizo comenzar a respirar con dificultad. El miedo y el olor a sangre, junto con la herida que se divisaba profunda en su mano. Me estaban llevando a un ataque de pánico.

- Edward por favor. Ya basta…- imploré en un hilo de voz

- Basta.- remedó.- ¡Eso es lo que yo quiero! ¡Basta! ¡Basta de esto! ¡Yo le di todo! ¡¿Sabes cual es el problema de todo esto? ¡Que todas las mujeres son unas zorras! ¡Incluso tu, que te crees mejor que el resto! ¡Ni por dentro, ni por fuera eres mejor!

- No tienes derecho a hablarme así…-

- ¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a hablarte como yo quiera! ¡Estás en mi casa. Bajo mi techo!.- de pronto comenzó a reírse de una forma que podía poner la piel de gallina al más valiente.- Irónico… Podría haber estado con mi mujer ¡Y en cambio estoy contigo aquí!

- Yo no tengo culpa.- dije firme, a pesar que mi garganta se cerraba a cada palabra que daba

- ¡¿No? ¡La única culpable de todo lo que me pasa eres tu! ¡Tú que no eres nadie! ¡Que jamás vas a ser como ella! ¡Porque no eres nadie! ¡No tienes nada! ¡No serás nunca nadie por como eres! ¡Eres…! ¡Eres…!

No aguanté ningún insulto más. Y con toda la fuerza que pude emplear, empuñé mi mano y la estampé contra su cara. Soltó mi brazo y cayó con todo en el piso. Al parecer eso lo hizo reaccionar, porque me observó atónito y con un deje de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

- No te preocupes en disculparte por todo lo que haz dicho. Porque dicen que los ebrios y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.- sequé con rabia mis lágrimas.- Pero quiero decirte algo. Puede que yo no sea el prototipo de mujer fatal como lo es tu perfecta novia. Pero me considero enormemente mejor que ella, por como soy como persona y los valores que tengo…

Mientras hablaba, intentaba frotar con fuerza el brazo que había sido prisionero de las tenazas de mi oponente. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo…intentaba sujetar el músculo adolorido y decepcionado que parecía querer salir de mi pecho. Edward ya no mantenía la conexión de su mirada con la mía. Su cabeza gacha y sus continuos temblores sobre sus hombros, me confirmaban una pobre sombra de un hombre que aun estaba cegado por el dolor de la traición.

- Per-perdon-ame…- balbuceó entre llanto y embriaguez

- No tengo nada que perdonarte.- me encogí de hombros.- La rabia no es contigo. Tu eres lo que ella creó y dejó. Perdónate tú…y perdona tú. Porque hasta que no lo hagas. Nunca vas a superar lo que pasó.- musité con convicción en mis palabras.- No sé que pasó ahora, pero sea lo que sea que haya pasado… Estás mal. Y yo no tengo culpa de lo que ella haga. Tampoco tengo culpa de ser como soy. Pero me enorgullezco de mí y me siento mejor que cualquiera…incluso mejor que ella

Y soltando todo eso. Salí de allí…

Me dirigí a la cocina y lavé mi mano. Tenía unos pequeños cortes que dejaban ver unas gotas rojizas. Tomé varias tazas de café y me senté con la mirada perdida en la ventana que reflejaba unos pequeños destellos lejanos. El día estaba comenzando a ser su aparición y el sueño no era un lujo del que podía aferrarme en esos momentos.

**…**

Pasaron varias horas, en las que me mantuve sin realizar un solo movimiento en el lugar en que estaba. No lloraba, no sentía y no pensaba ¿Odio? ¿Rencor? ¿Rabia? ¡Nada! El pasar de los minutos, hacia que me convenciera cada vez más, que a pesar de todo el vuelco que había dado la relación que estábamos comenzando a cimentar con Edward…no pudiera albergar sentimientos agrios hacia él.

Sentí ajetreo proveniente del estudio de Edward. Miré detenidamente cuando la puerta fue abierta y por ella apareció lo que quedaba del hombre que había visto hacia unos meses en la puerta de esta misma casa, con una actitud de superioridad… El mismo que horas antes había descargado su furia conmigo, y que a pesar de todo…despertaba emociones en mí…

Caminó taciturno en dirección donde me encontraba. No reparó en mi presencia hasta que estuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta y se inmovilizó. Aparentemente, el efecto del alcohol había dejado su cuerpo. Miré su mano y la herida tenía un horrible aspecto. Me levanté de mi lugar y me acerqué al grifo con un trapo en mis manos. Cuando iba a acercarme para limpiar su mano, me detuve en seco y se lo extendí.

Ninguno de los dos habló, pero podía percibir que tenía la intención de hacerlo.

- Deberías curar esa herida.- indiqué su mano.- Podría infectarse

- No…deberías preocuparte por mí…- bisbiseo opacado

- ¿Dónde guardas los utensilios de emergencia?.- no tomé en cuenta su anterior comentario

- Bella…- intentó hablar, pero volví a interrumpirlo

- Voy al baño por ellos.- me levanté con dirección a la salida

- Isabella.- tomó mi brazo. El mismo que había aprisionado horas antes. Y el mismo que ahora me hizo sisear de dolor.- Lo siento…Yo… ¿Qué te… pasó...?

Observé mi brazo y noté las marcas que antes no habían estado allí. Mi cara no demostró mayor asombro, sin embargo, cuando levanté la mirada y me topé con la de Edward…hubiese querido no hacerlo. Estaba totalmente blanco y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo…todos sus dedos estaban totalmente marcados en la zona sobre mi codo. Mi blanca piel hacía que fueran mayormente notorios

- Yo…Yo te hice…eso ¿Verdad?.- pronunció con dificultad

- No te preocupes por eso.- le resté importancia.- Ha habido marcas peores.- musité bajo

No sé cómo, pero Edward se acercó más a mi y en un segundo que no advertí. Su mano se acercó a mi rostro y con delicadeza su dedo fue siguiendo un camino hacia mi garganta. El cuello de mi ropa de dormir, fue bajando junto a su mano poco a poco…hasta que el aire frío llegó a él y fue ahí cuando entendí que mis marcas estaban expuestas frente a sus ojos.

No intenté taparme, por primera vez. Y aunque cualquier persona, hubiera salido corriendo avergonzada por mostrar su mayor defecto. Yo me erguí y como si hubieran sido trofeos, los exhibí sin tapujos por una única vez. Al mismo tiempo pensé que Edward se alejaría o su rostro denotaría asco o signo de repulsión, pero para mi asombro…la yema de su dedo trazó suavemente círculos sobre ellas

- ¿Qué… que…fue …?

- Mi piel tiene signos de quemaduras.- respondí su pregunta no formulada.- ¿Cómo sabías que ocultaba algo bajo mis ropas?.- inquirí yo esta vez. Su actuar fue decidido, no fue vacilante

- Yo…lo siento yo…- sus ojos conectaron con los míos y a través de ellos le pedí que siguiera.- Fue una casualidad…No fue premeditado…

- Entiendo.- bajé mi vista y respiré hondo.

- No quise hacerlo Bella. Como tampoco quise…hacer esto.- tomó en forma sutil mi brazo

- Todas las marcas que mi cuerpo lleva. Las porto con orgullo.- afirmé, mientras veía su mirada confundida

- No… ¿Cómo…?.- reí sin humor. Nunca había visto a Edward intentar sin éxito pronunciar más de dos palabras

**...**

Tomé mi café de la mesa y me alejé de él. Miré por la ventana y me pregunté si realmente estaba lista para compartir con otra persona, la mayor situación dicotómica de mi vida. Edward me había gritado no saber lo que era sufrir o lastimar, pero estaba totalmente equivocado. Él había perdido a una mujer que no valía nada, en cambio yo había estado a punto de perder al hombre más maravilloso e importante de mi vida. Y sí, sabía perfectamente lo que era sufrir y lo que eraser lastimada…

- Hace casi cinco años atrás. Mi padre tuvo un llamado de emergencia en la central de policía.- comencé a explicar desde el principio.- Estaba solo en ese momento y como era de esperar. Salió a hacer frente sin esperar nada. Él siempre decía que para eso había trabajado toda su vida, para ayudar…y esa noche no fue la excepción…

Sentí a Edward avanzar y situarse tras de mí. Pero no me voltee. Me quedé de pié en la misma posición observando el paisaje que se presentaba a mis ojos. El mismo paisaje que estaba siendo testigo de la primera vez en que me proponía contar todo lo que había pasado años atrás…

- Llamó a casa para avisar que había problemas en Port Angeles. Y que llegaría un poco más tarde de lo normal.- suspiré.- La noche pasó y el no llegó. Hasta que nos avisaron desde del Hospital, que mi papá había tenido un accidente en el trabajo y que debíamos ir de forma urgente…

Mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho. Era como estar viviendo nuevamente ese episodio. Sentía como la angustia se acrecentaba en mí a cada palabra que era pronunciada. Igual que ese horrible día

- Llegamos al Hospital y el médico nos informó la gravedad de los hechos.- continué.- Mi papá había estado en medio de una balacera ocurrida a raíz de un frustrado asalto en un banco de Port Angeles. Una de las balas había dado directo en la columna de mi padre. Y el resultado…era que…no volvería a caminar…nunca más…

Mi voz se quebró en la última parte. Recordaba con claridad todas las palabras que había pronunciado el médico sobre el estado de mi padre.

- Mi padre perdió totalmente la movilidad de su pierna izquierda…- sentía mis lagrimas correr libres por mi rostro y la dificultad para seguir contando todo.- Y la derecha, tiene mínimos movimientos…pero la vida normal que llevaba…nunca volvió… Ni a él, ni a…nadie de la familia…

Creí por un momento que quizás me encontraba sola. No oía más que mis palabras, mis sollozos y mi agitada respiración. Pero el reflejo de un hombre con el orgullo pisoteado en el espejo, me demostró que él seguía atento mi relato… Y ahora quedaba la parte más extraña de todo. Aquella que en ocasiones me desmoronaba por completo, pero que la mayor parte de ellas…me hacía pensar en revivirla una y otra vez, si fuera posible… Porque era mi padre, era el hombre que hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí ¡Era él!

Mi héroe desde pequeña. El único hombre capaz de sacarme una sonrisa, cuando sentía que la nube de lluvia estaba incrustada sobre mi cabeza… El maravilloso ser que socorría mis llantos, caídas y desdichas de pequeña… Para el único, que teniendo horribles cicatrices, un sobrepeso evidente y cualquier otro defecto que hubiese tenido. Yo seguiría siendo su princesa…la luz de sus ojos, como me decía desde pequeña…

- ¿Qué pasó…después?.- oí la suave voz de Edward

- Los meses que siguieron, fueron un calvario para todos. Mi padre, y como era de esperar, no concebía su realidad. Se negaba a asimilar, que ya no sería el de antes. Y que por sobretodo, debería dejar su trabajo y depender en forma total…de otras personas…

Instintivamente mis manos se fueron a mi cuello y mi estómago. Por sobre la ropa, pude palpar la prueba manifiesta, de aquel día en que por una vez en la vida pude sopesar el amor infinito hacia tu misma sangre. El día en que mi prioridad fue su bienestar y no el mío. El momento exacto, en que pude por alguna vez, darme cuenta del valor intrínseco que poseía y el orgullo de sentirme fuerte, capaz, valerosa y sobre todo…colmada de amor…para dar y recibir.

- Mi padre cayó en una fuerte depresión, la cual arrastró del mismo modo a mi madre.- proseguí.- Un día. Mi madre había tomado más somníferos de los que habitualmente se suministraba para poder dormir. Yo estaba dormida cuando sentí ruido en la planta baja y creí que podía tratarse de mi madre.- expliqué, sintiendo el sudor en mis manos.- Esperé unos minutos, hasta que decidí bajar a ver que hacía, supuestamente mi madre, a esas horas en la cocina…

Tuve que sostenerme con fuerza al borde del mueble. La imagen grabada en mi memoria como tallada en piedra, aun me hacía temer el no llegar a tiempo. Era como si todo volviera atrás, y el recordatorio fuera siempre un suceso vivido en el mismo momento que cada imagen va llegando a mí. Como si nuevamente tuviera que actuar y no fallar…

- La imagen que me llegó al terminar de decender las escaleras, y que se me repite como una eterna pesadilla… Nunca me da tregua.- inspiré varias veces para tomar fuerzas.- Mi padre…estaba en su silla al lado de la cocina a gas. No sé como…ni cuando…pero… Había logrado llenar un recipiente enorme de agua… El vapor salía de él, indicando que el agua hervía a su máximo punto…

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar. Dejé que el dolor hiciera acto en mí y me consumiera como lo hizo esa noche…

- No sé como, pero…vi a mi padre moverse… Y en ese movimiento, su silla colisionó con un fuerte golpe en la cocina misma…haciendo tambalear el recipiente…- comencé a llorar fuertemente, sin importarme nada más.- No lo pensé, no razoné…más que el amor por mi padre. No vi alternativas a nada…sólo vi al hombre que más amo…y corrí los pocos pasos que faltaban… El recipiente como era de esperar, se volcó con los movimientos fuertes… Y el agua cayó sobre mí…desde mi cuello hacia abajo…

**...**

Sentí mis piernas débiles y me dejé arrastrar hacia el suelo. La superficie estaba fría, pero la sentía mi salvación…mi cuerpo vivía las reacciones de esa noche. El calor, el fuego que parecía quemarme poco a poco…

- Yo…yo no me arrepiento de lo que hice.- dije al fin, con mi voz rota.- Yo lo haría…una y mil veces por él… Yo sé amar, no importa nada…

Sentí unos brazos ceñirse a mi. Y más pronto de lo que debería, me dejé proteger por ellos. Dejé salir toda la pena que había guardado en mi alma con cerrojo. Me había prometido jamás llorar por mis actos, y así lo había hecho… Si ahora me desahogaba, no era por sentirme menos o diferente. Era por volver a revivir el momento exacto en que mi padre pudo haber dejado mi lado… Porque pude haber demorado un minuto más en llegar y hubiera sido él, quien pasara por todo lo que yo viví. Y como dije antes, con tal de no verlo sufrir… Yo pasaría una y mil veces por lo mismo… Siempre por amor…

…

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

**¿Se lo esperaban?**

**Me imagino que no. Y sé también que querrán matarme por el arranque de Edward**

**Pero la historia está diseñada así (carita de niña buena) jaja**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD :- Chicas. No sé si lo dije en las respuestas a los RR o en el capitulo de la nueva historia. Pero me atrasé porque tuve un gran problema. Mi Note pasó al mundo de los callados. Se murió. Y he tenido que ingeniarmelas para ir sacando de hilo en hilo, la información de ahí. Por eso no subi ayer, ni antes de ayer..**

**...  
**

**Un besotote enorme para ustedes. Y diganme qué les pareció**

**"DNAM" vá mañana. Así mismo trataré para "EY" la nueva. Pero tardecito subiré**

**Las adoro. Muack!**

**...  
**

**"VIVA CHILE" Orgullosa de mi selección. A pesar que quedamos eliminados =(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XII**

**...**

**

* * *

Ed.- **

**...**

Estaba agotado. El proyecto me había consumido todo el tiempo y aun faltaba para que estuviera totalmente listo. Con Jacob y Emmett, apenas nos habíamos visto estos últimos días. Cada cual pasaba encerrado en su oficina terminando los últimos detalles.

El equipo de música que tenía en volumen moderado pasaba continuamente noticias de actualidad. Cada varios minutos alcanzaba a escuchar el final de alguna. Sin embargo, hubo una que llamó totalmente mi interés e hizo que dejara a un lado los lápices y papeles que sostenía. De pié al costado de la mesa, apoyé mis codos en ella y oí atentamente al locutor relatar sobre un accidente casero… una niña había resultado quemada a raíz del incendio desatado que había consumido su hogar.

Mi mente se detuvo en el horrible detalle de la niña de 6 años. Y mis pensamientos volvieron irrefrenablemente una semana atrás. El día en que yo mismo había no lograba dar crédito a mi deplorable episodio. Pero más aun a las palabras que habían terminado por enterrarme vivo. Bella había estado horas en el piso desahogando su alma. Y yo, intentando exculpar mis demonios por mi actitud, sosteniéndola como si mi existir dependiera de ello. Había sufrido demasiado y me daba una lección contundente de ello. Mis penurias eran una jodida estupidez... en relación a ella... Y sin embargo, yo intentaba matarme lentamente, mientras ella se levantaba una y otra vez.

Desde ese día, la relación que habíamos logrado establecer. Había vuelto a punto muerto. Bella llegaba a casa y su recorrido era en forma directa a su cuarto, de donde salía apenas para ingerir alimento o por fuerza mayor. Y la entendía ¿Quién tendría la paciencia y el valor para compartir su tiempo con alguien como yo? La bipolaridad se me estaba haciendo costumbre y sentía que ya no podía caer más bajo… Era un desastre

- Edward. Llegó la información que esperábamos.- entró Jake con variados papeles en la mano.- Lo he revisado y está todo en orden, así que sólo hay que ultimar los detalles finales

- Bien.- retomé mi trabajo.- ¿El interesado vendrá?

- No.- noté su contrariedad.- Así que deberé viajar yo a Port Angeles, que es allí donde reside

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Es allí donde quiere llevar a cabo la obra, así que debo ver los terrenos y lo demás

Jacob no estaba contento con esta situación, aunque sabía que era indispensable que nos hiciéramos presente en el lugar. No sería ético plasmar planos y proyectos sin conocer previamente el lugar con sus ventajas y desventajas. Sin embargo, Leah no había estado muy bien de salud últimamente. Su embarazo de por sí era complicado, y las últimas semanas había presentado dolores por lo que se mantenía en cama.

- Yo puedo ir en tu lugar.- ofrecí

- No te preocupes Edward. Tienes bastante con esos planos.- indicó mi escritorio.- Además sólo serán un par de días

- Par de días en que Leah estará sola.- le señalé intentando un chantaje limpio

- ¿En serio podrías hacer eso?.- había dado en su talón de Aquiles

- Por supuesto.- me encogí de hombros.- Además me hace falta alejarme un poco de todo esto

- ¿Cómo vas?.- su pregunta fue general, pero estaba clara la directa relación a Tanya

- Bien.- fue mi escueta respuesta

- Ahora que tomarás mi sitio en el viaje. Bella puede quedarse en mi casa. Ella y Leah se han llevado bien las veces que han estado juntas

- Lo pensaré. Quizás Alice quiera que le haga compañía en su casa

Alice. Esa otra cosa que mantenía mi mente ocupada. No habíamos arreglado nuestra relación en forma definitiva. Las llamadas realizadas eran concisas y breves, y la extrañaba… Durante el camino ocupé mi mente en analizar mis pasos desde hacía tiempo. Y por primera vez, me vi totalmente cambiado desde que Tanya había llegado a mi vida.

Todo había pasado a ser superficial. Todo era apariencias, cada cosa que hacía, pensaba o decía. Era totalmente controlado por ella y a su vez, dirigido en relación al resto. Nuestras salidas nunca podían ser de bajo perfil. Ella degustaba ser el centro de atracción, y de no ser así. Realizaba hasta la más mínima acción para serlo ¿Eso me agradaba realmente? No tuve que emitir la respuesta. Estaba clara.

**…**

Apagué el motor y me preparé para el siguiente paso. Acabaría de una vez por todas con la patética existencia que estaba llevando. Sentía que cada movimiento hecho en el último tiempo había estado totalmente errado y ya era tiempo de comenzar a recomponer mi vida y con eso, todo lo que me rodeaba.

- Hola Edward.- saludó Jasper. Su seriedad hacia mí nunca me había afectado tanto como ahora

- Hola Jasper ¿Y las niñas?.- pregunté por intentar terminar con ese momento incómodo

- Están dormidas. Son más de las nueve.- explicó viendo su reloj. Yo estaba conciente de la hora

- Veo…- comencé a cambiar mi peso de un pié a otro

- Pasa.- abrió totalmente la puerta.- Si lo que realmente quieres es ver a Alice. Está en su despacho

- Gracias.- musité

Alice estaba totalmente concentrada en su trabajo. Sonreí al verla. Vestía un chandal demasiado grande para ella, unas pantuflas con dibujos animados y una capucha igualmente gigante para su pequeño cuerpo. Mi hermana había adoptado fielmente las costumbres de mi madre. Fuera de su hogar, era una mujer totalmente direferente: segura, formal, elegante y sobre todo una profesional. Pero en su casa, parecía mimetizarse con sus hijas… Algo que nunca vi en Tanya, volví a las comparaciones que nunca había visto antes. Tanya podía estar enferma o sólo pasando un domingo en casa. Sin embargo, su apariencia seguía como si estuviera sobre una pasarela…

- ¿Hace cuanto que estás allí?.- la voz de Alice me devolvió a la tierra

- Yo… Hace poco…- me acerqué a ella y nervioso deposité un beso en su frente

- Las chicas se acostaron hace un rato atrás. De haber llegado antes, habrías visto a tu ahijada que no para de preguntar por ti

- El trabajo en la oficina ha estado agotador.- me recliné contra la pequeña mesa

Quedamos sumidos en un silencio algo incómodo. Alice siguió trabajando en su papeleo, pero podía ver como su vista a cada tanto se desviaba hacia donde me encontraba. Decidí cortar con esto. Había venido con un propósito y ese era empezar a enderezar por fin mi camino… Era ahora…

- He venido a disculparme por todas las estupideces que he hecho.- no me miró, pero su mano dejó de moverse.- Este tiempo me ha servido para… comprender realmente lo que todos me decían y yo no quería ver…- reí sin humor.- Que el yo presente, distaba mucho de lo que era el yo pasado…

- ¿Cómo haz logrado llegar a esa resolución evidente para todos, menos para ti?.- toda su atención se fijó en mí

- No sé muy bien como…- admití.- Pero… si sé gracias a quién…- siguió viendome fijo para que siguiera.- Bella…- dije simplemente

- ¿Bella?.- repitió con incredulidad mi hermana

- Aunque te sea difícil creerlo, después de todo lo viste. Es así.- afirmé.- Ella ha vuelto a sacar lo que tanto tiempo estuvo nublado en mí

- Ella es una gran mujer. Una adolescente en cuerpo y mente de mujer. Ha pasado por mucho y sigue haciendole frente a la vida y a toda adversidad que se le cruce- murmuró

- ¿Tú…? ¿Tú sabías lo de ella?.- pregunté titubeante

- Lo escuché casualmente en una conversación de papá y mamá.- confesó.- ¿Tú como te enteraste?

- Luego… de una conversación.- respondí intentando no entrar en detalle, pero luego me di cuenta que si quería reparar todo, la sinceridad era lo primordial.- El otro día me comporté como una bestia…- dejé salir un suspiro exasperado

- ¿Perdón?.- los ojos de Alice se inyectaron de furia.- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Alice…- intenté calmar la situación

- ¿Qué pasa?.- perfecto. Ahora Jasper me miraba con ganas de asesinarme

- ¡Estoy esperando Edward!.- puso sus manos en jarra

- Sólo cálmate ¿Si?.- pedí, aun viendo la ira en su mirar.- Me puse como loco… luego de… ver unas cosas de Tanya… Isabella estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado…

- ¡¿Esa es tu mejor excusa? ¡Porque no mejor aceptas que eres un imbécil y que el único culpable aquí eres tú!

- Lo soy.- hablé con convicción. Dejando a Alice y Jasper en silencio.- Todo ha sido mi culpa. El creer, el cerrarme, el cegarme, mi actuar y todo. Es por eso que estoy reparando mis errores ¡Ya no más!

Alice y Jasper siguieron en silencio. Me revolví incómodo en el espacio. Imaginaba que sería todo más fácil, pero eso significaba guardar una parte de mi relato. El mismo que había dejado escapar hacia un momento… Al cabo de permanecer varios minutos más sin hacer nada, opté dar por terminada mi visita.

- Quiero pedirte un último favor.- pedí y seguí de inmediato.- Trata de mantener a Tanya por unas semanas más en Europa

- ¿A qué se debe eso?.- inquirió Alice frunciendo el ceño

- Sólo quiero tiempo.- respondí.- El fin de semana debo hacer un viaje de trabajo. Jacob me ofreció hospitalidad para Bella, pero… ¿Quizás…tú…?

- Por nosotros no hay problema en que ella se quede aquí. Esta también es su casa.- asentí, a pesar de notarla fría conmigo

- Bien. Me voy. Ya es tarde.- iba a salir y recordé una última cosa.- El traspaso de bienes…- pude ver como los dos se tensionaron ante esa mención.- Está sin efecto. Los papeles fueron rotos… Es tú logro. Yo sólo fui un idiota.- y salí de allí

Llegué a mi auto y a pesar que nuevamente no era recibido con la calidez que lo era antes, me sentía tranquilo. Todo se daba paso a paso y al menos, ya había dado el primero. Quité la alarma y cuando estaba a punto de subirme, sentí la puerta de la casa abrirse. Miré inquieto a mi hermana salir disparada con la dificultad de sus curiosos zapatos… No alcancé a reaccionar cuando su pequeño cuerpo colisionó con el mío y sus frágiles brazos se cerraron en torno a mi cuello.

- Te amo tanto…- gimoteó. La abracé más fuerte

- Yo también te amo hermanita.- susurré contra su alocado cabello.- Siento haber sido un idiota.- la sentí sonreír y se separó de mí

- Si bueno. Lo eres…- rió.- Mejor dicho lo eras… Edward. Espero que vuelvas a ser como antes. Sé que te he incomodado y me haz odiado por tratar de hacerte reaccionar, pero es que no eras tú… Esa mujer te cambiaba tanto y tu no te dabas cuenta

- Ahora lo sé.- confirmé sus palabras y limpié con mis pulgares sus lágrimas

- Te he…extrañado tanto.- volvió a aferrarse a mí

- No más que yo a ti…

Nos sentamos fuera de su casa como antes. Donde pasábamos horas conversando y hablando sobre el futuro. Uno que aun no tenía los ribetes que tomó más adelante. La había extrañado demasiado, sin embargo, solo ahora lograba dimensionar la inmensidad de ese hecho. Le conté sobre mi viaje y los motivos aparentes e internos por los que lo realizaba… De pronto mi mente se iluminó con un detalle nombrado por Alice. Y comencé a trazar ideas…

- Bien. Ahora sí me voy.- me paré y me despedí de ella

- Dile a Bella que puede venir a quedarse conmigo todo el fin de semana

- Ehm…creo que eso no se hará así.- Alice me miró intrigada.- Te lo contaré más tarde

- ¿Qué tienes en esa cabeza Edward Anthony?.- me miró con sus ojos entrecerrados

- La curiosidad mató al gato hermanita.- cité un dicho para dejarla con la duda

**…**

Los días pasaron y el jueves se hizo presente. Las cosas en mi casa no variaban en nada. Apenas y había visto un par de veces a Bella. No podía decir con certeza si me temía por mis reacciones adversas o el problema radicaba en la vergüenza que sentía de haberme confiado uno de sus mayores secretos… Mi rutina diaria, por mañana y tarde, se había transformado en la de un acosador…

Ella siempre salía antes que yo. Y regularmente regresaba a casa después de mí. Por lo que en esas ocasiones entraba como un delincuente a su cuarto y aunque suene patético, me impregnaba del aroma reinante en él… No sabía dar una respuesta coherente a mis actos, pero cada que se convertía en más que una rutina…una necesidad…

El día en la empresa pasó sin darme cuenta. Las seis de la tarde ya estaban encima, advirtiendo el paso de un día más… El día de mañana viajaría y estaría fuera todo el fin de semana. Por lo que me quedé un tiempo más allí…

- Señor Cullen.- llamó Ellen, mi secretaria.- Aquí está todo lo que me pidió

- Gracias Ellen.- tomé los boletos.- Puedes retirarte

- Muchas gracias Señor Cullen, pero tengo… otro pendiente.- la miré al percibir una incomodidad

- Dime.- en ese momento entró Emmett a la oficina y se sentó frente a mí

- Hay tres invitaciones extendidas para ustedes. El Señor Black y el Señor McCarty ya han confirmado su asistencia…- miré a Emmett, quien asintió entusiasmado.- ¿Usted…?

- ¿Cuándo es?.- cuestioné tomado mis cosas y poniéndolas en mi maletín

- El próximo viernes Señor.- la chica estaba incómoda seguramente por estar al tanto de las cosas ocurridas el último tiempo. Y Tanya…no estaba para acompañarme. Más eso no era relevante de ahora en adelante

- Iré.- afirmé ante el asombro de ambos presentes.- Confirme dos asistentes a mi nombre

- Si Señor.- habló la chica aun sorprendida.- Que tengan un buen viaje. Hasta el lunes

Despedí a la chica y continué ordenando mis pertenencias. Emmett aun se encontraba sentado en mi escritorio, y por lo que veía, todavía estaba digiriendo mis palabras y tratando de encontrarle sentido. Su vista pasó de mí hacia los papeles que Ellen había dejado sobre mi escritorio y me miró serio.

- ¿Algo que deba saber?.- inquirió con voz fuerte

- Iré a reemplazar a Jacob.- encogí mis hombros, haciéndome el desentendido

- ¿Con quién? ¿Y a quién llevarás a la cena?.- su voz seguía siendo autoritaria y con enfado. Podía apostar que sospechaba de alguien, pero erraba rotundamente

- Lo sabrás en su momento. Y si…- me cortó furioso

- ¡Mira Edward si vas a seguir con la zorra esa que te dejado la cabeza con mierda…!

- ¡Para!.- grité para estar a la altura de su voz.- No iré con Tanya, si eso es lo que crees. Ella aun está en Europa y espero que se quede un buen tiempo allá. Ahora si mi disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos el Lunes

**…**

Llegué a casa antes que Bella. Hice mi habitual camino y seguí una vez que dejé mis cosas en la sala, hacia su habitación. Había logrado asimilarlo como una terapia relajante. Aquellos días en que no lograba llegar a casa antes que ella lo hiciera, mi cama se convertía en un verdadero nido de pájaros de tantas vueltas que daba sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Miré las fotos que descanzaban sobre la mesa que ocupaba como escritorio para realizar sus labores. Y en ellas observé algo que había extrañado por estos largos días… su sonrisa espontánea. En una de ellas salía junto a sus padres, y otra mostraba un grupo de chicos de su edad… Se miraba radiante en cada una de ellas… Esperaba volver a ser partícipe de una imagen así pronto…

- Bella. Te estaba esperando.- la intercepté cuando traspasaba la puerta principal

- H-hola.- saludó como intimidada

- Yo…tengo la cena lista.- indiqué la cocina

- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.- se disculpó y quiso seguir su camino, pero la tomé suave por el brazo para impedirlo

- Quiero hablar contigo.- pedí

- Dime.- musitó. Sus mejillas tenían ese característico rosa

- ¿Tienes exámenes la…próxima semana?.- me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo

- No.- susurró. Y mi sonrisa se ensanchó

- Entonces quiero pedirte que cuando llegues a casa tengas tu maleta lista.- instruí. Pero algo cambió en su rostro…y no entendí que era

- Yo…qué…- miré como su barbilla temblaba suavemente. De pronto se enderezó en su lugar y alzó su rostro.- ¿Por qué?

- Es una sorpresa.- seguí con mi sonrisa tonta, pero ella no lo hacía.- Lo único que puedo decirte es que a las diez de la mañana debes tener tu maleta lista y preparada. Yo ya tengo la mía.- le guiñé tratando de hacerla sonreír, pero en vez de eso logré que su cara fuera un póker

_¿Y como no idiota? Un día poco menos la tratas como basura y al otro te crees un payaso tratando de ser agradable_... susurró mi yo interno

- ¿Qué…?

- Bella…- pasé mis dedos en forma ansiosa por mi pelo.- Sé que hemos retrocedido en nuestra convivencia… Pero, estoy tratando de volver a ese tiempo.- ella me miraba fijo, como buscando la verdad o la mentira en mis palabras.- ¿Tú… me… temes? Lo digo por lo que pasó….el otro día…- expuse incómodo al recordar mi impasse

- Sólo no sé como va a estar tu carácter de un rato a otro.- me corrigió

- Lo que ocurrió ese día no volverá a pasar nunca más.- su rostro se veía escéptico.- Lo juro.- levanté mi palma hacia ella…y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios

- Está bien. Confiaré.-

- ¡Perfecto!.- exclamé alegremente. Ella sólo me miró extrañada, pero sonrió...

**…**

Me levanté temprano y no lo negaba, con aires renovados. Al parecer había sido una excelente idea el pasar tiempo fuera, ya podía sentir un cambio favorable… aunque, igual debía reconocer que mi inminente buen ánimo estaba ligado a saber que Bella se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Había notado que su familia era un pilar fundamental para ella, y ya era hora que renovara energías para seguir arrasando en sus estudios.

A las 9 de la mañana nos fuimos en mi auto al aeropuerto. Bella no hablaba mucho, estaba intrigada sobre todo lo que había ocultado de ella. A cada tanto me miraba y sus cejas casi se unían tratando de averiguar cual era mi secreto.

- ¿El aeropuerto?.- me preguntó cuando aparqué en los estacionamientos

- El aeropuerto.- afirmé reiterando sus palabras

- ¿Y esto? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?.- volvió a cuestionar observando a todos lados

- ¿Para qué se viene a un aeropuerto Bella?.- le tomé el pelo

- ¿A viajar?.- respondió como una pregunta

- Tú lo haz dicho.- caminé con su maleta y la mía hacia el interior

- ¿Dónde vamos?.- se plantó delante de mí como si fuera una barrera

- Toma.- extendí su pasaje hacia ella

Miró desconfiada lo que le ofrecía. Observó mi rostro nuevamente y luego optó por coger los pases. Sonreí al ver como sus ojos se ensanchaban al ver el destino. Su boca se abrió formando una "_O_" y me miraba alternadamente con el objeto en sus manos.

- ¿Es cierto? ¿Vamos allí?.- susurró en un hilo de voz

- No exactamente.- me miró contrariada.- Mi viaje concluye en Port Ángeles. El tuyo continúa hacia Forks

- Edward…- musitó con voz ahogada. Justo en ese momento llamaron por el altavoz a nuestro destino

- Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde. No quiere eso ¿Verdad?.- volví a jugar con ella, quien sólo pudo negar

El cambio de Bella, fue abrupto. Ya no lucía interrogante, ahora desprendía ansiedad. Me agradeció en cuanto estuvimos acomodados en nuestros asientos. Parecía una niña pequeña desesperada porque su regalo de navidad fuera entregado prontamente…

Al parecer estaba cansada, pues al poco tiempo se durmió. Leí un rato las noticias y al cabo de un rato me acomodé de lado y cerré los ojos para acompañarla en su actividad, pero luego de un rato me di por vencido, aun así permanecí con mis ojos cerrados… La sentí removerse en su asiento, y de un momento a otro un cálido aliento fue mi cercano acosador. Abrí mis ojos de forma lenta y me sorprendí al tenerla tan cerca…

Estaba dormida y su nariz casi rozaba la mía. Me percaté de pequeñas pecas que adornaban su nariz y alrededor de la misma. Sus pestañas eran largas y aunque no demostraban maquillaje alguno, estaban curvadas hacia arriba… Bajé mi vista a sus labios y me perdí en ellos. Eran rellenos y bastante rosados… Eran unos labios demarcados y que incitaban a tocarlos…

En ese momento me separé de ella ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar aquello? Yo... ¿Por qué mi estómago había dado un salto al pensar en aquello? Me erguí en mi asiento, pasando a llevar su brazo en el acto. Comenzó a moverse y a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Me miró y sonrió perezosamente…

- ¿Cuánto falta?.- su voz salió rasposa a causa de su sueño

- Un tiempo aun. Puedes seguir durmiendo.- le sonreí, aunque mi cabeza era un lío

- Ok.-

Esta vez se acomodó hacia el otro lado y me vi sorprendido al soltar bastante aire en mi exhalación. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarla… Me recliné nuevamente y mi cabeza se giró en dirección a ella… Opté por no pensar más y ahora si dormir, pero inconcientemente me vi arqueando mi espalda para alcanzar a sentir el aroma que expelía su cabello… No más de cinco minutos tardé en dormirme…

**…**

- Aquí está tu pasaje de ida y regreso hacia Forks.- le extendí el otro billete

- Pero yo podría haberlo pagado.- refunfuñó

- Es un regalo completo. Y no se aceptan devoluciones.- le advertí

- Está bien.- aceptó aun enfurruñada

- ¿A qué hora nos veremos el domingo?

- Nuestro vuelo sale a las 8 de la noche. Así que tendrás todo el día para compartir con los tuyos

- Bien. Gracias nuevamente.- le sonreí

Se acercó y depositó un beso en mi mejilla. Mi nariz y pulmones se coordinaron para absorver todo el aroma que podían retener de ella. Tomó su maleta y tras regalarme una sonrisa se encaminó. La vi alejarse y saqué mi móvil para revisar las direcciones que debía dirigirme. Varias llamadas de Tanya aparecieron en la pantalla y las borré inmediatamente. Parecía que cada día me costaba menos afrontar todo. Tomé mi bolso y cuando iba a encaminarme hacia el otro lado por el que se había ido Bella, escuché su voz llamándome.

- ¿Hasta cuando tienes que estar aquí?.- trataba de regular su respiración

- Hasta el domingo.- sonreí

- Me refiero a tus reuniones ¿Duran hasta el domingo?

- No. En realidad sólo será hoy y mañana, pero no te preocupes. Aprovecharé el tiempo para recorrer la ciudad.- la tranquilicé para que ella igual aprovechara su tiempo

- Ve a Forks.- soltó sin titubeos.- Mi madre estará contenta de volver a verte. Y así no viajaré sola el domingo hasta acá

- Bella no te preocupes por mí…

- Quiero que vayas ¿Serás el mismo Edward de ahora?.- reí por su jugada devuelta de tomarle el pelo

- Lo seré.- asentí divertido

- Entonces mañana te espero en mi casa. Sólo pregunta por la casa del Jefe Swan y te aseguro que serán capaces de dejarte en la misma puerta.-

- Entonces allí estaré.-

Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y me quedé allí observando a la chica que tantas sonrisas me había regalado el último tiempo, y que había logrado que el yo pasado se las regresara son importar mi alrededor… Este era yo y era gracias a ella… A la chica que con sus imperfecciones según yo la primera vez que la ví, estaba sacando mis perfecciones a flote…

...

Continuará...

* * *

Mil disculpas por mi retraso, pero mi tiempo ha estado reducido totalmente

¿Qué opinan? El próximo depende de sus ansias jiji.. Ya verán...

Besos enormes. Las quiero mil

Y es de verdad... Cada RR que me envían, lo leo y me hace sonreír. Incluso cuando ya pienso que no doy más.

¡Uf! Parece que las hormonas me tienen sensible jeje. Pero de verdad mis niñas.. Son mis

refuerzos día a día.. Y eso que mis amigos también soy geniales jiji

* * *

Pam3

* * *

¡Las Adoro! =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XIII**

**...**

* * *

**Ed.-**

**...**

Llegué al hotel donde me quedaría el fin de semana. Y cuando estaba en la recepción informé que solo pasaría una noche aquí. Le había dado mi palabra a Bella y no la volvería a defraudar nuevamente. Subí a mi cuarto y dejé mis cosas sobre la cama, no tenía tiempo de ordenar… Me bañé rápidamente y partí con mi medio día en Port Ángeles. Ubiqué prontamente mi primer objetivo, que era arrendar un auto… Mi dulce culpabilidad.

Me presenté en la dirección que me habían indicado en poco tiempo. Tuve que esperar un tiempo prolongado, ya que el cliente con el que me debía reunir al parecer no estaba muy interiorizado de lo que era puntualidad.

- Señor.- me llamó la secretaria.- El Señor Hayes lo espera en su despacho. Sígame por favor

Comencé avanzar por el largo pasillo. Al observar mi reloj de pulsera, me di cuenta que llevaba más de una hora de retraso. La secretaria abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar.

- ¡Oh! Señor Black. Siento mucho mi retraso. Pero mi hija estaba un poco inquieta esta mañana y no quería quedarse con la niñera.- fue lo primero que dijo y bajé mis niveles de ansiedad de inmediato

- No se preocupe Señor Hayes. Pero tengo que corregirlo. Soy Edward Cullen.- expliqué.- Jacob Black es mi socio y colega. No ha podido hacerse presente. Por eso he venido en su reemplazo

- Perfecto. No hay problema alguno.- indicó amablemente

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando sobre los puntos que debería trasmitirle a Jacob para que siguieran con el proyecto adelante. Nos trasladamos al lugar donde tenía pensado edificar el supuesto hospital, que era lo que entendía… Y para las 7 de la tarde estaba recién saliendo del edificio.

Llegué a mi habitación en el hotel y me recosté agotado por el viaje y la ajetreada tarde. No supe en qué momento me dormí, pero reaccioné con el sonido de mi móvil. Estiré mi mano a tientas para alcanzar la mesa de noche. Di con él y activé la llamada sin abrir mis ojos…me arrepentí al instante

- ¿Hola?.- saludé con mi pastosa voz

- ¿Edward?.- me senté de inmediato en la cama y miré la pantalla de mi móvil. Gemí, por idiota había respondido su llamado.- ¿Estás ahí?

- Estoy aquí Tanya.- mi relajada tarde y días se fueron por el caño de un suspiro

- Te he llamado insistentemente todos estos días Edward ¿Podrías explicarme que extraña cosa ha estado pasando por allá?.- ¡Que me logré ver los cuernos! quise responder, pero me obligué a mantener la calma

- Vuelvo a repetir lo que te he venido diciendo desde hace días. Mientras tú estás en Europa, yo estoy trabajando. No estoy de vacaciones si eso crees.- al parecer no era mucha la calma que había logrado

- ¿Y acaso insinúas que yo sí? Te recuerdo que fue tu hermana la que me envió lejos de ti.- bufé, alejando el aparato de mi oreja.- ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Si Tanya.- contesté cansinamente

- Te extraño tanto mi amor.- de haber abejas cercanas a ella, estoy seguro que estarían atacando por lo _dulce_ de sus palabras

- Tanya. Estoy a punto de entrar a una reunión, así que tengo que dejarte.- hice sonar mis llaves y moví lo que estaba a mi paso para demostrar mi falsa premura

- ¿Vas a cortarme? Edward ¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo? Voy a regresar a Estados Unidos.- esa seguridad me alarmó

- No pasa nada mi amor.- quise vomitar por mis palabras. Ahora no quedaba un buen sabor en mi boca al decir eso, sino todo lo contrario

- Está bien ¿Me amas?.- rodé los ojos

- Si. Te dejo.- y corté

Un largo y sonoro suspiro expulsé al dejarme caer como peso muerto en la cama. Miré a todos lados ¡Solo! En cuanto esa información fue procesada, me paré como resorte de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta. No volvería a hundirme nuevamente. No por ella…

**…**

Caminé por las calles de Port Ángeles. Había dejado el auto en el estacionamiento del Hotel. Ya era hora que comenzara a gastar la suela de mis zapatos como me molestaba siempre mi madre. Vislumbre luces al fondo de la transitada calle y me dirigí hacia las mismas. Una feria era lo que resaltaba. Había puestos de comida, lugares de juego, diversos Stands con cosas en venta y me adentré en ella.

Un colorido local llamó mi atención. Cientos de pañoletas adornaban las paredes del mismo. Mi mente viajó pocos kilómetros más allá y Bella nuevamente me hizo compañía. Pensé en comprarle una, pero luego me arrepentí. Quizás no lo tomaría bien o seguramente en forma simple mi gusto no sería el mismo de ella. Y se vería forzada a recibirla por temor a desatar nuevamente la bestia enfermiza que se escondía en mi cuerpo. Me reí sólo por mis estupideces.

- No lo piense tanto joven. Y lleve una para su novia.- me habló la dependiente que no había visto antes

- No… no es mi novia.- aclaré e iba a seguir mi camino, pero me detuve abrupto cuando la oí

- Entonces pronto lo será.- señaló segura

- ¿Perdón?.- ella se rió

- Que si le llevas alguna pañoleta, de seguro pronto será tu novia.- ahora fue mi turno de reír ¡Claro! Ella estaba tratando de vender sus productos

- No. Por ahora no llevaré nada. Gracias.- me retiré

- Tus ojos no me mienten. Ella será más de lo que crees ahora.- me giré nuevamente y para mi sorpresa la mujer ya no estaba.

Ok. Eso había sido raro. A menos que ella fuera una atleta reconocida o yo estuviera loco…había sido extraño. Preferí caminar de regreso al Hotel, ya era tarde. Me fui directo al Restaurante, mi estómago me estaba pidiendo ingerir algo después de tantas horas. Me senté y tomé una revista de unas sillas contiguas mientras llegaba mi pedido. No pasó más de unos cuantos minutos, cuando mi mente ya no estaba atenta a lo que leía; sino que retrocedió tiempo y espacio, llegando nuevamente a esa mujer en el puesto… ¿Por qué de su comentario? ¿Y desapareció? ¡Me estaba volviendo _bien _loco después de todo!

- ¿Perdona?.- subí mi vista a la chica que me hablaba. La recordaba de algún sitio, pero no estaba seguro.- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

- Eh… Si.- respondí algo aturdido

- Mi nombre es Jenny.- se presentó.- Tu eres Edward. Lo sé

- ¿Nos conocemos?.- cuestioné confuso

- Soy la recepcionista.-

- ¡Claro! Recordaba haberte visto de alguna parte

Mi pedido llegó y ella pidió el suyo. No me pasó por alto la mirada que le dedicó el mesero, pero ella ni se inmutó. Comencé a comer un tanto apresurado. No era que me molestara la presencia de chica, pero ¿Era correcto comer con los clientes? Y más aún ¿Coquetearles? Porque si bien no era un experto, podía identificarlo. Mi móvil sonó y me apresuré a responder, sobre todo cuando vi "_Alice_" en la pantalla.

- ¿Dónde estás?.- consultó luego de saludarme

- En Port Ángeles.- respondí y me fijé cuando el mesero llego a dejarle el pedido a ella y murmuró algo en su oído

- ¿Y Bella?.-

- Viajó conmigo, pero ella siguió a Forks.-

- ¿Qué…?.- si no hubiera estado pendiente de la llamada jamás la hubiera oído

- Por eso no te pedí que te quedaras con ella. Era una sorpresa, la traje para que viera a sus padres

Platicamos un rato más y luego me vi obligado a seguir en la compañía de la chica. Que parecía tener futuro en el reporteo, porque sólo le faltaba consultar en que posición me gustaba dormir. No quise ser maleducado y me quedé acompañandola hasta que terminó su comida. Me levanté con la intensión de despedirme, pero ella tenía otros planes y me siguió hasta el lobby del lugar.

- Y ¿Qué harás ahora?.- batió sus pestañas

- Tomaré una relajante ducha y me acostaré a dormir. Mañana tengo que madrugar para un nuevo día de trabajo

- Te invito una copa ¡Sólo una!.- prácticamente rogó

- Lo siento, pero de verdad estoy cansado.- intenté disculparme

- ¿Por favor?.- volvió a suplicar más ferviente

- Mañana debo viajar.- y rogué a Dios que me perdonara por la mentira.- Viajo a ver a la familia de mi novia. Lo siento.-

- ¿Novia? ¡Oh! ¡Disculpa! Juré que eras soltero al ver tu registro sin compañía.- se deshizo en explicaciones, y yo quise ponerme a saltar por haber conseguido mi objetivo

Caminé apresuradamente a mi cuarto y me acosté con mas rapidez aún, pero allí quedé. Pasó la hora y por más que cerraba los ojos no podía dormir. Entonces me percaté de algo… Estaba pasando lo mismo que en casa… No había ese aroma característico que me daba la relajación necesaria para dormirme. Me senté en la cama con la rabia comenzando a ser partícipe de mi ¿No estaba actuando como un loco? ¿Psicópata? Me golpee la cabeza por mis ridiculeces… ¿Cómo podía influir tanto en mí algo que antes no estaba y que cuando estaba incluso no me afectaba? Teniendo en cuenta que Bella había estado bastante tiempo en casa, antes que verdaderamente comenzara a notar su presencia en sí.

De un segundo a otro una idea surcó mi retorcida cabeza. No sabía si ella había llegado bien, además debía estar seguro si la invitación seguía en pié… En menos de dos segundos tenía mi móvil en mis manos marcando su número, pero corté… ¡Por todo lo santo! ¡Parecía un reverendo crío!... Iba a dejar el aparatito del demonio en la mesa cuando su estridente sonido me sobresaltó… Un número desconocido…

- ¿Bueno?.- contesté serio creyendo que podía ser Tanya nuevamente

- ¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?.- me quedé petrificado en mi cama al oír la voz de Bella

- Eh…si…yo…Edward.- ¡Perfecto! Hoy era el rey de los idiotas

- Entró la llamada a mi móvil, pero se descargó totalmente al primer timbre.- sonreí y guiñé un ojo al cielo por tremendo regalo

- ¡Con razón! Creí que habías decidido cortarme.- mentí piadosamente para no dejarme al descubierto infantilmente

- Claro que no. Bueno, a menos que hayas vuelto a ser el ogro verd….- se cayó abruptamente.- ¡Lo siento!.- casi gritó. No pude más que reír

- No te preocupes. Gracias por el apodo.- bromee.- Llamaba para…saber… ¿Cómo llegaste? Alice llamó preguntando por ti

- ¡Oh. Bien! Si, hablé con Alice hace poco.-

- Eh….claro.- balbucee para quedarme mudo luego

- Yo… ¿Vendrás mañana? Si tienes cosas que hacer…- dejó la frase inconclusa

- ¿Aun estoy invitado?.- inquirí contrariado, quizás lo había pensado mejor y no era buena idea

- ¡Por supuesto!.- chilló y sentí un ruido extraño del otro lado, como un lamento.- Quiero decir, Renée está feliz de volver a verte

- Entonces allí estaré.- sentencié decidido

- Entonces aquí nos vemos.- finalizó ella para luego decir "_Adiós_"

Dejé mi móvil en su lugar y me recosté cruzando mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza. Me quedé observando el techo y suspiré. Luego de eso…me dormí…

**…**

Tomé el último sorbo de mi café y boté el envase. Le di la última calada a mi cigarrillo y me froté las manos para intentar entrar en calor. El día de ayer había estado nublado igualmente, pero hoy la temperatura intentaba matarme de hipotermia. Me subí al auto y seguí manejando. Según las indicaciones dada por la Señora de un negocio ubicado en la carretera, estaba a pocos minutos de llegar a Forks. Miré el asiento trasero mientras manejaba y no pude evitar estremecerme…

Había pasado por el mismo local de la noche anterior y la misma mujer estaba de pié como si me hubiese esperado precisamente a mí. Pero lo más extraño vino después, cuando sin pedir siquiera una pañoleta. Ella me había dado una azul y la había envuelto rápidamente. Esta vez sus palabras habían sido "_La vida tiene muchos caminos, éste es el correcto… Tus ojos vuelven a tener el brillo del pasado_" ¿Acaso nos habíamos visto antes? Si era así, no lo consulté. Prácticamente corrí hacia el auto y aquí estaba, leyendo el enorme letrero "_Bienvenido a Forks_"

Me estacioné ante el primer valiente que estaba leyendo el periódico fuera de su casa, sentado animadamente con un perro, una radio y casi el aguacero encima por lo que anunciaban las nubes. Lo cual me indicaba que el hombre era casi un caso como el mapa andante del pueblo. Me indicó donde quedaba ubicada la casa de Charlie Swan con lujo de detalles. Pocas cuadras más abajo nos detuve frente a una pequeña casa de madera de dos niveles. Era blanca, y a pesar de su humildad, un hermoso jardín lo antecedía, dándole un toque hogareño envidiable.

Caminé a paso lento por el pequeño caminito de piedras que llegaba hasta la puerta donde me detuve unos cuantos minutos… Cuando ya me di cuenta que mi actitud era tonta, pues ya estaba aquí. Y estaba seguro de tener varias miradas clavadas a mi espalda, pues justo cuando miraba las cortinas de las casas aledañas se movían por arte de magia. Decidí tocar.

- ¿Buenas?.- había visto a Charlie Swan cuando era un niño, pero el estar sentado sobre la silla de ruedas me indicó que era él

- Buenas Tardes.- no alcancé a decir nada más cuando una empolvada Bella apareció tras de él

- Edward.- sonrió al verme.- Papá. Él es Edward, el hijo del Doctor Cullen

- Mucho gusto.- saludé

- El gusto es mío.- saludó ahora más confiado y corrió con agilidad su silla.- Por favor. Pase.- extendió su mano

- ¿Edward?.- Renée salió a mi encuentro. Su belleza seguía allí, pero el cansancio de los años estaba presente en ella

- Hola Nené.- la saludé como en el pasado

- ¡Mi niño!.- susurró con emoción y me apretó entre sus finos brazos.- ¡Eres todo un hombre! ¡Y muy apuesto!

- Y tu sigues siendo la bella Nené.- la elogié

Nos sentamos a conversar en el amplio sofá de su pequeña sala. Tuve que hacer trabajar mi memoria y recordar cada detalle importante desde que nos habíamos dejado de ver. Con cada cosa que le mencionaba, Renée se emocionaba y lloriqueaba un poco. Le conversé de Alice, sus logros y su familia… Renée siempre había sido una mujer muy cálida y ahora me daba cuenta que a pesar de las adversidades que había tenido que pasar, seguía conservando ese toque…

Mientras disfrutábamos de nuestra charla, mi vista periférica me mostraba a una Bella totalmente desenvuelta. Su padre era su adoración, a cada tanto que hacía algo y se movía cerca de él, tomaba su cara y besaba su cabeza. Sonreía como quizás nunca lo había hecho en estos meses estando en casa y su padre la miraba embobado. Como si ella fuera una luz dentro de una obscuridad absoluta… En un momento dado, me sorprendió pendiente de ella y su respuesta fue una amplia sonrisa… Por primera vez, estaba sintiendo que las cosas empezaban a marchar bien…

- Nosotros iremos a comprar.- anunció Bella y la vi envuelta en abrigo, gorro, bufanda y guantes, al igual que su padre

- Si quieres puedo llevarlos en el auto.- ofrecí

- No te preocupes Edward. Son las salidas diarias de papá y aprovechamos para saludar a nuestros vecinos.- así desaparecieron por la puerta principal

- Era una rutina diaria cuando estaba aquí mi Bella.- señaló Renée observando igual que yo por la ventana como se alejaban

- Deben extrañarle demasiado.- señalé

- No sabes cuanto.- afirmó mis dichos.- Charlie casi se vuelve loco cuando la vio llegar de sorpresa ayer. Muchas gracias Edward

- ¿Por qué?.- perdí un tanto el hilo

- Bella nos contó que había sido un regalo tuyo. Nos sabes lo mucho que tenemos que agradecerte.- asentí, sin tener más que decir

Y sobre todo, asentí porque me avergonzaba responder a elogios así. No había nada que agradecerme, sobre todo desde los primeros días que Bella había estado en casa. Actitud mía que ella se había reservado de sus padres, estaba seguro. Más vergüenza me produjo esa situación. Estaban considerando mis acciones heroicas, por lo que hacía por ella. Cuando la realidad había distado bastante de la verdad… Decidí, mientras Renée me preparaba algo de tomar, que dejaría mis recriminaciones para después. Hacía tiempo que no me sentí de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. Y lo aprovecharía.

**...**

Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a unos muebles que llamaron mi atención. En realidad lo que estaba sobre ellos… Había demasiadas fotos en variados retratos. Y comencé a inspeccionarlas una a una, a medida que iba avanzando. Estaban dispuestas del tal forma, que a simple vista mostraban la transición de una mujer. Desde pequeña hacia delante… Esos ojos y ese cabello eran inconfundibles. Era Bella.

En todas ellas mostraba para la cámara una amplia sonrisa y me vi sonriendo de igual forma a la imagen. El paso de una a otra captó mi interés en mayor medida. Había una variación en aquellas dos fotos que precedían o antecedían a las demás, y no radicaba en que su semblante fuera más o menos alegre… Lo que me dejó con demasiadas preguntas fue ver el cambio en la apariencia de ella… Estaba seguro que había una línea imaginaria que separaba un antes y después del accidente, ya que la aparición de las pañoletas era una señal… Pero su físico había cambiado notoriamente…

En las primeras fotos se veía siempre una Bella delgada, extremadamente delgada si lo apreciaba bien. Y en las otras, era la Bella de ahora. Su cuerpo había adquirido mayor peso, no en exceso, pero era evidente que su contextura era más ancha… Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que ver el accidente con que ella hubiese transformado su cuerpo?

- ¿Te ha llamado la atención los cambios?.- inquirió Renée a mi lado con una nota de nostalgia en su voz

- Mas o menos.- respondí sin saber como preguntarle

- Eso… eso…-

- Es un antes y después ¿Verdad?.- me miró extrañada, seguramente porque Bella no hablaba de ello.- Ella… me contó todo.- asintió aun estupefacta

- Nunca habla de ello.- susurró como si hablara consigo misma.- Me asombra

- Digamos que… fue una situación límite.- su rostro mostró miedo.- ¡No te preocupes Renée! Ella ha estado bien.- mentí para no preocuparla.- Todo esto, tiene que ver conmigo

- Mi niña debe tenerte un gran cariño. Sus amigos y sus más cercanos son los únicos con lo que ha tocado alguna vez el tema.- me sentí podrido con su aclaración. Yo ni siquiera era conciente de eso hasta ahora

- Puedo ahora decir lo mismo.- musité volviendo mi vista hacia las fotos.- Renée ¿Por qué…?.- indiqué las fotos, no siendo capaz de preguntar directamente

- ¿Por qué su cuerpo es diferente de antes?.- asentí.- Todo eso tiene relación al accidente. También con lo que está estudiando y su futuro…- explicó con sus ojos clavados en la imagen

- No entiendo.- dije contrariado y confundido

- Ven. Sentémonos aquí.- tomó mi mano y me llevó a la mesa.- Lo único que voy a pedirte, es que no le hagas saber lo que te he dicho mi niño. Por favor.- pidió

- Quedará entre tu y yo.- le aseguré sin titubeos.

« Charlie pasaba noches enteras despierto. Su retiro anticipado traía variadas consecuencias. La que más lo desesperaba, era saber que sus ingresos serían mucho menos y no podría ayudar a Bella a conseguir su sueño… Los meses que siguieron, yo cada día me agotaba más. Era un cansancio mental, mas que nada… Tenía que ser la base de la familia, y eso conllevaba mantener a Charlie en el límite siempre para que Bella pudiera seguir viviendo su vida de la mejor forma que pudiera… »

« Visité un especialista y me diagnosticó una depresión severa. Me recetó pastillas para poder conciliar el sueño… Por eso esa noche no advertí cuando Charlie se levantó como pudo e intentó convencer y demostrar que él podía volver a ser el hombre que era… Unos gritos desgarradores me despertaron.- sus palabras me estremecieron.- Cuando llegué al lugar… Sentí que la vida se me había ido en ese momento Edward… »

« Finalmente pasaron los días…y mi pequeña no corrió con tanta suerte… Las marcas de esa fatídica noche, quedaron incrustadas en su cuerpo y en los nuestros, pues el dolor de los hijos…es el dolor de los padres…- sonrió con tristeza.- Fue un proceso lento y doloroso, pero mi hija nunca se rindió… Ella ha sido un ejemplo para todos. Luchó y siguió intentando salir adelante… »

- ¿Qué pasó luego?.- quise saber

- Luego que ella saliera del Hospital después de varios meses. Ella nos dio una lección de vida. No pudo asistir al Instituto, pero solicitó rendir exámenes libres para no perder el año, y se lo concedieron… Se volcó a los estudios, a pesar de sus limitaciones e incomodidades normales por su estado…

- ¿Siguió estudiando?.- pregunté con asombro

- Lo hizo… Y fue en ese momento que nos comunicó que ya no estudiaría Literatura como siempre quiso, sino que se su decisión iba dirigida a Medicina… Le pidió a Charlie que no se preocupara por nada, porque ella estudiaría por sus medios, y que fuera el orgullo nuestro algún día…pero ella ya lo era…

Mientras Renée hablaba, mi cabeza procesaba todas sus palabras y a cada instante que transcurría, me sentía un asqueroso cobarde. Lo que había pasado en mi vida, no había sido más que un tropiezo regular en ella, y yo prácticamente había creído que el mundo se terminaba allí…

- Su cambio.- moví mi cabeza hacia las fotos vistas.- ¿En qué momento…?

- En el mismo momento que salió del Hospital y decidió estudiar Medicina.- contestó en forma rápida.- Lamentablemente Edward, las familias que estamos en el medio no tenemos muchas posibilidades.- la miré dando a entender con mi semblante, no entender su punto.- Para que Bella pudiera optar a un tratamiento quirúrgico, que eliminara o disminuyera sus notorias cicatrices, debíamos tener una cuenta millonaria en el banco, o simplemente vivir bajo un puente sin casa, comida y ropa…

- Pero… ¿Cómo…? Se supone-…

- Se supone que ese tipo de intervenciones son gratuitas, cuando recibes un ingreso ínfimo que apenas te alcanza para vivir. O de lo contrario cuando puedes dar comida a todo un país con tu bolsillo, entonces paga la belleza con tu dinero- repuso con rabia.-

« Fue cuando supimos que no teníamos opción, que Bella optó por la propia… El tratamiento comienza y consiste en insertar unas válvulas dentro de su cuerpo, que se expanden a medida del tiempo, hasta que la piel queda totalmente lisa en el área de las cicatrices. Luego de eso, se realiza la cirugía tal, para quitar piel sobrante y reemplazarla en otros lugares, donde las válvulas no han podido surgir efecto. En caso de Bella, su cuello y pecho… »

« Es por eso que su cuerpo ha variado Edward. Sé que quizás, es una solución bizarra. Pero es su solución, es su forma de afrontar mejor las cosas… Ella ha hecho que su cuerpo se expanda en forma natural, sin importar las burlas o quejas de los demás. Y optó por estudiar Medicina para cambiar las reglas, ella quiere el día de mañana que cualquiera que pase por su misma situación, no tenga que mirar cuanto dinero tiene en sus manos para poder mejorar su condición de vida… Y también para tener los medios necesarios para mejorar la suya… »

Seguí escuchándola atentamente y en silencio. No era que no tuviera palabras para decirle, sino que no tenía el valor para expresarlas… Cada palabra dicha, era una enseñanza más para mi. Para alguien que sólo había sido capaz de ver lo que los ojos me mostraban, sin importar que había más allá de los mismos frente a mí… Me sentí una persona vacía por dentro y por fuera… No tenía derecho a decir sentirme orgulloso de lo logrado en mi vida, porque ciertamente, no era nada…

« Jamás lloró frente a mi o a su padre, nunca oí una queja de dolor o reclamo por lo sucedido… En vez de eso, la vi caerse y ponerse de pié… La vi hacerle frente a la vida, luego de abrir nuevamente sus ojos a la nueva realidad. Siguió intentando conseguir sus metas, estudiar y seguir estudiando para lograr lo que ha alcanzado… Reír y sonreír para ella y el exterior… Creí primeramente que era una careta frente a nosotros para no derrumbarnos más de lo que estábamos, pero la profesional que la trataba, me confió que mi hija era un caso excepcional, que no culpaba ni guardaba rencor por nada. Que tomaba lo que le había pasado como un paso en falso en la vida, pero con un propósito mayor… el tener a su padre sano y con ella… Y que lo volvería hacer si de pasar nuevamente tuviera que elegir entre ella, su padre o yo… »

**…**

Me senté en el borde de la cama. Había perdido la cuenta de tantas veces que había hecho el amago de levantarme, pero esta vez me vestí y salí por la puerta. Bajé sigilosamente la escalera para no despertar a nadie más… Llegué a la planta baja y salí al exterior para bajar mi ansiedad con un cigarro, lo necesitaba. Sentado en la escalinata rememoré la conversación con Renée… Habíamos terminado el tema para cuando ellos regresaron, sin embargo, mi cabeza seguía dándole vuelta a todo.

Nuevamente había caído en las comparaciones, pero esta vez las veía del modo inverso. Había pensado en un punto dentro de la conversación, sentirme vacío. Ahora lo volvía a corroborar y argumentar. Era una persona vacía, por haberme relacionado con alguien igual. Había olvidado todo cuanto mi familia me había enseñado, y en reemplazo había creado un mundo paralelo con alguien tan superficial como yo…

¿Qué tenía? ¿Qué podía dar? ¿Cuáles eran mis logros? ¿Qué había conseguido con ello? La respuesta era simple. Solo tenía a mi familia y amigos, pero no podía dar nada porque era un simple observador ciego de mi mundo alrededor. No me podía sentir merecedor de ellos… mi mundo, no daba cabida a personas ricas como ellos. Pero ricos en ser, en persona… Y yo, yo no cabía en el de ellos… Yo me había convertido en un hombre presa de la apariencia, de lo material…

- ¿Edward?.- me paré de un salto al oír a Bella.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿La cama no es cómoda?

- Si, si. Claro que lo es.- interrumpí.- Sólo quería esto.- levanté mi mano para mostrar el cigarro

- Eso te va a terminar matando.- me reprendió pareciendo enojada

- Supongo.- le concedí.- Pero creo que esto es poco, para como yo mismo me estaba enterrando.- me sentencié yo mismo

- ¿Estás bien?.- se acercó para observame de cerca

- Lo estoy.- contesté con trasfondo y tiré la colilla al piso.- Tú me salvaste.- le confesé luego de unos segundos, añadiendo mucho más que palabras a esa frase

- Sólo te he salvado de contaminar más tus pulmones.- reflexionó creyendo que lo decía por mi acción

- También por eso.- sonreí con ella.- Volvamos adentro. Hace frío para que estés aquí

- Y tu también.- me indicó esperando que entrara con ella.- ¿Seguro que no necesitas nada más?

- No. Estoy bien. Ahora dormiré como un bebé

- Está bien. Buenas noches Edward.- se despidió y subió las escaleras

- Buenas noches Bella.- correspondí. Antes de entrar a su cuarto volvió a mirarme como buscando algo en mi rostro que le indicara si estaba bien.- Estoy bien.- la tranquilicé. Sonrió y cerro la puerta tras ella.- Por primera vez estoy bien. Gracias a ti.- susurré bajito…antes de entrar en la habitación y dormirme teniendo por fin un camino a seguir…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Mis niñas. Hemos llegado a la parte crucial del Fic.**

**Era esto lo que había detrás de todo...**

**Como sabrán, me gusta ser realista. Es por eso las dificultades de la operación,**

**la solución y el tratamiento en sí... Porque es así... **

* * *

**PD 1:- Muchas Gracias a todas. Mis hemosas lectoras, me he maravillado de ver y leer todos sus comentarios en el Capítulo anterior... Los he respondido todos, por eso aquí agradeceré a quienes no tienen cuenta, pero las tengo igual presentes.. CamiEsquibel- aamatista16- tatis y viky ¡Muchas gracias niñas lindas!**

**PD 2:- He escrito el capítulo con bastante sentimiento... Sorry si ha quedado demasiado "_cebollera_" pero creo que me agrada así...**

**PD 3:- Saludos a ESPAÑA ¡Viva España! Campeón mundial... Amo a Torres, por favor, denle un beso y abrazo de mi parte mis lectoras de allí jajaja...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XIV**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...**

Lo único que podía definir mi estado de ánimo y mi vida en este momento, era felicidad. Estaba extasiada totalmente de haber estado con mi familia y haber compartido de igual manera con Edward. Aunque lo notaba algo extraño, desde el mismo día en que había llegado a casa y había conversado animadamente con mi madre, lo percibía ensimismado y algo nostálgico. Deseaba en forma ferviente poder saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero a pesar que las cosas comenzaban a tomar nuevamente un curso amistoso, no creía poder acceder de forma libre a sus pensamientos.

Mi única teoría sobre ello, era lo de siempre, Tanya. Y eso mismo provocaba un sentimiento de agonía en mí…porque ya no podía ocultar que todo él, ejercía una fuerte atracción en mí. Lo había comprobado de la peor forma, había sido esa ocasión en que todo se había descontrolado… Quería poder ver a un Edward emancipado de todos sus malos momentos, pero mientras ella siguiera en su cabeza, eso era imposible…

Luego de ese día y de mi confesión, me había encerrado en mí misma. No era temor a él, era el temor a lo nuevo… Las desconocidas sensaciones y reacciones que él provocaba en mí me hacían temer de mi misma… Nunca me había sentido menos, a pesar de todo cuanto me había sucedido en mi vida, pero esta ocasión desordenaba todos mis esquemas y hacía estragos mi voluntad y amor propio… Porque el amaba la perfección y yo no era convocada en ese selecto grupo.

- Bella. Llegamos.- abrí mis ojos para encontrarme de vuelta en su casa. No había dormido, pero la sensación de cerrar mis ojos y sentirlo cerca, me hacía transportarme a una realidad más favorable a mí

- Gracias.- salí del auto, mientras el sostenía la puerta para mí

Caminé a tomar mis cosas del maletero, pero él como el caballero que era y que comenzaba a conocer, las tomó por mi y entró con ellas…ese caballero que con cada nuevo detalle que descubría del Edward pasado, me hacía perder un poco más la cabeza… Observé un paquete olvidado en el interior del auto y lo tomé para llevárselo dentro. No pude evitar una sonrisa triste…era notorio que el regalo era para una mujer, y me suponía acertadamente para quien era…

- Haz olvidado esto en el auto.- le extendí el objeto

- No lo he olvidado.- sonrió.- Mas bien esperaba que dieras con él.- lo miré sin entender

- ¿Para qué?.- inquirí desconcertada, aunque mi estómago comenzó con el típico aleteo de mariposas. Quise golpearme para cesarlas

- Es tuyo.- musitó avergonzado.- Pasé por una tienda en Port Ángeles, y me pareció un regalo perfecto para ti.

El aire se quedó atorado en alguna parte de mi cuerpo y el mismo quedó petrificado en el mismo lugar y la misma posición. Edward me observaba con una sonrisa arrebatadora, y yo sólo estaba allí, de pié y con el objeto en mis manos.

- Si no te gusta, puedes dejarlo.- musitó con un extraño nerviosismo

- ¡No!.- salí de mi estado.- Es decir. Gracias

- Pues, yo esperaría a que lo vieras para que me dieras las gracias de verdad o me envíes lejos.- rió pasando su mano por su cabello

- Claro.- tomé la bolsa y la abrí. Una preciosa pañoleta azul se desenvolvió entre mis manos

- ¿Cumple las expectativas para un agradecimiento sincero o está para prender fuego con ella?.- notaba como intentaba aligerar el ambiente

- Es preciosa. Muchas gracias

Era como muchas que tenía, para ser sincera. Pero la diferencia que la hacía más hermosa que todas, radicaba en la persona que me la obsequiaba, era él. Mi móvil me sacó de la burbuja en que estaba y comencé a buscarlo entre mis cosas, una vez dentro de la casa. Christian había sido mi salvador

- Hola perdida en acción ¿El ogro verde ha estallado en furia nuevamente?.- me removí incómoda. Edward dio media vuelta con disimulo y se adentró en su despacho

- No. He ido a Forks a ver a mis padres.- una sonrisa se extendió en mi cara.

- ¿En serio? Me alegro mucho por ti, pero lo tenías bastante secreto ¿Eh?

- Fue una sorpresa para mi también.- aclaré.- Edward me invitó y costeó el viaje.- un largo silbido se extendió al otro lado de la línea

- Eso sí que es un milagro ¿Se va acabar el mundo?.- rió sólo de su propia broma.- Bueno, pero yo te tengo una sorpresa de igual modo. Ha quedado un puesto en el lugar que trabajo. Necesitan alguien para limpieza y lavado

- ¿En serio?.- salté emocionada. Lo esperaba desde hacía tiempo

- Así es, por lo que mañana luego de clases te vienes conmigo para que tengas una entrevista con mi jefe

- Pero Chris, en la entrevista de seguro me preguntará por experiencia y yo no tengo ninguna

- Problema resuelto ¿Conoces las mentiras? Ya lo he comenzado, tú solo sigues el juego. Nos vemos mañana Bella.

- Está bien. Adiós

Me quedé allí un rato. Observé el pasillo hacia el despacho de Edward y un estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza al recordar la última vez que había estado allí. Decidí dejarlo así, quizás el no había oído el comentario de Christian y sólo se había querido encerrar en su soledad, haría lo mismo…

Tomé una larga y relajante ducha. La idea de poder conseguir por fin un trabajo me llevaba de los nervios a un estado de excitación. Sería una experiencia nueva y quería que se hiciese realidad… Bajo el chorro de agua sentí un ruido proveniente de la habitación. Corté rápido mi ducha y me enfundé en un albornoz… Pensé que podía haber sido Edward, pero al abrir la puerta no había nadie… Y el no entraba a mi cuarto, sin embargo, mi mente me jugó una mala pasada… Y percibí, casi de forma inexistente, el aroma característico de esa cara loción que siempre llevaba consigo ¡Patrañas! Yo y mi mente retorcida…

**…**

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías trabajar?.- preguntó Jane cuando mencioné la entrevista de más tarde.- Hubiera hablado con Dem. De seguro él te hubiera buscado algo.- asentí y desvié la mirada

- No se me ocurrió.- musite, sin querer mencionarle a Jane lo de su hermano y el no haber sabido más de él.- En todo caso ya estoy con Chris

- Pero con Demetri podríamos haber conseguido algo juntas.- siguió insistiendo ella.- ¡Hey! Mira, hablando del rey de roma

Di un rápido vistazo a la cafetería y justo en mi campo de visión apareció él. Venía con su caminar despreocupado, riendo con otro chico de igual aspecto que él. Centré mi atención en mi comida, esperaba que pasara de largo como todas las otras veces. Pero ésta vez no fue así, sentí cada vez más cerca su voz y por el rabillo de mi ojo lo pude observar de pié en el borde de la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos.

- Hola Bella.- saludó y tuve que obligarme a ser educada

- Hola.- contesté

- Dem. Bella necesita trabajar y yo creí qu-

- Gracias, pero Christian ya ha encontrado algo para mí. De hecho es tarde y tengo que irme. Adiós. Nos vemos mañana Jane

- Pero…

Tomé mis cosas y me alejé rápidamente de allí. En el reflejo de la pared de vidrio, vi a Jane y su hermano pendientes de mi huída… Justo al salir choqué de frente con Chris y nos fuimos de inmediato al local en el que postularía al trabajo. Era un Resto- Bar, y necesitaban una persona para los días sábado y domingo, que era cuando más clientela tenía.

- Te dije que sería fácil.- rió abiertamente mi amigo cuando salimos del local

- Porque dijiste que había trabajado haciendo lo mismo en un local de Forks que ni siquiera existe.- me reí negando con mi cabeza

- El fin, justifica los medios. Además tendrás a este galán siempre a tu lado

- Gracias Chris.- me paré y lo abracé

- De nada Bella, pero tengo que aclararte que te adoro, pero como amiga. Así que no te pases rollos conmigo.- bromeó golpeando mi hombro con el de él

- ¡Claro! Tendré que guardarme mi amor por ti para mis sueños solamente.- le seguí la corriente

- O para el ogro de tu casa.- pronunció como distraído, pero me dejó parada en la calle por su mención

- Estás loco. Las cosas que dices.- intenté sonar despreocupada, pero él me quedó mirando fijo y su sonrisa ya no estaba allí.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Cuando me tendrás la confianza suficiente para decirme que el ogro ha logrado entrar allí.- indicó el lugar donde se encontraba mi corazón. Iba a protestar, pero el prosiguió.- Y no me mientas. Soy perceptivo

- Entonces deberías estudiar Psicología.- obvié el otro comentario

- ¿Y?.- cuestioné una vez en el auto

- ¿Y qué? Creo que estás viendo cosas donde no las hay. Estoy muy agradecida de Edward, ha cambiado y todo bien entre nosotros. Pero no del modo que tu lo ves.- intenté zafarme

- Si, lo que digas.- no insistió más.- Pero si sientes algo por él, creo es tiempo que empieces a hacer cosas. Eres una persona valiosa y él tiene que aprender a valorarlo.

No dije más sobre el tema. En vez de eso seguimos conversando del trabajo, pero inconcientemente sus palabras aun me daban vuelta. Toqué con mi mano libre la pañoleta que llevaba amarrada a mi cuello… Cada detalle que él tenía para mí me hacía creer que podría haber una mínima esperanza, pero luego Tanya se situaba en mi mente y todo aquel vestigio de emoción, se esfumaba así como llegaba…

**…**

Era día Jueves y nos encontrábamos en casa de Alice y Jasper por invitación de ellos a cenar. Estaba entretenida jugando con Amy y Montse, mientras Edward tenía una conversación privada con su hermana y Jasper se encargaba de la mesa. Me había ofrecido para ayudarlo, pero su negativa había sido rotunda. Mientras lo observaba cantar y decorar la mesa, no podía mas que pensar en lo afortunada que era Alice, esperaba algún día tener una suerte así.

Y justo cuando pensaba en eso, apareció ante mí él. Reía despreocupado junto a su hermana. Me alegraba que las cosas entre ellos estuvieran nuevamente bien… Sacudí mi cabeza cuando pensé en la casualidad de pensar en un posible esposo y el ingreso de Edward a la sala… Al parecer mi imaginación llegaba lejos…

- No le habíamos contado. Mañana llega mi hermana.- comentó Jasper con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Rose? ¿De visita?.- preguntó Edward, quien mantenía a su ahijada en brazos mientras comíamos

- Eso pensamos.- contestó Alice.- Pero mi suegro me ha comentado que ha pedido cambio de Universidad. Irá a la misma tuya Bella.- me indicó.- Así que le ofrecimos hospedarse con nosotros

- ¿Ella estudia Derecho?.- no lo recordaba del todo

- Sí. Está recién empezando como tú.- Jasper derrochaba alegría al hablar de su hermana

- Así que queríamos pedirte si podrías orientarla durante los primeros días.

- No hay problema.- contesté sonriendo

- Creo que deberás buscar una buena arma Jazz.- comentó Edward.- Tendrás a cada candidato en tu puerta desde el primer día

- Y tu deberás cerrar la tuya con candado.- objeto Jasper divertido. No entendía a qué se referían, hasta que Alice explicó

- Rose ha quedado loquita desde el primer día que ha visto a Edward.- sentí una punzada en mi cuerpo

- ¡Oh!.- fue lo único que pronuncié

- Bueno. Quiero proponer un brindis.- expuso Jasper, por su mirada me decía que tenía que ver con la conversación reciente que teníamos.- Bella ha encontrado un trabajo

- ¿Un trabajo?.- exclamaron Alice y Edward al mismo tiempo. No les había comentado a ellos

- Si. Es en un Resto- Bar. Un compañero de Universidad me lo ha conseguido

- ¿Y no interferirá en tus estudios Bella?.- consultó preocupada Alice

- No. Es sólo los viernes y sábados

- ¿Viernes?.- indagó Edward y se miraron extrañamente con su hermana

- Eh, sí.- respondí un tanto avergonzada.- Empiezo mañana

- ¿Mañana?.- volvió a preguntar Edward, asentí sin saber que más decir

La comida prosiguió con el anunciado brindis y conversaciones triviales. Edward volvió a conversar en privado con Alice nuevamente al terminar la cena y luego de eso nos devolvimos a casa… Noté silencioso a Edward, quizás mi nuevo trabajo y el hecho que llegara esos días de madrugada sería una molestia para él, y recién en ese momento me dí cuenta que debía haberlo consultado con él en primera instancia. Llegamos a casa y antes que cada uno se dirigiera a su habitación, preferí ahondar de inmediato en el tema

- Edward.- se volteó hacia mí.- Siento no haberte informado antes de mi trabajo. Te prometo que no haré ningún ruido cada noche cuando llegue que vaya a desvelarte

- Bella, no estoy molesto o preocupado por eso.- me rebatió.- Es sólo que la ciudad es peligrosa de noche y bueno… Mañana tenía una cena de la empresa, había pensado en que me acompañaras

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear como un demente. Y sentí un calor abrazador por cada partícula que componía mi cuerpo… Ese calorcito que comenzaba a ser mi compañero fiel, cada vez que Edward tenía un hermoso detalle conmigo…como ahora…

- Yo…- intenté decir algo

- No te preocupes Bella. He hablado con Alice y me ha propuesto que lleve a la hermana de Jasper.- mi corazón calló en picada.- Sólo voy a pedirte que te cuides y que cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme

- Gracias.- dije simplemente. El hecho que fuese a ir con la hermana de Jasper, me ponía en un estado extraño

- Nené y Charlie me matarían y repartirían las partes de mi cuerpo si llegara a pasarle algo a su regalona.- sonrió y la correspondí forzadamente

Era eso, simplemente sus detalles correspondían a la responsabilidad que tenía con mis padres y los suyos por cuidarme. Me revolví en la cama y planté la almohada sobre mi cabeza para ahogar las malditas lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer ¡Celos! ¡Rabia! ¡Impotencia! ¡Frustración! Ciento de emociones agolpaban mi ser…

**…**

- Bella. Te presento a Rose, la hermana de Jasper.- presentó Edward a la hermosa mujer delante de mí

- Hola.- saludé, sintiendo que un hoyo se habría bajo mis pies

- Hola Bella. Jasper me ha hablado mucho de ti y me ha contado que serás mi guía en la Universidad. Muchas gracias por la molestia

- No es ninguna molestia.- forcé una mueca con ánimo de ser sonrisa

- Bien ¿Nos vamos?.- Edward tan galante como siempre, le ofreció su brazo a ella, que lo aceptó sin oposición

- Por supuesto.- miré a otro lado cuando ví la intensidad de la mirada que ella le propinaba

- Bella. Ya sabes. Cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme.- pidió nuevamente Edward

- Claro.- musité, y me quedé prendada de ellos al salir

Me dejé caer en el sofá. Y me reía de mi estupidez… Había estado pidiendo al cielo para que Tanya no fuera más la piedra de tope para la felicidad de Edward, pero al parecer allá arriba me entendieron mal. Y para mi mayor desgracia, habían enviado uno de sus ángeles más seductores para aliviar a mi favorecido… Bufé incrédula por mi mala suerte, pero ¿Qué era lo que esperaba?

Anoche había entendido que solamente le preocupaba mi bienestar por mi familia, pero había pensado en mí para esta fiesta… Pero no era yo la que iba de su brazo… ¡Gracias estúpido cupido! Pensé amargamente… El timbre sonó y tomé mis cosas del buró, era hora de trabajar y dejar mi mente concentrada solamente en ese detalle…

- ¡Hey! ¿Esa era la mujer fatal que tiene al ogro de cabeza? ¿Volvió.- fue la primera pregunta de Chris

- No.- casi gruñí.- Es otra

- ¡Wow! No envidio tu suerte. Cuando desaparece una bruja, aparece su hermana gemela. Aunque con esta, yo me casaría.- comentó soñador

- Me alegro ¿O te vienes o te dejo?.- increpé abriendo la puerta del auto

- Tranquila nena. El que se quiere casar con ella soy yo. Y yo me llamo Christian, no Edward.- le envié mi mejor mirada envenenada.- Ok, me callo.- sentenció y lo agradecí

**…**

El local era realmente bastante concurrido, y no tuve un solo minuto de tranquilidad hasta las 4 de la madrugada, que era la hora de cierre. Seguí lavando los utensilios usados y agradecí que mi amigo se ofreciera a ayudarme. Nos reímos bastante, cuando una de las chicas con las que tenía que trabajar, comentó que se rumoreaba que él y yo éramos pareja, y que ya me había ganado unas cuantas enemigas en mi primera noche.

Cuando estábamos por salir, llamó mi atención un auto aparcado frente al local. Agudicé mejor mi vista y casi me vuelvo a encerrar en el lugar, de no ser porque ya estaban las puertas cerradas con llave… Mi alegre amiga Jane me esperaba afirmada en su auto, junto a un indiscutible Demetri… Christian corrió a saludarla, y yo me quedé atrás despidiendo a Kim, mi nueva compañera de trabajo.

- ¡Hey! He venido a brindar por el nuevo trabajo de mi amiga.- estaba bastante entrada en copas

- Muchas gracias, pero tendré que declinar la oferta.- me eximí de inmediato

- ¡Oh. No Bella! No seas aguafiestas.- lloriqueó

Demetri me miraba de forma extraña, no de la misma manera que lo había hecho tiempo atrás… Lo que me hacía sentir más incómoda aún. Christian tomó arte y parte inmediatamente y comenzó a beber de una botella que había aparecido mágicamente…

- Yo me voy ¿Te vas conmigo o te quedas?.- apremié a mi alegre amigo

- ¡Vamos Bella! Aun es temprano.- volvió a implorar Jane

- Bella.- llamó Demetri y sentí la sangre agolparse en mi cara

- Dime.- crucé mis brazos sobre mi estómago en defensa al recordar lo pasado

- ¿Podemos hablar?.- pidió amable

- Es tarde y tengo que volver a casa.- me excusé y comencé a caminar a mi auto. Su brazo apresó el mío y me detuvo

- Sólo serán unos minutos. Necesito que hablemos de lo que pasó la otra noche

- No hay nada que hablar. Eres el hermano de mi amiga y compañera y eso es todo. No tengo malos recuerdos tuyos y prefiero dejarlo allí

- Yo tampoco tengo malos recuerdos tuyos.- se apresuró a decir

- No fue lo que me pareció.- solté sin más y me arrepentí.- Olvídalo. Está todo bien

- No, no está. Me asusté.- habló de prisa. Me quedé inmóvil.- Eres una mujer preciosa que cualquier hombre quisiera para él

- Menos tú.- terminé la frase por él

- Incluso yo.- me corrigió.- Pero me imagino que tu vida no ha sido fácil y yo no me siento merecedor de ti

- No eres tú, soy yo. Ese discurso me lo conozco de memoria Demetri.- bufé y traté de soltarme de su agarre, más no lo permitió

- Soy un maldito Don Juan, y todo el mundo me conoce por eso.- proclamó con enfado.- Creí poder hacer lo mismo contigo. Una noche de pasión y sexo y después no lo recuerdo.- lo miré destilando rabia.- Pero…me arrepentí… Tú no eres para eso… Eres para mucho más

- Muchas gracias por tu consejo y apoyo.- escupí.- Esperaré por alguien que sea tal cual lo haz descrito

- No quiero eso…- murmuró.- Lo que quiero es otra oportunidad.- terminó mirándome fijamente

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?.- no pude evitar que la rabia se filtrara por mis voz

- Lo hacía esa noche… Te seduje como a… las otras mujeres.- explicó avergonzado.- Quiero empezar de nuevo…

Miré detrás de él para obligar a Christian a subirse de una buena vez en mi auto, pero la escena allí me dejó estupefacta. Prácticamente mis dos amigos se estaban comiendo mutuamente uno encima del otro.. ¡El alcohol afecta! Pensé y tomé nota mental de jamás hacerlo… Volví mi vista a Demetri, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba con su hermana, me observaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte, pero lo dejé allí sin decir nada…

No sabía que decir y no quería que mi verborrea se desatara de la peor forma. Me subí al auto y manejé sin mirar atrás…

**…**

Me desperté con una sed horrible. Me abrigué con un chaleco y bajé a la cocina… Miré todo a mi alrededor y ubiqué unas bolsas que no había advertido a las horas que llegué. Recordé que antes de despertarme bien había sentido ruido, pero lo atribuí a Edward… ¡Edward! Silenciosamente había dirigido mis pasos a su habitación a la hora de regreso. Mi corazón saltaba como un colibrí a la antelación de lo que podría encontrarme allí…

Sabía de antemano que Rosalie suspiraba por Edward desde la primera vez que lo había visto, y no me sería ilógico que Edward sintiera igual… De sólo haber pensado en eso, el acercarme a su habitación, me llenaba de pánico… Pero para bien y mal, al mismo tiempo… Él no había llegado, sin embargo, lo malo era que seguía con ella…

Sentí el ruido de un auto estacionarse y me acerqué a la ventana. La persona que vi, hizo que el estómago me diera un vuelco total, amenazando con expulsar incluso sólo el agua que había ingerido… Tiré el vaso sobre el fregadero e intenté correr a mi habitación… Sin embargo, unas risas provenientes del segundo piso frenaron mi escapatoria en seco… Me acerqué a la puerta despacio y si la imagen reciente me había hecho querer correr… Esta otra, me hacía querer arrancar mi corazón de cuajo…

- Ha sido una noche genial.- decía Rose, enfundada en una corta camisola casi transparente

- La verdad es que sí. No lo puedo negar.- contestó Edward, que sólo llevaba su pijama puesto

No quise intentar relacionar las cosas, pero el que bajaran juntos con sólo sus pijamas… Me dejó claro que la cama de Edward ya tenía reemplazante… Se pararon a mitad de escalera por algo que ella había dicho, y que no logré captar por las horrendas imágenes que me atormentaban… Y de un momento a otro mi mundo se detuvo…

Rose tomó a Edward del brazo y lo jaló hacia ella, en sólo un segundo sus labios se unieron y formaron uno sólo… Ese mismo que muchas noches se presentaba en mis sueños, en la única parte donde Edward era para mí y yo de él… Solo en sueños.

- ¡Edward!.- gritó la persona que hasta ese momento había olvidado

Ellos se separaron de forma inmediata. La mirada de Edward no expresaba ningún sentimiento, en cambio Rose sonreía en forma altiva… Yo sólo seguía allí, cual ratón escondido de los gatos…

- Hola Tanya.- saludó alegre la rubia compañía de él. Mientras esta avanzaba hacia ellos

Tanya estiró su brazo hacia atrás y estampó su palma en la mejilla de Edward. Tapé mi boca con mis manos por al impresión y justo en ese momento unos ojos verdes quedaron fijos en mi… Sentí humedad en mi mano y me noté llorando sin darme cuenta… Los ojos de Edward seguían traspasándome, pero su mirada intentaba transmitir algo… Más no quise saberlo y corrí hacia el otro lado…

Me senté en la escalerilla que tantas veces había compartido con Edward… Sentí la puerta principal cerrarse y me figuré que era Tanya por los tacones que resonaron en el pavimento… Seguí allí, planeando la forma de volver a mi cuarto y encerrarme sin tener que ver a Edward y su…su nueva pareja… Dolía pensar en eso ¿Cómo no había notado la grandeza de mi sentimiento? ¿Por qué no lo había evitado? ¡Dios! Dolía como un demonio pensar en él con ella…

- Bella.- me tensé al oír su voz a mis espaldas. Limpié con la manga de mi chaleco mi cara.- ¿Por qué… lloras?.- preguntó en un susurro triste y compungido…

Me congelé…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Aquí un capítulo ¡Shan!**

**(Si tiene faltas, las arreglaré luego xD)  
**

**Espero que les guste mis niñas..**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Gracias a tatis- Ross- CamiEsquibel- Abril- siimii- Lizz- aamatista16, que no tienen cuenta donde escribirles... ¡Muchas gracias mis niñas! A mis fieles lectoras y a las nuevas ¡Que son muchas! Una alegría inmensa**

**Como dije, estuve enfermita.. Y también, el sábado me iré de vacaciones por unos días**

**Así que antes, quise subir un capítulo...**

**Besos enormes ¡Las adoro!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XV**

**...**

**

* * *

****Ed.-**

**...  
**

Me quedé pasmado en el rellano de la escalera ¿Qué era todo lo pasado en 2 minutos? Miré nuevamente el lugar por donde Bella había desaparecido y corrí hacia mi habitación para ponerme algo encima. Le había cedido mi habitación a Rose la noche anterior, y yo me había arrimado a la de huéspedes sobrante. Jasper había llamado a mi móvil esta mañana, luego que Rose no respondiera el suyo, por eso había ido a mi cuarto a despertarla… Había mencionado que estaba muerta de hambre, por lo cual bajamos juntos para indicarle donde estaba todo, mientras yo aprovechaba de tomar un baño.

Y justo en ese momento había aparecido ¿Tanya? ¿Y por qué jodidos Rose me había besado? Pasé mi mano por mi mejilla, aun dolía la feroz cachetada que me había propinado Tanya, tuve que reírme de la ironía. Ella me abofeteaba, siendo que debería haber sido yo a ella, claro está que jamás tocaría a una mujer de esa forma, por muy… Pero lo más importante era Bella, estaba seguro que estaría interpretando todo de una forma errónea y no podía culparle, pero… ¿Por qué ese era mi mayor temor?

Decidí dejar mis cuestionamientos de lado y salí disparado de mi cuarto, justo en el momento que Bella casi corría al suyo.

- Bella.- la llamé, pero no se giró.- ¡Bella!.- corrí para alcanzarla

Cerró su puerta de un trancazo y golpee mi frente en ella. Toqué hasta cansarme y dejar mis nudillos rojos, pero no hubo respuesta y luego de unos minutos lo único que oí fue el agua de la ducha correr. Intenté abrir, pero el pomo no giró. Había cerrado con cerrojo y una angustia abrumante se presentaba ante mí ¿Qué era esto? Si meditaba las cosas, yo debería estar en estos momentos siguiendo a Tanya, pero si era sincero, su imagen de mí era lo que menos me importaba. Quedaba solamente a la misma altura que la de ella para mí.

Bajé nuevamente con rabia y frustración ¿Qué ridiculez pasaba conmigo? Ni yo mismo tenía explicación, pero lo único que entendía era que cada vez más me importaba Isabella, y de una forma que no estaba dentro de lo que creía posible. Y más aun, me martirizaba que ella estuviera teniendo alguna mala impresión mía.

- Edward ¡Lo siento!.- fue lo primero que dijo Rose cuando entré a la cocina

- No te preocupes, pero… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- traté de controlar mi voz

- Yo… yo lo creí bien.- se ruborizó.- Pero… ¡Dios! Edward yo no sabía que tu relación con Bella era más estrecha

- ¿Qué?.- cuestioné sin entender una palabra

- ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad! Yo no tenía idea que ustedes tenían algo, que estaban juntos. Pero cuando la vi llorando yo…-

- ¿Llorando?.- su última palabra me descolocó

- Estaba llorando, le pregunté qué le ocurría, pero me dijo que nada y pasó molesta por mi lado

Me afirmé en la encimera intentando procesar sus palabras. Bella estaba llorando y era obvio que estaba relacionado con la escena que había visto, pero… ¿En qué forma se relacionaba? ¿Lloraba por el regreso de Tanya? ¿Por qué creía que volvería a ser el mismo imbécil? ¿O ella… sentía…? No, eso era imposible. Yo no era merecedor de ningún tipo de sentimiento cándido de su parte… Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí se regocijaba

- ¿Edward?.- llamó Rose.- ¡De verdad lo lamento!

- No te preocupes Rose. Yo hablaré con ella y le explicaré todo.- dije monocorde

- Yo sólo lo hice por un impulso Edward. Tu me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, pero no quise causarte problemas

- Ya te dije Rose. No te culpes. Lo único es… Yo no…-

- No sientes nada por mí y lo entiendo. Yo tampoco estoy enamorada de ti, es sólo un capricho adolescente.- rió.- Espero que para Bella no sea lo mismo, tu mereces alguien bueno

- Es al contrario.- refuté.- Es ella quien merece alguien mucho mejor

- No te enjuicies Edward. Sólo cometiste un error con Tanya, pero no puedes culparte toda la vida por ello. Y si Bella se ha aparecido en tu camino, aunque no sea similar a Tanya en nada, creo que vale mucho. Al igual que tú.- le sonreí agradecido por sus palabras

Me quedé allí mientras Rose desparecía por la puerta. No había esclarecido que entre Bella y yo no había ninguna relación, es más, la forma de expresarme había ratificado y afirmado el erróneo pensamiento de la hermana de mi cuñado ¡Mierda! ¿Qué pasaba conmigo hoy día?... Un fuerte portazo me sacó de mis recriminaciones y me asomé a la sala, escuché el ronroneo de un motor y sólo alcancé a ver el auto que Carlisle le había prestado a Bella perderse por el camino ¡Genial!

**…**

Me estacioné frente al hotel donde se encontraba Tanya. Mientras hablábamos por teléfono había llorado como una verdadera mujer dolida y engañada ¡Pf! Tuve que contenerme para no decirle todo lo que quería… Bajé del auto luego de tomar las cosas que traía conmigo y con pesar puse mis pies en marcha. Luego de preguntar por ella, y que avisaran mi llegada subí a su habitación, como supuse… la mejor que allí tenían.

Toqué a su puerta y esperé… Segundos después una atormentada, afligida y llorosa mujer abría la puerta. Tanya en su mejor papel de actriz desamparada luego de haber sido engañada por su novio o ex – novio.

- Pasa.- quise reírme de su voz lastimera.- Toma asiento.- ella se dirigió a sacar otra caja de pañuelos

No me senté. Observé con detenimiento cada paso que daba y sobre todo, cada detalle de aquella mujer que había estado en mi retina durante los últimos años, según yo como la perfección encarnada en ella. Me tomé el tiempo para analizar cada reacción de mi cuerpo al tenerla de nuevo cerca después de estos meses, y me sorprendí de no sentir nada. Ni siquiera dolor por su traición o martirio por nuestra relación perdida… Mi corazón y todo lo mío, estaba vacío por ella…

- ¿Por… qué?.- preguntó sacándome de mis lagunas

- ¿Por qué, qué?.- sabía lo que preguntaba, pero quise dejarla

- ¡Edward, te vi!.- gritó, con un nuevo mar de lágrimas.- ¡Me engañaste!

- Yo tengo otra pregunta para ti Tanya ¿Por qué volviste?

- ¡Me doy cuenta que no querías eso!.- desvió su mirada al contestar. Una clara señal que había algo más allí

- No voy a desmentirte, ni a corroborarte nada.- me encogí de hombros.

- ¡Soy tu novia y merezco respeto!.- bramó lanzándome la caja de sus manos. No pude más que bufar y reír.- ¡Y tienes el descaro de reírte en mi cara!

- Tanya.- di un suspiro de contención. No quería perder los estribos.- No me hables de respeto cuando sabes perfectamente que es lo menos que ha habido en nuestra relación y no por mi parte específicamente

Su rostro pasó de la furia al desconcierto. Ella sabía muy bien a lo que yo me estaba refiriendo. Y sabia con certeza que estaba de regreso porque toda su farsa se había terminado luego que sus numerosas fotos acompañada de distintos hombres estaban saliendo como pan caliente en revistas de farándula. De hecho, a mi lugar de trabajo habían llegado unos reporteros para saber mi estado y opinión al respecto. Agradecía tener contactos influyentes para que esos buitres se mantuvieran alejados de mí.

Y también daba las gracias a que Alice la hubiese siempre tenido a las sombras, a pesar de que en esos tiempos las discusiones por ese tema habían sido batallas temibles por ambos. Pero hoy, no podía estar más contento con la decisión de mi hermana. Tanya no era una modelo de renombre. Básicamente las fotografías eran importantes por los hombres de quienes se hacía acompañar. Hombres cuyas conquistas sólo estaban en la palestra un par de meses y luego nadie se recordaba de ellas.

- ¿Qué insinúas?.- entrecerró sus ojos hacía mí

- Toma. Observa por ti misma y luego conversamos de respeto, relación, fidelidad y compromiso.- extendí un sobre hacia ella

- ¿Qué… qué es eso?.- decayó, pero se recompuso altiva como siempre

- Tómalo. No va a morderte.- bromee.- Sólo causa dolor y decepción. Pero es al principio

- ¿De qué estás hablando Edward?.- ahora su máscara de mujer herida cambiaba a una defensiva

- Bien. Ya que no quieres abrirla, lo haré por ti.- rasgué el papel y tomé todo de un jalón, tirándolo encima de la mesa de centro.- Ahora, intercambiemos los papeles amor ¿Quién no conoce el respeto?.- dije irónicamente

Las fotos y revistas se esparcieron por toda la mesa. Las revistas mostraban sus actuales engaños y salidas con tipos de renombre en Europa. Y las fotos habían sido adquiridas por mi hermana con anterioridad. Eran tomadas por Marcos, todas con desnudos y en situaciones que reflejaban una camaradería bastante íntima con el fotógrafo. Y otras más que me había dado el trabajo de investigar… Tanya observada atónita el material frente a ella, pero luego soltó una risita histérica…

- Es por esto todo el embrollo.- indicó la mesa como si fuera una broma.- Edward vives rodeado de mi mundo y el de tu hermana. Deberías saber de primera mano que a todas las modelos les toman fotos y las emparejan con cualquiera para tener noticia

- ¿Y estas?.- tomé una en la cual ella estaba desnuda y Marcos tocaba su espalda con demasiada confianza

- ¡Soy modelo Edward! ¡Son todas fotos profesionales!.- arrebató la foto de mis manos y la tiró

- La diferencia es que tu no estás contratada para tomarte fotos.- hablé tranquilamente.- Mi hermana te contrató para supervisión

- ¡Pero soy una modelo!.- se defendió sin argumentos

- Una modelo con bastante intimidad con su fotógrafo.- añadí con una mueca de asombro

- ¡¿Me estás acusando de serte infiel? ¡Nunca creí que me sentiría más humillada!.- chilló para tirarse dramáticamente en el sofá

- Yo menos.- murmuré.- Tus ropas y pertenencias están en la empresa de mi hermana. Así que no tienes nada que buscar en casa.- me miró con odio

- ¡¿Sacaste mis cosas de nuestra casa sin esperar siquiera una palabra mía? ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? ¡Metiste a esa zorra en mi lugar y ahora das vuelta las cosas para que sea yo la mala del cuento!

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero tengo mi conciencia tranquila.- comencé a caminar a la salida, pero ella me atajó

- Edward… Tú no puedes hacerme esto. Yo te amo, nos amamos y vamos a casarnos. Vamos a tener hijos, una familia…- la miré como si no la conociera

- Tanya.- tomé sus hombros e intenté alejarla, pero su agarre se afianzó

- ¡No! Mi amor yo te perdono esto, te perdono todo… Edward yo te amo.- rogaba desesperada

- Te amo.- repetí como analizando sus palabras.- Me pregunto si alguna vez llegaste a sentirlo. Hijos, tu nunca quisiste y casarte, era tu anzuelo

- ¡No, no, no! Tu hermana me odia, es por eso que ha inventado todo esto. Yo te amo

Me besó con desasosiego intentando infructuosamente que mis labios respondieran a su mandato, pero no pasó. Mis músculos no ayudaban a su labor, pues estaban allí tensionados y renuentes a acoplarse como muchas otras veces a los de ella… Y por primera vez me sentí libre… Ya no había amor ni ataduras allí… Ella no era más que un recuerdo de lo que amé, la mentira más grande que pude amar. Porque aunque eso fuera lo único que doliera, era la verdad. Ella sólo buscaba ganancias al estar conmigo

- Bésame.- exigió cuando ya no aguantó más

- Lo siento Tanya, pero el rechazo es más fuerte.- la tomé y la alejé. No perdió oportunidad para volver a estampar su mano en mi cara

- ¡Te odio! ¡A ti y a tu maldita familia!.- la sorpresa de sus palabras nunca llegó, lo sabía

- Lo sé ahora.- dije tranquilo

- Yo te amé, y creí que podíamos llegar lejos juntos, pero tú querías una esposa perfecta. Querías a una mujer como tu madre. Siempre en casa esperando al marido, pero te tengo una noticia Edward. Yo no soy así.- no interrumpí sus palabras.- Quería llegar lejos, pero la estúpida de tu hermana siempre lo impidió y mi amor por ti se fue extinguiendo cuando tu no hacías nada por mí

- No puedes decir eso. Siempre te puse a ti por delante de mi familia Tanya.- refuté

- ¡No como yo quería!.- gritó de vuelta.- ¡Yo quería ser reconocida y me estanqué en la maldita empresa de tu hermana! ¡Y tu no hiciste nada para evitarlo!

- Lo siento.- mi voz sonó cargada de ironía

- Por supuesto que no lo sientes ¡Por supuesto que no!.- su cara hervía de rabia.- Y sí te engañé, ya no tengo porque ocultarlo. Pero tu me llevaste a eso. Tu egoísmo me llevó a eso, porque te amé… Aunque no lo creas te amé, pero también me amo a mi misma y quiero ser alguien más que la Señora Cullen, quiero ser reconocida por mi nombre

- Lamento todo.- esta vez lo dije de verdad. Porque algo en sus palabras me dejó ver errores mutuos, no sólo por su parte

- Yo también lo lamento Edward.- dejó los gritos de lado.- Creo que los dos nos equivocamos. Aunque reconozco que hice mal, no fui la única culpable en todo esto…

- Espero que puedas encontrar a alguien que haga tus sueños realidad.- le desee.- Pero también espero que algún día te des cuenta de lo superficial que eres. Porque aunque no lo reconozcas, esa fue tu peor marca en mí. Y agradezco haberme dado cuenta antes de terminar sólo… Es tu mayor defecto y puede costarte caro. No todo en la vida es la belleza física y menos el triunfo personal. Todo es un balance

- No entiendo a que viene ese sermón y tampoco quiero saberlo. Vete de mi casa

Asentí y salí de ese lugar…

**…**

Mientras terminaba quehaceres del trabajo, no pude dejar que mi mente volara a Isabella. Desde que había llegado de hablar con Tanya ella no se encontraba y tampoco había regresado durante el día. Sabía que a esta hora debería encontrarse en su trabajo, pero de igual manera me preocupaba que hubiese pasado todo el día fuera. Alice y mi padre habían llamado para saber como me encontraba, luego que estuvieran enterados del regreso de Tanya. Mi respuesta había sido bien, pero lo cierto era que no lo estaba del todo.

La mayor parte de mi preocupación radicaba en Bella y el resto tenía que ver con las palabras de Tanya. Yo era un ser egoísta y tras meditarlo un buen tiempo, noté que no estaba totalmente equivocada. Además, como bien había dicho ella, no había un solo culpable en esto. Y si lo analizaba detenidamente, debía atribuirme el 50% de la responsabilidad en que nuestro noviazgo acabara.

Me alejé del mi escritorio y me serví una copa. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Ya no sentía amor por Tanya y eso lo había averiguado sólo al tenerla cerca, pero había algo más allí… Ella estaba siendo reemplazada, ese era el meollo del asunto, y de que todo cuanto sentí por ella se esfumara. Pero me aterraba, me atormentaba darme cuenta que Bella estaba calando más hondo de lo que yo mismo quería aceptar… Por miedo, temor a lo desconocido y lo nuevo…

Principalmente estaba el hecho que ella aun es una niña comparado con mis 25 años. Segundo tenía relación con que no la habían dejado bajo mi techo para enamorarme o para seducirla y tanto mis padres como los de ella pondrían el grito en el cielo, temiendo que me hubiese aprovechado de su ingenuidad… Y tercero, estaba en estrecha relación con mi vida pasada y mis cánones… Ella era hermosa, de eso no había duda. Su belleza interna y externa estaban allí, pero no me engañaba. Y el hecho que no fuera un cuerpo escultural, me llenaba de temores. Porque jamás me había llamado la atención alguien que no entrara por la vista a mis gustos.

¡Me odiaba al mismo tiempo! Porque recordaba a la perfección que Rosalie había dicho que ella lloraba, y estaba convencido en este momento, que sus sentimientos hacia mí traspasaban un límite. Ese mismo que yo encarecidamente quería no aventurar… Porque soy egoísta y soy cobarde, y Tanya tenía razón. Siempre estaba yo por delante: mis gustos, mis ideales, mis preferencias y mi imagen…

El ruido de un auto me alertó, miré el reloj y marcaba casi las 4.30 de la mañana. Me asomé a la ventana y vislumbre su auto, pero lo que captó mi atención fue ver otro auto estacionarse tras ella… Un chico de la edad de ella bajó y se reunieron a mitad de camino. Me quedé allí observando… No lograba ver con claridad la escena, ni el rostro de él, pero un nudo se me formó en el estómago cuando él tomó la mano de ella y le hablaba como si fuera alguien cercano… La situación duró unos 20 minutos hasta que él se marchó. No hubo besos ni abrazos, pero si hubo una reacción de mi parte…

Encendí las luces y me acerque a la puerta de entrada…

**…**

**

* * *

****Be.-**

**...  
**

- ¿Entonces?.- preguntó Demetri

- Sólo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad. No puedo nada más.- contesté a su petición de intentar algo

- ¿Hay alguien más?.- miré su mano unida a la mía y desee que fuera otra

- Sí, pero no hay algo más.- y nunca lo habrá añadí para mí misma

- Supongo que eso me pasó por ser un idiota ¿Verdad?.- sonrió

- No tiene que ver con lo que pasó Dem. Si me pongo en tu lugar, quizás hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera. No sabías nada y es lógico que te asustaras… Mis sentimientos por esa persona empezaron a crecer sin yo darme cuenta

- ¿Y él?.- sentí desgarrarse algo dentro de mí nuevamente

- El ni siquiera lo sabe. Y quizás… Esto es sólo algo mío. Siempre he sido una mujer fuerte y esto es sólo lo que me tocó y no pienso amargarme más. Él tiene otro tipo de gustos

- Tú eres del tipo de gusto de cualquier hombre Bella. Yo fui un imbécil por correr como niño chico a la primera de cambio, pero siempre haz tenido y seguirás teniendo un cariño más allá de la amistad de parte mía

- Pero dejémoslo en amigos ¿Vale?.- pedí para no hablar más de ello

- Lo dejaremos en amigos, pero no seré hipócrita, a la primera señal que me demuestres que puedo volver a entrar al juego, lo haré

- Eres terco como tu hermana.- sonreí con ganas recordando la negativa de Jane a aceptar que Christian es más que un amigo

- Mi hermana no sabe luchar por lo que quiere, pero yo sí…- me miró tan intensamente que mis bellos se erizaron. Así que di por zanjado el tema

- Bueno, espero que pronto se arriesgue. Es hora de entrarme.- anuncié soltando su mano

- ¿Podemos salir uno de estos días? Te prometo que seré un amigo.- se apresuró a aclarar cuando me vio titubear

- Esta bien. Nos vemos.- hice un movimiento de mano para despedirlo

- Que duermas bien preciosa.- se despidió, subió a su auto y se marchó

Había pasado todo el día fuera. No sabía si Rose estaría aquí nuevamente hoy o no, así que me había refugiado en casa de Christian todo el día hasta que nos habíamos dirigido al trabajo. Luego había llegado Demetri y habíamos conversado unos minutos a la salida, ofreciéndose a acompañarme en el camino a casa. Aunque él viniera en su auto y yo en el de Carlisle.

Dejé de evitar mi ingreso a casa y de exponerme al frío de la noche. Al menos las luces me señalaban que no había nadie despierto y eso era un alivio. No sabía si Rose o Tanya estarían esta vez en su cuarto… Pero cuando abrí la puerta y las luces se encendieron, mi corazón palpitó veloz… Más aun cuando lo vi de pié en el centro de la sala y con el semblante rígido, como si algo le molestara…

- Hola.- saludé nerviosa

- Hola. Te estaba esperando.- explicó.- Estuve preocupado durante todo el día. No sabía donde estabas y tampoco respondías a tu móvil.- su mandíbula estaba tensa

- Lo siento. Tenía trabajo atrasado en la Universidad y estuve toda la tarde en casa de Christian acabándolo. Y mi móvil quedó aquí.- de hecho lo había dejado a propósito

- ¿Era él quien vino a dejarte?.- preguntó serio. Mi cara enrojeció al percatarme que había sido observada

- No. Era el hermano de una amiga. Demetri.- esclarecí

- El mismo que te llamaba seguido y enviaba flores.- afirmó con seguridad

- Si.- murmuré

- ¿Tu novio?.- inquirió

- ¿Perdón?.- me hice la desentendida

- ¿Es tu novio?.- lo observé fijo. Su tono de voz era brusco. Su expresión seria y su postura demasiado crispada

- Sí.- dije en un impulso, y me arrepentí enseguida ¿Por qué mentir? Pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos y exhaló demasiado tosco

- Creo que es mi deber advertirte que tengas cuidado.- quise protestar, pero el continuó.- Tu vienes de un pueblo pequeño. Los chicos aquí buscan eso para engatusar y aprovecharse de muchachas como tú. Ten cuidado

- No soy una campesina estúpida e ingenua. Si eso es lo que intentas decirme.- me envaré

- Sólo te estoy aconsejando.- se defendió sin ocultar su molestia, pero ¿Por qué molesto? ¿De qué?.- Yo te estaba esperando para hablar otro tema contigo. Es sobre Rosalie y Tanya.- mi estómago se volcó

- La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada y preferiría dormir.- intenté esquivarlo, pero me tomó el brazo y corrió su mano por el hasta alcanzar la mía. Sentí como un choque de corriente atravesara la misma

- Sólo será un momento. Necesito explicarte solamente

- No tienes nada que explicarme.- solté con suavidad mi mano de la suya, pero el contacto fue extrañado.- Es tu vida, tu casa y puedes hacer lo que quieras. Además tus padres volverán en menos de un mes y yo me iré con ellos

Al decir eso, una pena grande me embargó. Estaba acostumbrada con él y a pesar de sonar masoquista quería poder verlo todos los días y deleitarme con esas sonrisas que eran capaces de parar la población femenina de un país entero a mi punto de vista… Pero algo me descolocó, y dejé mis cavilaciones a un lado cuando vi formarse en su rostro una mueca similar a la mía…

- Yo no tengo nada con Rosalie y Tanya está fuera de mi vida.- sentí que me atoraba con el aire.- No sé en que pensaba Rose cuando me dio ese beso, pero entre ella y yo no hay ni habrá nada. Y si piensas que dormirmos juntos, estas equivocada. Yo sólo subí para avisarle que Jasper la quería temprano en su casa

- Yo… sigo… Sigo insistiendo que son asuntos personales tuyos.- traté de sonar convincente, pero sentía que la garganta se me cerraba

- En esta casa somos tu y yo. Y todo lo que pase afecta al otro…- no podría decir si eran ideas mías, pero sentí que esa frase tenía un trasfondo mayor

- ¿Y…Tanya?.- pregunté con cautela. A pesar de todo, necesitaba saber

- He hablado con ella esta tarde. Nuestra relación está finiquitada y cada cual tiene su camino libre

Me quedé absorta mirando su semblante tranquilo al decir eso. Estaba convencida que cuando eso pasará, Edward se iría a pique como lo había visto caer en ocasiones anteriores. Pero no, estaba vez no. El se veía sereno, como si su corazón hubiera trancado esa etapa y la hubiera encapsulado en la burbuja del pasado…

- ¿Estás bien?.- inquirí igualmente

- Mejor de lo que yo mismo pude haberme planteado en un principio cuando esto pasara

- Yo…

- Bueno, ahora somos sólo nosotros dos en esta casa. Y quería pedirte algo…

- Dime.- alenté

- Yo… Yo sé que… Tienes novio y no puedo meterme en eso. Es tu decisión. Pero como te dije antes, ten cuidado. Y…no, intenta no traerlo a casa. Lo siento, yo sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte eso, pero… Sólo inténtalo ¿Sí?.- quise decirle que era una mentira, pero me limité a asentir

- Esta bien.- balbucee desconcertada por su petición

- No te entretengo más. Debes estar agotada y yo estoy igual.- sonrió sin alegría en sus ojos

- Si, claro.-

**…**

Los días trascurrieron y así también pasaron las semanas. Carlisle y Esme habían decidido pasar un poco tiempo más en Europa, pero ahora con el fin de disfrutar unos días de luna de miel. Me alegraba por ellos y me alegraba por mí, porque podría estar más tiempo junto a Edward. Con el paso del tiempo me había dado cuenta que entre Rose y él nunca había habido nada. Y de Tanya, no tenían noticias. Alice la había despedido, y suponía que había vuelto a Europa.

Mi relación con Edward había seguido su curso. Sin embargo, cada viernes y sábado en que tenía que ir al trabajo lo notaba extraño. Al igual que cuando recibía alguna llamada telefónica, era como si quisiera saber más de mi vida. Pero no tenía mucho que decir. Con Demetri nos veíamos regularmente, pero siempre como amigos. Aunque sus intenciones no aminoraban con el paso del tiempo.

Los exámenes estaban en el día. Pero gracias a mis buenas calificaciones sólo debía presentarme a uno y quedaba libre para ir a pasar una temporada con mi familia. Serían casi dos meses y no daba más de felicidad… Aunque siempre está lo bueno y lo malo, y lo segundo de todo esto, era que cuando volviera ya no viviría más con él… Carlisle me había dicho entre las llamadas que constantemente recibía de él, que prepararían mi habitación para mi regreso…

Edward me había preguntado en repetidas oportunidades que cuando salía y entraba nuevamente a la Universidad, luego de este descanso. Me apenaba creer que podría estar celebrando que ya no estaría con él a mi regreso y ahora podría volver a reconstruir su vida como quisiera… Sin embargo, mi lado menos egoísta, esperaba que esta vez fuese feliz. Y que la mujer que escogiera, estuviera a su altura y supiera valorar la persona que él era…

- Bien, creo que es todo.- acotó Dan

- Muchas gracias Bella. De verdad si no fuera porque tienes más neuronas que yo, nunca hubiera entendido a este viejo

- Será porque tienes la cabeza en otro lado.- apunté al comentario de Jane, mirando de soslayo a Christian

- Una indirecta con los dardos definidos.- se burló Dan, y mis otros dos amigos se hacían los desentendidos

- ¿Y cuando viajas a Forks?.- cambió de tema Jane

- En un par de días. Debo dejar todo listo para que lleven mis cosas a la casa de Carlisle

- O sea, que el ogro verde se queda sólo.- el comentario de mi amigo me llegó. _Sólo_, no quería eso para él

- Quizás encuentra a alguien.- Dan estaba ajeno a todos mis sentimientos. No pude ocultar mi mueca

- Eh… ¿Cuándo empiezo a reemplazarte?.- agradecía la interrupción de Jane

- Deberás ir a hablar con el dueño. Yo le expliqué que ya esta semana no estaría, así que lo más probable es que el mismo viernes

- Genial.- masculló Christian

- ¿Perdón?.- inquirió mi amiga y bufé, desde su beso era siempre lo mismo.- Para tu tranquilidad, lo que menos me importa es relacionarme contigo.- le espetó Jane, mintiendo con descaro. Sonreí para mí misma

- Eso espero.- fue la sutil respuesta de Chris

Mi móvil sonó y me disculpé de la mesa. Escuché mientras me alejaba como seguían discutiendo el parcito ¡Eran tal, para cual! Pero según ellos, eran como el agua y el aceite, jamás se reconciliarían. Y juraban que no había sentimientos más allá que el desagradarse ambos… ¿Tan extraño es el amor? Al parecer sí…

Un número desconocido parpadeaba en la pantalla. Una vez fuera de la cafetería y del murmullo, contesté…

- ¿Bueno?

- Buenas tardes ¿La Señirita Isabella Swan?.- preguntó una mujer

- Si, con ella ¿Con quien hablo yo?

- Usted habla con Lía Hunt, soy la secretaria del Doctor Brennard.- fruncí el entrecejo ¿Quién era ese Doctor?

- Lo siento, pero no ubico a ningún Doctor con ese nombre

- Usted era paciente del Doctor Watson ¿Verdad?

- Ajá.- ese era el especialista que me había tratado las quemaduras cuando todo había ocurrido

- Bien, pues él se ha puesto en contacto con mi jefe, el Doctor Brennard. Le explicó su caso y él me ha pedido que le informe, que debe acercarse a la brevedad para la realización de los estudios pertinentes

- ¿Estudios? ¿Qué estudios?

- Usted ha quedado calificada para optar a una cirugía reconstructiva.-explicó y quedé en blanco

- Señorita no estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada.- respondí al fin

- El Centro Clínico del cual la estoy llamando, lleva una investigación exhaustiva cada año para ver casos en que es difícil costear una cirugía reconstructiva. Su caso ha sido enviado desde el Hospital de Forks mediante unos contactos de alguien independiente a esto. Pero se ha llegado a la conclusión que usted es una paciente apta para la realización de la misma, teniendo antecedentes socioeconómicos de su familia. Y su historial médico

¡Sin palabras! Así es como me quedé, y sentí como un líquido escurría por mi mejilla. Lo que tanto había añorado y por lo que estaba esforzándome al máximo había llegado… Miré al cielo y agradecí, porque a pesar de que mis fuerzas nunca menguaron, fue él y mi familia quienes me las mantuvieron en alto… Y hoy, él me daba una oportunidad… Una que agradecía desde el corazón…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Lo siento por el retraso y por no devolver los RR.**

**Pero he estado con problemitas familiares, así que el próximo capítulo habrá un**

**regalito (adelanto) para cada mensajito de este y el pasado capítulo ¿Si?**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Chicas, alguien me preguntó por ahí en qué me inspiraba para escribir la historia. "Ioo" No respondí antes porque la verdad, es que lo olvidé. Pero aquí te contesto: "Las tres Bella de mis historias, tienen su personalidad en acontecimientos que he pasado o he vivido de muy cerca o he querido vivir. Edward viene por añadidura (Sólo en Eleven Years tiene un grado de mayor relevancia para mí), pero la forma y vivencia de cada Bella está intimamente relacionada con experiencias personales"**

**"Tus imperfeciones, mi perfeccion... Es una mezcla de dos vidas, la mía y de alguien a quien adoro... Por eso le tengo un cariño especial... Ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve. Y quise relacionar su pasado con el mío, de ahí sale la personalidad y experiencia de Bella"**

**"De Niñera a Mamá: Es la historia vivida con una personita que llegó a nuestras vidas por regalo de Dios. Una señorita de cuatro añitos. Y su historia tiene mucho de la misma Fifi de mi historia"**

**"Eleven Years: Edward, es la personificación exacta de alguien que quise mucho. Y ella...alguien especial..."  
**

**...**

**Respecto a lo que hablo en este capítulo de la operación. En algunos Hospitales se llevan a cabo operaciones que tienen alto costo económico a personas que no poseen el dinero suficiente, a través de diversos programas y evaluaciones que se le realizan a los pacientes para ver si califican...**

**Un besito enorme mis niñas. Lo siento si esperaban mas del capítulo, pero con la mente en tantas cosas ando media tontita =)**

**Las adoro... **


	16. Chapter 16

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XVI**

**...**

**(Recomendación musical: "Motel" - Dos palabras)**

**Es una canción hermosa y es para la última parte.. Escúchenla ;)**

**...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Be.-**

**...  
**

- Señorita Swan.- miré a la secretaria.- Pase, por favor. El Doctor la está esperando

- Gracias.- murmuré

Me levanté torpemente de mi asiento. Estaba absolutamente nerviosa de estar aquí, más aun, estando sola. Pero no había querido decir a nadie lo que estaba pasando. Quería tener todo claro, antes de darle la noticia a mi familia y amigos… El doctor me esperaba en su consulta, era un hombre mayor e imponente. Me saludó en forma cordial y me ofreció asiento frente a él.

- Bueno Isabella, mi secretaria te ha informado todo ¿Verdad?

- Eh, si.- intenté controlar mis nervios. No quería parecer tonta.- Pero igualmente sigo algo confundida

- Exprésame tus dudas. Intentaré aclararlas todas.- ofreció amable

- Ella, su secretaria, mencionó que había sido calificada, pero también habló algo de una persona que había hecho los contactos.- el Doctor asintió.- No logro entender eso, y el hecho que jamás supe de esta clase de operaciones para personas que no cuentan con los medios

- Bien. Anualmente el sistema de salud recibe por ley, fondos monetarios destinados a diversos programas. Esos programas tienen que ver con distintas especialidades. En tu caso está dirigido a un programa de Cirugías Reconstructivas

- Eso lo entiendo, pero lo que no logro comprender es ¿Qué tiene que ver una persona independiente en esto?.- el asintió y quedó pensativo un momento

- Los fondos que te he explicado cubren solamente un porcentaje de las diversas cirugías o tratamientos en algunos casos. En el tuyo es así, no lo cubre completamente, y el paciente cubre los gastos restantes

- Eso… Es decir que, hay alguien que ha pagado una suma de dinero para poder realizarme la intervención ¿Es eso?

- Algo así Isabella.- corroboró mis sospechas.- Tu caso ha sido despachado por mi colega, el Doctor Watson. Lo hemos estudiado y cumples con los requisitos para ser beneficiaria de la cirugía.

- Pero… ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?.- mil preguntas azoraban mi cabeza

- La identidad no puedo revelarla.- iba a protestar, pero él prosiguió.- Hay una cláusula de privacidad respecto a los datos de el benefactor o donante, como quieras llamarlo. Se ha dispuesto así en forma legal, así que no puedo develar su identidad

- Es extraño.- musité

- Quizás.- estuvo de acuerdo.- Pero debes sentirte halagada y reconfortada que haya una persona preocupada por ti. Y que esté dispuesto o dispuesta a usar sus influencias para devolverte un mejor estilo de vida

- Supongo.- respondí únicamente

- Aclarado ese punto, creo podemos pasar a lo que nos conlleva aquí ¿Verdad?.- sonrió y yo moví afirmativamente mi cabeza.- La cirugía está dividida en dos etapas.

« La primera tiene relación a la extracción de piel menos dañada e injerto de nuevos tejidos. En ese mismo procedimiento se llevará a cabo una parte de la segunda etapa »

« Se hará una intervención para implantar en tu vientre, las válvulas que estirarán tu piel por un tiempo de un mes, y se hará la cirugía final luego de eso »

Me explicó detalle a detalle cada cosa que se haría en mi cuerpo. Yo lo escuchaba atentamente sin perder detalle, pero un espacio de mi mente estaba reservado para pensar en la persona que había hecho esto. Mientras intentaba pensar en alguna posibilidad, me examinó las cicatrices más visibles.. Agradecía infinitamente a quien fuera, pero en un momento dado quedé en shock. Miré al médico como si fuera un bicho extraño delante de mí.

- ¿C-cómo ha… dicho?.- pregunté perpleja

- Que durante la última cirugía, está programado igualmente una intervención ligada a la eliminación de grasa de tu cuerpo y un método de adelgazamiento permanente.- explicó para luego añadir.- Obviamente si estás de acuerdo en eso último

- Eso último… como usted menciona… No se relaciona con la operación que está establecida en la cirugía ¿Verdad? Es decir, es algo totalmente aparte.- movió su cabeza para afirmar.- Y está igualmente cancelado por quien haya pagado todo

- Así es, ha sido una petición exclusiva de la persona benefactora

- Ok.- susurré sin querer agregar nada más. Estaba agradecida, pero había un sentimiento más que me abrumaba

- Necesito que mañana te realices los exámenes pertinentes. Y luego de eso podemos programar la fecha de la cirugía

No hablamos nada más y me retiré de allí. Tenía una fuerte pugna de sentimientos en mi interior, estaba feliz por una parte, intrigada igualmente y en último lugar, me sentía con nostalgia al saber que la persona que había hecho todo, tenía otro fin más que sólo verme sanada de mis cicatrices. Esa persona quería verme poco menos perfecta, y eso jamás lo sería.

Yo había aprendido a quererme así, incluso con estas marcas. Me sometería a esa cirugía porque una parte de mí quería borrar los malos recuerdos que me acechaban a mí y a mi padre en particular. Sabía que él se sentía culpable por todo, y necesitaba que siguiera viviendo tranquilo con su conciencia los años venideros… El no era culpable, y quería demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

Pero no estaba de acuerdo con realizarme una cirugía total como el Doctor me había ofrecido. Mi cuerpo había cambiado, nunca sería una mujer totalmente delgada, luego que mi cuerpo se amoldara en mi crecimiento a nuevas dimensiones. Pero eso no me volvía loca. Me quería así y aunque… esa fuera la única posibilidad que tuviera de poder agradarle a _él_… no la quería.

**…**

- Hola mamá.- saludé a través del teléfono

- ¡Hija! Tu padre y yo nos preguntábamos cuando vendrías ¿Por qué ya terminaste tus clases? ¿Cómo te fue?.- reí ante la impaciencia de mi madre

- Ya terminé. Tuve mi última nota hoy y me fue bien.- contesté alegre.- Y mamá… ¿Papá está contigo?.- quería darle la noticia a los dos

- Si bebé, aquí está. Estamos los dos escuchando tus buenas noticias. No sabes lo orgullosos que estamos de que te haya ido bien en tus estudios mi amor

- Estoy feliz por ti hija. Sabíamos que te iría bien en todo.- apoyó papá

- Gracias.- dije con sentimiento.- Sin ustedes no podría haber llegado lejos

- Bella…- comenzaron ambos, pero me negué a escuchar nuevamente su humildad ante mis logros.

- Saben que aunque traten de persuadirme que mi éxito sólo se debe a mi esfuerzo, no es así. Todo lo que soy es gracias a ustedes. Así que mis logros son por ustedes y por mí, y para todos

- Te quiero mucho hija.- dijo mi padre notablemente emocionado

- Te amamos inmensamente Bella. Y ya está tu padre lloriqueando aquí.- se burló mamá, arrancando carcajadas de todos

- Papás, les tengo una noticia.- hablé seria.- La operación a la cual quise someterme hace años ¿Recuerdan?

- Si.- contestaron ambos. Sabia que estaban rememorando el hecho que por falta de dinero no había podido llevarla a cabo

- Voy a realizármela.- solté la noticia de inmediato

Me quedé en silencio escuchando sus palabras, pero no hubo nada. Reí en silencio, visualizando el shock en sus rostros y tratando de ahondar en las diversas alternativas de cómo era que me sometería a ella. Un jadeo entrecortado se oyó del otro lado y supe que la emoción predominaba en ellos.

- ¡Bella!.- chilló Renée.- Pero… Hija… ¿Cómo? ¿C-como pasó?

- Dios mío hija.- susurró Charlie con su voz estrangulada.- Es una bendición, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó?

Les relaté todo lo que había ocurrido desde que había recibido la llamada de la secretaria del doctor informándome sobre la situación. Luego pasé a contarles mi charla con el Doctor mismo. La única parte que guardé para mí, fue aquella que hablaba sobre la intervención que no tenía relación con el accidente que me había dejado esas marcas.

Terminaron llorando de felicidad ambos, como lo hacía yo del otro lado de la línea. Se preguntaban igual que yo, quien sería ese ángel que había puesto sus manos en esa obra, y aunque mis pensamientos me llevaban hacia una persona, lo desechaba en forma inmediata… El no tendría por qué tomarse molestias conmigo, así que sólo me quedaban otras opciones, que averiguaría con el tiempo…

**...**

Estaba concentrada buscando en mi portátil información sobre la cirugía y sus posibles complicaciones, cuando el llamado a la puerta me hizo detener mi actividad. Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Nunca me esperé verla nuevamente

- Sé que Edward no está en casa y vengo a recoger mis cosas.- pasó Tanya como si aun fuera la dueña y señora

- Creo que sería mejor que hablaras con él. Por lo que me ha dicho, no puedo dejar entrar a nadie ajeno a casa.- contesté con una seguridad que nunca había tenido delante de ella

- Es mi idea o se te han subido un poquito los humos a la cabeza Isabella.- se mofó

- No se me han subido ni bajado. Sólo repito las palabras que Edward me ha dicho

- ¡Wow! ¿Así que Edward? ¿Con tanta familiaridad?.- se rió escandalosamente.- ¿Y ahora hablan?...- se quedó meditando un momento y luego comenzó a reírse como si estuviera loca.- ¡Ay! Que tonta soy. Estaba pensando en algo, pero… ¡Por Dios! Eso sería aberrante

- ¿Qué cosa?.- inquirí, aunque sabía que era mejor no preguntar

- Me imaginé por un momento una situación utópica.- señaló.- Que Edward y tú… ¡No! Para eso tendrías que volver a nacer, y no ser tú obviamente.- escupió su veneno

- No descargues tu furia en mí Tanya.- contesté sin darle a entender el dolor que sentí con sus palabras.- Yo no tengo culpa de lo que pasó entre él y tu

- Por supuesto que no tienes culpa. Jamás la tendrías.- dijo furiosa.- Y ahora si me permites, voy a recoger lo que queda en esta casa

Subió la escalera corriendo, sin esperar respuesta de mi parte. Me quedé pensando rápido en alguna cosa que hacer. Edward podría enajenarse de saber que ella estaba aquí sin su autorización. De hecho había mandado cambiar las chapas de todas las puertas exteriores, pero… igualmente algo podría cambiar en él al verla aquí… y… Dejé todos mis pensamientos de lado y marqué su número

- Bella.- saludó. Y no pude evitar sonreír al oírlo pronunciar mi nombre con ese tono que me daba falsas esperanzas

- Edward. Necesito que vengas a casa.- susurré para que la otra bruja no escuchara

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pasó algo?.- mi estómago dio un vuelco ante su preocupación

- No, no… Edward, Tanya está aquí.- sentí caer algo del otro lado.- ¿Edward?

- ¿Está ahí?.- su voz era amarga

- Sí, ha venido a buscar sus cosas.- expliqué apresurada

- ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

- No. Tranquilo, ella sólo expulsó su veneno y pasó al segundo piso a buscar todo

- Estoy yendo hacia allá. No te preocupes ¿Segura que estás bien?

- Segura. Date prisa.- pedí por último y corté

Sentía un incesante golpeteo de cajones y cosas en la planta alta. Más no me atreví a subir ni un solo escalón, esa mujer me odiaba y yo no estaba muy alejada de ese mismo sentimiento con ella. Además que verla nuevamente en esa habitación, traería recuerdos no gratos para mí. Sentí la boca seca, la realidad era que esa mujer me seguía afectando aunque lo tratara de evitar… Puse un pié en la cocina, cuando la puerta volvió a sonar

- ¿Demetri?.- pregunté como si fuera tonta. Estaba en carne y hueso frente a mí

- Hola.- saludó ¿Tímido?.- Ahm, no pienses que te estoy acosando. Es sólo que Jane me ha pedido que venga por unos libros que ibas a prestarle.- explicó sin respirar

- Eh, si…- contesté no creyendo mucho. Algo que el notó enseguida

- Está bien. Ella iba a venir, pero… me ofrecí… algo insistente.- balbuceó con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Está bien, es solo que… Demetri ahora no es un buen momento.- dije recordando quien estaba en casa

- ¡¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?.- el grito de Tanya nos hizo voltear a ambos hacia las escaleras. Ella estaba allí roja de la furia

- Tanya…- traté de suavizar las cosas

- ¡Tanya nada!.- me gritó bajando los peldaños colérica.- ¡¿Dónde están mis cosas?.- bramó acercándose a mí y tomando fuerte mi brazo

- Suéltala.- siseó Demetri

- Dem, no.- pedí intentando soltarme de su agarre.- Tanya suéltame y creo que es mejor que hables cuando Edward esté aquí

- ¡¿Y tú quien mierda eres? ¡No vuelvas a ordenarme algo!.- se dirigió a Demetri y apretó más sus uñas en mi carne.- ¡Explícame ahora mismo que pasó con mis pertenencias!

- ¡Suéltala ahora mismo!.- rugió Demetri para tomarla sin ninguna suavidad y logrando que soltara mi brazo

- ¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡¿Es tu novio? ¡La fea y gorda campesina ha encontrado milagrosamente un novio!.- estaba totalmente desquiciada, riendo un momento y bufando enajenada a la otra

- No te vuelvas a referir a Bella de esa forma.- gruño él.- Y para saciar tu curiosidad, la respuesta es sí. Es mi novia

- Tanya ¿Qué escándalo tienes aquí?.- me voltee al oír la voz de Edward. Miraba todo sin ninguna expresión, pero sus ojos mostraban una cuota de tristeza que me abrumó

**…**

**

* * *

Ed.-**

**...**

Manejé sin importarme pasarme luces rojas, discos pare y nada. Necesitaba llegar lo antes posible a casa. La rabia me tenía consumido… Ella no tenía qué hacer en mi casa y menos pasar a llevar así a Bella. Porque estaba seguro que no había ni siquiera pedido autorización para internarse en ella

Por otro lado estaba Bella. Tanya se desquitaría con ella cuando viera todos los cambios que habían surgido en cuanto a sus pertenencias, pues me había desecho de todo hacía un buen tiempo. Ya nada que recordara su estadía en esa casa y en mi vida se encontraba allí y suponía que había tenido un mejor futuro que el cesto de la basura cuando la había dejado para ser recogida por quien fuera en la puerta de mi casa.

Estacioné haciendo rechinar las llantas de mi auto y me sorprendí al ver otro auto estacionado tras del de Tanya. No lo reconocía y mi ansiedad creció, pensando cualquier estupidez. Corrí a la entrada para escuchar los gritos de Tanya, y las voces de Bella y otra persona…

- ¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡¿Es tu novio? ¡La fea y gorda campesina ha encontrado milagrosamente un novio!.- gritaba Tanya y me di cuenta de inmediato quien era el otro tipo. Centré mi atención en su respuesta

- No te vuelvas a referir a Bella de esa forma.- dijo el tipo.- Y para saciar tu curiosidad, la respuesta es sí. Es mi novia

- Tanya ¿Qué escándalo tienes aquí?.- hablé antes de seguir escuchando al novio de Bella. No quise mirarla para que no notara cuanto me afectó corroborar las mismas palabras que había oído de ella

- ¡Vine por mis cosas!.- se soltó del agarre del tipo y me encaró.- ¡Quiero en este mismo instante mis cosas! ¡Todo Edward!

- No tienes necesidad de gritar.- dije calmadamente y viendo de soslayo como el tipo se acercaba a Bella para preguntarle algo.- Y lo lamento, pero todo aquello que no pertenece a mi casa fue botado

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Te atreviste a botar a la basura mi ropa, mis joyas, mis… mis…?

Una feroz y nueva bofetada me hizo arder nuevamente mi cara. Sentí a Bella contener la respiración y yo cerré los ojos para intentar canalizar mi ira y dejar el dolor de lado. La respiración de Tanya era agitada y sabía que en cuanto cruzara mis ojos con los de ella perdería los estribos

- Bella- llamé sin mirarla.- Déjame hablar con Tanya a solas por favor

- Pero Edward…- comenzó a protestar ella

- Vamos Bella. Ellos tienen que conversar.- escuchar su voz melosa hacia ella me hizo querer golpearlo a él para saciar mi rabia en algo que no fuera Tanya

- Yo…- empezó ella nuevamente

- ¡Termina de irte! ¡¿Quieres?.- le gritó Tanya

- No vuelvas a hablarle así, si no quieres que me olvide que fuiste algo mío y que eres mujer.- la amenacé. Dirigí mi mirada a Bella para que tuviera certeza que todo estaba bien.- No te preocupes, será un trámite corto.- dije mirándola a ella

- Ok.- susurró y salió acompañada con él

Cerré la puerta, pero antes que desparecieran de mi vista, todo mi rencor se reflejó en la mirada que le envié al idiota ese. A ese imbécil que podía posar sus manos en los hombros de ella… Suspiré con cansancio, y me voltee a encarar a la mujer que lograba sacar la peor de mí, cuando tiempo antes veía imposible crear un sentimiento distinto al amor hacia ella…

- ¡Empieza a hablar ahora Edward Cullen!.- volvió a gritar y hasta mis tímpanos protestaron

- Te pediría en forma amable que dejaras tus gritos para quienes tengan la paciencia de oírlos. Yo no y estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas de no olvidar la enseñanza que tuve, así que trata de cooperar.- pedí con voz monocorde

- ¿Cómo te atreviste a tirar mis cosas?.- bajó su volumen gracias al cielo

- Tu ya no perteneces a esta casa, era absurdo seguirla teniendo como recordatorio que alguna vez estuve tan ciego.- levanté mi barbilla y puse mis manos en mis bolsillos, en una posición defensiva y relajada al mismo tiempo

- No tenías derecho.- increpó.- ¡Eran mis cosas!

- Sé que es de mala educación, pero la mayoría de ellas habían sido obra de mi bolsillo.- me encogí de hombros.- Así que creo haber hecho lo justo

- ¿Cuándo vas a olvidar lo que hice? ¿Esa es tu forma de castigarme? ¿Qué más harás? Ya lograste que tu hermana me corriera de su empresa ¿Falta algo?

- Lamento decirte que no eres tan importante para mí como para pasar mis días pendientes de cobrarte todas y cada una de las cosas que hiciste.- afirmé viendo como su cara se transformaba

- Seguro que no.- recompuso rápido su sembante y fue desafiante.- Me imagino que te olvidaste de mí ¡Claro!.- rió

- Cree lo que quieras, pero he sabido valorar mejores cosas que tú en este tiempo. Y eso te lo agradezco

- ¿Cómo qué? No me digas.- rió sarcástica.- Ahora veo. Por eso defendiste con tanto ahínco a tu Bella… ¡Dios! ¿Tan mal gusto adquiriste después de mí?.- era obvio que estaba bromeando. No tenía idea qué tan ciertas eran sus palabras

- Mi vida no tiene porqué interesarte. Ahora si ya haz visto que no hay nada que te pertenezca aquí, te agradecería que te retiraras.- indiqué con mi mano la puerta de salida

- ¿No vas a reconocerme nada Edward? ¿De verdad te gusta esa…?.- dejó la frase allí para reírse de mí.- Ni siquiera eres capaz de defenderla cuando la acuso así.- me envaré con sus palabras.- ¿Te avergüenzan tus sentimientos? ¿Es eso?.- medité sus palabras unos segundos y decidí que mis acciones debían ser correlativas a mis palabras

- Bella ha despertado sentimientos en mí que tu jamás podrías llegar a renacer en alguien.- afirmé seguro.- Y sí, me gusta. Mucho más de lo que pudo gustarme tu cascarón

- ¡¿Te haz vuelto imbécil? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera compararla conmigo?.- rabiosa por entender que su broma era cierta, siguió gritando

- Tienes razón, no hay punto de comparación. Tu no le llegas ni a los talones. Eres vacía por dentro y por fuera

- ¡Cállate! ¡Eres Edward Cullen! ¡Podrías tener a quien quisieras a tus pies! ¡¿Y te fijas en esa asquerosa mujer? ¡¿La haz mirado siquiera? ¡Yo soy mejor que ella, tú eres mejor que ella! ¡No estamos a la misma altura que ella!

- En ese punto no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo. Somos mucho mejores que ella. Mejores ciegos, imbéciles, superficiales e idiotas que ella

- Púdrete Edward.- escupió dando zancadas hacia mí.- Teniéndote cerca me doy cuenta porque no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice

- Y yo te lo agradezco. Te enviaré un último cheque de mis bolsillos para devolver las cosas que me deshice de ti

Abrí la puerta y salió empujándome a su paso. Apoyé mi frente sobre la madera fría y mi mente fue a Bella. Era primera vez que reconocía lo que ella significaba para mí y se sentía bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Porque ella ya estaba con alguien y yo nunca podría borrar la imagen que ella había construido para mí.

- ¡Mierda!.- grité y golpee con toda la fuerza que pude la maldita puerta

**…**

- Hola.- miré en dirección a su voz. Estaba preocupada, la había aprendido a conocer

- Se ha terminado la función.- sonreí sin humor alguno.- No volverá a venir por aquí

- ¿Cómo estas?.- preguntó entrando a mi despacho

- Si crees que ver a Tanya me complica aún, estás equivocada.- lo que me inquieta es verte a ti con otro, añadí en mi mente

- Bien.- musitó y sonrió levemente.- Tengo que contarte algo

- Excelente. Necesito despejar mi mente. La visita y golpes que esa mujer me da, me están aturdiendo negativamente.- bromee, logrando una musical risa de su parte

- No voy a viajar a Forks todo el mes.- empezó y supe de inmediato el motivo.- Edward. Me han llamado para notificarme que podré operarme

- ¿Operarte?.- me hice el desentendido con su información

- Bueno, cuando tuve el accidente del que te conté… esa vez.- desvió su mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.- Mis padres buscaron alguna opción para remediar lo que me había pasado

- Entiendo.- murmuré para que continuara

- Tu sabes.- sonrió.- No teníamos bastante dinero como para llevarla a cabo. Y hace unos días recibí una llamada para informarme que podré hacerlo.- su tono de voz era de esperanza y me sentí bien por lo que había hecho por primera vez.- Un porcentaje es totalmente gratuito, y el resto lo ha cancelado alguien con un inmenso corazón

Sentí mi pecho hincharse con sus palabras, pero no era merecedor de ellas, lo tenía claro. Luego de la conversación con Renée, me había propuesto hacer algo realmente importante por una vez en mi desastrosa vida… Coincidentemente, el mismo cliente de Jacob que yo había atendido en Port Ángeles la vez que había viajado con ella, había hablado la última vez de esos tipos de cirugías.

Él y otro socio estaban construyendo en el mismo lugar que yo había visitado, una clínica privada que tratara a personas con accidente como el de Bella, de forma gratuita o de menor valor para su recuperación. Su hija había corrido la misma suerte de Bella y ahí pude entender cual había sido su retraso para nuestra reunión. Su mujer no había corrido la misma suerte y había perecido en ese incendio.

Me contacté con él y le expuse la situación de Isabella, él de forma inmediata había comenzado a buscar contactos que pudieran ayudarme y lo había logrado. Había conseguido dar con el expediente y el Doctor que había atendido a Bella y su socio sería el responsable de la operación de ella… En retribución de su acto, los planos y construcción de su Hospital sería patrocinado por nuestra empresa y la de Alice.

Miré a Bella nuevamente, sentada frente a mi en mi escritorio. Seguía contándome sobre su próxima intervención, lo emocionada y asustada que estaba a la vez. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro se había silenciado y su mirada reflejaba algo distinto a la ansiedad antes expuesta.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedaste tan pensativa de pronto?

- Es sólo…- se quedó en silencio.- No es nada.- dijo al fin

- No creo que ese nada, sea nada.- insté a hacerla hablar

- ¿Por qué crees que alguien ha ayudado a que mi operación se realice?.- inquirió de pronto

- No lo sé.- contesté removiéndome en mi puesto.- Supongo que tendrá que ver con que seas feliz

- Yo soy feliz.- habló con convicción. Sin embargo vi un destello de tristeza en su rostro al expresarse

- ¿Y por qué… siento como si no lo fueras de todo?.- cuestioné con interés en su respuesta

- Porque me apena que no toda la gente me quiera como soy.- confesó, dejándome sin palabras.- Agradezco a quien sea que haya hecho esto, pero me gustaría saber el trasfondo total de su actuar

- Bella, creo que no hay mayor intención que la que te he mencionado. El que seas totalmente feliz

- No Edward.- me contradijo.- Lo entendería si sólo hubiera sido una intervención de mis cicatrices, pero no una que implique incluso mi sobrepeso

Me quedé observando atento a sus gestos y palabras. Sentí caer un enorme muro sobre mi espalda cuando mencionó las dobles intenciones… Y me sobrecogí cuando me aseguró ser feliz así y sentir pena porque alguien no la acogiera tal cual era… No sé que pasó por mi cabeza, pero algo hizo clic dentro de mí y me vi idiotizado con lo que tenía frente a mí sin variaciones… Era ella, fuese cual fuese su aspecto o condición, era ella…

- Bella…- susurré sintiendo algo fuerte dentro mío cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí

- ¿Si?.- murmuró en voz baja

Me paré de mi asiento y rodee la mesa hasta llegar a su lado. El característico aroma que había sido convertido en mi favorito, me envolvió como un tornado… ¡Era ella! Y sólo ahora lo veía… Sólo ahora, cuando su corazón estaba siendo invadido por otro. Más el estar a su lado, eso pasó al olvido… Sentí la veracidad de mis palabras hacia Tanya arrasarme de forma feroz…

- ¿No quieres intervenirte?.- inquirí sin saber como decirle que yo la aceptaba tal cual era

- Si quiero Edward.- me aclaró.- Es sólo… yo me quiero así. Si voy a operarme es más que nada porque quiero que mi padre no se sienta responsable cada vez que me mira

- ¿Y por ti? ¿No lo quieres?

- Si, pero no de esa forma.- susurró.- Yo me acostumbré a lo que soy, a como soy… Esto es una oportunidad y la voy a tomar porque… quiero que…

- ¿Qué?.- apremié

- Quiero verme ante otros ojos como una persona más normal.- dijo de forma que me apretó el pecho

- Tú eres normal. No hables así de ti.- la contradije con valor

- Gracias.- sonrió cálida. Sus labios me llamaban como nunca antes, pero el recordatorio de su novio desarmó mi idea de probarlos

- No hay nada que agradecer Bella. Y… ¿Quién te acompañará para tus exámenes y todo eso?.- rogué porque me dijera que nadie lo haría

- No lo sé, había pensado en Alice o alguno de mis amigos. Mis padres no pueden venir

- Yo lo haré.- pronuncié seguro de lo que quería

- ¿Tú…?.- me miró sorprendida. Y caí en cuenta que quizás su novio estaría con ella

- Lo siento, olvidé por completo que tu novio tiene que estar contigo.- me excusé y me alejé un tanto de ella

- ¡No!.- casi gritó y se puso de pié. Mordía su labio con fuerza.- Yo… yo quiero… que seas tú.- señaló al fin y nunca sentí latir más rítmico de mi corazón, parecía un adolescente

- ¿De verdad?.- una sonrisa amplia se abrió paso por mis labios

- Si, de verdad.- me devolvió esa sonrisa que me arrebataba todo.

La quería, y sólo ahora me venía a dar cuenta ¿Cuántas vendas más debería quitarme de los ojos? ¿En cuantas cosas más había estado tan errado en mi vida?

- ¿Te pasa algo?.- cuestionó ella. No había apartado mi mirada de ella ni por un segundo.- Edward, si haz recordado que no puedes, no hay problema

- No hay nada más importante que quiera hacer.- corté sus palabras. Abrió sus ojos, no esperaba mis dichos

- Yo… Edward…- balbuceó y sin darme cuenta estaba a pocos centímetros de ella

- Gracias por darme la oportunidad de vivir algo importante para ti, contigo Bella.- dije de pronto

- La que está agradecida soy yo…- puse mis dedos sobre sus labios. Su calor me envolvió

- No Bella. Haz dicho que quieres ser normal, y no hay nadie en este mundo más normal que tú.- ella sólo me miraba encandilada

Acaricié su mejilla y me deleité con sentir como su calor subía poco a poco. Pasé mis dedos por sus suaves labios, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella y me sonreí al ver pequeñas pecas que adornaban su nariz. Un camino hacia esos hermosos ojos achocolatados que me tenían en trance.

- Eres tan perfecta.- murmuré y sentí como su respiración se aceleraba. Sus labios entreabiertos me enviaron una ráfaga de su embriagante aroma

- No, yo…

- Shht. Lo eres Bella…

- E-estás equivocado Edward. Yo…

- Si, siempre he estado equivocado…- susurré.- El imperfecto soy yo… Y tú eres la única perfección que he tenido en mi vida… o fuera de ella…

Pestañeó repetidas veces. Nuestra cercanía era cada vez más efímera. Junté mi frente a la suya, me carcomían las ganas de acortar todas las distancias y besarla, pero esos besos le correspondían a otro y me torturaba pensar que había tenido tanto tiempo para esto, y sólo ahora lo quería.

- Dios Bella, sé que no es correcto porque estás… con alguien. Pero… siento tantas cosas por ti…

- ¿Qué…?.- su voz era casi nula. Y quise creer que ella sentía igual

- Yo… yo siento cosas por ti… Yo he sido un maldito idiota con los ojos vendados todo este tiempo…

- No soy Tanya…- murmuró de pronto. Abrí mis ojos y la observé fijo ¡Por supuesto que no era ella!

- Y no sabes cuanto me alegra eso.- sonreí

Y fascinado por tenerla así, me dejé llevar por mis impulsos. Junté mis labios a los de ella y me sentí en el cielo. Un revoltijo de emociones y sensaciones estallaron en mi vientre, sólo igualado a un conjunto de fuegos artificiales en acción… Moví mis labios sobre los de ella, pero ella sólo estaba allí sin hacer y decir nada… Y caí en cuenta que sólo era yo quien quería esto…

Me quedé estático sobre su boca… Las acciones ya estaban hechas, y las respuestas ya las tenía, ella no sentía lo mismo por mí…

...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡Ew! Estoy abrumada... Lo leí, pero no logró convencerme ¡Cueck!**

**Lamento lo tarde del Cap, pero he tenido bastante trabajo =(**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Gracias a Yeya Cullen- ioo- glenda- Tatis- diiana.. ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme alguna palabrita de aliento! Y quiero pegar un gritito como el de Tanya jiji.. ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mis niñas hermosas, he recibido la mayor cantidad de RR con el último capítulo! No saben lo que grité, salté y canturrié cuando los ví.. ¡Estás loca! fué la respuesta de mi family xD**

**Pero de verdad chicas, creo que las que escriben pueden dar veracidad de mis palabras "Es emocionante" Ver sus comentarios, que les gusta la historia, sus ideas e hipótesis.. Es una recompensa para mí.. Su mejor paga y por eso trato de hacer lo mejor para ustedes y contestar sus RR.**

**...**

**Mis niñas, como he dicho en mi otro Fic... Me han mandado un mensajito para informarme que he sido nominada como "Mejor Autora Nueva Generación" Y vengo aquí, como una humilde servidora a pedir su voto jiji. No, en serio mis chicas, pondré el link para que voten, ya sea por mí (si creen que lo merezco) o las otras chicas, que igualmente son increíbles ¡Compito con las mejores, de todas maneras! En mi perfil también está en forma directa.. Y aprovechen de votar por las otras categorías, están realmente buenas**

**¡Las adoro mil! Y nos leemos en un nuevo cap y adelanto =D**

**http : / / ficsfanstwilightawards . blogspot . com / 2010 / 08 / mejor - autora - nueva - generacion . html**

**...**

**Y mis niñas, por último.. Cuando me dejen sus correos, háganlo como aquí arriba, todo separado.. sino, no llega =)**

**Mañana "De Niñera a Mamá" Últimos capítulos _Shan, shan / _**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XVII**

**...**

**(Recomendación musical: "Katy Perry" - Thinking of You)**

**No toda la canción tiene relación con el capítulo, pero en algunas partes ¡Si!**

Se dice que los sueños no son tan reales. Yo sentía su calidez, sus manos rozando mi rostro, su respirar colisionando con el mío, la suavidad y firmeza de sus labios en los míos… Pero esto no estaba pasando de verdad, seguramente mi imaginación había llegado demasiado lejos ¡Eso era!

Tragué un cúmulo de saliva que había retenido en mi boca sin darme cuenta, y aspiré como si llevara años sin hacerlo… Su aliento se coló en mí y comprendí que había quedado como muerta en vida por mucho tiempo… Reaccioné cuando sus labios dejaron los míos y el frío de la separación me abrumó ¡No! Gritó mi mente, y obligué a mi cuerpo a reaccionar

- Lo siento.- susurró

- No.- dije en forma ansiosa.- No rompas mi sueño

- ¿Qué?.- musitó

- Sé que esto es un sueño ¡Lo sé!.- dije aferrándome a él.- Y aunque me esté volviendo loca, quiero aprovecharlo

- Bella…- susurró

- No. Escúchame.- pedí. Esto era mi mejor sueño y como tal, haría lo correcto.- Yo también siento todo por ti. Desde hace tiempo. No tengo novio. Sólo dije eso en una forma de protegerme de ti y el lo dijo para que Tanya no me siguiera humillando… Pero a la única persona que quiero es a ti ¡Ahora Bésame!.- imploré y me planté de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios

- ¿Bella?.

- ¿Mhmm?.- se sonrió y yo lo hice por acto reflejo. Si debía dormir 24 horas para ver esto nuevamente, lo haría

- ¿Crees que esto es un… sueño?.

- Si.- sonreí como tonta.- Y es genial, es lo mejor.- su risa fue más fuerte. Era música

Me aferré como si mis manos fueran tenazas al cuello de su camisa y lo jalé hacia mí. Hundí mi cara en su cuello, y su calor me transportó a mi lugar feliz. El aroma que desprendía su piel era una especie de delicia alucinógena, y me hacía llevar mi mente a cualquier escena donde nunca tuviera que alejarse de mí… Tímidamente dejé a mi boca tomar vida propia, y planté un casto beso en ese lugar…

Me separé un poco para verlo, y no dudó un momento en tomar mi mentón y acercar lentamente su rostro hacia el mío. Abrí mis ojos contemplando como cada segundo las distancias se hacían nulas, hasta que sentí el roce de sus labios con los míos en una tierna caricia que me erizó la piel… A ese toque sublime siguieron más y sentí la ansiedad crecer en mí…

Como leyendo mi mente, su boca atrapó mis labios y comenzó un movimiento, que siendo lento y sedoso, tenía los ribetes exactos para entregarme en él. No era mi primer beso, pero indiscutiblemente, era el más sublime que había recibido… Subí mi mano y acaricié sus cabellos, sintiendo como todo el momento cobraba una energía insospechada…

Su lengua hizo un contacto leve con mis labios, pero tuvo la fuerza necesaria para hacer estragos en mi estómago. Y temerosa entreabrí mis labios para él… La suavidad se convirtió en abrazador, la cercanía en necesidad… Su lengua se abrió paso hacia la mía y lo dejé a voluntad… Era un contacto como pluma, su saliva era adictiva y el sabor que desprendía podía convertirse fácilmente en mi favorito… ¡Esto era demasiado real!

De pronto lo vi abrir sus enormes y expresivos ojos verdes. Esos que con sólo una tenue mirada me hacían olvidar hasta mi nombre y la expresión que vi en ellos me aterrizó. Fue como si hubiese ido al cielo y hubiese regresado en un segundo, estrellándome en la calidez que desprendía su cercanía ¡Dios! ¡No era un sueño!

Despegué mi boca de la de el como si me hubiese quemado y aproveché para pellizcar mi piel con mis brazos cruzados tras su cabeza…

- ¡Auch!.- exclamé y el me miró asustado. Quité mis brazos rápidamente de su cuello

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño?.- mi cara se volvió un tomate maduro

- ¡Dios!.- susurré y comencé a apartarme.- Esto… esto no es un sueño ¿Verdad?.- cuestioné con mi corazón latiendo desbocado del terror. El sólo sonrió

´- No Bella, esto no es un sueño…

- _Santa Madre_.- murmuré con pánico

- Bella…-

- ¡Ay, no! ¡No!.- grité para que no siguiera avanzando hacia mí de nuevo.- Que vergüenza.- gemí

Nunca antes me había movido tan rápido, pero desaparecí de su despacho como un torrente y corrí al refugio de mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta de golpe y apoye mi espalda contra ella, llevé mi mano a mi pecho y parecía como si pudiese tomar el corazón con mi mano de tan violentos latidos que daba _¡Cielos! ¡No era un sueño!_ Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en mi rostro y corrí para lanzarme en mi cama y amortiguar los gritos en mi almohada

**…**

Miré el reloj. Seis de la mañana en punto y yo no había pegado ojo en toda la noche ¡Dios! Aun miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago, parecía como si hubiesen hecho de ese lugar, su hogar preferido… ¿Cuántas veces volví a rememorar lo sucedido con Edward? Había perdido la cuenta en la vez número 30 o algo así…

Me levanté y me di una ducha, mi mente no procesaba absolutamente nada más que él y su contacto. Era como si todo lo demás se hubiese bloqueado y no podía evitar gemir cuando recordaba mi genial comportamiento infantil. Había salido corriendo como una demente y lo había dejado allí, pensando quizás que cosa… Hoy se había comprometido a acompañarme, pero ¡No! Necesitaba ir sola…

En realidad lo que necesitaba era un profundo horificio en el suelo y enterrar mi cabeza allí hasta saber qué pasaría ahora ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Estaría arrepentido? ¿Cómo me saludaría? ¿Me hablaría? _¡Ugh!_ Miles de preguntas y sin ninguna respuesta. Sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarlo, pero por ahora bajaba sin hacer el menor ruido las escaleras para dirigirme a la realización de mis exámenes.

Agradecía que el no fuera un ser sobrenatural, porque de seguro mis latidos lo hubieran alertado… Llegué a la puerta y la abrí silenciosamente, así mismo la cerré… Apoyé mi frente en ella, feliz de haber logrado mi objetivo y expulsé todo el aire de un golpe…

- Pensé que tendría que ir a despertarte.- salté en mi lugar y di un grito ahogado cuando lo escuché tras de mí.

Me voltee lentamente y allí estaba él con su auto listo para partir. Había dejado de ser el siempre elegante arquitecto para lucir unos pantalones desgastados y una polera totalmente informal… _¡Jesús! ¡Lánzame un rayo y mátame ahora mismo!_ Pedí para mis adentros…

- Bella. Es el mundo real y si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde a tus exámenes.- rió y se acercó a mí

Tomó mi mano y me encaminó a la puerta del copiloto. Había dicho durante la noche que no volvería a quedarme muda y reaccionaría de forma madura, pero… _¡No podía!_... Abrió su puerta y antes de subir me sujetó

- Buenos días.- susurró y dejó un beso en mis labios _¡En mis labios!_

- B-bue… Buenos días.- respondí tontamente y me tiré en el asiento prácticamente

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?.- consultó una vez que íbamos de camino

- Bien.- fue mi única respuesta. Me aventuré a verlo y sus ojos estaban igual a los míos. Parecía como si no hubiese dormido.- ¿Y tú?

- Mejor que nunca, pero no he dormido mucho.- contestó sonriendo

- Ah.- musité y me voltee para mirar las calles. Sentí un toque cálido en mi mano y di un respingo. El tomó la mía y la dejó descansar en la palanca de cambios bajo la suya

- ¿Nerviosa?.- inquirió y no supe a qué se refería

Si era en relación a sacarme sangre y esas cosas, un día atrás le hubiese respondido que aterrada a ver agujas y aparatos médicos, pero hoy… Eso me tenía sin cuidado. Era él quien me tenía de los nervios, pero no podía llegar y decirle eso...

- Un poco.- decidí equiparar mi contestación a los dos hechos. Quedaba en mitad

- Saldrá todo bien.- me aseguró.- Tengo planes mientras están tus resultados y vas con el médico. Te los entrega hoy mismo ¿Verdad?

- Por la tarde.- era una autómata

- Bien. Entonces tenemos suficiente tiempo para hacer algunas cosas.- llevó mi mano a su boca y dio un beso en el dorso _¡Morí!_

Al llegar al lugar me di cuenta que había respondido todo el camino con monosílabos, parecía una verdadera sosa. Me preguntaba qué planes tendría y la verdad estaba por decirle que debía quedarme encerrada en la consulta del doctor todo el día. Mis nervios colapsarían de un momento a otro… El actuaba normal _¡Demasiado normal!_ Era como si… como si fuéramos una pareja _¡Pareja!_

La recepcionista que atendía en el lugar donde tuve que acudir se lo comía con la mirada y me sentí peor _¿Qué hacía yo con él?_ Me indicó que entrara a una sala y le sonrió a él, quise arrancarle la aguja de su mano y ensartarla en su cuello… Pero antes que me convirtiera en una asesina, él tomó mi cara y me dio otro beso antes de entrar…

Estuve por creer que la mujer haría mis pensamientos reales y ensartaría ella esa temible aguja en mi cuello…

Durante las largas horas que pasé de aquí para allá con los diversos exámenes, la rutina fue la misma. El me dejaba en la puerta de cada sala y se despedía con un beso. A la hora ya me estaba acostumbrando que hiciera eso… y en repetidas ocasiones me encontré siendo yo quien estiraba mis labios para recibir su premio…

Ni siquiera fui conciente de todo lo que me hicieron en cada habitación… Y menos cuando me informaron que por el carácter de urgente, los exámenes estarían todos para unas cuantas horas más y el doctor me atendería inmediatamente…

- Tenemos exactamente 6 horas, antes que debas volver.- calculó el cuando estábamos nuevamente en su auto

- Ajá.- murmuré.- ¿Dónde vamos?.- hablé por primera algo más. Al ver que no tomábamos el camino a casa

- Quiero ir a comprar algunas cosas y tu vas a acompañarme.- me guiñó

- ¿Qué cosas?.- seguí mi interrogatorio

- Ya lo verás.- tomó mi mano nuevamente y le dio un leve mordisco.- No seas impaciente.- terminó cuando ya veía que me desmayaba

**…**

Pasé mi mano por los diversos instrumentos musicales que había en la tienda. Edward estaba totalmente cautivado observando y consultando cada detalle de un elegante y moderno piano. Me quedé pegada viéndolo durante un buen tiempo… Quizás solo eran ideas mías, pero jamás lo había visto reír de esa forma y en un comportamiento tan relajado… Es como si por primera vez lo viera a él de verdad…

- ¿Te gusta?.- me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Si, es muy bonito.- aprecié el piano que me mostraba

- Esta será mi nueva adquisición.- sonrió orgulloso

- No sabía que te gustara tocar piano.- comenté sorprendida

- Siempre me gustó y cuando estaba de tu porte practicaba.- bromeó

- Ja.- solté irónica. Al lado de él cualquiera era pequeña.- ¿Y por qué nunca antes lo compraste?.- su cara denotó incomodidad por mi pregunta

- No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros, pero no tuvo que decir el nombre para saber la verdadera respuesta, _Tanya_.- ¿Y tú? ¿Prácticas algún instrumento?.- me señaló el lugar

- Solía tocar guitarra.- comenté recordando años pasados.- Pero nunca me salió muy bien

- Y según tu criterio ¿Cuál de todas las que hay aquí es más apetecible?

- No lo sé.- miré en todas direcciones hasta que vi una hermosa.- ¡Esa!.- apunté

- Bien. Me llevo este y ésa.- le ordenó al dependiente y me lancé encima de él

- ¡No! ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- dije frenética.- Edward sólo dije que era bonita, nada más ¡No puedes llegar y llevarla!

- Objeción. Puedo y la voy a llevar

- Pero…

- Si no llevo esa guitarra, no compraré el piano que ha sido mi sueño desde que tenía memoria y me sentiré frustrado el resto de mi vida.

- Eso es chantaje.- lo acusé

- No. Esto es chantaje.- me rebatió y se acercó peligrosamente hasta mí.- Voy a besarte en cada lugar y rincón donde estemos para que veas que no es un sueño y es real si sigues intentando hacer como que nada ha pasado- me quedé sin palabras

Me dio un rápido beso y se alejó con la sonrisa pegada al rostro… Me giré hacia el otro lado con mi cara encendida al máximo y una señora que trabajaba también en la tienda me veía de forma risueña

- Un novio muy cariñoso.- expresó y no supe donde meterme

- Eh, si…- bisbisee ¿Cómo le decía que él no era mi novio? Preferí callarme, además... se escuchaba bien

- No hay muchos como él.- señaló con seriedad.- Así que debería ser más amorosa. Y no lo tome a mal, pero le brillan los ojitos cuando usted está cerca

- ¿De verdad?.- mi pregunta resonó ansiosa

- Por supuesto. Siga mi consejo.- terminó para pasar por mi lado y darme un leve apretón en mi brazo

- ¿Nos vamos? Esta todo listo, esta semana llegarán las cosas a casa.- informó. Asentí y temblorosa fui yo esta vez la que acerqué mi mano a la suya

- Me alegro.- sonreí nerviosa. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y me miró como siempre lo esperé

- Yo más.- concluyó

**…**

Nos sentamos a esperar que el Doctor me llamara. Edward estaba enviando y respondiendo algunos mail por su moderno teléfono y con su otra mano no soltaba la mía. La unión de ellas me tenía en otro planeta. Era como si me hubiera despertado y me dijeran que estaba en otro lugar… A cada momento sentía ganas enormes de ponerme a llorar, pero es que era tanta la felicidad que tenía…

No terminaba de creerme que esto estuviera pasando…

- ¿Señorita Swan?.- levanté mi cabeza cuando la secretaria me llamó.- El Doctor la está esperando.- asentí y me levanté

- Te estaré esperando.- me indicó Edward

- Está bien.- compartimos otro beso y me encaminé hacia el despacho. A cada momento que pasaba esto tomaba más fuerzas en mí

- ¿Bella?.- llamó él nuevamente y se acercó a mí.- El Doctor te dirá todo ahora, pero… Quiero que tomes las decisiones por ti, que nada más influya ¿Ok?.- asentí.- Te quiero así, y sólo ahora lo he comprendido. No pienses en nadie más a la hora de tomar la decisión final.- murmuró cohibído

- Yo también te quiero.- dije desde mi corazón por sus palabras… ¡Verguenza y rojo no tardaron en aparecer!

El doctor revisó todos mis exámenes en mi presencia. Yo solo estaba ahí analizando las palabras de Edward. Puse en una balanza todas las cosas… Mi sobrepeso nunca había sido un problema para mí desde que lo comencé a tener. No era una mujer delgada y tampoco era una obesidad extrema… Nunca había tenido problemas con mi ropa, tan sólo una talla más que la media…

Sin embargo, mis cicatrices eran otra cosa. Nunca podía usar ropas con escote para que no fueran visibles… Y más de alguna vez había ansiado usar algo que no tuviera que cubrirme el cuello, que era donde se podían notar algunas… Y la respuesta llegó a mi… El decía quererme, y si todo lo vivido hoy era real y había pasado así… No tendría por qué variar con un bisturí más o menos…

- Bien. Los exámenes están en total normalidad Bella. Así que solamente quedaría programar una hora y fecha adecuada para la intervención ¿Te parece que sea el lunes subsiguiente? Yo tendría todo listo y estaríamos a buena fecha para que el tratamiento tome los días que requiere y luego te vuelvas a intervenir finalmente.

- Usted dirá… Aunque quisiera… Ehm... No quiero realizarme toda la operación

- Entiendo ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas hacer y cuales no?.- cuestionó tomando nota

- Quiero quitarme mis marcas, pero… no deseo intervenirme para… lo de mi gordura

- Yo no hablaría de gordura propiamente tal Bella.- me contradijo.- Sólo hay exceso de grasa en algunos lugares de tu cuerpo, y eso perfectamente puede tratarse naturalmente. Llevando una dieta adecuada… Podrías llegar a tener peso normal a la media… Así que es tu decisión…

Eso lo tenía claro. Mi cuerpo ya se había desarrollado de una manera tal. No era como si mis huesos se fueran a recoger totalmente y me convirtiera en una súper modelo. Pero me sentía bien así… Nunca puse en entredicho el tema de la sensualidad. Había aprendido que eso no se llevaba según tú talla; sino según tu forma de verte… Yo podía ser sensual para él con kilos de más o kilos de menos…

El estaba aceptándome así, y eso era lo que yo quería. No quería tener que convertirme en una Tanya II para que a sus ojos fuera hermosa. Quería serlo por mí, como yo y sin variantes…

- No lo voy hacer.- dije al fin, cuando salí de mi revelación

- ¿Estás segura?.- me miró ladeando su cabeza

- Como nunca antes.- asentí

- Bien, creo que estamos esclarecidos entonces.- afirmó sentenciando.- Pero… ¿Podría saber el motivo final?

- Necesito enseñarle a amar a alguien.- me miró como si estuviese loca

- ¿Perdón?

- Usted no lo comprenderá, pero necesito que alguien aprenda que el amor no se mide por lo externo… Si fallo en mi cometido, entonces entenderé que la equivocada soy yo

- Realmente admiro tu valor.- sonreí y salí de allí

Caminé directo a la secretaria para darle los papeles que el Doctor me había entregado. Ella los observó y de seguro se asombró cuando la intervención que había rechazado estaba tachada, pero sólo levantó su cabeza y me sonrió… Me dio la hora, fecha y todo cuanto necesitaba saber para estar lista para ese día…

- Estoy lista.- dije parándome delante de Edward

- ¿Totalmente?.- preguntó mirándome minuciosamente

- Como nunca antes.- sonreí

**…**

**

* * *

****Ed.-**

**...**

Cuando había salido corriendo de allí, no pude más que reírme como idiota. Por su actitud y la mía. Me había sentido estúpido cuando ella no había respondido por primera vez el beso que le había dado, pero cuando pensó y aseguraba que era un sueño… Fue totalmente extraño y tranquilizador, sobre todo oír lo que quería de sus labios…

Había dado vueltas en mi cama toda la noche. Antes de acostarme había querido tocar su puerta y conversar con ella sobre todo, pero había desistido al recordar su cara encendida y su huída magistral… Las horas que pasé despierto me sirvieron para tomar mis decisiones de la mejor manera.

Si al día siguiente actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba seguro que ella se sentiría usada y engañada. Pensaría que todo había sido un juego y que ahora estaba arrepentido, y eso no podía ser más errado. No me arrepentía de nada, incluso de todos los errores cometidos antes, porque cada uno de ellos me hacía converger en ella… Y ella era la única perfección que tenía en mi vida, junto a mi familia y amigos. Lo único que realmente valía la pena…

Así que las cartas estabas echadas. El primer y decisivo paso estaba dado y no había vueltas atrás, y tampoco lo quería… Yo era el mayor en esto y como tal actuaría a esa altura… Me imaginaba y no estuve mal, que ella intentaría evitarme por todos los medios. Y lo corroboré cuando quise adelantarme y tener todo listo para acompañarla. Ella estaba saliendo como una delincuente que acababa de cometer alguna fechoría, quise reírme pero me contuve

Ella no se lo esperó y yo sólo actué. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba hecho un mar de nervios por dentro, pero sabía que si no era yo quien daba los siguientes pasos... ella simplemente procedería como si todo siguiera siendo un sueño o su imaginación. Así que la besé, en repetidas ocasiones y con diferentes matices, la besé. Tomé su mano y no la solté, quería que entendiera que esto estaba pasando…

La idea del piano me venía dando vueltas hacia tiempo. Siempre había querido tener uno, pero a _ella_, no le gustaba y decía que era una compra innecesaria. Y yo, como el monigote que era, siempre me hice relegar a sus deseos. Pero ahora todo era distinto, más cuando la vi compartir conmigo su entusiasmo por mis intereses, disfrutar de mi estado febril por tener uno en casa… Y acompañé la idea con algo que fuera para ella y pudiéramos compartirlo juntos… Me sentía como un niño… Más cuando ella con timidez tomó mi mano por decisión propia… Era otro universo alterno…

Sabía que todo tenía que ir lento, pero era demasiado difícil cuando sentía que el Edward que había habitado este mundo por varios años pasados, no era el que se presentaba ahora… Tenía la tonta sensación de haber pasado en una caja de cristal mucho tiempo, sin poder tocar y hacer nada por mí. Solo dejándome llevar y guiar por alguien más.

O quizás no era tan tonta y en realidad había sido así…

Las palabras que le dije antes que entrara a la consulta, nunca habían tenido tanta fuerza como ahora, en aquel momento. Pasar el día en su compañía me hacía ver que no necesitaba cambios para estar bien… ¡Era ella! ¡Tal cual! Como la quería y ese sentimiento se solidificaba con cada roce de ella… Una electricidad, vuelcos de estómago, nervios y sonrisas tontas que había olvidado. Me hacían entender que con lo que estaba el presente, era lo que quería estar…

**…**

- ¡¿Te tomarás vacaciones?.- gritó Emmett cuando lo comuniqué

- Así es. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas desde la próxima semana.- respondí

- ¿Y se puede saber o es secreto profesional?.- fue el turno de Jacob

- Bella va a operarse.- hablé luego de unos minutos. Los dos me observaron como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo

- ¡Yaaaa!.- señaló Emmett sin saber qué decir.- Espera… Entiendo todo lo que nos explicaste la otra vez. Acerca de ese proyecto que estamos beneficiando y Alice, pero… ¿Qué tienen que ver tus vacaciones con la operación de Bella?

- Eso mismo quisiera saber yo.- planteó Jacob. Y los dos quedaron expectantes. Decidí que era hora de hablar

- Ella va a necesitar cuidado y yo se los daré. Además de ciertas curaciones que tendrá que hacerse, contraté una enfermera por el tiempo que lo requiera…- los dos me miraban intrigados.- Bella… Ella y yo…

- ¿Ella y tu qué Edward?.- el tono de voz de Emmett era serio

- Estamos saliendo.- solté de golpe. A ambos se les desencajó la mandíbula

- Muérdeme el trasero.- fue la exclamación de Em con los ojos como plato

- Creo que no escuché bien…- Jacob se paró y comenzó a pasearse.- Tu y ella saliendo… Saliendo ¿Cómo? Quiero decir, hay muchas formas de salir… Y ese término se adjudica a adolescentes. Tu eres un hombre mayor, así que no comprendo…

- Mierda.- dije frustrado y pasé mi mano ansiosamente por mi rostro

- Mierda que sí.- dijo Emmett.- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo con Bella? Y empieza a hablar antes que te despelleje hasta el último lugar de tu lindo cuerpo Cullen

- ¿Y eso por qué?.- pregunté molesto

- Porque la haz tratado con la punta de tu caro y puto zapato. Te reíste de ella junto a tu ex noviecita, esa arpía con título, cuantas veces quisiste y fuiste un jodido imbécil de mierda todo este tiempo.- exclamó el doble de molesto que yo

- Eso ya fue.- corté y fue mi turno de ponerme en pié.- Se que fui un imbécil

- Eso, es quedarse cortó.- me interrumpió nuevamente

- Déjalo que hable Emmett.- terció Jacob.- Habla Edward

- Se que todo lo que me dicen fue así. No voy a negarlo… Pero las cosas cambiaron…

- ¿Cuándo?.- apremió Emmett

- Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Solamente me vi un día… necesitándole más que a nada… No puedo decirle cosas exactas porque no lo sé, pero… Me gusta, me gusta estar con ella, conversar, besarla….- susurré al final

- ¡¿Besarla?.- gritaron ambos

- ¡Si! ¡De acuerdo! Estamos saliendo y cuando me refiero a eso es como a cuando sale un hombre y una mujer…-

- ¿Estás hablando en serio Edward?.- cuestionó cauteloso Jake

- Es la verdad.- dije simplemente. Y Emmett se levantó como un cohete de su asiento para acorralarme contra la pared.

- ¡Júrame que no estás jugando con ella! ¡Y más te vale ser sincero, porque soy capaz de castrarte aquí mismo!.- amenazó

- ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?.- le grité intentando soltarme de su agarre, pero el idiota era más fuerte que yo

- ¡Que Bella no es como la tarada de Tanya!.- bramó él mas fuerte.- ¡Y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tu eras igual que esa zorra hace un tiempo atrás!

- ¡No estoy mintiendo!

- Chicos, basta.- pidió Jake, pero Emmett afianzó su agarre

- ¡Habla!.- ordenó en un gruñido.- ¡Porque no voy a dejar que juegues con ella! Se ha ganado mi cariño, es como la hermana que jamás tuve y no me va a temblar la mano para partirte la cara de marica que tienes. Ni siquiera los años de amistad.

- Entonces puedes guardar tus puños. Estoy con Bella y no estoy jugando. Yo la quiero, quizás enamorado aun no esté… Pero no es como con Tanya y ella por supuesto no es Tanya y nunca lo será.- hablé sin buscar aire y él me soltó

Emmett caminó hacia el ventanal y se quedó allí. Jacob aun estaba meditando todas mis palabras y mantenía su vista fija en el suelo… Se sentía bien decirlo, y aunque pareciera un gilipollas, estaba riendo a pesar del trancazo que Emmett me había dado en la espalda con la pared…

- Me alegro por ti Edward.- habló de repente Jacob y sonrió por primera vez

- Yo también.- ambos volteamos a verlo. Se giró lentamente hacia mí.- No me alegro por ella, porque si yo fuera mujer jamás me hubiera fijado en ti.- bromeó

- Yo menos.- lo secundó Jake con burla y asco en su cara

- Gracias.- dije entendiendo que ellos aprobaban esto y creían en mis palabras

- Pero te lo advierto. A la primera que cometas una burrada, esta vez no será la pared la que te sostenga. Porque juro que aventaré tu trasero por esa ventana

- Estoy seguro que conservaré mi trasero por muchos años.- reí con ellos

- Bueno, creo que el que vuelvas a ser una persona normal, amerita una celebración ¿No?.- propuso Jake

- Me sumo. Eras bastante jodido hace un tiempo atrás Eddie.- puso voz chillona Emmett

- Bien, vamos…

Mientras nos dirigíamos al local, tomé mi móvil y marqué su número… Estos días pasados había sido igual, la llamaba a la oportunidad que tenía. Realmente me parecía un adolescente en su primera cita.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola ¿Cómo estas?.- sonreí cuando la escuhé suspirar

- Ahora bien.- dijo tímidamente

- ¿Ahora? ¿Y eso?.- jugué con ella

- Bueno… pues… porque…- comenzó a tartamudear

- Bella cuando quieras hablar conmigo, tan solo tienes que marcar mi número.- escuché su risa

- Está bien.- volvió a suspirar.- ¿Llegarás pronto? Pasa que un compañero de Universidad me pidió ayuda en unas materias y le dije que viniera ¿Te molesta?.- me tensé ante la mención de un compañero y estuve a punto de girar en la próxima esquina y dirigirme a casa

- ¿Quién?.- mi voz salió más dura de lo que quería y ella tardó en hablar

- No te preocupes, yo… bueno, puedo enseñarle en la… y…

- No me molesta Bella. Sólo quiero…

- Es Christian.- señaló. Su sólo nombre me relajó.- Pensé en ir a su casa, pero… Quería verte cuando llegaras… Y… por eso lo… invité acá.- terminó susurrando y casi me puse a saltar como mi sobrina por sus palabras

- Iré a tomar algo con Emmett y Jacob, pero estaré de regreso pronto… Yo también quiero verte…- suspiré.- El día se me ha hecho eterno…

- Entonces aquí te veré.- juraría que su cara estaba rojo escarlata.- Te quiero

- Yo igual.- corté riendo como poseso

El lugar al que tuvo la genial idea de asistir Emmett, era un total caos. Estaba absolutamente repleto, pero era lo que él quería… Estaba en su gloria al ver tantas chicas por todos lados. Así que mientras con Jake ocupábamos del tiempo para hablar de Bella y Leah, el se dedicaba a catar lo que allí había

- ¿Edward?.- preguntó alguien detrás de mí. Me voltee y Rose estaba allí

- Hola Rose ¿Qué haces aquí?.- me paré y la saludé

- Vine con unos compañeros de universidad, pero ya nos íbamos.- noté como su mirada se pasó en mi mesa

- Ellos son Jacob y Emmett. Unos compañeros de trabajo.- no me pasó desapercibida la amplia sonrisa de mi compañero.- Chicos, ella es Rose. La hermana de Jasper

- Un gusto.- saludó ella

- Igualmente.- lo hizo Jake

- _Santa mierda_.- susurró Emmett

- ¿Perdón?.- inquirió Rose y quise golpear a Em por su pelotudez

- Eh… Este… Un gusto enorme conocerte Rose.- pronunció su nombre como una maravilla

- ¿Te irás con algún compañero?.- pregunté. Era tarde y peligroso para que anduviera sola por ahí

- No. Voy a tomar el autobús aquí cerca.

- Si quieres…- un vozarrón y una patada por debajo de la mesa me hizo callarme

- Yo te llevo.- se levantó de un salto Em.- Justo tengo que terminar unos trabajos y ya es tarde ¡Cielo santo!.- exclamó dramáticamente mirando su reloj.- A esta hora prácticamente estoy desvelándome. Te llevo

- Ehm, está bien.- señaló extrañada Rose y se despidió de todos

- ¡Tú!.- tomé a Emmett antes que saliera como perro tras de ella.- Es la hermana de Jasper, y si le haces algo. Será tu trasero el que quedará estampado en el ventanal o fuera de él

- Mi trasero quedará en mejor lugar que ese.- palmeó mi hombro.- Y eternamente, lo juro.- y salió corriendo de allí

- Otra más a la lista.- murmuré

- No.- rebatió Jake.- Apostaría que esta no. Es la hermana de Jasper, familiar tuyo. Emmett sabe donde jugar y donde no le conviene

- Eso espero.

**…**

Estuvimos un par de horas más en el local y luego nos retiramos. Estaba llegando cuando el mismo auto que había visto el día en que Tanya había estado aquí, se encontraba estacionándose frente a mi casa. Aceleré y estacioné tras de él, bajando como poseído del mismo.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.- dije una vez al lado del tipo. Quería pensar que sólo había sido coincidencia y que Bella no lo había llamado

- Si ¿Estará Isabella? La llamé, pero no respondió y necesito hablar con ella.- mis músculos se relajaron. Había llegado sin invitación

- Ella está ocupada.- solté

- Ehh... Vienes llegando recién. Sería amable de tu parte si entras y lo compruebas antes de responderme.- su tono fue amable, pero detrás había molestia

- No tengo que entrar para saberlo.- dije tajante

- Ok. Me atrevo a intuir que tenemos un problema de comunicación y posesividad elocuente.- se tomó la barbilla y sonrió irónico.- Necesito hablar con Bella por las buenas o por las malas. Tú elijes…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡Yaaa! Aquí está el capítulo ¡Eh, eh, eh! =) Estaba en shock, Bella estaba en shock ¿Y quién no? jaja**

**Lo corté aquí, porque les he regalado 14 hojas ¡Uf! Largo, XL.. así que no me maten =)**

**Me ha encantado como me quedó jaja.. ¡Que poco humilde! xD Pero...**

**...les cuento, que me costó mucho... Estaba pegada en algunas partes y lo escribí mil veces...**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, eso es lo más importante ^.^**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- Agradecimientos a mis niñas que no tienen cuenta: esmeralda- glenda- Yeya Cullen- Carla fernandez de cullen- aamatista16- cindy- Antuss- Maeva y Jessica. Son muy lindas con sus palabras niñas. Al igual que mis otras niñas =) Las que me han seguido siempre y las que se integran ¡Muchas gracias!**

**PD 2:- Acotación mis lindas. Esta historia tendrá más de 20 capítulos porque mi cabeza lo amerita así, pero nunca como 30.. =)**

**PD 3:- Ya.. Ustedes dirán ¿Por qué Edward actúa como si llevaran tiempo? Creo que quedó claro en lo que dijo ¿O no?... Bue, Bella es segura en muchas cosas. Pero en esto, salió a flote su total inseguridad y no quería complicar las cosas, si Edward poco menos apenas la tomaba en cuenta luego de eso ¿Claro? Espero que sí...**

**...**

**Necesito desahogarme ¡Amo ROBSTEN!**

**He leído por casualidad unas páginas Anti-Robsten y Anti-Kristen ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tanta mala onda con esa persona?**

**Mi opinión personal: Si desarrollaramos la empatía. Estoy segura que entenderíamos su actuar.**

**Yo particularmente creo que haría más que una señal con mi dedo y una polera con un claro mensaje**

**No es sano, es enfermiza, la persecución a la que los someten...**

**He dicho .. jaja**

**...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**...**

**(Recomendación musical: "Whatever It Takes" - Lifehouse)**

**La letra es hermosa y sabrán donde escucharla =) ¡Sí! Ed & Be, casi última parte**

**...**

**

* * *

****Ed.-**

**...  
**

- Tengo los suficientes años, como para caer en jueguitos de niñitos ricos

- En eso no puedo estar mas de acuerdo.- se afirmó sobre su auto.- Tienes demasiado años para alguien como Bella.- rió con suficiencia

- Mi relación con Bella no voy a discutirla contigo. Te pido en forma amable, que te retires de mi casa

- Si no la llamas ahora, la buscaré otro día. No puedes evitar que en algún momento la vea.- dijo encogiendo sus hombros

A eso no pude decirle nada. El tipejo estaba en lo cierto por más que me reventara las neuronas pensando en algo. No podía tenerla encerrada como una prisionera y menos comenzar a prohibirle cosas, como hablar con él.

- Tócale un pelo, y te juro que soy capaz de dejarte sin esa sonrisita estúpida con la que cargas.- lo apunté

- Es ella la que decide, no tú.- me espetó

- Mensaje tardío. Ella ya eligió.- lo dejé con eso y caminé hacia la entrada

Al menos, me regocijaba haberlo dejado sin palabras y con la mueca de sonrisa congelada con mi última información… Me detuve frente a la puerta y rasqué ansiosamente mi cabeza. Me estaba comportando como el novio celoso, y aun ni siquiera éramos eso… Quizás ella sí sentía algo por él, no estaba escrito en piedra que una persona pudiera tener un solo dueño en sus sentimientos _¡Mierda!_

Entré y oí ruidos en la cocina. Me dirigí allí y antes de entrar, me quedé contemplando la forma natural en que se comportaba con su amigo. Así era como quería que ella fuera conmigo, pero la sentía siempre nerviosa a mi lado… ¿Y si con el otro estúpido también podía comportarse así? De forma natural y simple ¿Algún día podría estar relajada a mi lado?

- Hola.- saludé a ambos. Los dos quedaron petrificados.- ¿Cómo fueron esos estudios?

- Hola.- saludó Bella con su característico rubor

- B-bien.- tartamudeo el chico y creí que se atoraría

- Bella. Alguien... te busca afuera.- dije sintiendo mi tensión

- ¿Quién?.- frunció su ceño

- El mismo chico que estaba hace días aquí.- la comprensión llegó a su rostro

- ¡Oh! Ehm… Voy a ver qué quiere…- estaba incómoda

Se levantó de su silla y caminó intranquila alrededor de la mesa para llegar hasta donde yo estaba. Esperé recibir un saludo más cariñoso, pero ella solo me sonrió y pasó por mi lado… Cerré los ojos y suspiré, necesitábamos trabajar en la relación que estábamos construyendo ¿O acaso tenía vergüenza de que nos vieran juntos? Miré a su amigo que seguía sin mover un músculo y con la vista pegada a la copa enfrente de él. Me acerqué y preparé un plato para mí, con la mente ocupada en la historia que se escribía a metros míos…

- Bien. Me voy y muchas gracias por todo.- se despidió

- No hay problema.- estreché su mano

Pasaron los minutos y Bella siguió con ese tipo en la calle. Pensé en salir, pero no lo hice finalmente. Y aunque sentía consumirme por dentro, hice lo que me quedaba para permanecer en el interior de mi hogar. Subí los peldaños de dos en dos y me interné en el refugio asfixiante que era mi habitación en estos momentos… Di vueltas y vueltas por ese pequeño espacio. Más de una vez pensé en colarme a oscuras por la ventana que daba hacia el exterior, así que antes de actuar como un obsesivo acosador, me di una extensa y para nada relajante ducha.

No supe si Bella volvió pronto o si cuando decidí recostarme, ella aun seguía con él. Pero pasé minutos convertidos en horas dando vueltas en mi cama, hasta que en algún momento de la noche me dormí…

**…**

- Buenos días.- saludé cuando entré a prepararme el desayuno

- Buenos días.- saludó ella. Vi solo un jugo sobre la encimera y recordé que debía cuidar su alimentación, antes de la cirugía

Me acerqué vacilante hasta ella. No sabía y temía que algo hubiese cambiado la noche anterior. Su sonrojo no se hizo esperar, y posé mis labios sobre los suyos en una suave caricia. La calidez que me ofreció, sirvió para menguar mis demonios internos en algún grado… Me mordía la lengua para evitar preguntar detalles de su conversación con él. Ella me observaba detenidamente, pero se mantenía en silencio.

- Pensé que… ¿Estabas cansado anoche?.- mordió su labio cuando preguntó

- Algo.- sonreí. Cansado no era la palabra precisamente.- ¿Te dormiste muy tarde?.- esa fue la única vía que obtuve para saber algo

- No, o sea, de cierta forma.- contestó.- Fui hasta tu habitación, pero no entré. Escuché el agua correr y volví a la mía

Reprimí el suspiro de alivio que pugnaba por salir. A pesar de que la conversación había sido extensa, no tuvo las dimensiones que mi retorcida mente se figuraba, luego que había salido de mi baño y no había escuchado movimiento alguno.

- Demetri… ¿Te dijo algo?.- cuestionó removiéndose en su asiento

- No fue del todo placentero nuestro encuentro.- expliqué vagamente

- Veo.- murmuró.- Siento mucho que haya venido hasta acá.- se disculpó.- No volverá a suceder.- quise saltar por sus palabras, pero necesitaba saber la razón

- ¿Por qué?.- me miró sin entender.- ¿Por qué aseguras que no volverá a aparecerse?

- Porque… Ehm…- retorcía sus manos con frenesí. Me acerqué y se las tomé entre las mías

- Bella, puedes decirme lo que sea.- la alenté a proseguir

- Yo le dije que tu y yo teníamos algo. No supe explicarle bien qué era lo que teníamos, pero estoy segura que lo entendió. Entonces se molestó, pero luego me dijo que estaba bien y que era mi decisión. Luego me habló de la edad y esas cosas, pero la verdad es que eso no me complica y…- corté su verborrea

- ¡Bella!.- se calló abruptamente.- Respira.- le pedí

- Uf.- exclamó soltando el aire de golpe

De no haber estado atento a todo su discurso, no hubiera entendido ni media palabra. Pero había registrado cada palabra y no pude más que reírme… Tomé su cara y la besé por todas las horas que no lo había hecho. Su cálida lengua jugó con la mía y sentí la sintonía en que nos movíamos ¡Era para mí!

- Te quiero.- susurré con mi frente adherida a la de ella

- Yo igual.- contestó y fue ella quien acercó sus labios a los míos nuevamente.

**…**

Extrañaba un momento familiar con mis sobrinas. Pero ciertamente, el tener que mantenerme alejado de Bella, no era mi opción favorita en este momento. Emmett se había hecho el invitado solo y estaba sentado con la mirada en Rose como si fuera su comida. Alice y Jasper estaban ocupados atendiendo a la pequeña Monse y Bella me observaba con una sonrisa mientras sostenía a mi ahijada en mis brazos y le daba de comer… Esta escena se me hacía conocida, pero hoy era distinta en muchas cosas.

- ¿Y cuando te operas Bella?.- consultó Jasper

- La próxima semana.- contestó sonriente

- Me alegro mucho Bella.- siguió Alice. Ella sabía todo, excepto la relación que nos unía ahora

- Tienes el tiempo justo para luego volver a la Universidad ¿Verdad? Una vez que terminen las vacaciones

- Si. Eso es lo quiero

- Necesitarás cuidados. Podrías venirte a casa, además papá está por regresar.- ofreció Alice e iba a intervenir cuando alguien se me adelantó

- Pero si Edward pidió sus vacaciones y contrató a alguien.- comentó Emmett. Jasper y Alice me observaron con las dudas plasmadas en sus rostros. Bella no quedaba atrás

- ¿Qué?.- cuestionó. Acomodé a Amy en mis rodillas, esto era incómodo

- Eh, bueno creí que era lo mejor.- tomé una porción de mi postre.- Toma Amy

- Ico.- aplaudió mi ahijada y me dio un beso con sus labios llenos de helado

- No habías comentado esa decisión Edward.- el tono de Alice era de escrutinio. Miré a todos y los tres seguían pendientes de mí

- No había tenido tiempo de decirles.- miré a Bella y ella estaba sin expresión

- Mamo jugal.- propuso Amy se levantó, tomó mi mano y me disculpé para seguirla

Pasé un buen rato con mi sobrina en su cuarto: peiné muñecas, les cambié ropa y las bañé. Ciertamente hacía mucho que no le dedicaba tanto tiempo, y aunque era una excusa para no enfrentarme a los interrogatorios de mi hermana y Jasper. Estaba disfrutando los minutos al lado de mi pequeña regalona, aunque eso me convirtiera momentáneamente en una _pequeña niña_

- Es hora de dormir Amy.- entró Jasper seguido de Alice.

- Tao panino.

- Adiós amor.- la tomé y la besé antes de devolvérsela a Jasper

Quise salir corriendo de allí, pero Alice y su postura me indicaban que tenía otros planes. Así que afronté las cosas y esperé que bombardeara con cuestionamientos. Lo que no tomó mucho tiempo.

- ¿A qué se debe todo esto Edward?.- fue directo al grano

- Pensé que sería lo correcto.- evadí la respuesta verdadera

- Tu no siempre haces lo correcto y menos con Bella ¿Qué ha pasado y qué ha cambiado?

- Alice…- me quedé viéndola fijamente.

No encontraba las palabras para decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Sabía que ella me cuestionaría en todos los ámbitos y no tenía ánimos de repetir una y otra vez las cosas. Menos quería sentirme enjuiciado… Las facciones de Alice cambiaron de un momento a otro y supe que su cabeza estaba obteniendo las respuestas no formuladas

- ¡Edward!.- jadeó. Y caminó inquieta por la habitación.- Es… Tú… ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?.- suspiré, era el momento

- No quiero seguirlo ocultando y me temo que no obtengo nada con negarte la verdad.- pasé mi mano por mi cabella.- Si Alice. Estamos juntos

- ¡Dios!.- tapó su boca con sus pequeñas manos.- ¿Acaso esto lo estás haciendo por venganza contra Tanya?.- su conclusión me hizo enfurecer

- ¿Tan bajo concepto tienes de mí? Cielo santo, eres mi hermana y piensas lo peor de mí ¿No podría basarse en sentimientos verdaderos? ¿No podría gustarme estar con ella?

- Edward fuiste un asno con ella desde el primer momento. Tanya la humilló y tú no te quedaste atrás.- ella también estaba molesta.- Y por último, te convertiste en un superficial al igual que esa zorra ¿Entonces?

- No lo soy.- me defendí.- ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le cuesta tanto creer esto? Eres la segunda persona en menos de una semana que me juzga duramente. Sé que cometí errores, pero creo que tengo oportunidad de remediarlos

- Entonces es eso.- recriminó.- Estás con ella por tratar de limpiar tus culpas.- me volvió a enjuiciar sin tapujos

- ¡La quiero!.- le grité perdiendo la paciencia.- La aprendí a querer. Ella me devolvió lo que perdí en el camino ¿Está bien? No estoy con ella por expiar mis culpas o por venganza ni otra estupidez como esa… Estoy con ella porque me ha enseñado a quererla

Me quedé allí, sintiendo como mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Estaba molesto y me sentía mal. Todo el mundo se creía con derecho de cuestionar mis acciones, sin siquiera darme una oportunidad. Sabía que había actuado mal, pero estaba aprendiendo de a poco a dejar mis errores en el pasado. Y todo aquello era por sentimientos, no por raciocinios.

Jasper entró a la habitación y me senté a esperar una nueva arremetida de juzgamientos. Pero él sólo se acercó y me tendió su mano. La miré y miré a Alice que aun seguía procesando todo. Me levanté y estreché la mano que me ofrecía mi cuñado.

- Yo te creo y te felicito.- expresó sonriente.- No pudiste tomar mejor opción que darte y darle una oportunidad de conocerla.- repitió las palabras dichas hacía tiempo

- Gracias Jasper.- dije de verdad

- A pesar de ser joven, ella es una gran muchacha. Tan sólo espero que la cuides como se lo merece. Y no te preocupes, cuenta con nosotros para su recuperación

- Pensé que cuando me pediste mi ayuda para beneficiar ese proyecto, tenía que ver solamente con que estabas algo arrepentido de tus acciones.- habló Alice más calmada

- En cierto modo fue así en su momento.- aclaré

- Pero también había otras cosas que te llevaron a eso ¿Verdad?.- una pequeña sonrisa surgió de ella. Asentí.- No quiero volver a tener que ver nunca más a mi hermano que creó esa mujer Edward

- Nunca más.- afirmé con certeza que no volvería a pasar

Nos sonreímos los tres y mi hermana me brindó un afectuoso abrazo. Los pasos estaban siendo lentos, pero seguros. Ahora sólo faltaba enfrentarme a mis padres y los padres de Bella… Creo que ya tenía una idea a lo que debería enfrentarme ¡Paciencia! Por ella… ¡Paciencia!

**…**

* * *

**Be.-**

**...**

No sabía que había pasado días atrás en casa de Alice, pero luego que ellos bajaran donde nos encontrábamos Emmett, Rose y yo. Alice me había abrazado como si fuera su refugio. Edward miraba sonriente, más solamente me explicó que era por mi operación… La cual se acercaba a pasos agigantados y me ponía cada día más de los nervios…

Edward me había dicho que tenía que estar serena y que el estaría en cada momento conmigo, y eso me hacía pensar con más tranquilidad las cosas… Me costaba aun expresar mis sentimientos hacia él, pero cuando había sabido que él no se separaría de mí y que incluso había pedido sus días en la empresa… Había querido abrazarlo y besarlo hasta cansarme, pero la timidez ganaba…

- ¡Tierra llamando a Bella!.- Christian agitó su mano frente a mi cara

- Perdón.- me excusé

- ¿Me contarás que te tiene en las nubes?.- cerró los libros y se centró en mí

- Es por la operación.- mentí a medias

- ¿Y el otro porcentaje a que se debe?.- me mordí el labio. No sabía si contarle la verdad o seguirla guardando para mí.- No planees otra mentira. Dime la verdad

- Está bien.- admití derrotada.- Estoy… con… Edward

Su cara pasó por todas las expresiones que podía haber. Desde una risita molesta a una seriedad nunca antes vista. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado buscando algo en mi rostro

- No. Me. Jodas.- deletreó cada palabra.- ¡¿De verdad?.- gritó de pronto y varias personas se voltearon para silenciarlo

- Baja la voz.- le pedí en un susurro.- Nos van a terminar echando

- Me importa una mierda.- tomó todas las cosas de la mesa y tomó mi brazo.- Nos vamos ya de aquí y empieza a hablar ya

Salimos corriendo de la biblioteca, bueno él… a mi me llevaba corriendo tras de él. Nos sentamos y comencé a relatarle todo con lujo de detalles como el pidió. No me interrumpió en ningún momento y sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas…

- ¡Oh! ¡Mierda!.- dijo al fin.- Entonces por eso pateaste a Demetri

- Yo nunca tuve nada con Demetri.- contradije

Recordé entonces la conversación con él. Había presionado nuevamente para que aceptara salir con él y mi respuesta había sido clara y determinante

..

_- Dame una razón de peso para no aceptar mi invitación_

_- Estoy enamorada de otra persona_

_- ¿Y? ¿El te corresponde? Bella, dame una sola oportunidad. Juro que nunca más me comportaré como un idiota_

_- No puedo darte una oportunidad.- suspiré.- No siento lo mismo por ti… Y, ya se la he dado a la persona que quiero_

_- ¿Es él?.- indicó la casa_

_- Si._

_- ¿Estás totalmente segura de haber hecho lo correcto? El no es lo que tú necesitas, él-_

_- Él es lo que yo quiero y mi corazón quiere… Si me equivoco, será bajo mi responsabilidad_

_- Es un hombre mayor Bella. El busca otras cosas y tu me demostraste no estar preparada para eso_

_- No se trata de preparación Demetri. Se trata de sentirlo_

_- No voy a darme por vencido_

_- No sacas nada, solo perder tu tiempo. Yo te quiero, pero no como tu deseas_

_- Con el tiempo-_

_- Con el tiempo sólo comprobarás que mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien_

..

Nunca había hablado tan claro y con tanta convicción en mi vida. Pero estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto. Sin embargo, sus palabras me habían asustado en cierto modo. Era cierto que él era algo mayor que yo y que había estado en una relación donde compartía como hombre y mujer con ella…

- ¿Ya pasó algo entre ustedes?.- me sonrojé al escuchar la pregunta de Chris

- ¡No!.- dije fuerte

- ¿No quieres? ¿No se ha dado? O ¿El no quiere?

- Christian llevamos menos de dos semanas juntos, creo que es muy pronto… ¿O no?

- Depende a lo que consideres pronto. Yo me he ligado alguna chica a las dos horas de conocerla.- quedó pensativo.- Pero el estar ebrios no cuenta. Si, creo que es pronto

- Bobo.- golpee su brazo riendo.- Tengo una duda.- sentí vergüenza, pero él era lo más cercano al sexo opuesto que podía consultarle

- Dispara. El Dios del sexo está aquí para aclararte cualquier duda.- dijo orgulloso. Rodé mis ojos.- ¿Posturas? ¿Orgasmo? ¿Impotencia? ¿Juguetes sexuales? Larga, cual es tu problema querida Bella.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es referente a eso que quiero preguntar?.- le seguí la broma

- Tu cara en evidente estado de combustión me lo dice.- se carcajeó de mi sonrojo.- Pero, en serio. Dime que pasa

Refregué mi cara con firmeza. Era vergonzoso preguntar cosas referentes a sexualidad con un hombre, pero Jane estaba descartada. Ella solamente me rezaría que lo hiciera hasta que no me quedara aire y lo mío iba también por otra complicación que me atormentaba últimamente.

- Yo sé que esto es algo que tiene que pasar en algún momento.- comencé.- ¡No me mires!.- pedí con vergüenza al notarlo tan concentrado

- Ok. Miraré a otro lado.- se burló

- Tengo miedo.- admití. Chris volvió su cara hacia mí, pero sin rastros de burla

- ¿A qué? Y quiero la verdad

- Voy a operarme y voy a cambiar… Sé que los cambios serán para mejor, pero…

- No quieres que tus cambios sean los que lleven su relación un nivel más alto. Tienes temor de sólo creer que es esto lo que ha llevado a Edward a verte de otra forma.- terminó por mí. Asentí

- Todo empezó el día en que le comenté de mi operación.- esclarecí.- Sé que él me dejó decidir a mí. Que no me presionó a tomar todas las opciones que la cirugía me ofrecía para convertirme en otra yo, una mucho mejor… Pero... igual siento temor

- Te entiendo. Es entendible lo que piensas, pero no creo que sea el caso

- ¿Y si lo es?.- nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que él habló

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a sacarte tus miedos?

- E-eso creo…- murmuré

- Sedúcelo.- dijo simplemente. Lo miré en shock.- No me veas así. Creo que es la única forma de saber si el te quiere ahora así o sus sentimientos tiene relación con los cambios que experimentarás luego de tu operación

- Tu dices… acostarme con él ¿Tener relaciones?.- dije en pánico

- Exacto.- se encogió de hombros.- En algún momento va a pasar, y quizás es bueno para tu seguridad personal que sea ahora… En mi opinión, creo que no hay dudas de que el ogro está cambiado y de lo que siente por ti…

- ¿Y como?.- inquirí

- Bella. Jamás he seducido a un hombre, así que en ese punto estoy fuera de training.- se rió.- Pero es sencillo creo yo. Comienza un beso suave, subes la velocidad y ya está… La protuberancia en tu vientre te dirá si vas bien o no.- volvió a reírse y esta vez si lo golpee con ganas

**…**

Estaba prácticamente temblando cuando llegué a casa. Agradecí que Edward no se encontrara… Las palabras de Christian resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez… Pero necesitaba estar segura de lo que estábamos viviendo. Quería saber si él estaba conmigo por amor o por una ilusión futura… No cambiaría en mi totalidad, pero sí habría modificaciones en mí…

La habitación se oscureció y supe que él estaría pronto a llegar. Sería su último día en la empresa, antes que comenzaran sus días libres. Y me había llamado para explicarme que regresaría más tarde… Tomé lo que él médico me había indicado y me senté a esperarlo... _¡Seducir!_ ¡Como si fueran tan fácil! No tenía ropa sexy y verdaderamente, me intimadaba con su sola mirada…

- Hola.- salté de mi asiento cuando sentí su voz y sus labios en mi cuello

- H-hola.- tartamudee y torpemente me acerqué a darle un rápido beso.- ¿C-como te fue? Tengo la cena lista ¿Te sirvo?

El me observó frunciendo el ceño, pero luego relajó su entrecejo y tomó mi mano para acercarme a él. Me envolvió en sus brazos y sentí las ganas de quitar sus manos de mi cintura ¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan insegura? Lo cierto era que no quería que sintiera aquellos rollitos que se formaban en esa zona, pero me contuve…

- Te extrañé.- susurró y besó la punta de mi nariz

- Yo también.- poco a poco subí mis brazos por su pecho. Sentía descargas eléctricas en cada toque

- ¿Mucho?.- me reí de su cara

- Mucho.- asentí. Acercó sus labios y me besó…

Su sabor era tan adictivo que me sentía intoxicada de su esencia. Me acercó más a él y me aferré a su cuello. Pasé mi lengua con un toque suave por su labio inferior y él no perdió tiempo de intensificar el beso que compartíamos… Pasaron los minutos y mientras sentía mi lengua hacer contacto con la suya, mi cabeza procesaba la forma de hacer esto…

Él comenzó a hacer su toque más suave, sabía que el beso se terminaría en algún momento. Así que haciendo acopio de todo el valor que podía sacar de mi cuerpo, separé mis labios de los suyos y los pasé con toques leves por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello… Mi corazón ya salía de mi pecho. Jamás había hecho algo así… Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó ante mis caricias…

Me detuve sólo unos segundos, pensando en salir corriendo… Pero cerré mis ojos con fuerza y presioné más mis labios en el espacio entre su cuello y lóbulo. Su cuerpo se relajó y sus manos se pasearon por mi espalda… Volví atacar sus labios con mayor ímpetu… Y mientras una de mis manos masajeaba su sedoso pelo, bajé la otra con temor hacia los botones de su camisa

Edward posó su mano en mi nuca y me acercó más a él… Mi manos temblaba hasta que pude colar mi mano por su pecho y sentir sus vellos. Llevaron una fuerte punzada de algo hacia mi estómago… Me estaba excitando, sentía mi cuerpo extraño, pero una extrañeza que gustaba…

- Bella.- gimió Edward

Me quedé quieta cuando sentí la protuberancia que Christian me había mencionado, presionar mi vientre… Tragué saliva en forma audible y me impulsé a seguir adelante, llevando mi mano con decisión impensada a la cintura de su pantalón. El momento exacto en que la mano de Edward aprisionó la mía y detuvo mi acción ¡Quise enterrarme viva allí mismo!

- Bella.- volvió a llamar Edward. No quise quitar mi cara de su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba agitado.- ¿Qué pasa?

- N-nada.- carraspee al sentir mi voz ronca ¡Dios!

- Mírame.- levantó mi cara y la plantó frente a él.- No estoy recriminando nada. Creo… creo que te diste cuenta.- exclamó con una risita nerviosa.- Pero… ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, tú quieres… ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué haz llevado esto hasta aquí?

- Yo…- mi cara comenzó a arder ¿Qué podía decir ahora?

El estaba de pié frente a mí, esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte. Y no sabía qué decir… ¡Era una tonta! ¡Una estúpida! ¿Qué iba a pensar él de mí? Maldito el momento en que había hecho caso a Christian y sus consejos… Bajé mi mirada avergonzada. Pero el no dejó seguir mi vista hacia el piso. Tomó mi mentón y volvió a unir nuestros ojos…

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?.- mojé mis labios resecos por los nervios

- Lo siento.- susurré. No podía decirle mis verdaderas razones

- ¿Por qué?.- inquirió sin darme tiempo

- Yo…

- Todo esto es normal, quizás… un tanto precipitado, pero… Necesito saber las verdaderas razones.

Me pregunté si él podía leer la mente o simplemente yo era un libro abierto. Mordí mi labio con fuerza y él delicadamente lo tomó entre sus dedos y los extrajo de mis dientes. Sentía mis ojos picar, no sabía si era de pena, vergüenza, rabia o por el rechazo… Porque a pesar de todo, ese presentimiento me daba un sabor amargo

- Yo quiero estar contigo.- sentenció. Lo miré rápidamente.- Pero quiero que seas tú quien me diga por qué quieres esto… Hacer el amor, está teniendo otro significado para ti, y quiero saberlo antes de dar otro paso.

- No puedo.- sollocé y me solté de él para correr a mi habitación

- ¡Bella!.- gritó. Mas no esperé nada. Cerré mi puerta con fuerza y me tiré sobre la cama a llorar ¡Era tan tonta!

- Bella. Ábreme.- pidió con voz queda.- Hablemos

Negué ferviente con mi cabeza enterrada en mi almohada. No quería verlo, me sentía una idiota por haber llevado a cabo esto… Pero peor me sentía al pensarme rechazada. Estaba segura que de haber sido Tanya, el jamás le hubiese detenido… Y con más fuerza lloré, ahogando mis sollozos…

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé allí, pero mi boca estaba reseca y mis ojos ardían. Me levanté sin hacer ruido y me paré de puntitas en la puerta. No se oía nada, así que creí que se había aburrido de llamar… Ahora mis sentimientos variaban y me sentía una niña. Era una tonta infantil en mis reacciones, y lo terminaría aburriendo…

Abrí mi puerta y casi me caigo al verlo de pié frente a ella… ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando lo tuve aferrado a mi y con sus labios moviéndose de forma insistente sobre los míos. Cedí y le correspondí su desesperación, alejando todos los pensamientos que antes habían acechado mi cabeza… Me llevó retrocediendo hasta que mis rodillas chocaron con la cama y caí en ella… El subió sobre mí y apoyó sus brazos a cada lado de mi cara… Se separó y me miró fijamente. Aun en la oscuridad sus ojos brillaban

- Te quiero por como eres. No voy a quererte más o menos luego de tu operación ¿Es por eso? Crees que todo lo que he dicho es porque vas a cambiar. No es así, todo el mundo me juzga y no cree en mí, pero voy a demostrarte que te quiero ahora y mañana y pasado de la misma manera…

- Edward.- susurré

Pero sus labios sellaron cualquier palabra. Sus caderas se ciñeron a las mías y reprimí el gemido que quiso salir cuando lo sentí así… Nunca había estado con un hombre y me asustaba… Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y llevé mis manos para tapar mis marcas…

- No.- murmuró.

Su mano quitó mis prendas, dejando expuesta esa parte de mi piel que pocas personas habían visto. Quise llorar cuando me observó detenidamente y más cuando la luz aclaró la habitación. No supe en qué momento había alcanzado la mesilla de noche y menos el interruptor que daba luz.

- N-no, no quiero que me veas así…- pedí casi sin voz

- Y yo quiero conocerte toda.- me contradijo.- No me pidas que apague la luz, porque no lo haré. Quiero que confíes en mi y que confíes en ti

Sus manos fueron despacio abriendo uno a uno los botones de la blusa que llevaba. Mi cara ardía de vergüenza y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Ya era mucho sentir sus manos en mi piel, además de sentir su mirada clavada en mí ¿Se arrepentiría de esto cuando vieras todas y cada una de mis marcas? ¿Me tendría asco? Me mordí con fuerza el labio para no llorar… Hasta que sentí el frío colarse por mi piel… Estaba desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba frente a él

Abrí mis ojos con miedo, y los fijé en él. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa ¿Una sonrisa? Recorrió mi cuerpo con sus ojos para posarlos en los míos. Se acercó y me volvió a besar mientras sus manos se posaban delicadamente en aquellos lugares que sólo yo conocía y que ocultaba de los demás_ ¡Mis cicatrices! _Su toque era suave y se dirigía sin apuros por todo mi cuerpo… Comenzó a pasar sus labios por mis mejillas… No quería abrir nuevamente mis ojos, pero sentí como las lágrimas corrían libres por ellas… Y mi pecho se agitaba en cada sollozo que reprimía para mí…

- Bella.- llamó suave.- Te quiero tal cual eres.- susurró

- Tengo miedo.- dije hipando. Percibí una sonrisa salir de sus labios

- No lo tengas.- sus dedos tocaron mis labios.- No hay nada que temer

Me levantó con delicadeza y desprendió mi ropa en forma total de mi cuerpo hacia arriba. El clic de mi sujetador envió un escalofrío por mi cuerpo, y temblé al sentirlo salir de mí… Volvió a recostarme y sus besos descendieron por mi cuello… hasta llegar a mis pechos… Esto era el infierno en su esplendor y yo me quemaba feliz, me quemaba por deseo…

Su lengua hizo contacto con aquella zona inexplorada y me sentí morir en aquel instante… Me avergoncé del sonido exclamado por mis labios, pero pasó fugaz cuando sus dientes se cernieron sobre mis cúspides como un simple roce

- Edward.- jadee

- Tranquila.- murmuró el sobre mis pechos y su aliento me llevó a enloquecer

Pasé mi lengua por mis labios para mojarlos… mis manos eran puños asidos a las colchas y mi corazón martillaba en un golpeteo que dolía con placer. Sus labios volvieron a recorrer mis marcas hasta mi cintura y esta vez el temor se convirtió en regocijo extendiéndose en una sonrisa por mi cara… Lloraba de felicidad, porque la felicidad estaba en cada toque suyo, en cada entrega… En casa beso convirtiendo por magia una marca en perfecta…

Mis pantalones y ropa interior abandonaron mi cuerpo y levanté rápidamente mi cabeza… Edward sólo me sonrió y siguió con su labor de dejarme totalmente expuesta a su merced… La sangre parecía ser un río que cruzaba mis extremidades como un caudal desbocado. Una corriente que electrizaba mi cuerpo y amenazaba con hacerme explotar en cualquier momento… Sobre todo cuando sus labios comenzaron a ascender por mis piernas

- S-soy vir-virgen.- tartamudee cuando la alarma se encendió en mí. Intenté cubrirme, pero él aprisionó mis manos en una acción rápida

- Lo sé.- besó mis muslos y quise gritar.- Y hoy no será el día en que ese regalo sea descubierto.- lo miré sin entender.- Haremos el amor cuando tú estés convencida contigo misma que quieres eso por ti y no por demostrar algo

- Edward…-

- Nada amor.- volvió a besar mi otro muslo.- Hoy no

Cuando sus dedos tocaron aquel lugar que nunca creí sería descubierto por otra persona, me rendí a todo… Se posicionó a mi lado y mientras me besaba, sus dedos me llevaban a una gloria nunca antes conocida… Mi respiración se hizo errática, mis latidos ya no procesaban ritmo adecuado y mis labios se entreabrieron para dejar libre los contenidos gemidos que apresaba… Su mirada no desconectaba la mía y cerraba sus ojos en pequeños lapsos…

- E-edward.- dije al sentir algo crecer sin límites en mí… Sabía lo que era, pero era algo tan nuevo que sentía ser la única en experimentarlo alguna vez

- Déjate llevar amor… Quiero sentirte esta vez yo…- sus dedos presionaron ese botón que me hizo cerrar mis ojos.- No amor….- pidió suave.- Quiero verte… No cierres tus ojos…

- N-no puedo…- dije con esfuerzo. Mis caderas tomaron vida propia ayudando a sus dedos a terminar mi ida al cielo

- Hazlo… Mírame y hazlo, dame todo de ti…

Los libros no hacían justicia a lo que se experimentaba en la realidad… Mi cuerpo se sacudió en temblores involuntarios que estaban haciendo yacer mi cuerpo en sus brazos… Era una muerte placentera y total. Un éxtasis sin comparación alguno, que llevaba a recónditos lugares jamás descubiertos… Era mi mundo nuevo, mi mayor revelación en vida, porque esto no era mi muerte… Era mi renacer, el comienzo de mi nueva vida junto a él…

- Te quiero.- dije cuando salí de mi aletargado trance

- Y yo más que eso….- tomó las cobijas y nos tapó a ambos.- Y cada día lo comprendo más y más… Te quiero demasiado Bella, no vuelvas a dudar de mí…

Esa noche dormí feliz. No sólo por lo que habíamos hecho, esto estaba conectado mucho más allá de un encuentro físico… Era mi alma entregada a él y la suya en retribución… Por primera vez no hubo dudas, miedos o aprehensiones. Por primera vez me sentí perfecta a sus ojos y a los míos… Una única y no última vez en que mis imperfecciones, eran perfecciones…

- Nunca más.- susurré para sentir un último latido en descontrol al suyo…

_…_

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¡Wua! Lloré con ella, creo que ando media tonta =S**

**¿Que les pareció? Ahora sí quiero sus opiniones**

**No fue desenfrenado, ni algo total... Porque ellos son distintos... ¡Aw!**

**Comentarios, por favor... =D**

* * *

**PD 1:- Belen hs (gracias por tus palabras. Eres una de las pocas personas que dice lo que piensa en forma educada)- Moniita- mariadriana25 (besitos grandes a Adri ¡Muack!)- Jessica- Adry- Yeya Cullen... Leí todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Yeya, no sabes como me reí con tu aventura... Tu profe me odiará, eso es seguro... Muchas gracias a todas uds que no tienen cuenta y se dan el tiempo igualmente de dejarme su percepción ¡Cariñitos por mil pa uds!**

**PD 2:- Intentaré actualizar "DNAM" esta semana, pero me han enviado a un viaje fuera de mi ciudad por trabajo. Y estaré ocupada =/ Así que intentaré ver si queda tiempito**

**...**

**Valhe ¿Recibiste mi correo? Trata de avisarme**

**...**

**Chicas: Visiten una página amiga. El link de acceso está en mi perfil "De todo sobre Crepúsculo"**

**...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XIX**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Ed.-**

**...**

Un insistente ruido me hizo abrir los ojos lentamente. Miré a mi costado y el cuerpo de Bella estaba ovillado casi rozando el borde de la cama. La tomé y la atraje hacia mí, besando la tersa piel de su espalda… Me maravillé con los pequeños lunares que adornaban esa parte de su cuerpo. Los besé uno a uno y sentí como sus suspiros comenzaban a incrementarse, pero la realidad me pegó un remezón y el sonido molesto que me había despertado volvió a la carga.

Me levanté y ella se removió, pero siguió durmiendo intensamente. Salí y me dirigí escaleras abajo. La persona que osara despertarme y sacarme de mi lugar cálido junto a ella, se arrepentiría… Pero me quedé anclado en mi lugar cuando abrí la puerta. Con las palabras atoradas en mi garganta

- ¿Mi hijo regalón no saludará a su madre que lo ha extrañado tanto?.- regañó cariñosamente Esme

- Mamá, Papá.- susurré aun ido

- Buenos días hijo ¿Tan tarde en la cama?.- bromeó mi padre

Ambos me tomaron y saludaron como cuando era un niño pequeño. Les devolví los saludos, pero mi mente estaba conectada con la mujer que aun dormía y que en cualquier momento bajaría, encontrándose con la misma sorpresa que me azotó a mí.

No quería que esta fuera la forma de enfrentar el día siguiente a nuestro más íntimo contacto. Había ideado miles de planes para hacer de este día algo especial. Y aunque había extrañado a mis padres, sentía que no era el mejor momento para que regresaran. Miré nuevamente con sigilo hacia la segunda planta, pero aun no había señales de ella.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Bella?.- inquirió mi padre. Luego que comentáramos su viaje

- Bien.- asentí.- Algo nerviosa

- Es normal ¿Estará despierta? Tengo tantas ganas de verla. Le he traído miles de regalitos.- comentó mi madre poniéndose de pié. Me alarmé

- ¡No!.- grité y ambos fruncieron sus ceños.- Ella… Ella se acostó tarde.- carraspee. Lo único que faltaba era que la vieran desnuda

- Entonces que duerma más. Ya habrá tiempo de saludarla.-

- ¿Cómo va la empresa Edward?.- inquirió mi padre. Pero ya notaba su mirada inquisidora

- Bien.- volví a responder como autómata

- ¿Cómo haz estado tu mi amor?.- mi madre se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano. Entendí hacia qué se dirigía su pregunta

- Todo en orden en mi vida madre. Por primera vez.- sonreí

- Buenos días.- saludó una voz suavemente y me giré de inmediato hacia ella

- ¡Bella!.- gritó mi madre y salió disparada a recibirla mientras bajaba

Ella estaba notoriamente intranquila. Saludaba a mis padres, mientras su sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas y sus labios se movían nerviosamente. No quité mis ojos de ella, quería que sintiera que a pesar de todo esto… mi atención sólo era para ella. Y quería decirle con mis ojos, que lo único que quería era estar con ella.

- Tenemos tu cuarto listo en nuestra casa. Te va a encantar.- una punzada se instaló en mi estómago y miré a mi madre

- No veo necesario que Bella tenga que marcharse.- musité.

- Te agradezco tus intenciones hijo.- intervino mi padre.- Pero ahora que Bella se operará, lo mejor será que yo esté cerca de ella por mayores cuidados

- He contratado a una enfermera.- contradije

- ¿En serio? ¡Oh, hijo! Eso es muy dulce de tu parte.- halagó mi madre

- Concuerdo con tu madre, pero igualmente es preferible que Bella esté bajo mi custodia.- señaló demasiado serio

Mis padres nos absorbieron durante todo el día. Y parecía como si todo estuviera en mi contra, sin poder pasar un solo minuto a solas con ella. Nuestras miradas se encontraban y ella la desviada inmediatamente con sus mejillas brillantes por su sonrojo. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella, saber qué pensaba sobre la noche anterior y sobre todo, hacerle saber que lo único que deseaba era que se repitiera… Que necesitaba tocar su cuerpo solamente para sentirme vivo, porque eso era lo que pasaba.

**…**

Llegamos a casa de Alice para terminar el día. Mi padre en innumerables veces me repetía el necesario traslado de las pertenencias de Bella, y yo en esas mismas veces evadía el tema de cualquier forma. Luego de cenar nos sentamos a tomar algo entre todos, y nuevamente Bella quedó alejada de mí. En su lugar, era Rose la que estaba a mi lado y me conversaba sin prestar yo, atención alguna a lo que decía.

- ¡Edward!.- sacudió mi brazo

- ¿Eh?.- la miré y noté que estaba esperando una respuesta mía.- Lo siento Rose, no estaba prestando atención ¿Qué me decías?

- Lo noté.- dijo seria para luego sonreír y ver a Bella.- Te preguntaba por tu amigo

- ¿Qué amigo?.- cuestioné poniendo interés a ella

- Por… Por Emmett.- dijo algo avergonzada.- Me invitó a salir, pero quisiera saber si…

- No tiene novia, no está casado y tampoco tiene hijos.- terminé por ella. Sonriendo cuando la vi ponerse de un tono rojo

- ¿Cómo sabías que iba a preguntarte eso?.- trató de disimular

- ¿Era otra cosa?.- me divertía a sus expensas

- No.- musitó y me reí fuertemente de ella llamando la curiosidad del resto

Mi mirada se fijó en Bella y estaba seria, terminando mi risa en ese mismo instante. Simuló estar atenta a algo más, pero su expresión me denotaba que su seriedad tenía relación con mi interacción con Rose… Se levantó y se disculpó para ir al baño. Me comían los pies por levantarme de inmediato y correr donde ella, pero seria notorio para mi padre que no terminaba de examinarme.

Esperé unos minutos y fingí ir hacia la cocina, pero me desvié y casi corrí al lugar donde estaba ella. Me la encontré saliendo del cuarto y no vacilé en tomarla y entrarla conmigo nuevamente. Ella me miró sorprendida, más no dijo nada

- Hola amor.- susurré con una sonrisa idiota tomando su cara y dándole un corto beso

- H-hola.- tartamudeó ella

- Necesitaba saludarte bien.- le expliqué

- Ok.- musitó ella y bajó su mirada

- ¿Qué pasa?.- levanté su barbilla. Estaba avergonzada y algo molesta

- Nada.- mordió su labio

- ¿Estás arrepentida?.- inquirí. Me miró asustada.- Yo no estoy arrepentido de lo que hicimos anoche ¿Tú?.- apremié con temor a que su respuesta fuera positiva

- N-no.- dijo con voz queda, pero solo eso bastó para que me volviera a adueñar de sus labios

- Quería que hoy fuera un día distinto, pero no pudo ser.- hice una mueca. Ella sonrió tímida.- No te vayas con mis padres.- pedí en un impulso

- Edward.- habló ella y pude ver su pelea interna por hacer lo que creía que debía y lo que quería. O al menos yo quería verlo así

- Yo no podré hacer cambiar de opinión a Carlisle, pero tu si.- sentí que la presionaba, pero no la quería lejos de mí

- No puedo Edward.- susurró y mi rostro decayó. Era su decisión.- Yo… Yo quiero estar contigo.- se apresuró a aclarar.- Pero tu papá es responsable de mí

- Pero yo también puedo serlo.- me estaba comportando como un crío

- Yo no quiero que tus padres se vayan a molestar conmigo ¿Me entiendes?

- Si.- farfullé algo molesto

- ¿Estás enojado?.- sus ojos lucían asustados y me obligué a calmar mis ansias

- No.- sonreí y la besé nuevamente.- Era otra persona la que parecía molesta ahí afuera.- bromee apuntando con mi barbilla la salida. Se removió inquieta en mis brazos

- N-no, nada que ver.- se defendió, pero no sabía mentir. Era un libro abierto

- ¿Celosa?.- jugué y su rosa no se hizo esperar, tratando de zafarse de mí.- Bella.- la llamé, pero siguió intentando apartarme.- Bella, mírame

- No me gusta que se burlen de mí.- contestó seria empujando mis brazos

- Amor, no puedes estar celosa de nadie más.- sujeté fuertemente su rostro.- Te quiero y creo que ha quedado claro anoche.- se movió nerviosa.- No sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a estar contigo así

Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a su cercanía, y terminó de hacerlo cuando la besé con hambre de ella. Sintiendo su lengua, sus labios, su cuerpo pegado al mío… Pero no estábamos en el lugar indicado para nada más, y tampoco quería apresurar las cosas entre nosotros. No quería que ella pensara que era lo único que anhelaba… Un gemido de sus labios cuando presioné mi cadera de forma inconciente sobre la suya, me hizo separarme levemente de ella.

- Te quiero.- volví a susurrar con su frente junto a la mía.- ¿Y tú?.- quería oírlo

- También.- habló rápido.- Edward, tengo que volver. Tenemos que volver.- se apresuró, pero no la solté

- No. Primero quiero que me contestes ¿Me quieres?.- mojó sus labios intranquila

- Si.- dijo simplemente

- Dímelo.- la presioné

- T-te quiero.- pronunció finalmente y con un último beso la dejé ir.

Apenas salió por la puerta, me recargué en ella con la sonrisa tonta aflorando en mis labios y negando con mi cabeza por mi actitud _¿Me había metido en una máquina del tiempo y había vuelto a tener 17 años? _Eso era lo que parecía, pero se sentía tan bien estar así, que no me importaba quedar como un idiota sólo, con ella o los demás.

Un destello de viejos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, pero nada se comparaba. Ningún momento feliz o agradable llegaba a la altura de los que estaba viviendo. Las sensaciones que experimentaba mi cuerpo, eran nuevas… ¿Sería que estaba recién conociendo lo que era el verdadero amor? Si eso era así, no tenía intención de dejarlo pasar…

**…**

Lunes por la mañana y estaba furioso. La rabia y el enojo me habían consumido desde ese bendito día sábado en que mis padres habían decidido regresar… Algo me decía que mi padre o estaba enterado de todo o lo sospechaba con demasía. Porque me extrañaba que hubiese insistido en que desde ese día Bella se fuera con ellos… La excusa de el cuidado de sus comidas antes de la intervención, de los regalos traídos no me satisfacía… Y me había hecho llegar como una fiera esa noche y estar de igual forma estos días…

Estaba siendo exagerado, pero dos días sin ella había sido el punto exacto para tenerme de mal humor todo el tiempo. No había querido siquiera aparecerme por casa de mis padres, porque no quería que mi ira asustara a Bella, creyendo que ella estaba envuelta en ese sentimiento. El teléfono sonó y gruñí a quien quiera que fuera

- Bueno.- solté molesto

- ¿Edward?.- me golpee por ser tan impulsivo. Bella se oía temerosa

- Hola amor.- suavicé mi tono

- Hola ¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó de inmediato

- ¿Qué te he extrañado es una buena razón?.- devolví la pregunta

- Pensé que… Creí que vendrías.- musito ¿Podrían darme el premio a la idiotez?

- Quise ir, pero estaba demasiado molesto con la actitud de Carlisle por llevarte ese mismo día a su casa.- me sinceré.- Lo siento

- No te preocupes, sólo pensé que…

- ¿Qué?.- la alenté a que dijera lo que fuese

- Nada.- suspiré pesado ¿Por qué le costaba tanto actuar naturalmente conmigo?

- ¿Estás nerviosa?.- preferí cambiar de tema

- Demasiado.- una risita histérica se escuchó del otro lado y sonreí con ella.- ¿Irás?.- su voz fue un susurro dudoso

- Por supuesto que sí. De hecho ya estaba saliendo para allá.

- Entonces aquí te espero. En media hora más debo pasar a la habitación

- Salgo de inmediato para allá

- Ok… Edward, te quiero.- dijo rápido y cortó presurosa

Salí hacia mi auto sonriendo por su actitud infantil. Había momentos en que me desesperaba que ella no pudiese abrirse tal cual era delante de mí, pero otras solo hacía que me divirtiera con sus arranques de niñería como éste, sin esperar a que yo respondiera algo… Llegué pronto al Hospital y bajé corriendo hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba toda mi familia. Saludé a todos y tuve que reprimir mis ganas de besar sus labios cuando estuvo frente a mí… Y conformarme con tomar disimuladamente su mano…

- Todo va a salir bien Bella.- la alentó Jasper

- Eso espero.- contestó ella retorciendo sus manos

- Será un placentero sueño Bella. Tómalo así, podrás descansar un largo momento mientras los doctores trabajan en ti.- bromeaba mi hermana

- ¿Hablaste con tus padres?.- cuestioné

- Si. Estaban igual o más nerviosos que yo.- rió.- Pero felices

- Bella.- habló mi padre.- Ya es hora. Te pasarán a la habitación para prepararte y luego pasaremos contigo hasta que te lleven al quirófano.- ella asintió

- Bien, nos vemos luego.- murmuró y me miró con una intensidad que me hizo olvidarme de todo. Me acerqué y la abracé con fuerza

- Te quiero.- susurré sólo para ella.- Voy a estar en todo momento contigo amor. Siempre

- Yo te quiero más.- me contestó en el mismo tono y se separó sonrojada

- Tranquilo hermano.- me alentó Jasper, mientras yo la veía alejarse

- Lo sé.- suspiré profundamente

- ¿Pasa algo?.- inquirió mi madre que se acercó. Miré a Jasper y Alice y negué

- No madre. Nada.- sonreí forzado

- Necesito un café. Estoy de los nervios.- comentó luego de olvidar el fondo de su pregunta

- Voy con usted.- y se perdieron con Jasper

- ¿Las chicas?.- traté de hacer tema con mi hermana

- Rose y la nueva niñera se quedaron con ellas.- asentí.- Edward ¿Carlisle ha hablado contigo?.- consultó luego y supe que esto iba más allá

- No, pero estoy seguro que algo está pasando.- movió su cabeza afirmativamente.- ¿Quién le comentó algo?

- No fue con mala intención Edward.- se defendió de inmediato. Gemí y caminé en círculos alrededor de ella. Las ganas de saltarle encima no me faltaban

- ¿Por qué?.- dije mas duro de lo que quería

- Estábamos conversando y él preguntó por cómo te habías comportado con ella. Te lo digo, no fue con ninguna mala intención. Solamente lo dije y ya ¿Le ha parecido mal?.- estaba arrepentida y me obligué a dejar mi malos modales de lado

- Al parecer si.- dije derrotado.- Ha actuado extraño y como si lo único que quisiera es sacarla de mi lado

- Quizás el también necesita que salga de tus labios una firme aclaración que lo que quieres con ella no es un juego.- se encogió de hombros.- Yo lo necesité

- Quizás.- estuve de acuerdo con ella

Los minutos pasaban y yo estaba más ansioso. Mi padre aun no volvía y necesitaba saber qué carajo estaba pasando allí adentro. Las enfermeras y los doctores entraban y salían y ahora me arrepentía de haber estudiado Arquitectura antes que Medicina… Miré hacia el pasillo y distinguí a dos figuras que corrían en dirección nuestra, eran los amigos de Bella. Me aseguré que sólo fueran ellos y cuando lo constaté, relajé mi postura

- ¿Bella ya ha entrado?.- consultó su amigo

- No. Aun la están preparando para entrar a pabellón.- respondí

- Soy Jane. La mejor amiga de Bella.- saludó la chica y me dio un caluroso beso y abrazo. Presumí que ella no estaba al tanto que su amiga y yo estábamos juntos

- Edward.- dije algo incómodo

- ¡Oh! Lo sé.- sonrió y movió sus pestañas de forma exagerada. El otro chico rodó los ojos

- Deja de coquetear con el novio de tu mejor amiga entonces.- le susurró el chico y a ella casi se le salen los ojos

- ¡¿De verdad? ¡¿Eres el novio de Bella?.- gritó y miré a todos lados, preocupado por mis padres. Por suerte sólo Jasper y Alice estaba allí para reírse a costillas mías

- ¡Sht!.- la silenció él.- Te ubico, estamos en un hospital y es secreto ¿Entiendes eso?.- me reí cuando ella casi lo asesinó con la mirada

- ¿O es que estás celoso?.- lo increpó y el quedó mudo. Se volvió hacia mí y sonrió ampliamente.- Mucho gusto entonces. Hubiera querido que ella fuese mi la novia de mi hermano y tú el mío, pero bueno…

Con esa información registré que su rostro era similar al del tipo ese. Le obsequié una mueca extraña con intención de sonrisa y me corrí de su lado. Escuché murmullos, y estaba seguro que los dos estaban discutiendo por las palabras de ella, pero preferí estar al margen y esperar que el idiota ese no hiciera acto de presencia donde no era requerido.

Mi padre y el Doctor aparecieron e informaron que Bella estaba totalmente lista para intervenirse. Que sólo esperaban a que los medicamentos comenzaran a hacerle efecto. Preguntó quien deseaba entrar a verla e iba a responder, cuando la mirada que me otorgó mi padre me hizo guardar silencio. Estaba serio y calculaba todos mis movimientos.

- Edward. Acompáñame.- ordenó

- Pero…

- Tu madre y tu hermana se van a encargar. Ahora, sígueme.- me cortó

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso raudo hacia el lugar más apartado. Alice quien se disculpó con la mirada y lo seguí. Se detuvo en forma abrupta y se volteó con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.

- He estado observando, pero no quiero apresurarme y sacar conclusiones erradas, así que ¿Qué está pasando?.- cuestionó sin rodeos

- ¿Respecto a qué?.- me hice el desentendido

- Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. A Bella.- respiré profundo

- Estamos juntos.- afirmé sosteniendo el contacto de sus ojos

- Juntos.- reflexionó posando una mano en su barbilla.- ¿En qué sentido?.- me taladró con la mirada

- Como pareja.- soné firme, pero tragando saliva compulsivamente

El rostro de mi padre se descompuso y caminó de un lado a otro. Podía sentir de igual manera como la rabia encapsulada desde hacía unas horas, también comenzaba a aflorar con su reacción. Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y las hice un puño de la ira contenida. Se detuvo frente a mí, yo en ningún momento bajé mi cabeza. Iba a ser fuerte y demostrar que lo mío con ella era sólido y no una simple calentura de quinceañero.

- Desde cuando.- rugió

- Pocos días.- imité su tono

- ¿Estás conciente que ella es una niña a tu lado?.- atacó

- Papá…

- No, Edward.- me cortó.- Hace cuanto que terminaste una relación ¿Semanas? ¿Par de meses?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?.- interpelé

- ¡Mucho!.- gritó y unas enfermeras que pasaban lo silenciaron.- Tu relación con Tanya se terminó hace muy poco tiempo como para que me vengas a decir que ahora estás enamorado de otra chica.- las aletas de su nariz se dilataban cada vez más.- Y esa chica es Bella… Esto no es un juego Edward. Esa niña está bajo mi custodia en esta ciudad y tú eres mucho mayor que ella.- me reí de él en su cara

- ¿Esas son tus excusas para que no pueda estar con ella?.- dije sonriendo irónico. Lo cual puso la cuota de furia más alta

- Odio decirlo, pero Tanya hizo de ti una persona que sólo mira lo externo.- me dolieron sus palabras.- Eres mi hijo, pero he aprendido a reconocer los errores de ellos. Y tú cometiste muchos

- Se supone que los padres den segundas oportunidades a sus hijos, cuando estos van por el camino equivocado.- confronté sus palabras

- Y te puedo dar las que tu desees, pero a Bella la dejarás fuera de esto Edward.- iba a replicar, pero el cortó.- No es un consejo hijo. Es una advertencia

- No soy un niño.- hablé entre dientes.- Y ella tampoco ¿Qué pasa si no hago caso a tus _advertencias_?.- me mofé en su última palabra

- Tomaré medidas extremas. No dejé a Bella bajo tu cargo para que la enamoraras y sedujeras. La dejé porque te creí responsable con tus 25 años.- lo miré atónito.- No voy a dejar que lastimes a la hija de Renée y Charlie.

- ¡¿Por qué mierda crees eso de mí?.- grité fuera de mis cabales

- Porque Tanya te dañó a ti. Y eso es suficiente para saber que no estás listo para empezar nada nuevo Edward.- no subió su voz, a pesar de la mía.- Los términos de relaciones necesitan un tiempo de duelo… Y…

- Dilo.- lo miré con rencor por primera vez en mi vida

- Bella no entra en la categoría de mujeres que haz tenido y nunca lo hará… Estás cegado por el dolor de un amor mal correspondido y te haz aferrado a lo más cercano que tienes… Pero en el momento que vuelvas a ver la luz, ella será la única dañada y perjudicada…

- Gracias por tu confianza en mí.- negué con mi sonrisa más sarcástica, pero en el fondo dolía sinceramente la poca credibilidad en mí

- Hijo. Esto no lo hago de mal forma…- intentó tocar mi hombro, pero retrocedí.- Algún día lo entenderás.- asintió como convenciéndose a él mismo

- Voy a ir a verla.- caminé, pero él me detuvo. Mi paciencia se agotó

- Edward.-

- No. También tengo algo que decirte.- informé con mi rostro deformado.- Mientras esto siga siendo un asunto que ataña sólo la decisión de ella y mía, tus advertencias, amenazas y demás están de sobra. No voy alejarme de ella y hacerle creer lo que tu quieres pensar, que ha sido sólo un tema de soledad o conformidad. Yo la quiero y ella a mí, así que haz lo que quieras. Yo también puedo tomar mis medidas extremas

- ¡Edward!.- gritó, pero no me voltee y seguí mi camino

Llegué a su puerta justo cuando mi hermana y Jasper entraban a verla. Mi madre me observó con curiosidad, seguramente mi rostro aun mostraba los vestigios del mal rato que había pasado con la nada amigable conversación de mi padre. Pero al estar los amigos de Bella, tuvo que guardar sus consultas… Cinco minutos más tarde fue mi turno de entrar. Mi padre había llegado a nuestro lado, pero ni siquiera lo miré.

Bella estaba atenta observando la ventana que mostraba un cielo despejado… Las cicatrices más visibles en torno a su cuello y donde cubría su camisa, estaban marcadas con algunas sustancias que enrojecían su piel… Me acerqué lento hasta estar a su lado y tomé su mano entre la mía… Giró su rostro y me obsequió una pequeña sonrisa. Los medicamentos estaban haciendo efecto…

- Pensé que no entrarías. Ya te estaba extrañando.- solté una gran risotada

- Parece que necesitamos medicarte más seguido para que me hables con honestidad.- bromee

- ¿Por qué?.- murmuró con voz extraña, sus ojos cerrándose de a poco

- Te quiero.- me acerqué y la besé suavemente

- Yo también te quiero. Incluso creo que estoy enamorada ¿Qué crees tú?.- frunció su entrecejo

- Que definitivamente compraré más medicamentos para darte.- sonreí con ella

- ¿Me querrás cuando salga de aquí? No seré una súper modelo, pero al menos estaré a la altura del último lugar del concurso más bajo de belleza.- rió fuerte de su broma

- Estás loca.- toqué su nariz con mi dedo

- Estoy drogada.- me contradijo siguiendo con sus risas

- Lo estás.- corroboré sus palabras

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…- canturreó para cerrar sus ojos totalmente

- Yo también.- sonreí y la besé por última vez

Era primera vez que sin insistir, ella por desición propia expresaba sus sentimientos. Bendita sean las drogas que la llevaban al mundo de los sueños...

**…**

La espera se hizo eterna. Parecía que el reloj estaba totalmente en mi contra. Mi padre había entrado con la autorización del médico cabecera en la operación y salía cada cuantos minutos hasta la ventanilla para decirnos que todo iba bien. Alice y Jasper habían tenido que retirarse por las niñas y sólo estábamos Christian, Jane y mi madre en la sala de espera… Los únicos, hasta que la silueta de alguien se materializó frente a nosotros y me paré como un poseso de mi asiento

- No tienes nada que hacer aquí.- sisee

- La persona que me importa está siendo operada en este lugar y a esta hora. Y mi hermana está sentada al lado tuyo.- soltó con aires prepotentes

- Demetri.- intervino ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a saber de Bella.- bufé

- Existen líneas telefónicas. Haz funcionar tu única neurona.- solté

- ¿Cómo está?.- me ignoró y se dirigió a su hermana, que lo tomó y lo llevó hacia otro lado

- ¿Edward?.- llamó Esme.- ¿Qué ocurre?.- miré hacia otro lado

- Nada mamá.- bisbisee no queriendo meterla en todo esto

- Soy tu madre hijo.- acarició mi brazo.- Y he venido notando cosas. No soy tonta y me gustaría que tuvieras confianza en mí

- No quiero ser juzgado por otro más Esme.- respondí harto de esto

- ¿Por qué dices eso Edward? ¿Quién se ha atrevido a hacer eso con mi niño?.- dijo maternalmente

- Todos.- suspiré.- Entiendo que me crean un imbécil, por como era cuando estaba con Tanya. Pero todo el mundo tiene derecho a cambiar… Y eso, parece que me va a costar sangre hacerlo ver

- Cuéntame mi amor.- apremió. Me tomó y nos sentó alejados.

Miré al idiota ese y allí estaba aun. Entre sus miradas y las mías, sacaban fuego en el aire. Mi madre esperaba paciente y expectante lo que fuese a decirle. Y finalmente decidí que si ya todo el mundo había hecho su juicio, ella sería la última.

- Estoy en una relación con Bella.- solté lo suficientemente bajo, para que solo ella escuchara

- ¿Cómo?.- cuestionó extrañada

- Somos pareja…- refregué mi cara.- Estamos juntos, somos especie de novios… ¡Eso!

- Bella.- repitió ella como para sí misma. Se quedó en silencio sopesando mis palabras

- ¿Y? ¿Cuánto debo esperar para recibir el último ataque de mi familia?.- ironicé

- No me hables de ese modo Edward Anthony. Soy tu madre y te pido respeto.- reprendió

- Lo siento.- susurré.- Pero creo que ya estoy algo acostumbrado a que sea esa la reacción de los demás

- Yo soy Esme y no me llamo_ los demás_.- la miré al notar su voz divertida. Y en efecto una sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios

- ¿No vas a lanzarme tomates y palabras _cariñosas_?.- dije divertido

- ¡Claro que no!.- se hizo la ofendida.- Estoy feliz por ti mi amor… Alguien como ella es que tu vida necesitaba para volver al camino

- ¡Por fin!.- alcé la voz y mi cara al cielo teatralmente. Sacando sonrisas de ella. La abracé fuerte y besé su cara

- Ahora ¿Quiénes son todos esos que han tratado mal a mi regalón?

Mas serios, le conté todo lo que había venido ocurriendo desde que estaba con ella. Pero mi madre me hizo relatar punto por punto, todo cuanto había pasado con Bella. Me salté escenarios poco afables y otros que correspondían a nuestra intimidad… Mi madre asentía y opinaba emocionada o disgustada fuera el caso… Al igual que yo, se mostró contrariada y sorprendida de la mala acogida que mi padre había tenido…

Estaba terminando de relatarle mi discusión con Emmett, cuando el Doctor y mi padre salieron por las anchas puertas. Corrimos a escuchar lo que tenía que decir y un gran peso se quitó de mi espalda cuando confirmó que todo había salido excelente y ella estaba recuperándose de la sedación… Comenzó a dar las indicaciones que ella tendría que seguir en adelante y pidió a alguien acompañarlo a su despacho.

- Yo iré.- afirme, ante la mirada furibunda de Carlisle

- Edward. Bella estará en mi casa, bajo mis cuidados. Así que lo más lógico es que yo me instruya de las indicaciones

- Carlisle.- advirtió mi madre

- Esme.- mi padre comenzó a replicar, pero yo me adelanté

- Las decisiones que hemos tomado Bella y yo, van a ser llevadas a cabo. Ella hará su reposo en la casa que ha estado todo este tiempo y yo cuidaré de ella, junto a la enfermera que he contratado

La cara de mi padre parecía arder de la rabia e impotencia que sentía. Sabía que no armaría un escándalo delante de las demás personas y mucho menos del Doctor que estaba a la espera de alguien. Me envió una última mirada asesina y se volteó para entrar nuevamente a la sala

- Ve.- alentó mi madre

Sabía que mi padre era un hombre calmo, pero cuando alguien se interponía en sus decisiones esa parte de él quedaba en el olvido. Y estaba conciente que eso pasaría desde hoy… Sin embargo, caminé sonriente al lado del médico que me diría como tenía que cuidar a la mujer que estaba metida con dientes y uñas en mi cabeza y corazón… Y que seguiría adueñándose de cada parte de mi ser con el paso del tiempo… Porque aunque me pasara media vida intentando convencer al resto, que mis sentimientos eran sinceros y estaban en aumento, lo haría sin temor…

Además, algo me decía que los medicamentos serían un buen aliado con ella en casa. Al menos, escucharía continuamente lo que quería de sus labios…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡Ya! ¡Volví! Estaba enfermita, por eso me había retrasado =)**

**Sé que hoy recibieron el Prew, pero me inspiré y terminé el capítulo ¿Quá tal?**

**Eleven Years y De Niñera a Mamá, trendrán que esperar un poquito.. Estoy estancada con ellas ¡Pf!**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**PD 1:- A anónimo total xD- moniita- GLENDA- mariadriana25- ioo- aamatista16 (te había extrañado)- Jessica- milagros- Estrie- tellito- tammi... "Muchas gracias, me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Besitos enormes" A mis nuevas lectoras, las fantasmas y a las de siempre, siempre "Mis regalonas" con y sin cuenta xD**

**PD 2:- Aún no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá. Pero algunos más... Mi otra historia pronto saldrá, pero primero veremos reacciones jiji**

**Muack ¡Las quiero mil!**

**...**

**Pasen a visitar las páginas de mi perfil... Ah, el ocio y la licencia médica me ha hecho rebuscar y crear una página**

**Pero aun no la pondré... ¡Estoy loca! ¡Dios! jaja Pero ahí pondré algunas cosillas **

**...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XX**

**...**

**

* * *

Ed.-  
**

**_..._**

_Paciencia Edward, practica la paciencia_

Tuve que repetirme mentalmente esa frase cada 5 segundos desde que había salido del despacho del doctor. Me dolía la cabeza de tanto reprimir mis gruñidos animales hacia el idiota que aun seguía aquí. Me corroían las ganas por ir, olvidar mi educación y sacarlo-_literalmente_-a patadas de este lugar.

Miré a mi padre y me arrepentí de hacerlo, estaba seguro que no sería de su agrado verme actuar como un cavernícola con ataque de celotipia en un recinto donde el silencio era lo primordial… Mandando mis instintos asesinos al fondo de mi cabeza, lo miré con el peor desprecio que podía darle.

- ¿Todo bien?.- mi madre tomó mi brazo y lo apretó cariñosamente

- Perfecto.- sonreí hacia ella

- Espero que las indicaciones que el médico te ha dado, te hayan quedado claras. No sería agradable que por alguna complicación debiera volver aquí

- Creo que si he tenido la cabeza para ser un buen profesional. Es porque puedo lograr entender cuanto es dos más dos.- le respondí irritado

- La arquitectura está relacionada con objetos inertes. Aquí estamos hablando de una vida humana.- volvió a punzar

- ¡Ya, basta!.- habló mi madre.- Parecen dos perros rabiosos. Carlisle, Edward es tan capaz como cualquiera de hacerse cargo de Bella.- lo indicó y se volteó a mí.- Y tú Edward, te quiero con los ojos puestos las 24 horas del día en ella

- Si madre.- asentí

- ¿Edward?.- me giré y Christian con Jane estaban allí

- ¿Si?

- Nosotros tenemos que irnos.- miré más allá de ellos, al parecer sólo los dos tenían intenciones de hacerlo

- Está bien.- contesté

- Dale mis saludos a Bella. Dile que mañana vendré a verla.- pidió su amigo

- Le haré saber que han estado aquí todo el tiempo.- dije amable

- Muchas gracias. Cuida de ella por nosotros.- Jane me observó precavida, seguramente por el encuentro poco agradable con su hermano

- No hay problema con eso. Será mi único trabajo.- manifesté en tono cordial. Haciéndole saber que mi problema era con su hermano y no con ella

- Eh…- titubeó Christian, asentí para que continuara.- Bella está loquita por ti. No tienes que preocuparte por el hermano de Jane.- indicó el lugar por el cual ella se había ido

- Gracias.- dije sonriendo

- Sólo… no vuelvas a ser el odioso ogro verde que fuiste antes.- hizo una mueca.- Lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo.

- No hay problema.- extendí mi mano hacia él

- ¿Odioso ogro verde, eh?.- se burló mi madre. Mi padre me observó reticente

- Creo que me lo merecí en su momento.- barbotee incómodo

- ¿Doctor Cullen?.- agradecí la intervención del médico hacia mi padre.- La señorita Swan será trasladada a la habitación en unos minutos

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?.- inquirió mi madre. Y aunque yo estaba igualmente interesado en saberlo. Mi atención se fijó en la persona que se acercó a nuestro lado para oír las palabras del médico. Quise gruñirle como el perro rabioso que había dicho mi madre

- Mmm, ella está bien. Aunque los efectos de los medicamentos aun no pasan del todo.- nos brindó una mirada extraña.- Ha estado parloteando algunas cosas ¡Ehem!.- carraspeó.- Sobre usted.- me indicó y sentí mi cara arder

- ¿Cómo qué cosas?.- curioseó mi madre. Quise dar media vuelta y salir de allí. El doctor observaba con una ceja alzada

- Me atrevería decir que son incoherencias.- volvió a aclarar su garganta.- Demasiado explícitas.- murmuró con asombro

Mi padre hubiese querido que mi edad no sobrepasara los 10 años en ese momento. Estaba seguro que su mejor idea, era alzarme en sus piernas y darme una docena de nalgadas. Mi madre en cambio, trataba de ocultar muy penosamente su risita. El idiota de mi lado intentaba ubicar mi yugular y yo sentía mi sangre agolparse en mi rostro.

- ¿Cuándo podremos verla?.- antes de responder, el médico me propinó una mirada amenazante. Con el claro mensaje de _"No sexo en mi hospital"_

- Pueden ir hacia su habitación, ella será trasladada en pocos minutos más.

Mis padres se adelantaron. Más yo me quedé para saber cuales serían los nuevos pasos del invitado no grato. Se quedó allí, podía presentir que quería decirme algo y tenía claro cuales serían sus palabras, así mismo mis respuestas y no me equivoqué. Soltó un suspiro exasperado y se enfrentó a mí.

- Solamente quiero verla

- No.- dije tajante

-¿Cuál es tu problema?.- preguntó cabreado, así mismo como estaba yo

- ¿Te parece querer mantener alejado al idiota que pretende más que una amistad de la mujer con la que estoy?.- dije sarcástico

- ¿Miedo?.- me increpó.- ¿Tantos errores haz cometido que temes el primer paso en falso perderla?.- mi rabia aumentó al escuchar sus palabras. Ciertamente tenían sentido

- Lárgate.- sisee.- Porque me voy a olvidar que estoy en un lugar público y no es bueno para ti, ni para mí. Y menos para Bella

- Está bien, tu ganas.- quise reírme en su cara.- Pero sólo esta vez. Y lo hago por ella

Jalé con fuerza mi pelo, al extremo de creer que quedaría sin un solo pelo en mi cabeza _¿En qué momento aprendería a dar media vuelta y salir de una puta vez de nuestras vidas_? Estaba comenzando a hartarme y eso no era bueno. No estaba consiguiendo visualizarme en otro encuentro de forma civilizada.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí a lo más importante por ahora, Bella… En cuanto crucé el umbral de su habitación, las dos enfermeras que allí estaban se observaron y soltaron risitas tontas. Pasaron por mi lado y con la cara en llamas me hice un lado para dejarlas pasar, no sin antes comprobar con escalofríos el par de miradas inquisidoras que le dieron a todo mi cuerpo.

- Mira quien está aquí Bella.- canturreó alegre mi madre

Me acerqué a la cama y allí estaba ella. Su pelo estaba totalmente arreglado en una coleta a su costado, sin embargo, el color de sus mejillas se encontraba lejos de ser ese rubor exquisito que siempre las cubría. Los vendajes tapaban toda la piel que había recorrido días atrás con mis manos y mi boca. Y me alegré de haber llegado a ese punto. Ésta era ella, no antes o después. Era sólo mi Bella

- Hola amor.- susurré cuando estuve a su lado. Dejaron de existir mis padres y todo alrededor

- Hola.- susurró y el sabor a menta de sus labios me llamó como un poseso. Su rostro aun se veía adormilado

- Mmmm, era lo que más extrañaba.- se lamió los labios cuando me separé. Me reí de ella, benditos medicamentos nuevamente

- ¿Cómo estás?.- me incliné más, para que no se esforzara en levantar su cuerpo

- Aburrida.- la miré alzando una ceja, llevaba poco tiempo y ya rezongaba.- No me veas así, mi lugar favorito es cuando estamos solos.- un carraspeo nos cortó la conversación

- Han venido tus amigos a verte Bella.- cambió el tema mi padre.- Alice y Jasper igual han estado aquí. Y tus padres han llamado para saber

- ¡Wow! Cuanta gente. Y yo lo único que pensaba era en nuestro…

Tomé delicadamente su rostro y uní mis labios con urgencia a los de ella. Algo me decía que las palabras casi dichas, ayudarían a que mi padre tuviera tinta para seguir añadiendo desventajas de que ella estuviera conmigo… Sentí sus labios dejar de moverse, y me separé con cuidado para verla dormida nuevamente…

- Estará así hasta mañana hijo.- me informó Esme.- El médico dice que los sedantes han sido fuertes, para que no pueda sentir ningún tipo de dolor

- Entiendo.- suspiré, al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía.

**…**

- Bien Isabella. Nos veremos todas las semanas para evaluar como va la cicatrización y la evolución del tratamiento.- asintió

- Estaremos aquí la semana que viene y todas las que usted disponga.- corroboré

- Y una última indicación.- revolvió unos papeles sobre su escritorio.- No es… Es poco conveniente que mantengan relaciones sexuales en este período.- terminó incómodo

- ¿Cómo?.- preguntó Bella con semblante contrariado.

- No se preocupe. No, no, no….- tartamudee

- No hemos hecho nada.- soltó ella y miró a otro lado

- Los efectos secundarios serán sólo hasta hoy.- tranquilizó el médico alarmado con la conversación.- Entonces, nos vemos pronto

No quiso depender de una silla de ruedas para salir del lugar, así que caminando lentamente la llevé hasta mi auto. Mis padres y la nueva enfermera estarían en casa para cuando llegáramos. Durante todo el trayecto, sostuve su mano junto a la mía. Habían sido muchos días dependiendo de los horarios que implantaba el hospital, para poder estar cerca de ella… Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y se durmió nuevamente.

- Bella. Llegamos.- la moví delicadamente

- 5 minutos y no pido nada más.- murmuró

- Bella.- volví a llamarla

- Dame un besito.- volvió a murmurar con los ojos cerrados

- Me pregunto si te estás aprovechando de lo sedada que estás de las medicinas para decirme todo lo que quieres.- bromee. Y fui testigo de su sonrojo que tanto había extrañado. Abrió sus ojos y noté que lo había jodido, estaba molesta

- Bajemos.- dijo seca. Intenté frenarla, pero prácticamente se tiró bajo el auto

- Bella.- la llamé cuando iba rápidamente subiendo a la entrada.- Bella. Espera.- la tomé del brazo y la giré hacia mí.- Era una broma ¿Ok?

- No me gustan tus bromas.- señaló enojada

- No tienes que pedirme besos.- intenté terminar con su disgusto.- Porque yo te los doy sin que sean requeridos

La tomé y uní sus labios a los míos. Cerró su boca fuertemente para no poder profundizar nada, así que me valí de eso para succionar sus labios en mi boca. Gimió en respuesta y cuando sentí que había ganado la batalla y ella comenzaba a ceder, la puerta se abrió

- Bienvenidos.- saludó Carlisle, haciendo que nos separáramos.- ¿Cómo estás Bella? Que gusto que estés en casa nuevamente

- Estoy bien Carlisle. Gracias.- contestó ella, sin perder el rosado de sus mejillas

- Hijos, los estábamos esperando.- salió mi madre emocionada y abrazó a Bella

- Hola Esme, gracias por…- Bella dejó la frase a medias y yo sosteniendo su maleta, me voltee a ver qué ocurría

"_Oh-oh" _Gritó mi mente en cuanto mi vista se posó en la chica que esperaba por nosotros, su nueva enfermera. Mi padre me miró inquisitivamente, al igual que mi madre. Y Bella tenía una mezcla de emociones en sus ojos, una más mala que la otra.

- Buenas tardes. Soy Rachel, su nueva enfermera.- su presentación impecable. Lo malo, es que iba dirigida a mí

- Buenas…- balbucee

-¿Querías una enfermera o una modelo?.- susurró mi padre tras mío enfadado

- Es ella quien necesita cuidados. Creo que sus vendas lo dicen ¿No?.- explotó mi madre sin tratar de sonar amable siquiera

- Por supuesto. Usted es Bella, seremos grandes amigas el tiempo que dure mi trabajo aquí.- se acercó a una Bella que no ocultaba su rechazo

- Claro.- musitó.- El doctor dijo que necesitaba reposo, voy a mi cuarto

- Necesito poner sus medicamentos y los utensilios de curación en su habitación. Yo te acompaño.- se ofreció la chica

- Subiendo la escalera, a mano derecha.- indiqué mi habitación

Mi padre estuvo a punto de asesinarme en ese instante. Mi mamá sonrió de oreja a oreja y Bella me observaba con curiosidad. Lo cierto era que ella dormiría en lo que era mi cuarto, la nueva chica en su habitación y yo… Yo buscaría donde arrimarme, pero no pensaba decirlo delante de alguien que clavaba sus ojos sin disimulo en mí ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? Mataría a Emmett, por haberme recomendado lo que sería un dolor de cabeza más para mí.

- Vamos.- instó la chica y acompañó a Bella

- Explícate. Y tienes menos de un minuto para hacerlo.- siseó mi padre

- No voy acostarme con ella. Mi habitación es más amplia y estará más cómoda. Además, no tengo otra habitación desocupada para la chica y no la voy a meter a ella en mí cuarto. Y Emmett me la recomendó, yo ni siquiera sabía su nombre

- ¿Y tú dónde dormirás?.- apremió

- En mi sofá, despacho, cocina o baño. Me las arreglaré.- zanjé

- Tu cama es amplia.- comentó mi madre mirando sus uñas despreocupada

- ¡Esme!.- gritó mi padre

- ¡Pf! Ahora te haces el puritano. Al menos Edward, no entrará a hurtadillas a casas ajenas para ver a la novia.- repuso y se marchó de allí

- Traeré a los padres de Bella.- soltó mi padre de pronto y me ahogué con mi propia saliva.- ¿Estás dispuesto a reconocer una relación formal delante de Nene y su marido?

- ¿Me estás poniendo pruebas?.- lo reté

- Si.- ni siquiera lo pensó.- Pero también tiene que ver con Bella.- cambió su tono de voz.- Creo que sería bueno que viera a sus padres en estos momentos. Además, ella no podrá viajar hasta Forks, mientras dure su recuperación, lo que es alrededor de un mes, cuando se vuelva a intervenir

- Comprendo. Lo encuentro lógico.- le di la razón

- ¿Vas a ponerlos al tanto de la relación que tienes con su hija?.- cuestionó

- Es algo que tenemos que hablar con ella.- me encogí de hombros.- Si ella siente que está bien. Por mi está perfecto

Me quedó observando sin pestañear. Y su rostro mostró algo que no supe descifrar del todo, pero estaba seguro que mi respuesta lo había logrado convencer algún porcentaje más, que mis intenciones iban con seriedad… Mi madre lo llamó y fueron a despedirse de Bella, antes de marcharse… En cuanto salieron de mi casa, me encerré y tomé mi móvil. El me escucharía

- ¿Hola?.- canturreó

- ¿Dónde mierda tienes la cabeza?.- grité.- ¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¿Cual era tu idea?

- ¡Epa! Más lento Edward, mi CI no era tan alto ¿Recuerdas? Tuve que sobornarte a ti, Jake y Leah para pasar materias y bueno, sacrificarme con una que otra maestra.- se rió de su hazaña. Las conocía, pero no estaba para bromas ahora

- Me queda perfectamente claro que tu inteligencia da pena ¡Dije una enfermera, no una bailarina Emmett!.- le rugí

- ¡Ah! Tu estás así por la chica que te recomendé para cuidar de Bella ¿Está buena, cierto?.- apreté el mis ojos con fuerza

- Emmett.- apreté mis dientes con fuerza.- Te pedí una profesional buena en su trabajo. No para otras cosas

- Es buena en lo que hace Eddie, puedes estar tranquilo con eso. Aunque debo añadir que también es buena en otras cosas.- dijo sugerente

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que te acostaste con la enfermera que me haz recomendado? ¡Jesús! ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió confiar en ti

- No me acosté con ella Edward.- dijo tranquilamente.- Estoy en eso, por lo mismo te la llevé. Así tendré oportunidad de verla más seguido

- Te recomiendo que no te aparezcas por aquí, porque te juro que ileso no sales.- espeté.- Y otra cosa, trata de irte enfermando de algo para contratar a una enfermera. Porque la que me haz traído se va ¡Ahora!

- Edward no puedes hacerle eso.- gimió.- La chica es pobre, y tiene a su familia enferma gravemente

- ¿Su familia?.- dije irónico. Algo me decía que Emmett estaba mintiendo o aumentando las cosas

- Bueno, su hermana.- habló más bajo

- Emmett.- le advertí

- Ok, ok… Es su perrita la que está enferma. Por eso ella necesita el dinero. Es como si fuera su mamá, ha estado toda la vida con ella…

Corté antes de seguir escuchando la sarta de estupideces que seguramente seguirían a las que ya había dicho. Me tomé la cabeza y comencé a frotar mis sienes para quitarme el dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo. Esa chica no podía quedarse aquí, ni por Emmett o sin él… Entonces recordé algo. Emmett estaba interesado en Rose ¿Qué hacía tratando de ligarse a la enfermera?

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Mhmm?.- la chica en cuestión se encontraba apoyada en la puerta

- Tu hermana necesita que subas.- fruncí el ceño ¿Alice?

- ¿Alice está aquí?.- cuestioné acercándome a ella para salir

- ¿No es Bella?.- me devolvió la pregunta

- ¿Bella?.- ella asintió.- Eh, creo que hay un error. Bella no es mi hermana, es mi… Mi novia.- la expresión de shock en su rostro me confirmó que ella no sabía eso. Y me dejó más relajado, al menos no tendría una acosadora en potencia entre mis cuatro paredes

Entre el idiota acosador de Bella, y la enfermera o supuesta enfermera, estaría _genial_

**…**

**

* * *

****Be.-**

**...  
**

- Es una casa muy bonita.- comentó ella.- No entiendo cómo aun no tiene dueña.- sentí salir humo de mis orejas

- ¿Perdón?.- cuestioné inclinándome más a ella, como si no hubiese oído

- Nada.- sonrió, y quise borrarle la sonrisa.

- ¿Podrías decirle a Edward que suba?.- pedí sin sonar una pizca amable

- Le digo a tu hermano que suba inmediatamente. Con gusto.- sonrió y se marchó casi bailando

¿Hermano? ¿Acaso alguien le y había dicho que Edward era mi hermano? ¿Sería él? Pensé seriamente, mientras los minutos pasaban, en fingir algún tipo de ataque de locura temporal. La pregunta era ¿Con ella o con Edward? La mujer era estupenda, sería acaso… ¿Edward la vería con otros ojos?

- ¿Me llamabas?.- entró de pronto. Mi cara tuvo que ponerlo sobre aviso, porque se apresuró a hablar.- Yo no sabía que ella era así. Emmett me dio su número, ni siquiera la había visto. Y sólo estará acá hasta que encuentre a otra persona, no tienes que mirarme así

Mi rabia e inseguridades se esfumaron como humo, y no pude evitar reírme como loca. Era un hombre adulto, responsable y seguro. Pero en estos momentos parecía un pequeño niño pillado en alguna travesura. Se veía tan tierno, tan especial… Y era mío.

- ¿Qué esto te cause gracia es bueno o malo para mí?.- inquirió aun en medio de mi ataque de risa.- ¿Los medicamentos?.- cuestionó mirando la mesa de noche

- Tu cara.- logré decir. Y casi juntó sus cejas sin entender

- Ok. Estoy perdido.- murmuró y se sentó a mi lado

- Ella puede quedarse.- dije una vez calmada

- Ok.- asintió sin saber qué más decir

- Está bien, lo admito… En cuanto la vi quise matarte.- alzó una ceja.- No me miras tú así ahora, ella parece modelo de pasarela. No una enfermera

- Concuerdo contigo.- pronunció

- Pero no voy a ser la novia histérica y celosa.- en cuanto dije eso, me arrepentí

- ¿Novia?.- sonrió y mi sonrojo apareció sin ser llamado

- Lo…lo que quise… Este…- balbucee nerviosa, más sin poder moverme allí acostada

- Me gusta.- susurró y se las arregló para quedar en tiempo record sobre mí, sin tocar mis partes delicadas.- Mi novia

- ¿Lo…lo soy?.- pregunté con temor. Un temor idiota de que el me dijera que no ¿O si?

- Depende.- susurró y rozó su nariz con la mía

- ¿De qué?.- dije totalmente perdida en su aroma

- Mmm.- fingió pensarlo.- De si quieres tenerme contigo todo el tiempo, si estás dispuesta a que te mime todo el tiempo. De si puedo robarte los besos que quiera, cuando quiera. De que pueda presumir de ti siempre y lo más importante… Que estés dispuesta a pasar toda la vida conmigo

"_Toda la vida conmigo"_ ¿Era eso lo que él quería? ¿Realmente lo que él sentía por mi iba a ese punto? Pensé en mí, y yo daría lo que fuera por tenerlo para siempre a mi lado. Nunca jamás separarme de él

- Entonces creo que estamos en la misma sintonía, porque yo también quiero lo mismo.- sonreí y estiré mi cuello para darle un dulce beso

- Te quiero.- murmuró en mi boca

- Yo igual.- sonreí

Se levantó y comenzó a sacar cosas de su armario. No dije nada, solamente me quedé allí viéndolo ir de allá para acá. Cuando tuve la viva imagen de ver su ropa de dormir en sus manos, fue cuando la luz se encendió en mi cabeza. Una cosa era que esa chica se quedara aquí, pero otra muy distinta es que le pusiera el plato de la mejor carne a su entera disposición con él durmiendo en otro lado

- ¿Qué haces?.- se volteó y me enseñó las cobijas, almohadas y ropa.- ¿Y eso?

- Voy a preparar una especie de habitación en el despacho. Fui de campamento cuando niño, así que no creo que me cueste tanto dormir en un sofá

- ¡Olvídalo!.- hablé mas fuerte de lo que quería. Me miró anonadado y esperando una respuesta.- Tú vas a dormir justo aquí.- señalé el lado de la cama

- Bella…

- Bella, nada. Como cuidadora del rebaño, no dejaré a ninguna oveja suelta a expensas del león. Así que tú te quedas aquí

- Puedo pasar a llevar tus heridas mientras duermo Bella.- intentó hacerme entrar en razón

- Y a ti te pueden ensartar los colmillos mientras duermes.- rebatí, causándole risa

- ¿Y en esa cama no?.- dijo divertido insinuando que podría ser yo la atacante

- Al menos mis colmillos son conocidos.- agregué y lo miré seria.- Donde mis ojos te vean

- ¿Eres tu la misma Bella que salió de esta casa hace cuatro días?.- cuestionó riendo

- La misma. Quizás con un poco más de droga en el cuerpo, una que otra venda.- moví mi mano para restarle importancia.- Pero seguro la misma

- Me gusta.- sonrió y se recostó a mi lado

Sin embargo, la seguridad no me la había dado una simple operación. Me la había dado oír de boca de otros, la forma en que _mi novio_ se preocupaba por mí mientras todo esto pasaba… El saber, que detrás de todo esto. Estaba él… Porque aunque somnolienta por los sedantes, había oído claramente que _mi novio,_ era el que buscaba darle toda la felicidad a esa chica ¿Cómo? Ayudándola a borrar sus cicatrices… Lo que no sabía él, es que no sólo borrada mis defectos exteriores, sino también los internos. Aquellos que nadie podía ver y nunca nadie los vería, porque gracias a él habían desaparecido.

**…**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la primera cirugía, y mis heridas estaban cada vez mejor. Aunque aun no podía quitarme las vendas. Edward me mantenía acostada todo el día, y ya estaba empezando a sentir dormidas mis piernas… Miré a mi lado y Edward estaba profundamente dormido, así que sin emitir ningún ruido me levanté.

La casa estaba empezando a iluminarse con los primeros rayos de sol. No quise ni observar mi vientre, con las válvulas en mi interior, se había expandido enorme. Casi, como si fuera una mujer embarazada de varios meses… Bajé las escaleras y escuché el sonido de cubiertos en la cocina, así que me asomé por allí.

Mi enfermera estaba tomando una taza de café y observaba la televisión. Me vio y sonrió de forma inmediata. A lo largo de los días, había notado que no era una mala persona y lo cierto era que nos llevábamos bien. Me senté con ella y comenzamos a conversar de cosas mundanas. Cuando mi vista se fijó en una enorme bolsa negra.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- cuestioné apuntando hacia el objeto

- Eso…- pronunció dudosa.- No… no lo sé

- ¿Qué es?.- volví a preguntar más para mi y me puse de pié

- Bella…- intentó detenerme

La abrí y quedé pasmada. Dentro de aquella bolsa para los desperdicios, había cientos de flores y obsequios aun envueltos en papel de regalo. La tomé y como pude la puse sobre la encimera y fui sacando uno por uno… Miré de soslayo a Rachel, que estaba notoriamente incómoda con mi descubrimiento

- ¿Sabes qué es esto?.- cuestioné, creyéndola culpable de ello

- Bella, creo que…

- Yo la tiré.- se inculpó Edward entrando hacia la habitación.- No deberías estar levantada.- cambió de tema

- Estoy bien ¿Por qué tiraste esto? ¿De quién es?.- Rachel se levantó y abandonó el lugar

- Son… tuyos.- articuló Edward, pasando su mano por su rostro

- ¿Míos?.- repetí mirando el contenido

- Te lo ha enviado tu amigo Demetri. Uno cada día…- me miró esperando que dijera algo, pero ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué no me los diste o al menos me dijiste de ellos?.- no era una acusación, simplemente una duda.- ¿Y por qué los estás juntando aquí?

- No pensé que quisieras recibirlos, me disculpo por aquello.- contestó molesto, abrí mi boca para hablar, pero el prosiguió.- Y si están todos allí, es porque estoy esperando que venga él personalmente

- Edward…

- Perdonen.- habló Rachel en forma baja.- Los buscan.- asentimos y dejé la bolsa en el mismo lugar

Edward ni siquiera espero, se dio media vuelta y salió de allí. Me quedé sopesando todo ¿No tenía que ser yo la molesta? Miré la bolsa y me decidí a hablar seriamente con Demetri. Se lo agradecía, pero las cosas estaban claras entre nosotros. Y esto, mas que ser una muestra de afecto o algo por el estilo, me parecía más bien una provocación o intento de discordia entre Edward y yo. Y lo había conseguido…

- Bella.- susurró alguien a mi espalda y mi corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza

Me voltee y ahí estaba, no era obra de mi imaginación. Mis papás estaban allí. Una enorme sonrisa salió de mis labios y sin importarme más, me abalancé a ellos. Y como la llorona que era, comencé a botar agua por montón.

- Pero…

- El Señor Cullen nos trajo a verte hija.- dijo mi padre, emocionado igual que yo

- Como tu no podías ir donde nosotros. Pues hemos hecho el esfuerzo y aquí estamos. Todo gracias a Carlisle.- explicó mi mamá

- ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estén aquí!.- grité y volví a abrazarlos

- ¿Bonita sorpresa Bella?.- sonrió Carlisle

- La mejor.- le devolví su sonrisa.- Pero ¿Tan temprano? ¿A qué hora llegaron?

- Anoche hija, pero quisimos venir hoy.- me agaché a la altura de la silla de papá y acaricié su mejilla.

- Pareces una embarazada hija.- se rió mi mamá de mi abultada barriga

- Estoy segura que no se reirían si fuese así.- bromee poniéndome seria

- ¿Y Edward?.- inquirió Carlisle. La broma no había sido de su gracia noté

- ¿No estaba con ustedes?.- miré por sobre ellos, pero sólo estaba Rachel

Ella movió su cabeza negativamente y su rostro se mostró compungido. Decidí dejar todo de lado por el momento y disfrutar la visita de mis padres… Pero cuando las horas comenzaron a pasar y él no volvía de donde fuera que haya ido, empecé a preocuparme… Marqué su número infinidad de veces y en ningún momento contestó. Llamé a Emmett, Alice y Jacob, pero tampoco sabían de él…

Cuatro horas llevaba fuera. Estaba pasando un ameno momento con mis padres, pero extrañaba que él no estuviera aquí. Y me inquietaba estar conciente que hubiese salido molesto conmigo... La puerta fue llamada y me levanté tan rápido como pude. Rachel corrió a abrir y un torbellino llamado Emmett entró como torrente.

- Bella... ¡Carlisle!.- gritó y se acercó a él. Mis padres miraban extrañados la excitación del recién llegado. Sin embargo yo me alarmé

- Emmett ¿Que pasa?.- me acerqué a él

- Tenemos problemas.- dijo serio frunciendo su boca.- Serios problemas.- repitió mirando a Carlisle y a mí alternadamente

¡Edward! fué lo único que vino a mi mente...

_…_

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

**Nuevo capítulo. Siento la demora, pero he estado mil porciento ocupada **

**Un capítulo suave... ¿Hipótesis? ¿Que pasó con Eddie?**

**En una de esas se vino a Chile ¡OMG! jaja xD**

* * *

**PD 1:- Cariños y agradecimientos a: glenda- Adry- moniita- Yeya Cullen- Jessica- mariadriana25- claudia- milagros- ioo- aamatista16- Li- MillaPattzn- gracie y da-tOnks. Besos enormes para ustedes, gracias por sus comentarios, apoyo, imprimir los capítulos xD y los besitos de Adri "Deberían conocer a esa niña, es una muñequita hermosa"**

**PD 2:- Para las que me han preguntado, subiré en estos días la nueva locurita e irá con una pequeña aclaración... Tengo el capítulo listo hace tiempo y me encontré con una sorpresita, así que ahí dejaré esclarecido todo..**

**...**

**Una cosita pequeñita: Para todas quienes me leían en "D.N.A.M" ¡Dios! Aún sigo amando cada mensajito que me dejan**

**Les prometo, he estado de mejor ánimo que nunca. Creo que mis cercanos están deseando que siga con FF para que esté tan simpática xD**

**Ha sido precioso leer que pude llegar a ustedes con la historia. Las que escriben, sabrán entenderme =)**

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y regalarme un poquito de su tiempo... **

**Feliz y más feliz...  
**

**Rob para todas y Jacob también =)**

**Las quiero niñas **

**Pam3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XXI**

**...**

**(Recomendación musical: "Motel" - Lejos estamos mejor)**

**¡Ew! Amo esta canción emo xD  
**

**...**

**

* * *

Be.-**

**...**

- ¿Qué problemas Emmett?.- pregunté impaciente

- Bella. Creo que no deberías preocuparte por esto. Atiende a tus padres, nosotros nos encargaremos de cualquier cosa que haya pasado.- intentó persuadirme Carlisle

- ¡No!.- me negué, puntualizándolo con firmeza

- Carlisle, creo que Bella y tú tienen el mismo derecho a saber.- Carlisle asintió y conentramos nuestra atención en él.- Edward está detenido.- frunció sus labios

- ¿Qué?.- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.- Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Ehm, digamos que… ¿Un momento de perdida de conciencia?.- bromeó, pero mi cara seria lo alertó que era lo que menos esperaba.- Bien, se las dio de boxeador con el hijo de un hombre de renombre en muchos ambitos en San Diego. Cosa mala.- negó con su cabeza

- ¿Cómo?.- inquirió esta vez Carlisle

- Eso. Mi querido amigo no ha aprendido nada desde que estábamos en la Universidad. No sé cuantas veces le repetí que se dejara golpear primero, así podríamos alegar legitima defensa. O mínimo arrastrarlo fuera de su casa y ahí darle los golpes que quisiera.- se rió de su propia broma

- Hay que llamar a Jasper.- propuso Carlisle buscando su móvil

- Jasper está de camino a la comisaría. Pero está difícil poder sacarlo… Además, por lo que sé. Edward no espero a que el pobre chico dijera hola, cuando se le fue encima

- ¿Cuál es el nombre… de la persona que golpeó?.- pregunté con un solo nombre en mente

- Demetri Volturi.- pronunció y mis hipótesis quedaron comprobadas

- ¡Dios!.- gemí.- Pero… ¿En qué momento salió de aquí?

- Perdón.- interrumpió Rachel.- Cuando la visita llegó, su novio pasó corriendo hacia la escalera y luego bajó como si lo persiguiera el diablo.

- ¿Novio?.- me congelé al oír la voz de Renée, era lo único que me faltaba

- Lo siento.- se disculpó Rachel, al notar que su boca había sido abierta demás

- Bien, vamos a resolver esto Emmett. Lo siento, vuelvo en cuanto pueda.- salió serio dirigiéndose a mis padres.

Emmett miraba hacia la salida y luego a mí. Después de dos amagos por irse, se decidió y se acercó a mí, a la altura para que sólo yo escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

- Bella, trata de mantener la calma tu ¿Ok? No es muy agradable andar por comisaría y comisaría sacando gente.- sonrió.- Y… bueno, intenta hacerles entender a tus padres que tu novio sólo tuvo unos 5 minutos de demencia. Que la mayor parte del tiempo actúa normal. Buena suerte con eso.- palmeó mi hombro en camaradería y salió

Mis pies se desesperaban por salir en seguimiento a Emmett y Carlisle, y saber cómo estaba Edward y qué había pasado. Pero sentía los ojos de mis padres taladrar mi espalda en espera de una explicación. Esto no era como lo había pensado y menos como deseaba enfrentar la situación.

- Bella.- llamó mi madre y me voltee a ella.- ¿Algo que quieras compartir con nosotros?

Rachel me observó y se escabulló por las escalinatas. Mi padre estaba sentado en su silla con aspecto tranquilo, y mi madre me observaba con su perfecta ceja alzada. Bien, era hora de respirar y hablar. Y así lo hice.

- Edward…- hice ruidos extraños con mi boca.- Es mi novio.- solté sin remedio

- ¿Novio?.- preguntó mi madre como si no entendiera.- Bella ¿Desde cuando es eso?

- Poco tiempo.- retorcí mis manos

- ¿Y viven… juntos?.- inquirió incómoda

- Si, es decir, no… O sea, no cómo puedes estar imaginando.- esclarecí

- Bella.- mi madre tomó su frente y pasó sus manos repetidas veces por ella.- Yo quiero mucho a Edward y Alice, prácticamente los crié… Pero hija, él es un tanto mayor para ti.

- No estás de acuerdo con esto.- afirmé al entender sus palabras

- No es eso hija…- suspiró y se sentó.- Hasta donde yo sabía, él estaba relacionado con otra chica ¿Qué pasó con eso?

- Se terminó.- contesté y caminé hasta sentarme frente a ellos

- ¿Cuándo? Bella, no quiero que salgas dañada de todo esto. Edward es un buen chico, pero vienen de mundo muy diferentes. Y sigue siendo mayor para ti…- de pronto miró a mi padre que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio.- ¿Charlie? ¿Qué tienes que decir tú respecto a esto?

- Nada.- contestó simplemente. Ambas lo observamos asombradas.- Renée, Bella ya es mayor. Supongo que lo que digamos no es muy influyente ahora.- se encogió de hombros.- Creo que lo único que puedo pedirte, es que seas responsable

- ¿Responsable? ¿Acaso estoy entendiendo bien?.- exclamó mi madre alarmada.- ¿Estás intentando alentarla que tenga relaciones, y que sólo sea responsable?

- Tu y yo tenemos la misma diferencia de edad.- le recordó elevando sus cejas.- Bella ¿Estás segura de esto?

- Lo…- quise contestar que sí. Pero con los sucesos de hoy _¿Estaba totalmente segura de todo esto?_.- Creo que sí

La puerta volvió a interrumpir y la conversación tuvo que quedar hasta allí. Mi padre, sin embargo, me observó atento y como dejando en claro que aun había cosas por tratar. Alice, Esme, Rose y las pequeñas hicieron acto de presencia, y lo único que oí fue sobre Edward.

- Mi hijo no es una persona violenta.- intentó explicar Esme.- Supongo que lo que haya sucedido tuvo que superar su límite de paciencia

- Edward no se peleó ni siquiera en el pre-escolar.- rió Alice

- ¿Y quién fue la persona con la que se peleó?.- curioseó Renée. Miré a todas intentando no revelar más del hecho

- No lo sé.- se apresuró Alice, viendo mi súplica.- Debe ser algo sin importancia

- En todo caso, por lo que dijo mi hermano, el que recibió la peor parte no fue Edward.- comentó Rose y caí en cuenta que ni siquiera me había preocupado por Demetri

- Permiso.- me excusé para llamarlo

Llegué a la habitación de Edward y busqué mi móvil para llamarle y saber de él, pero me arrepentí en el mismo momento que presioné su número. Decidí que era preferible saber de su estado por Jane. No quería más problemas con Edward por él.

- Hola.- saludó mi amiga

- Jane, soy Bella.- dije tontamente, era obvio que sabía quien era.- ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

- ¡Oh! Bien Bella.- se quedó en silencio un momento.- En realidad, algo malo. En estos momentos están tratando de salvarle el próximo diente que está colgando de su boca.- terminó riendo

- ¡Dios!.- gemí imaginando la escena

- Tranquila amiga. Dentro de todo, no morirá. Solo le falta un diente, el otro está colgando como te dije. Y bueno, sus costillas duelen, su labio está partido y su ceja abierta ¡Wow! Aparte de galán, tu novio es todo un boxeador.- se carcajeaba

- Jane, creo que no es momento para reírse.- la regañé _¡Era su hermano!_

- No te preocupes Bella. Está todo en su lugar, así que seguirá siendo el idiota de siempre.- siguió burlándose.- Te dejo amiga, mi hermano corrió llorando donde mi padre y allí viene. Adiós

- Adiós.- susurré oyendo el tonito de corte.

Me quedé sentada allí pensando ¿Qué había pasado por la mente de Edward? Yo no quería eso, no lo quería así… Entendía su molestia, si me ponía en su lugar igualmente mi sangre hubiese hervido de rabia, pero nunca hubiese caído en el mismo juego que él. Menos sabiendo como me conocía, que yo no cambiaría lo que tenía con él por Demetri o alguien más.

- ¿Bella?.- Alice se asomó en la puerta y asentí para que entrara.- ¿Cómo estás?

- No lo sé.- reconocí

- Bella, no es que avale el actuar de mi hermano. De hecho me sorprende, Edward nunca había actuado así antes, pero estoy segura que lo hizo por una buena razón

- Alice, creo que nada justifica que Edward haya ido a golpear a Demetri o a quien sea.- rebatí su punto

- Lo sé, no fue una buena decisión.- me apoyó.- Pero si lo hizo, realmente ese chico tuvo que haber agotado hasta su último gramo de paciencia

- ¿Y siempre va a ser así?.- inquirí

- Por lo que sé, Jasper me comentó que la pelea tuvo que ver contigo ¿Verdad?.- no quise afirmar, sintiéndome demasiado altanera.- Bella, Edward te quiere…

- No es forma de demostrarlo. Yo no soy un objeto que él haya adquirido Alice.- exclamé.- No estoy acostumbrada a esto… El es mi primer novio.- dije con vergüenza por confiar mis intimidades.- Pero no es lo que yo quiero

- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?.- preguntó cautelosa

- Conversar y tomar decisiones.- expliqué. Alice movió su cabeza afirmativamente, pero seguro no estando de acuerdo con mi respuesta

**…**

- Vienen en camino.- informó Esme, una vez cortó su llamado

Habían pasado 5 horas, 5 interminables horas en que hubo que esperar que el padre de Demetri retirara la denuncia contra Edward. Por lo que oía de los demás, Edward había llegado y había golpeado a Demetri sin esperar reacción por parte de él… Estaba hecha un lío, y me dolía todo esto… Dolía su desconfianza en mí, su forma de resolver algo que podría haberse conversado, su enojo hacia mí en primera instancia…

- ¿Qué pasa hija?.- mi padre tomó mi mano con delicadez y la posó en su regazo

- Nada.- intenté darle mi mejor sonrisa

- Hija, no tomes una resolución apresurada a todo esto.- aconsejó.- Quizás él erró en sus acciones, pero errar es humano

- Papá…

- Acción, llama a reacción. No creo que Edward sea un hombre de las cavernas para golpear sin motivo alguno

- Demetri es un amigo. Y el hermano de Jane, mi amiga de Universidad.- le confié para que entendiera en cierto modo

- ¿Sólo un amigo?.- cuestionó

- Bueno… él, ha hecho cosas…- balbucee.- Y Edward, en base a eso…

- Entiendo. Entonces con mayor razón, piensa bien las cosas.- acarició el dorso de mi mano

Asentí y nos quedamos allí, tomados de la mano. Alice, Rose y las pequeñas se retiraron luego, cuando Montse protestara por comida y Amy por sus juguetes. Esme se dedicó a conversar con mi madre y Rachel solamente entró en acción para darme las medicinas que requería. Su cara mostraba disculpa, y desapareció pronto.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Carlisle, Emmett y un magullado Edward traspasaron la puerta principal. Quise correr hacia él en cuanto lo vi, y poder quitar las marcas que se extendían por su labio, mandíbula y mejillas… Sin embargo, me quedé en mi mismo sitio sin mover un músculo. Él me miró y sus ojos expresaron tanto arrepentimiento, que mi corazón se encogió, pero no llegué hasta él… No fui…

- ¿Cómo estás hijo?.- Esme fue la primera en correr hacia él

- Mamá.- gimió cuando Esme lo abrazó.- Estoy bien.- contestó, con su mirada hacia mí

- El Señor Volturi retiró todos los cargos.- habló Carlisle.- Su hijo lo decidió así

- Yo creo más bien que la experiencia no era como para volver a repetirla.- se carcajeó Emmett.- Estoy seguro que el derechazo de Edward lo hizo recapacitar

- Emmett.- siseó Carlisle

- Ok, mejor me calló y me voy. Adiós.- se despidió y algo le susurró a Edward antes de salir

- Bella.- llamó Carlisle.- Creo que sería bueno que conversáramos.- asentí.- Edward, tú también

Carlisle se encaminó hacia el despacho que ocupaba Edward. Me puse de pié y lo seguí, al igual que Edward, a quien de soslayo observé levantar su mano para tomar la mía, y retractarse en último minuto. No me detuve a preguntar o pedir que lo hiciera, sólo seguí adelante y me adentré en la habitación, donde Carlisle estaba de pié esperando por nosotros… Edward se sentó frente, y toda su atención se centró en mí, provocando mis nervios.

- Le comenté a Edward, que tus padres se habían enterado de la relación que mantienen.- comenzó Carlisle.- ¿Conversaste con ellos?

- Si.- susurré. Edward esperó que prosiguiera, pero sólo dije eso

- ¿Cuál fue su reacción? Digo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en que tuvieron conocimiento, y por otro lado, el hecho de que ustedes viven juntos.- continuó

- Creo que bien…- murmuré

- Bien. Lo que ha pasado esta mañana, no puede volver a ocurrir. Edward está conciente de aquello.- espetó.- Quiero saber cual es tu opinión sobre todo esto Bella.- inquirió

Miré a Carlisle que estaba notoriamente contrariado con todo esto. Y luego posé mis ojos fugazmente en Edward, me miraba expectante y sus ojos intentaban disculparse de todas las maneras posibles… Pero yo no sabía que pensar, y como afrontar. Tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos en pugna y por ahora, necesitaba sentarme sin presiones a entender mi cabeza y mi corazón, y lo único que podía hacer que lo lograra, era salir de acá.

- No… No sé.- dije al fin. Tomé aire y continué, sabiendo que esto nos mataría a los dos.- Lo único que sé, es que… necesito salir de aquí unos días

- Bella…- habló por primera vez él, su tono fue de súplica y me quise golpear por hacer esto, pero era lo mejor

- Quiero pensar.- seguí hablando a ambos.- Yo no quiero esto para mí, ni para nosotros… Tú...- me dirigí a él esta vez.- Tomaste decisiones por mí, y pensaste por mí… Yo no iba a correr a él por un montón de obsequios.

- No es eso.- intentó protestar, pero seguí como si no lo hubiese oído

- Te molestaste conmigo, aun no sé cual era la razón. Pero la forma en que te referiste a mí, antes que mis padres llegaran me dolió… Porque yo no te he dado motivos para que desconfíes, lo sabes…- susurré, apuntando a lo que él y yo compartimos

- ¿Estás segura Bella?.- interrumpió Carlisle.- Si ese es tu parecer, iré a decirle a tu enfermera que guarde tus cosas. Estarás en mi casa el tiempo que estimes conveniente

- Bella…- habló nuevamente Edward y se levantó hasta estar frente a mí

- Si Carlisle, es lo que deseo por ahora.- respondí, sin mirar a Edward

Carlisle asintió, y aunque esperé verlo contento con mi proceder, miró a su hijo de una forma nostálgica. Salió del cuarto, dejándome con Edward a solas. No quise levantar mi mirada, pero lograba ver que su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia mí, esperando que yo dijera más… Cuando ya no pude soportar el silencio instaurado, me levanté con el propósito de salir de allí, pero Edward tomó mi brazo y me detuvo.

- Lo siento.- habló suave.- Cometí un error, pero creo no merecer el castigo que me estás dando

- No estoy castigándote Edward. Sólo estoy intentando tener la cabeza fría para pensar.- por primera vez lo miré y quise llorar al verlo así

- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que pensar?.- preguntó en voz baja.- ¿Si quieres seguir conmigo?

- Pensar en mí.- contesté, pero lo cierto era que yo era él, lo quisiera o no

- Actué mal, lo se…- suspiró hondo.- Pero no quiero perderte. Perdóname.- pidió

- No se trata de perdonar Edward.- aparté la mirada de él.- No quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir

- Te juro que no volverá a pasar. No sé que me pasó… No pensé

- Si pensaste.- contradije.- Y piensas, crees que yo seré igual a Tanya

- Eso no es así.- negó y soltó mi brazo

- ¿Me vas a negar que te molestaste e hiciste esto creyendo que yo podía ceder ante Demetri?.- bajó la mirada al piso.- No soy ella Edward, y hasta que tu no entiendas eso… Creo que lo mejor es estar separados un tiempo

- Bella, no…- rogó con su voz y sus ojos.- Déjame demostrarte que esto sólo fue una estupidez. Sé que fue infantil lo que hice, pero entiéndeme…

- Eso es lo que quiero.- toqué con mi mano su rostro.- Quiero entender, y quiero que tu entiendas… Yo te quiero, y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie

- Ahora lo entiendo, pero por favor.- tomó mi mano y la apretó contra su mejilla

- Démonos un tiempo.- solté al fin. Comenzó a negar, pero hablé antes que lo hiciera.- Te quiero, sólo necesito pensar.- Se quedó en silencio y luego sonrió

- Pensar.- rió amargamente.- Quizás esa es la diferencia... Yo no tengo nada que pensar, y menos si respecta a ti…

- Necesito pensar.- volví a repetir.- Volvió a su rostro serio, y luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar

- ¿Puedo… puedo ir a verte?.- preguntó con temor

- Es mejor que estemos unos días así, sin vernos.- dije con dolor

- Yo te amo.- pronunció con su voz rota

Sentí mi corazón dejar de latir ante la absorción de sus palabras ¡Me amaba! Me amaba, como yo a él… Y sin embargo, otras dudas me asaltaron... ¿Ese amor era suficiente para seguir adelante?, la respuesta llegó a mí al ver su rostro raspado y con signos de esa pelea estúpida… Faltaba lo primordial en todo esto, no existía la base que cimentaría nuestra relación en el tiempo, la confianza.

Tomó mi mano y depositó un tierno beso en la palma de la misma. Me quedó observando unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, él esperaba que yo cambiara de opinión o que respondiera a sus palabras… Y quería hacerlo, pero el recuerdo de Tanya no me atormentaba a mi, sino a él… Y aunque me doliera, él necesitaba borrar por completo el paso de ella por su vida… Necesitaba entender, que nadie era irrepetible. Que yo era Bella, y lo amaba hasta el final…

- Bella. Estamos listos.- anunció Carlisle

- Bien.- asentí.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en el mismo momento que entendí lo que esto significaba. Él no estaría cuando abriera mis ojos, cuando sonriera o cuando lo buscara. La calidez de su mano abandonó la mía, y me atreví a mirarlo. Sus ojos eran el reflejo de los míos… Nunca antes una despedida había sido tan dolorosa, pero esperaba que ese dolor pronto se cumpliera en cenizas… Y que de esas cenizas, resurgiera algo eterno, duradero y sin mácula. Un amor sin fantasmas…

**…**

- ¿Segura que son las válvulas que te tienen así?.- cuestionó Jane al ver mi estómago en total expansión.- ¿No será una mini Bella o un mini Edward?.- en ese momento mi sonrisa se esfumó

Llevaba una semana en casa de Carlisle, es decir, una semana desde esa última vez que habíamos hablado Edward y yo. Alice me había comentado en sus visitas, que había retomado su trabajo, al no tener que estar pendiente de mí, pero otra noticia de él, no había recibido… No sabía si estaba bien o estaba igual que yo, extrañándolo hasta en sueños.

La última visita a mi médico, había sido lo que se esperaba. Sólo faltaban unos centímetros más de anchura en mi vientre, para que tuviera que someterme a la última cirugía, y ya estaba preparada para una semana más… Pero él no estaría conmigo, y tampoco había estado en estos días… No sabía como volver a enfrentarme a él, no tenía certeza si estos días habían ayudado o habían acabado mi ilusión.

Quería creer que mi decisión había sido la correcta. Necesitaba no flaquear en mis convicciones, y sostener que el tiempo separados le haría replantearse todo lo nuestro y todo su pasado. Pero había momentos, en que el temor me invadía y sentía que había dejado escurrir por mis dedos, la única esperanza de felicidad, porque él era mi felicidad. Y yo también lo amaba, hasta la locura

- Lo siento Bella, no quise ponerte triste.- se disculpó mi amiga al ver el abrupto cambio

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.- mentí

- No lo estás.- me riñó Chris.- Todavía no le encuentro sentido a lo que hiciste

- Él necesita entender que yo no voy a actuar como lo hizo su ex.- defendí mi postura.- Golpeó a Demetri porque temió que fuese como ella y me lanzara poco menos a lo que otro me ofrecía

- Pero él comprendió que había actuado mal, tu misma lo dijiste. Te pidió perdón ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Qué venga de rodillas con velas en las manos a suplicarte? Estás loca

- Lo que quiero es que entienda que las cosas no se solucionan así. Y que me vea quien soy, no quien el cree que puedo llegar a ser.- objeté

- ¿Te ha buscado?.- inquirió Jane esta vez. Negué.- ¿Ha venido?.- volví a negar

- Bella, voy a ser abogado del diablo.- expresó Chris.- Pero te precipitaste. No creo que haya sido la mejor forma. Quizás… tú lo tomas como un tiempo, pero puede que él… lo tome como algo definitivo.- mi pecho se comprimió ante sus palabras

- Entonces…- dejé la frase inconclusa.- No puede ir y golpear a todo el mundo.- intenté cambiar el rumbo del tema

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?.- la miré encogiéndome de hombros

- No lo sé…- suspiré.- Carlisle tiene razón. Esto no puede volver a ocurrir

- Ya ¿Y?.- apremió Chris

- Y bueno, creo que lo mejor…- ni siquiera fui capaz de decirlo, sin sentir ese nudo en mi garganta

- No jodas.- gimió, enterrando su cara en las manos.- ¿Tan cobarde y ciega eres?

- ¿Qué?.- pregunté tontamente

- Ok. Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo. Me aburrí de este juego de mierda.- indicó a Jane. Mi amiga mordió su labio y bajó su mirada al suelo

- ¿Qué cosa?.- entrecerré mis ojos hacia ellos, que se miraron un segundo para luego centrarse en mí

- Bella. Yo te dije como era mi hermano desde un principio.- comenzó Jane

- Lo que ella te quiere decir, es que Demetri no es ningún santo. Y que tu Edward, al que todos intentan colgar en este momento, actuó por provocación del idiota de su hermano.- indicó a Jane con su barbilla

- Escuché cuando mi hermano hablaba con un amigo suyo.- retomó Jane.- No sé si siente algo por ti de verdad, quizás si o quizás no…

- ¡Oh, por favor!.- gimoteó Chris.- Voy a traducir a esta chica.- dijo solemne.- Demetri se encaprichó con la primera chica que lo rechazó, o sea, tú querida Bella

- Mi hermano no es mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero dale un poco de crédito. Puede que si sienta algo más por Bella.- comenzaron a pelear entre ellos

- Tu hermano le ha hinchado las pelotas a Edward para que Bella le de el pase a él.- le habló como si fuera una niña pequeña.- Bella, Demetri sólo ha tratado que tu y Edward no estén juntos

- Mi hermano le estaba contando a su amigo que él iba a conseguir si o si acostarse con la chica que lo había rechazado

- Mas que eso, el idiota por el que te peleaste con el ogro verde o el ex ogro verde, sólo está interesado en que dejes de ser "inocente".- agitó comillas en el aire.- Y ese día, cuando Edward lo golpeó, él le encaró que tu habías estado a punto de acostarte con él con día, hora y fecha ¡Buen chico, eh!.- ironizó

- ¿Qué? Pero… si él lo golpeó sin provocación. Y Edward lo ratificó.- susurré totalmente desconcertada

- Fue así Bella. Yo estaba allí, y me hermano fue bastante explícito en sus detalles.- corrigió mi amiga.- Por eso me alegré de verle dos dientes menos.- se burló al final

- Creo que el ogro verde o ex, es más caballero de lo que el animal de su hermano es.- Jane lo miró molesta, pero luego sonrió.- Se quedó callado, cuando pudo contar como habían sido las cosas

- ¿Bella?.- los tres nos giramos hacia mi padre que se acercaba en su silla

- Nosotros nos vamos.- anunció Chris, poniéndose de pié.- Y piénsalo, no seas burra.- me susurró

- Lo siento amiga. Pero siempre hay un patán en las familias. Yo que tú, agradezco que no sea yo.- se rió ella y se fueron

- ¿Qué pasa papá?.- me acerqué a él

- Toma.- me pasó un pequeño paquete envuelto

- ¿Y esto?.- lo tomé y comencé a desenvolverlo.

Mis ojos picaron en el mismo instante que vi lo que se ocultaba detrás de ese papel… La pañoleta que tantas veces había usado estaba allí, aquella que Edward me había obsequiado hacía tiempo atrás… Mi corazón bombeó con fuerza renovada, pero un pequeño pinchazo se instaló en él, al pensar en los dos caminos que podía significar esto.

- ¿C-cuando llegó esto?.- pregunté intentando ocultar mis lágrimas

- No llegó, se vino conmigo.- explicó papá. Lo miré sin comprender.- Ayer, mientras fuiste a tu chequeo médico… Carlisle fue a visitar a Edward y yo fui con él

- Pero…

- No era cierto que me sentía mal.- sonrió.- Necesitaba hablar con… la única persona que ha hecho a mi hija sonreír como nunca

- Papá.- lo abracé y dejé que los ríos corrieran por mí rostro.- ¿Q-qué dijo?.- pregunté con temor

- Lo que dijo, será algo que él mismo tenga oportunidad de decirte.- me separó de él levemente.- Ahora quiero ser yo, quien te diga algo

- Te escucho.- susurré

- Cuando yo tuve este accidente.- tocó su silla.- Quise morirme, no por mí; sino por ti… Tu sabes lo que me costó o me ha costado superar todo

- Papá…- quise interrumpirlo

- No te preocupes, a lo que quiero llegar es a otra cosa.- me cortó.- Cuando pasó esto. Muchas cosas cambiaron en mí, sobre todo la seguridad en mí… Tu madre siguió a mi lado como siempre, pero yo… con mis temores nacientes, veía todo mal.- negó

- ¿Tú y mi mamá… no estuvieron bien?.- pregunté, aun sabiendo que la respuesta era positiva

- Así es. Hija, los temores son inherentes a uno. Ya sea por experiencias malas pasadas o como en mi caso, de un momento a otro…

- ¿A qué te refieres con experiencias pasadas?.- lo miré directamente ¿Hablaba de Edward?

- Edward me contó toda su experiencia hija.- mi boca estuvo a punto de abrirse.- Me contó de esa mujer que lo engañó… Y me contó de cómo había sido contigo en un principio.- dijo calmado. Y mis ojos se abrieron con desmesura

- T-te contó…- dije afirmando mis palabras

- Valiente.- elogió mi padre con una sonrisa.- Un hombre hecho y derecho para confiar sus errores al ser que más ama a la persona que en su momento no quiso

- Lo sé.- concordé con él

- Y que poco a poco se convirtió en su vida.- sonreí con mis ojos cristalinos.- Eso es lo que él me expresó que eras para él, y le creo… No me preguntes la certeza de por qué le creo, pero me siento identificado con él

- ¿Cómo?

- El volvió a vivir en cierta forma. Así como yo lo hice luego del accidente hija.- acarició mi rostro.- Bella, es normal que él sienta miedo en una nueva relación, tras lo que fue su experiencia.- sus ojos me trataban de expresar más que sus palabras.- Yo veía cosas donde no las había. Muchas veces, imaginaba que tu madre se iría con otro y me dejaría

- Sabes que eso no sería así.- argumenté

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta.- fruncí el ceño.- Tu sabes que no será así, porque no estás en el lugar de la otra persona. Pero estando en el sitio, en esos zapatos… Eso no depende de uno hija… Sino de la otra persona

- Entonces…

- Tu madre… Con paciencia, hechos y palabras, logró hacerme entender que lo nuestro era más fuerte que cualquier accidente pudiese cambiar.- sonrió calidamente.- Está en ti, hacerle entender de la misma manera que tu madre conmigo, que tu no eres ella y no cometerás los mismos errores…

« Con paciencia, con palabras y acciones que demuestren eso con convicción… Y con amor hija… Él puede intentar todo, pero las relaciones son un trabajo en equipo. No es un tú y él aparte. Es un nosotros juntos contra lo demás. Las cosas no cambian de un día para otro, pero el amor y la comprensión; así mismo los errores… Nos encaminan en el recorrido a una meta segura »

« Él ya cometió un error. Ahora está en ti olvidar ese mal paso que dio… ¿Te ves en un futuro con él? ¿Lo amas para ser paciente a los malos momentos que puedan suceder? ¿Sientes algo tan fuerte por él capaz de arrasar con todo lo malo?... Responde esas preguntas, y luego toma tu decisión. El ya lo hizo, la respuesta está allí »

Tomó una pequeña hoja que estaba entre la pañoleta y me lo extendió. Besó mi frente, dando palmaditas cariñosas en mi mano y salió en su silla del lugar.

_._

_Me veo en un futuro solamente contigo._

_Te amo para pasar por cielo e infierno contigo._

_Sé que cometí errores Bella. Y no sabes cuanto me ha dolido estar separado de ti por una estupidez. Son cinco días, pero parecen una eternidad…Y aunque se que es solo un tiempo lo que me haz pedido, siento temor a que no sea sólo eso…_

_¿Sabes algo? Esta pañoleta, tiene un significado especial para mí… Cuando la conseguí, una mujer me dijo que la dueña de ella sería mi novia y sería mucho más de lo que era en ese momento… No tenía razón, estaba lejos de la realidad presente que vivo hoy...  
_

_Tú no eres mucho más de lo que eras en ese momento. Tú lo eres todo para mí ¡Todo!_

_Nunca serás ella… Porque ella no podría parecerse a ti, aunque lo intentara_

_Y tu no podrías ser ella nunca, porque un ángel no puede convertirse en _

_Te amo_

_Edward._

_._

_…_

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_**Ya, me llegó la inspiración y arreglé todo el capítulo en una tarde ¡Shin! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Ganas de matarme? No, please..**

**Algunas me pidieron hacer sufrir a Edward, aquí lo tienen, así que no me cuelguen a mí... El próximo sabremos bien qué pasó con Ed**

**Pero sólo se verá como un recuerdillo. Me carga cuando se repiten los diálogos y toda la chuchoca (hechos xD)  
**

**Miren, me pongo en el lugar de Bella, y la entiendo... (Ehm, creo que mi opinión es subjetiva) **

**Me silencio y me voy, dijo Emmett jiji**

* * *

**PD 1:- Cariños enormes a mariadriana25- glenda- moniita- Jessica- Adry- aamatista16 y gracie. Gracias por acordarse de la Pam3 y dejarle su huella. Siempre se agradece su ternura y su tiempo. Al igual que mis viejas y nuevas lectoras ¡Besitos a todas!**

**PD 2:- Bueno chicas, a este fic le queda poquito. Está en sus últimos suspiros ¡Snif!... Para las que ya me han preguntado, la nueva historia "Juego de Caretas" está en su segundo capítulo. Así que pasen por mi perfil y la encontrarán... Para las que me han consultado algún detalle... Edward no tiene nada que ver con los de mis otras historias "Nones". Pero para todo final decente, se necesita un comienzo siniestro _Muahaha_... **

**...**

**Feliz 18 para mis compatriotas. Bailen harto, tomen harto y coman harto. Y después a puro ejercicio jijiji**

**¡Viva mi lindo Chilito! Aunque ya se caiga al mar y se agarre con dientes y uñas a la cordillera =)**

**...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XXII**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Ed.-**

**...**

Miré mi cara en el espejo. Las magulladuras ya habían pasado, al menos yo no había tocado la peor parte. Quise sonreír, pero en realidad no me apetecía hacerlo, menos cuando por culpa de las marcas que llevaba en mi cara, Bella ya no estaba aquí conmigo… El muy idiota se había burlado en mi cara cuando había ido a reclamar sus _galanterías_, que estaba más seguro que nunca, sólo tenían el claro incentivo de disgustar la tranquila relación que teníamos con Bella, y lo había logrado.

_…_

_- Quiero hablar contigo.- no me esmeré en un saludo cordial_

_- ¿Bella se aburrió de ti? Me imaginaba… Era lógico que buscara algo mejor para ella.- se mofó el idiota cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho_

_- Vengo a exigirte, porque he notado que las buenas palabras contigo no funcionan. Que dejes tranquila a Bella y a mí.- erguí mi cuerpo ofensivamente_

_- Yo nunca te he molestado a ti. Y en lo que respecta a ella, creo que tengo más derecho que nadie…- dejó la frase abierta. Y mi rabia salió a flote_

_- ¿Si? ¿Y según tu por qué?.- sisee_

_- Que te parece saber que antes de ti estuve yo con ella en una cómoda cama de una cabaña, muy juntos y calurosos ¡Wow! Si que es fogosa esa chica, pero tranquilo, fuimos por parte. No la desfloré, aun….- se rió de su broma y su cursilería.  
_

_Poco le duró la diversión, cuando perdí todo atisbo de cordura y recordé las lecciones que Emmett me había pasado enseñando para aprender a pelear como hombre, según sus palabras_

_…_

Puse mis manos sobre el lavado y cargué el peso de mi cuerpo en mis brazos. Habían pasado semanas ya, desde su última operación. Para ser exactos, poco más de un mes. Ella había preferido seguir en casa de mis padres y no volver conmigo. Al menos en cierto modo o eso quería creer yo… Luego que le había enviado esa nota, esperaba ansioso una llamada o alguna palabra de parte suya las veces que nos habíamos visto. Pero sólo estaba el silencio…

Terminé de rasurar mi incipiente barba y me vestí con la ropa que mi hermana me había obligado a usar esta noche. Había organizado una de sus espectaculares fiestas, la excusa esta vez, era el nuevo comienzo de Bella… Sonreí tristemente al ver esfumados mis anhelos de haber tenido este encuentro sólo los dos. Pero estando en plan de buenos amigos, todo se complicaba… Porque así era nuestra relación últimamente, de buenos amigos. Distantes y silenciosos, pero buenos amigos.

_…_

_- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- Bien. Algo mareada aún, pero bien.- alisó arrugas inexistentes en las blancas cobijas de hospital_

_- ¿Cuándo te dejaran irte a casa?.- pregunté esperanzado de volver a tenerla conmigo_

_- El médico ha dicho que deberé quedarme unos días.- respondió sin mirarme_

_- Espero que pasen rápido los días.- sonreí y toqué su mano con las yemas de mis dedos_

_- Edward…- la miré instándole a seguir. Suspiró y supe que esto no era bueno.- Volveré a casa de tus padre cuando salga_

_- ¿Por qué?.- pregunté con decepción flagrante_

_- Es lo mejor por el momento.- contestó simplemente. Asentí sin sentirme con ánimos de agregar algo más.- Seguiremos siendo amigos.- la miré sonreír y tuve que hacerlo por acto reflejo. Porque con esto terminó de enterrarme vivo_

_…_

Esa había sido nuestra conversación, días después de su intervención. Y las cosas no habían variado a mi favor desde ese entonces. En el trabajo estaba totalmente colapsado con nuevos proyectos, mientras Emmett y Jacob rendían al máximo en los pendientes. Y ella se enfrascaba en largas horas de estudio, tratando de adelantar materias, para cuando volviera a la Universidad…

Así que las veces que la lograba ver, era en compañía de alguien más y su actuar me indicaba que no estaba totalmente cómoda con mi presencia. Por ende, prefería retirarme pronto, antes de seguir notando sus evasivas y sintiéndome podrido al tener que sentirla más y más lejos.

¿Esto sería el final de todo?

**…**

- Edward, no quiero ser abogado del diablo, pero creo que viendo las cosas como están sería bueno que te pusieras en todos los casos.- miré a Jacob queriendo asesinarlo

- Gracias por tu apoyo amigo.- dije sarcástico

- No seas idiota.- bufó.- Yo quiero que terminen juntos, pero…

- Ella parece haberse aburrido de ti.- añadió Emmet desde el asiento trasero

- Si quieren llegar a la dichosa fiesta en mi auto, les exijo que cierren sus bocotas. De lo contrario, el tiempo los acompaña para que den una larga caminata.- frené en seco y esperé

- Yo no he dicho nada ¿Y tu Jake?.- exclamó Emmett tratando de sonar inocente

- Absolutamente nada.- corroboró mi amigo a mi lado

- Excelente.- concluí y puse el auto en marcha nuevamente

Aparqué mi auto donde encontré un maldito espacio vacío. Al parecer mi hermana había invitado a toda la ciudad e inmediatamente me pregunté si Bella estaría de acuerdo con esto. Ella siempre había sido de bajo perfil ¿O hasta en eso había cambiado? Dejé de pensar y seguí a Jacob que hablaba con Leah por el móvil para saber cómo estaba y a Emmett, que parecía tener ruedas en vez de pies, para ir más rápido.

Si el exterior me había parecido excesivo, por dentro era peor. Había un porcentaje significativo de gente que jamás había visto, otro que conocía y no me interesaba interactuar, y mis cercanos, que eran los mínimos. Emmett se perdió rápidamente entre la multitud, y me quedé con Jake. Al menos, parecía ser que éramos dos los incómodos. Divisé a mis padres y me acerqué a ellos para saludarlos.

- Te ves muy apuesto.- elogió mi madre y sutilmente arregló el cuello de mi camisa

- Estoy igual que todos los días.- puse mis ojos en blanco.- ¿Y Alice?.- pregunté, aunque quería saber de otra persona

- Estaba por aquí, pero ya sabes como es tu hermana.- contestó mi padre.- Además, andaba con su nueva muñeca.- se carcajeó

- ¿Bella?.- quiso saber Jake, si se referían a la misma

- La pobre Bella debe estar agotada.- añadió mamá moviendo su cabeza negativamente.- Alice la ha tenido de un lado para otro

- Pensé que ella estaba animada con todo esto.- alcé mi barbilla e indiqué el entorno

- Bella no es de las personas más aficionadas a las fiestas.- rebatió mi padre.- Pero ya sabes como es tu hermana…

- Nadie se le puede oponer.- terminó Jake y rieron los tres.

Mientras estábamos ahí de pié tomando algún cóctel, varias de las modelos que trabajaban con mi hermana se acercaron a saludarme. Algunas más austeras, otras abominablemente efusivas y desagradablemente directas en sus insinuaciones. Recordé a Tanya y como había caído derretido ante ella, lamentable que esta vez yo ya estaba derretido ante alguien, y ninguna de ellas podía ocupar ese lugar.

Volví a dar una rápida mirada al lugar por sobre las cabezas de todos las asistentes, hasta que la vi… Era ella junto a mi hermana y Rose. Caminaban distraídas por el lugar, sonriendo de algo que comentaban… Ni siquiera me esforcé por parecer despreocupado. Mis ojos la analizaban sin tapujos y me deleité al verla lucir un vestido negro con detalles plateados, que mostraba perfectamente la nueva Bella… Estaba hermosa, pero para mí no había antes y después, sólo ella, preciosa como siempre. Su cuerpo había perdido peso, pero seguía siendo la esencia y la silueta que me había enamorado como idiota.

- Cierra la boca Edward.- susurró Jake divertido tras mío

- ¿Se ve preciosa, no es cierto?.- presionó mi madre

- Ella siempre ha sido hermosa.- contradije sus dichos. Me voltee a verlos y todos sonreían impresionados por mis palabras

- Muy bien dicho Edward.- elogió mi padre por primera vez y palmeó mi hombro

- Es la verdad.- encogí mis hombros y miré mi copa, para alzar la vista nuevamente y verlas dirigirse a nosotros

Mi hermana me miraba sonriente, pagada de sí misma por el trabajo hecho sobre mi Bella. Rose agitaba su cabeza, obviamente buscando a alguien más. Y ella nuevamente se mostraba nerviosa a cada paso que daba hacia mí ¿Por qué habíamos vuelto al principio? Con esfuerzo, desvié mi mirada de su persona, aunque lo único que quería, era pasarme toda la noche embriagándome de su presencia.

- Hola hermanito.- canturreó Alice.- Te ves muy apuesto.- indicó mi ropa. Sólo ahí noté la similitud de mis colores con la ropa de Bella

- Muchas gracias.- sonreí y viajé mis ojos más allá de ella.- Hola Bella. Te ves preciosa.- elogié, ganándome un sonrojo nuevo

- Gracias.- se acercó y besó mi mejilla. Cerré mis ojos unos segundos para disfrutar su cercanía y calor

- ¿Edward?.- me voltee a Rose.- ¿Emmett vino contigo?

- Si. Te puedo dar una pista de donde está.- le sonreí.- Mesa de los bocadillos

- Yo que tú, lo saco de ahí inmediatamente. No quedará comida si sigue allí.- bromeó Jake. Y ella desapareció fugazmente

- ¿Y Jasper?.- pregunté al no verlo

- Mi hermoso marido no es muy asiduo a estos eventos, como tu sabes.- rodó sus ojos.- Así que anda por ahí, huyendo de mi entusiasmo

- Voy a buscarlo.- señaló Jake y también se fue

Lo único que hice fue estar de espectador mientras Bella conversaba animadamente con mis padres y mi hermana. Rogaba porque en algún momento todos buscaran excusas para marcharse y dejarnos a solas, pero mi hermana se había tomado muy en serio su papel de tutor, y en cuanto se alejó la arrastró con ella. Bufé y quise gruñirle por su poco tino, parecía más bien que todos sus movimientos estaban calculados para impedir mi cercanía a ella.

- ¿Aun no arreglan las cosas?.- me sorprendí que esa pregunta viniera de mi padre

- Somos amigos.- refunfuñé. Mi miró alzando su ceja incrédulo.- ¿Qué? Ni tu me querías cerca de ella, así que no veo la razón para mirarme así

- Tú lo haz dicho, no quería.- me sonrió.- Edward, necesitaba saber si ibas en serio con esto o no

- ¿Y cual es tu veredicto ahora?.- cuestioné

- Creo que me haz sabido demostrar al nuevo Edward.- apoyó su mano en mi hombro

- Pero parece que siempre me doy cuenta tarde de las cosas.- mascullé

- ¿No sería mejor si vas y le dices esto a la persona indicada?… No es que me moleste escucharte, pero necesito trabajar mi cuerpo y el baile es lo mejor ¡Tu madre me espera!.- enfatizó y caminó en dirección a mi madre que lo miraba coquetamente

Me acerqué a la barra y desde ahí observé todo a mí alrededor. Divisé a mi hermana, quien bailaba eufórica en el centro de la pista con ella… Mis pies picaban por caminar hasta allí y ser yo quien tuviera el privilegio de estar con ella, pero en vez de eso, preferí rellenar mi vaso y calmar mi ansiedad con la fuerza de un par de Whiskys… Periféricamente percibí unas señas, miré y vi a Jasper agitando sus manos hacia mí. Dejé mi bebida y me acerqué a él, quien me empujó e hizo que avanzara hasta quedar al lado de Bella y Alice.

- Lamentamos disculpar señoritas y señoras, pero no quiero irme a casa sin un baile siquiera.- expuso. Me guiñó.- ¿Me concede esta pieza?.- extendió su mano a su mujer

- Por supuesto caballero. No me perdería la oportunidad de bailar con tan apuesto galán.- sonrió mi hermana y se entregó a la música junto a su pareja

- Eh, creo que iré a tomar un jugo.- señaló Bella, viendo que me quedaba allí sin hacer nada.

- Espera.- tomé su cintura y la jalé hacia mí.- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?.- pregunté tontamente

- S-sólo si tu quieres.- bisbiseo poniendo sus manos sobre las mías, que descansaban en su cintura

- Es por lo único que estoy aquí.- susurré sobre su cabello

La cicatriz se veía casi imperceptible desde su níveo cuello hacia abajo, donde quité mi mirada enseguida, pues no se vería muy elegante de mi parte. La atraje hacia mí y quise permanecer eternamente así con ella, sin un solo punto de distancia… Sabía que la música no ameritaba estar prácticamente adherido a ella, pero no pensaba desaprovechar esta oportunidad ¿Pero cómo empezar nuevamente?

Jake despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y unas insinuaciones gesticuladas. Mi hermana detuvo su baile e intentó venir hacia nosotros, pero Jasper la contuvo... Me consumía levantar su rostro y besarla, pero intentaba por todos los medios mantener mis acciones a raya… En vez de eso la apreté más contra mí, poniendo una de mis manos estratégicamente en su cintura para evitar que se apartara y la otra en su cuello, masajeando su suave piel… Nos movíamos lento, disfrutando del momento, hasta que ella levantó su cara y pude ver el cansancio.

- Te ves cansada.- susurré perdido en sus labios

- Lo estoy. Tu hermana tiene una vitalidad envidiable.- sonrió y su hálito se coló por mi nariz

- ¿Quieres sentarte?.- pregunté. Aunque no quería dejarla ir

- Si. Busquemos algún lugar, pero lejos de Alice.- tomó mi mano y me guió por la multitud

Quería gritar de felicidad al saber que ella tampoco pensaba dejarme ir de su lado. Recordaba haber estado aquí hacia tiempo, así que tomé la iniciativa y la conduje por un pasillo hacia una habitación que sabía estaría desocupada… Entramos y se apoyó en el borde de una mesa, soltando un gran suspiro… La miré detenidamente, se veía un cambio, pero seguía siendo ella. La única mujer que me había enseñado a amar desde dentro hacia fuera.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- consultó. Dirigí mi mirada hacia sus ojos, se veía nerviosa ante mi examen

- Te ves preciosa.- volví a repetir mi cumplido.- Quizás para los demás diferente, pero para mi sigues siendo tú igualmente hermosa

- G-gracias.- sonrió y bajó su mirada. Me acerqué a ella y quedé frente a frente

- Te extraño.- susurré

- Yo también.- correspondió, dejándome sin palabras por un momento.

- ¿Entonces por qué propusiste que siguiéramos siendo amigos, cuando los dos sabemos que sentimos más que ello?.- mi pregunta fue directa

- No lo sé…- mordió su labio y se sonrojó.- Quizás porque soy una tonta

- No.- corregí.- No lo eres, sin embargo pareciera que tuvieras miedo de esto, de mí

- Necesitábamos tiempo Edward.- volvió a mirarme.- Para saber si esto era lo que de verdad queríamos

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Estar juntos.- concluyó.- Nos faltaba confianza, por ambos lados.- aclaró

- Yo siempre supe lo que quería y es estar contigo. Lamento lo que sucedió con tu amigo…

- No. Eso ya pasó y no quiero volver a tocar ese tema.- cortó mis palabras.- Yo también supe siempre que quiero estar contigo, es sólo que… Igualmente siento que fue mejor el tiempo. Puede darme cuenta que…

- ¿Qué?.- apremié

- Que no me siento plena al no estar contigo.- soltó mientras hasta su cuello se volvía rojo. Mi sonrisa creció como un estúpido

- ¿Debo pedir tu concentimeitnos para besarte?.- pregunté sonriendo

- No.- movió su cabeza de lado a lado, mientras sus bucles se agitaban

- Que bueno, porque lo hubiese hecho de todos modos. Es una necesidad imperante

Tomé su rostro y no esperé para saborear sus labios otra vez ¡Dios! Si pensaba que la había extrañado, esto me demostraba que era poca la comparación entre el pensar y el sentir. Su boca se abrió con timidez y supe que debía controlar mis instintos cuando el delicado toque de su lengua hizo contacto con mi labio inferior… Perdí toda noción mientras el beso se volvía fuego entre los dos, y mi lengua exploraba todo lo que tenía en su camino, como volviendo a reconocer un terreno conquistado.

Mi cuerpo sin pensarlo, la presionó más contra la mesa. Haciendo que la fricción de nuestros cuerpos nos hiciera jadear en la boca del otro. Abrí mis ojos mientras la besaba, con el único sentido de ver alguna señal para parar, pero su gestos fundidos en el placer sólo me hicieron aumentar mi ímpetu… Succioné su labio y ella poco a poco abrió sus ojos ¡Cielos! Mi cuerpo reaccionó como desquiciado al mar de deseo que vio en ellos y tomé sus caderas para ceñirlas a la mía… Su gemido me indicó que había sentido cada pulgada de lo que había logrado despertar en mí.

Unos rápidos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron alejarnos, y a mí desistir de la locura que se estaba formando en mi cabeza. Tomarla aquí mismo y llevar nuestra unión al final.

- Creo que debemos volver.- comentó ella, ordenando sus ropas

- Aun no.- tomé su muñeca y la giré hacia mí.- ¿Quieres volver conmigo?.- se que sonaba tonto, pero era importante para mí

- Pensé que eso estaba claro.- sonrió y miró de soslayo la mesa.- Si

- Lo siento.- me disculpé por lo anterior.- Pero tu presencia me borra la perspectiva

- A mi también.- se inclinó y besó mis labios. Para luego abrir la puerta

- ¿Bella?.- la voz de mi hermana rompió mi burbuja. Asomó su pequeño cuerpo por el costado de Bella y me entrecerró sus pequeños ojos.- Ok, creo que mejor te saco de aquí. El león está de caza.- me apuntó y se llevó a Bella que me miraba divertida

**…**

Había pasado un par semanas desde nuestro regreso y aunque me hubiese gustado decir que todo iba bien, la verdad era que casi todo seguía como antes. La había podido ver apenas tres veces y en aquellas oportunidades, debía ser yo quien la buscaba. Porque con mucho esfuerzo, había recibido una llamada y un par de mensajes por ella. Me había mordido la lengua por pedirle que volviera a casa conmigo, y lo había relevado a su criterio, que estaba lejos de adjuntarse al mío por lo visto.

Quizás estaba siendo paranoico, según palabras de Emmett. Pero ansiaba volver al principio, cuando no estaba condicionado por tantas cosas para verla… Tiré los papeles y lápices sobre el escritorio, era infructuoso seguir tratando de avanzar trabajo, cuando mi cabeza estaba a miles de kilómetros… Un estruendo me sacó de mis pensamientos y salí de mi oficina para ver a Jake pálido con el teléfono colgando a sus pies. Lo recogí y me puse frente a él, al tiempo que Emmett entraba devorando un sándwich y tratando de hacerse entender lo que hablaba.

- ¡Jake!.- grité al ver que no reaccionaba

- Mierda, se murió de pié ¡Oh, Dios!.- exclamó Emmett. Lo miré creyendo que bromeaba, pero su rostro estaba impávido.

- No se ha muerto idiota.- le espeté.- ¡Jake!.- tomé sus hombros y lo zarandee, hasta que pestañeó rápidamente

- ¡Leah!.- gritó y mis sentidos se alertaron.- ¡Mi hijo va a nacer!

- Santa madre ¡Me imagino el dolor!.- dijo horrorizado Emmett. Poniendo sus manos en su entrepierna ¿Por qué era tan estúpido a veces?

- ¿Quieres callarte?.- le pedí siseando.- Bien, hay que moverse ¡Ellen!.- le grité a mi secretaria que no tardó en aparecer

- Dígame Señor ¡Oh! Señor Black ¿Se siente bien?

- Va a vomitar.- comentó Emmett

- Está bien o lo estará. Ellen, debemos retirarnos. Si hay algo, ubícame a mí o a Emmett en el móvil ¿Ok?

- Si Señor.- asintió mirando preocupada la cara de cadáver que llevaba mi amigo

Manejé saltando todas las leyes del tránsito mientras intentaba llegar en el menor tiempo posible a la clínica donde se encontraba Leah. Bajamos corriendo y así mismo llegamos donde escuchábamos los gritos claros de mi amiga. Vi a Jake tragar saliva en forma audible y a Emmett hace diversas muecas. Le dimos varios golpecitos en su espalda, un gesto muy propio cuando no sabes que mierda decirle, si los gritos de tu mujer son claras amenazas de nunca más sexo.

- Es un hombre muerto.- susurró Emmett

- No creo que Leah lo mate.- añadí

- ¡Vivirá sin sexo, Edward! Eso es suficiente para matar a un hombre. Es como quitarle la comida, como vivir sin aire, como…

- Por favor, cierra tu boca.- pedí entre hastiado y divertido

- Voy y vuelvo.- comentó y caminó hurgando sus bolsillos

- ¿Dónde vas?.- me extrañé su repentino ataque de ansiedad

- A comprar preservativos. No puedo estar en el mismo lugar de Jake en mucho tiempo.- habló seriamente y despareció

Volvió minutos más tarde con una enorme bolsa en sus manos, y una sonrisa orgullosa por su loable hazaña. Me reí de el y me senté a seguir esperando alguna noticia. Jake solamente había salido para informar que la pasarían pronto a pabellón y que seguramente el parto no sería normal como ellos esperaban. El bebé aun no estaba totalmente en posición para salir. Le dimos todo el ánimo que pudimos y le hicimos saber que no nos iríamos hasta saber que todo había terminado.

- Llamaré a Rose para posponer nuestra salida.- giré mi cabeza lentamente hacia Emmett

- ¿Qué?.- pregunté

- ¿Qué, de qué?.- repitió como un loro.- Iba a salir con Rose, la hermana de Jasper, la cuñada de Alice, la…

- Lo sé idiota, pero no sabía que estaban "_saliendo_".- agité comillas al aire

- Me tiene a prueba.- dijo solemne

- ¿Y para qué todo eso, entones?.- apunté a su bolsa.- Si te tiene a prueba, creo eso no te ayuda

- Hermano ¿Haz oído alguna vez la palabra progresista?.- asentí.- Bueno, es algo parecido. Es como ver hacia futuro.- contestó dudoso.- En fin, eso. Iré a llamarla

Lo quedé mirando realmente asombrado de las idioteces que podía soltar por minuto mi amigo. Escuché una puerta abrirse y Jacob venía caminando acelerado hasta donde estaba. Me puse de pié para recibirlo, pero él pasó de largo por mi lado y se sentó donde antes había estado Emmett.

- No me quiere dentro. Dice que no quiere ver tantos ojos puestos en aquellas zonas prohibidas.- comentó como si no pudiese creer sus palabras

- Eh… Supongo que será ¿Normal?.- intenté sonar optimista

- ¿Normal? Edward conozco cada centímetro de esas zonas.- alcé una de mis cejas.- No te las detallaré, pero creo tener más derecho que todos esos desconocidos de estar allí

- Jacob, guarda la calma.- pedí, al habérseme agotado las palabras

Pasaron los minutos y mi amigo comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Emmett se unió a su causa y parecía su sombra. Decidí hacer algo, antes de volverme loco con tanto paseo. Tomé mi móvil para llamarla a ella, ya que un día más no tenía noticia alguna de su paredero.

- Hola Edward.- saludó al primer timbrazo. Sentí ruido a su alrededor y luego el cierre de una puerta

- Hola amor.- sonreí como tonto.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. Eh, revisando apuntes.- dijo no muy convencida.- ¿Y tú?

- Leah está en pabellón y Jacob no para de dar vueltas de un lado a otro.- sonreí al verlo dar media vuelta nuevamente

- ¡Oh, si! Emmett llamó a Rose y supimos. Espero que todo salga bien.- sin embargo, algo llamó mi atención

- ¿Estás con Rose?.- pude oír cuando inspiró con fuerza, como reteniendo el aire

- Eh, si. Necesitaba unos libros y como Jasper tiene una amplia colección, vine para acá.- la puerta sonó del otro lado y la escuché gemir

- ¿Qué pasa?.- cuestioné al sentirla en silencio y remover cosas

- Nada. Es sólo que se me cayeron unas hojas.- no creí su versión, pero la acepté.- Dale mis saludos. Y cuida bien a Jacob.- agregó

- Iré a verte en un par de horas más.- me adelanté, a su suposición que hoy no la vería

- Estoy cansada Edward. Será mejor vernos mañana.- hice una mueca y suspiré.

- ¿Eso quieres?.- cuestioné. Yo necesitaba verla

- Si. Ahora te dejo Edward. Alice y Rose me necesitan.- se despidió demasiado rápido para mi gusto

- Te amo.- solté antes de que colgara, quería escucharlo de ella también

- Yo igual. Adiós.- colgó y me quedé quieto oyendo de fondo el silencio

Cerré mi móvil y pegué mí frente a la fría pared ¿Por qué ella estaba tan cambiada estos últimos días? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso ya no sentía lo mismo?...

- ¡Es un hombre!.- gritó Jake y me sacó de mis amargos pensamientos

El doctor le informó que todo había salido bien. Que tanto Leah y el niño se encontraban en perfectas condiciones… Lo felicitamos y seguimos a la enfermera que nos guió por unos pasillos hasta llegar a un ventanal gigante, miramos dentro y había cientos de seres diminutos llorando a todo pulmón. Acercaron un pequeño cunero a la ventana y pudimos conocer a Jacob Jr., como lo llamó mi amigo. Era pequeño, pero era ver a Jake en diminuto…

En ese mismo momento me pregunté si algún día yo podría pasar por la misma fascinación que mostraba Jake al mirar embobado a su pequeña muestra de amor con la mujer que el describía como su vida entera… ¿Podría vivir esto con Bella algún día? Un suspiro largo y profundo salió de mi boca, llegando a empañar el vidrio… Así mismo como veía mi vida ahora… Borrosa…

**…**

* * *

**Be.-**

**...**

- ¡No, no y no!.- grité nuevamente

- Bella, es por tu bien.- habló tranquilamente Alice

- Ta dindo.- apuntó la pequeña Amy a la ropa que su madre quería imponerme a la fuerza

- ¿Ves? Hasta mi hija lo cree así ¿Y tú cosita?.- Montse en sus brazos soltó una enorme carcajada, que nos sacó risas a todas

- Edward debe estarme odiando.- pensé en voz alta

- Por lo mismo. Toma la ropa, vístete y ve a darle la sorpresa que tanto hemos trabajado

- Buen punto Alice.- apoyó Rose.- Bella, esto ha sido por tu bien. Querías estar totalmente lista para dar el gran paso. Lo estás, ha sido sacrificado, pero lo haz logrado

- Fue ella.- apunté a Alice.- La que me ha obligado a mantenerme alejada de Edward

- Bella. Algún día me lo agradecerás. La agonía solo aumenta las ganas.- subió y bajó sus cejas sugestivamente. Seguida por Amy que repetía todos los movimientos de su madre

- ¿Y si luego de tener que comportarme indiferente tanto tiempo con él, no quiere verme?.- expresé mis miedos

- ¡Estás loca!.- Rose golpeó mi brazo.- Edward babea_-literalmente-_cuando estás cerca de él. Parece un verdadero perro sediento.

- Bella.- Alice puso a Montse en un brazo y el otro lo puso en su cadera.- Agradece que alcanzaste a cerrarme la puerta en la nariz, porque esa llamada tampoco debiste responderla.- me reprendió

- ¡La loca eres tú! No me dejas llamarle, tampoco enviarle mensajes, menos ir a verlo.- gimotee.- Me odiará

- Error. Estará más deseoso de todo lo que tienes preparado para él esta noche.- tomó mi mano y me arrastró a su baño.- Ahora, cambia tu ropa y ve por él. Porque te juro que si no lo haces hoy, mi secuestro irá doblemente reforzado

- Ok.- recibí las ropas de Rose y tuve que reírme cuando las cuatro pequeñas brujillas levantaban sus pulgares hacia mí, incluso la pequeña Montse.

**…**

- Bien ¡Está perfecto!.- chilló Rose.- Le enviaré una foto a Alice para que lo vea.-

Tomó su móvil y comenzó a fotografiar todo el trabajo que habíamos hecho… Me interné en el baño y volví a mirar mi ropa. Estaba nerviosa, todo esto y la posible reacción que tuviera Edward comía todos mis nervios… Alice supuestamente había planeado una idea para que nuestro reencuentro fuese más especial. Lo malo de ello, era que su plan incluía un martirio continuo, evitando que mi contacto con Edward fuera amplio…

Gemí cuando Rose comenzó a tallar la puerta con sus uñas para que saliera. Tenía miedo de llegar como si nada y esperarlo con esta sorpresa ¿Y si el se había aburrido? ¿Y si llegaba con alguien? ¿Y si no llegaba? ¡O, Jesús! Mil pensamientos me consumieron y abrí la puerta con terror grabado en mi rostro. Rose me observó y rodó sus ojos

- ¡No, otra vez no! Bella él vendrá, llegará solo y estará encantado de lo que haz preparado para él

- ¿Lees mentes?

- No. Lo haz venido repitiendo como papagayo durante toda la noche desde que salimos de casa de Alice. Ahora ven, recuerda todo y toma esto.- roció perfume en mi cuello y escote.- Se tiran como leones a esas partes.- sonrió

- ¿No puedes quedarte?.- mostré todos mis dientes para convencerla

- Bella, tendrás sexo desenfrenado con Edward esta noche.- me sonrojé furiosamente.- No, no quiero ser partícipe de eso. Estoy en sequía y tengo a Emmett a prueba, así que no quiero estímulos para irme a su departamento y tirar todo por la borda

- No tendré sexo.- refunfuñé

- Ok, diré esto por última vez. Tú querías estar preparada para todo ¡Todo!. Lo estás, esta noche será memorable y volverás con él en todo sentido de una buena y jodida vez. Te dolerá al comenzar, pero luego espero escuchar tus gritos desde mi habitación ¡¿Estamos claras?.-asentí.- Bien, porque estaba por golpearte. Suerte y me voy

- Gracias.- sonreí y la acompañé a la puerta

- De nada, para eso somos amigas.- me abrazó.- Y recuerda, esta noche la recordarás siempre. Edward te ama y espera por ti. Ahora es tú turno de demostrarle lo mismo que sientes por él

Cerró la puerta y me recargué en ella. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar. Hice varios ejercicios para relajarme, pero nada parecía surgir efecto alguno ¡Rayos! Volví a verificar que todo estuviera en su lugar, mis piernas temblaban a cada paso que daba y mi respiración parecía haberse disparado… En la oscuridad que me inundaba, me acerqué a la ventana y esperé… Hasta que las luces de un auto, me alertaron de su llegada… Grité para tratar de sacar algo, pero sólo conseguí toser como loca.

Paró el motor y me pasee de un lado a otro, pensando en el mejor lugar para recibirlo cuando abriera la puerta. Cada segundo mi corazón latía más violentamente, y me sentía como en esas películas de suspenso, cuando el asesino está escondido en algún lugar de la casa ¡Mierda, me estaba volviendo loca!... Paré de respirar cuando la puerta se abrió y una ráfaga de aire frío se coló y erizó mis bellos de pies a cabeza… Cerré mis ojos y me quedé como estatua. Igual que él por lo visto

- ¿Bella?.- preguntó extrañado. Las luces iluminaron y me giré en cámara lenta

- H-hola.- agité mi mano hacia él

- Hola.- sonrió, pero su rostro mostraba claros signos de no entender nada

- Este… Vine y quise darte una sorpresa.- balbucee

- Lo haz logrado.- dejó sus llaves sobre el arrimo y se acercó a mí.- Hola.- volvió a saludar y depositó un corto beso en mis labios

- ¿Te gusta?.- me alejé y con mi mano expuse la mesa con todo los accesorios que allí había puesto para ambientar una romántica velada

- Mucho.- sonrió.- Pero más me gusta lo que tengo en estos momentos entre mis manos.- las cuales puso sobre mi cintura

- Okey.- respondí con una risita boba

- ¿Por qué haz estado tan extraña?.- me removí incómoda, sabía que era una pregunta segura. ¿Y qué le diría? ¿Idea de tu hermana?

- Bueno, lo cierto es que… ¡Alice no me dejaba acercarme a ti!.- hablé todo de corrido y tapé mi cara con mis manos.

- ¿Alice?.- repitió. Suspiró y quitó mis manos de mi rostro.- Y tú le hiciste caso.- afirmó serio

- ¿Estás molesto?.- hice una mueca nerviosa y mordí mi labio con fuerza ¿Y si decía que sí?

- No.- me besó rápido y me quedó viendo.- Pero no quiero tenerte lejos mío, nunca más. Por favor.- susurró poniendo su boca sobre la mía

- Nunca más.- prometí.- Yo tampoco soportaba esto.- gimotee como niña pequeña

- Te amo demasiado.- habló con tanto sentimiento, que pensé desmayarme allí mismo

- Te amo, te amo y más te amo.- sonreímos los dos por mi cántico de "Te amos"

Nos besamos como si no hubiese un nuevo día. Me vi prontamente acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo, y ni siquiera sabía como había avanzado hasta allí. Su boca y su lengua se movían con insistencia sobre la mía, y yo respondía con la misma fuerza. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y a cada toque, esa corriente se expandía por donde sus dedos pasaban… Su boca se apartó de la mía y antes que recorriera mi cuello, me adelanté para ser yo quien saboreara su piel.

Mis piernas se distendieron dando a paso a una de las suyas entre las mías. Miré por sobre su hombro la mesa intacta esperando por la comida, pero apartarme de este lugar, era lo que menos pasaba por mi cabeza en este momento… Sentía calor, por la situación mezclada por nerviosismo… Y obligué a mi mente desconcertar su unión con mi cuerpo, llevando mi mano por su pecho hasta llegar a la cintura de su pantalón… Recordé la vez que él me había detenido, y eso me impulsó a actuar sin razonar…

El gemido que brotó de sus labios, en cuanto mi mano presionó la carne dura entre sus piernas, me dio valentía para seguir y seguir... Masaje sin experiencia sobre ella, y decidí que la comida no sería lo que disfrutaríamos ahora… Había algo más importante…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Bien chicas... Lo siento, pero me vi obligada a cortarlo cuando iba en 14 hojas ¡Ew!**

**Quizás encontraron muy sutil la reconciliación, pero lo fuerte vendrá en el otro.. En todo sentido jaja**

**Me he decidio. Quedan 2 capítulos, más el epílogo. Y sería "El Fin"**

**Háganme saber sus opiniones y se me cuidan mil**

* * *

**PD 1:- Besitos y cariños a Adry- mariadriana25- Jessica- Moniita- gracie- aamatista16- BET- marivenezuela- pame- milagros- Yeya Cullen- Miss Psycho Crazy y NERY... Muchas gracias chicas a todas, y las que se han unido ahora último igual. A todas las demás ¡Las Adoro! Muack, muack para ustedes..**

**...**

**_Me voy, me voy... porque estoy en la Ofis... Tá, tá..._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XXIII**

**...**

**(Recomendación musical: "I`ll Be Waiting" - Lenny Kravitz)**

**Es tan sexy este tema xD  
**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Ed.-**

**...**

Sentir el calor que traspasaba su mano por sobre la ropa a mi miembro, me llevó a jadear sobre sus labios como si estuviera en mi último aliento. Abrí mi boca y la besé devorando su lengua y sus labios con hambre, y perdiendo toda cordura de caballerosidad, llevé mi mano sobre la de ella para acrecentar sus caricias. Bajé mi otra mano por su espalda y la situé en sus nalgas, atrayéndola más a mí y masajeando todo lo que mi capacidad daba.

En un momento de cordura, relajé mi mano contra su espalda baja y solté la otra que aprisionaba mi miembro, el cual parecía haber protestado en voz alta por la perdida de contacto. Solté su boca y apoyé mi frente con la suya, sintiendo las respiraciones de ambos chocar con fuerza. Tomé con ambas manos su rostro y lo besé en toda su extensión… Me obligué a calmar mi cuerpo para hacer las cosas bien. Era su primera vez y no podía perder los estribos en el acto…

- Quiero hacerte el amor.- solté sin más. Sin buscar mayores palabras

- Yo…- tragó saliva audiblemente.- También quiero…- susurró avergonzada

- Quiero que dejes de lado tu timidez amor.- levanté su mentón.- Te deseo tanto

- No tengas miedo de esto.- comencé a tratar de tranquilizarla.- Si no quieres que lo hagamos, tan solo dime.

- Yo quiero.- aclaró su garganta.- Pero… no sé cómo… Yo no sé mucho…

- Déjate llevar.- tomé su cintura y la apegué a mi. Reprimí el gemido en mi garganta, al sentir chocar su vientre con mi prominente erección.- Ven conmigo

Tomé su mano y pasé de largo en la elaborada mesa. Mi cabeza latía con fuerza ante la expectación del momento. Miré de soslayo a mi hermosa princesa, que caminaba con su mirada gacha y seguía mordiendo su labio con fuerza… Subimos los peldaños con lentitud, y respiré profundo para mantener el ritmo y no correr hasta mi habitación. En cuanto entré en ella, una sonrisa se posó en mis labios y miré a Bella, esperando que dijese algo… Pero ella sólo retorcía sus manos en su vestido y huía de mis ojos.

- ¿Y esto?.- pregunté con un tono y rostro de sorpresa

- Esto… lo organicé yo.- me miró y caminó hacia el otro extremo.- ¿Te gusta? Yo… es decir, quería hacer algo y… Lo encontré romántico.- habló atropelladamente y terminando con una risita nerviosa

- ¿Tú sola?.- cuestioné, mirando la habitación repleta de velas aromáticas y flores

- Eh, si… Me costó traer todo a escondidas.- murmuró acariciando los pétalos de una flor.- No quería que Rose o Alice lo vieran… Quizás es tonto, pero… pero quería verlo así…- su sonrojo podría verse a través de la luz que irradiaban las velas

- Creo que eso me correspondía a mí.- comenté caminando hacia ella. Sus enormes ojos me observaban tímida.- Era yo quien debía hacer algo especial para nuestra noche.- tomé su mano y la atraje a mi cuerpo

- Yo no sé si te gusta.- sus manos temblorosas se posaron en mi pecho.- Si, si no es así…

- Está perfecto.- corté su monólogo.- Todo lo que tú haces es perfecto amor. Es sólo que quien debiera pensar en los detalles románticos soy yo

- Eso es un pensamiento machista.- bromeó y me miró tratando de parecer seria

- Tienes razón.- asentí y sonreí.- Por lo que seré yo quien me encargue de otras cosas esta noche.- dije sugerente. No esperé su respuesta y la besé

Me regocijé al sentir como se soltaba cada minuto más y más en mis brazos y en mis labios. Su beso se volvió urgente a la par con el mío, y su lengua se abría paso entre mi boca tratando de conocer todo en ella… Sus manos pasaron por mi cuello y se aferraron a mi cabello con fuerza… Mis manos buscaron a ciegas la cremallera de su vestido, y cuando la sentí a través de mis dedos, sentí mi estómago dar un vuelco.

Quería tener las fuerzas para ir lento, pero la suavidad de su lengua, su cuerpo junto al mío y el sabor de su boca me dejaban sin fuerzas para ralentizar mis manos y mis deseos… En cuanto tomé el broche, ella cesó su beso y dejó sus labios adheridos a los míos. Le sonreí y comencé a bajar su cierre lo más lento que mi premura me permitía… Una vez descubierta su espalda, subí mis manos por toda su piel expuesta hasta sus hombros, tomando las tiras de su vestido y dejando que cayera libre por su cuerpo

Mis ojos parecían querer arrancar las únicas prendas que quedaban en su cuerpo sólo con la mirada. Pero sentí unos débiles toques en mi pecho que me hicieron perder el hilo. Con suavidad característica en ella fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de mi camisa, hasta dejarla caer al piso. Las yemas de sus dedos fueron dando leves toques en mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar la cintura de mis pantalones… Suspiré fuerte cuando desabotonaba y bajaba la cremallera de él, al sentir el roce de sus dedos en mi carne sensible.

No recordaba nítidamente mi primera vez. Había sido hacía muchos años, pero cada caricia que recibía ahora, parecía ser una nueva sensación registrada por mi cabeza… Me tomé de sus hombros cuando sus manos deslizaron la cintura de mi boxer y sentí el aire acariciar mi miembro… Teniendo que cerrar mis ojos, cuando con sus dedos inexpertos tocó allí, la parte más viva de mi cuerpo en este momento, pasando sus dedos por la sensible punta y arrancando un lamento ronco de mi garganta.

Muchas noches me había acariciado sólo para cubrir la necesidad de enterrarme en su cuerpo, pero esto no se comparaba. Sentir su mano cerrada en torno a mi órgano, me tenía al borde de un potente orgasmo y no podía terminar todo allí… Con toda la fuerza acumulada, tomé su mano y la retiré, volviendo a besar su cuello la conduje hacia la cama y la dejé caer sobre ella en forma pausada… Nos besamos como dos sedientos y acaricié todo su cuerpo con movimientos suaves.

Quité su prenda superior y me dediqué a besar sus pechos, dejando húmedos sus pezones que se denotaban erguidos como nunca antes. Estar entre sus piernas me hacía sentir el calor de su intimidad cada vez que mi miembro rozaba esa zona, y juro que estuve a punto de hacer pacto con el diablo para no dejarme llevar e introducirme en ella de una sola vez… Mis besos bajaron por su cuerpo, que ahora se mostraba diferente… Sin embargo, cada suspiro de sus labios y toque de sus manos, me hacían ver solamente a la mujer que amaba, sin cambios… solo ella.

- Edward…- llamó cuando quité su última prenda y me quedé allí

- Tranquila.- susurré y sin quitar mi vista de ella, llevé mis manos a acariciar su centro totalmente empapado para mí.- Bella…- bisbisee extasiado

- Ven.- pidió con tono asustado.

Sin perder de vista sus curiosos ojos, luché con la presión que ejercía para cerrar sus piernas y me acerqué hasta ella saboreando el néctar que su cuerpo desprendía para mí. Cerré mis ojos cuando la vi arquear su espalda y dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada ¡Dios! ¡El erotismo de esa imagen y el olor de su excitación casi me matan!... La habitación estaba solamente invadida por sus pequeños gritos de placer, y el sonido que producían mis dedos y mi lengua en su intimidad, hasta que sentí como se tensaba y dejaba escapar el aire de golpe por su culminación.

Mi lengua no menguó hasta que acabé con todo lo que su cuerpo me obsequió y su cuerpo se relajó… Me levanté y subí por su cuerpo hasta estar a su altura, donde la volví a besar con fuerza para invadir su boca con el sabor de la mía, que sólo respondía un nombre, el de ella… Tomé una almohada y la ubiqué bajo sus caderas, mi miembro parecía estarme apresurando, pero sabía que debía hacer todo lo posible para que ella se sintiera bien. Yo podía esperar…

- ¿Estás bien?.- pregunté por decir algo, o por saber si ella estaba mejor que yo

- S-si.- respondió titubeante. Me tendí sobre ella, descansando el peso de mi cuerpo en mis brazos posicionados a los costados de ella

- Te amo.- le sonreí. Ella me miró a través de sus espesas pestañas y sus ojos sonrieron antes que sus labios

- Yo también te amo. Mucho.- expuso con seguridad

Deposité un suave beso sobre sus labios y su nariz para dejar mi frente unida a la de ella. Sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros con voluntad y yo descendí la mía por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi cometido. Su centro estaba húmedo y anhelante por más, así mismo como sentía el palpitar de mi erección por ella… Tomé mi miembro y sólo el rozar su punta con el calor abrazante de su cavidad, me hizo ronronear de placer… Extendí con él mismo los jugos de su intimidad, sin perder detalle de sus ojos… Me miraban expectantes y tenían un brillo especial, que llamaba a perderse en ellos.

Cuando creí propicio, mis caderas empujaron sobre las suyas con decisión y al mismo tiempo cuidado. Sus suspiros comenzaron esa marcha errática a cada nuevo embate que daba mi cuerpo sobre el de ella… Entreabrí mis labios para acompasar mi respiración, que estaba volviéndose escasa, ante tanto sentimiento y sensación exquisita… El calor que expelía su cuerpo, a cada momento en que me adentraba era aun mayor, y mi cuerpo temblaba de antelación al momento cúlmine de mi exploración, que llegó en ese instante… En el que mi mente y mi cuerpo reconocieron como el último paso a la posesión total. Mía.

- Dolerá un poco, pero pasará.- le aseguré, ganándome una risa por su parte

- Creo que eso lo diré yo… cuando todo pase.- volvió a reír.- No creo que tu lo hayas experimentado.- su risa hacia sacudir su cuerpo y enviaba escalofríos a mi masculinidad encerrada en ella

- Graciosa.- mascullé riendo.- Eres mía.- dije seriamente, luego de unos segundos

- Lo soy.- corroboró mis palabras

- Siempre.- aseguré mirándola fijamente

Dejando que nuestros cuerpos se fundieran del todo en tres embestidas más, sintiendo como sus uñas se enterraban en mi piel, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y retenía el aire por unos segundos… Me quedé quieto dentro de ella, aun cuando mis caderas ansiaban y rogaban por una fricción rápida para liberar mi cuerpo… Besé sus párpados y cuando sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, me dejé ir.

Tomé sus caderas y comencé un vaivén más rítmico. Mientras mis labios besaban los suyos, su cuello y sus senos. Faltaba lugar donde recorriera mi boca deseosa de marcar todo su cuerpo como mío… Mi cuerpo sudaba por el esfuerzo, sobre todo de no poseerla como desquiciado. Y el suyo me embriagaba con aroma enloquecedor… Acerqué mi boca a su oído, dejando una huella de mis fluidos por todo su cuello…

- Amor… ¿Estás bien?.- pregunté intentando encontrar mi voz

- Ajá.- respondió igual que yo

- Dios… Bella, te amo… Me excitas hasta la locura…- susurré, para sentirla emitir un gemido que terminó por hundirme

- Se siente exquisito…- ronroneó ella. Levanté mi cabeza a su altura para ver su cara distorsionada de placer

- ¿Te gusta?.- pregunté aumentando más profundamente mi incursión

- S-si…- relamió sus labios y dejó exhalar su aliento en mi rostro

- ¿Así?.- pregunté, tomando una de sus piernas y elevándola a mi cadera

Ella sólo asintió y dejó desplomar su cabeza hacia atrás… Mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo los signos de mi orgasmo inminente y necesitaba asegurarme de que ella disfrutara de esto, tanto como yo. Sabía que por ser su primera vez, seguramente su orgasmo no llegaría o no sería lo suficientemente fuerte, como sentía que llegaría a ser el mío… Pero ya no podía más. Aceleré mis movimientos más, si eso era posible y besé sus pechos para estimularla… Era tan estrecha, que no creía poder resistir un minuto más. Y así pasó… Sentí mi orgasmo potente, mientras mi lengua rodeaba su pezón y sus manos me ceñían más a él…

Mientras mi orgasmo transcurría y comenzaba a sentir esa liberación total de mi cuerpo, no aminoré mis estocadas y seguí succionando su carne con apetencia… Al mismo tiempo que mi mano se abría paso entre nuestros cuerpo y masajeaba con ahínco su pequeña protuberancia, sintiendo como se removía más entre mis brazos y gemidos más audibles salían de sus labios… No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que sentí a pesar de la flacidez que comenzaba a presentar mi miembro, como sus paredes iban cerrándose hasta que su grito extasiado retumbó en sus pechos, que aun mordían mis labios…

Mi cuerpo perdió todas las fuerzas y me desplomé sobre ella… Dejé mi rostro escondido en su cuello, donde a cada tanto seguía dejando pequeños besos. Mis ojos se cerraban solos, por lo que con cuidado, me quité de ella quedando a su lado. La miré entra los débiles destellos de luz que irradiaban las velas, pero ella permanecía con la vista fija en algún punto… Extendí mi mano y acaricié su mejilla, lo cual pareció sacarla de su trance y tomar rápidamente las cobijas para tapar su desnudez… Mi ceño se frunció y levanté mi torso, apoyando mi codo para observarla de cerca, pero ella solamente observaba hacia otro lado.

- ¿Bella?.- llamé suavemente

- ¿Mmhm?.- murmuró ella sin mirarme

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?.- consulté inclinándome más hacia ella

- Nada.- respondió, sin evitar que ese _nada _saliera extraño

- Bella.- esta vez no esperé respuesta y atraje su cuerpo junto al mío. Sus ojos me miraban extraño y reprimí los pensamientos negativos que se arremolinaban

- No estoy arrepentida.- dijo de pronto, como leyendo mi mente

- ¿Estás segura de no estarlo?.- volví a arremeter

- Si.- dijo más firme.- ¿Tu lo estás?.- cuestionó de vuelta. Una sonrisa se extendió en mi

- Si no fuera porque sé que debes estar algo incómoda por ser tu primera vez… Volvería a hacerte el amor por toda la noche.- contesté sinceramente.- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Me miró como sopesando mis palabras, hasta que algo debió convencerla de la veracidad de mis palabras y se acercó hasta mí abrazándome fuerte. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y dejé descansar mi barbilla en el tope de su cabeza, sin embargo, seguía rondando en mi cabeza su actitud ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? Suspiré y la abracé más fuerte. No quería seguir teniendo secretos entre nosotros, y mucho menos desconfianza.

- No parece real.- musitó contra mi pecho

- ¿Cómo?.- me hice para atrás y la quedé viendo

- Que todo esto parece un sueño.- encogió sus hombros.- Pero el mejor de todos

- Y el primero de muchos más amor.- sellé sus palabras con un beso correspondido con la misma intensidad.

**…**

- Bueno, creo que son todas las cosas.- comentó mi madre al verme poner la última maleta en el auto

- Si, creo que lo es.- respondí sonriendo, como lo venía haciendo desde una semana

- Me alegro que las cosas entre tú y Bella se hayan arreglado mi amor.- se acercó y acarició mi mejilla con su mano

- Yo me alegro más madre.- emitió un grito cuando la tomé por su cintura y di vueltas con ella.- Feliz.- terminé dándole un sonoro beso

- ¿A qué se debe tanta algarabía?.- mi padre caminó hacia nosotros con una sonrisa

- ¿Recuerdas haber visto tan contento a nuestro bebé alguna vez?.- le preguntó mi madre apoyando su espalda en el pecho de papá

- Mmmm.- mi papá pareció meditarlo.- La verdad ya no lo recordaba así

- Es un bobo enamorado.- canturreó mi hermana con Montse en sus brazos

- Tu.- la apunté.- Todavía no me olvido de tu bromita.- le espeté

- Viendo tu sonrisa pegada como idiota, no creo que los resultados hayan sido malos.- se burló de mí

- ¿Qué broma y qué resultados?.- mi padre nos observó curiosos.

- Lo siento padre, pero eso corresponde a un código secreto entre hermanos.- dijo solemne mi pequeña duende maléfica

- Mira tu ¿Eh?.- señaló papá

- Bien, me voy. Gracias a todos por ayudarme.- me despedí

Subí a mi auto y rápidamente manejé hasta casa. Dejé las pertenencias de Bella en la sala y volví a subirme para dirigirme hacia su universidad. Desde hoy, nuevamente ella estaría en mi casa de todas las formas posibles y ahora para siempre… Mientras avanzaba por las calles, no pude evitar seguir sonriendo al recordar todos estos días. Si bien no habíamos vuelto a hacer el amor, mis manos pocas veces podían permanecer lejos de ella en todo momento.

Estacioné y la vi sentada hablando animadamente con su amiga. Me bajé y sigiloso me acerqué a ellas. Ninguna de las dos se percató de mi presencia, por lo que siguieron conversando sin más.

- Pero Bella ¿Acaso eres tonta?

- No, o sea, si.- gimoteó ella y enterró sus manos en su rostro. Fruncí el ceño y me detuve a escasos metros de ellas

- ¿Se lo dijiste? Haber, es obvio que él se dio cuenta ¿Pero lo hablaron?

- No me atrevo.- respondió ella y me pregunté a quién se referían

- ¿Edward?.- me sobresalté al escuchar la voz del amigo de Bella tras de mí y no fui el único

- Hola.- saludé a todos y besé a mi novia

- ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?.- preguntó Bella, que se miraba angustiada con Jane

- Recién.- mitad verdad y mitad mentira, pero inocente

- Bien, tengo que irme. Recuerda lo que hablamos Bella.- susurró Jane lo suficientemente algo para escucharla. Y se despidió agitando su mano

- Yo igual me voy. Y acuérdate Bella.- esta vez fue Christian. Bella se tensó y me miró de soslayo

- ¿Q-que cosa?.- titubeó

- No sé, estoy solo repitiendo lo que la muy inteligente Jane dijo supuestamente en secreto.- soltó risotadas y se fue

- Idiota.- masculló Bella entre dientes.

- Bien preciosa ¿Qué haremos?.- tomé su cintura y la acerqué a mi

- Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Jacob Jr.- sonrió, pero había algo más allí

- Entonces, sus ordenes serán cumplidas.- hice una reverencia y ella rodó sus ojos.

No conversamos ningún tema trascendental mientras nos dirigíamos a casa de nuestros amigos, pero la podía notar ansiosa por algo ¿Tendría que ver con lo que había oído?... Llegamos a casa de mi amigo y no pude contener esa sensación en el pecho, al ver a mi Bella cargar el hijo de Jacob y Leah ¿Alguna vez pensaría ella en tener un hijo conmigo? Ese siempre había sido mi sueño con Tanya, el poder formar una familia, pero ahora pasaba a segundo plano ese proyecto.

Bella recién estaba comenzando a estudiar, y eso truncaría en cierto modo sus planes. Aunque mi parte egoísta no podía dejar de visualizar la imagen de ella con mi hijo en sus brazos. El llanto del bebé me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Creo que este pequeño necesita un cambio de paños ¿Me acompañas Bella?

- Claro.- ella siguió a Leah con el bebé en brazos

- ¿Pensando en agrandar la familia mi amigo?.- Jake se paró frente a mi y sonreía burlonamente

- No por ahora.- expresé.- Estamos juntos nuevamente hace poco y ella está recién comenzando sus estudios

- Pero igualmente tu cabeza lo piensa.- alzó su ceja

- No lo niego, pero no sería justo con ella

- Esas cosas no se tratan de justicia. Llega cuando menos te lo esperas

- ¿Te acostumbras al cambio?.- consulté al ver su rostro cansado

- Es difícil.- asintió.- Pero no cambiaría nada de lo que vivo en estos momentos

- Me alegro por ti.- señalé de verdad

- Edward…- se puso serio.- Se que quizás sea desatinado de mi parte preguntar, pero…

- Suéltalo.- apremié

- ¿Haz sabido de Tanya?.- su pregunta me pilló de sorpresa, más al darme cuenta que no tenía idea de su paradero

- No, desde esa última vez no he sabido nada más de ella.- asintió y quedó pensativo.- ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé si debería decirte esto, pero ayer revisando unas revistas con Leah, nos encontramos con unas noticias de ella

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es de su vida?.- no tenía total interés en saber de ella, pero la curiosidad era una mala compañía del hombre

- Se casó.- soltó y abrí mis ojos con asombro

- ¡Wow! No tenía idea ¿Y con quien?.- quise reírme de mi mismo. Años de relación y en un par de meses ella ya estaba casada con alguien más

- Un empresario europeo por lo que leí.- contestó y me quedó observando fijamente.- Está embarazada.- añadió para mi mayor sorpresa.- Según ella felizmente embarazada

- Vaya.- murmuré

- No quiero ahondar en el tema, pero… ¿Qué sientes?.-

¿Qué sentía? Nada, esa era la única realidad. Si bien me encontraba totalmente por sorpresa la noticia que acababa de darme, miraba hacia atrás y no podía haber pasado nada mejor en mi vida que haber terminado una relación que estaba siendo destructiva para mí. Con Tanya había pasado muchas cosas, y no podía negar que en algún momento creía haber encontrado a esa mujer que deseas tener para toda la vida. Pero no era amor lo que me unía a ella. Ni por su parte, ni la mía

Me decía enamorado cuando estaba con ella ¿Pero enamorado de qué? Era ahí la diferencia que marcaba un antes y un después en mí. Había estado enamorado de una fachada por mucho tiempo ¿Y por dentro? ¿Amaba a Tanya por dentro? La respuesta era sencilla, no. Jamás había compartido su forma de ver las cosas, las personas y de actuar ¿Qué me retenía a ella, entonces? El enamoramiento estúpido que le profesaba a su imagen, a su cuerpo… Porque según yo, si su cuerpo era el centro de atención y atracción de muchas miradas, eso era el paraíso. Amaba lo que proyectábamos juntos.

- Siento que Bella no pudo llegar en mejor momento a mi vida.- levanté mi mirada y la enfoqué en él.- Que si ella nunca hubiese llegado a mí… Yo seguiría amando una supuesta perfección, y totalmente ciego, como lo estuve con ella… Desee mil veces un hijo con ella, pero ciertamente, él o ella no se merecía llegar a la vida de dos personas que valían tan poco… Era un regalo demasiado puro, para ser entregado a dos personas repletas de imperfecciones…

**...**

* * *

**Be.-**

**...**

Dejé el libro con el que estudiaba de lado, y volví a enterrar mi barbilla entre mis rodillas. Llevaba dos semanas dándole vueltas a todo esto ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Bien, podría haber pasado la primera vez ¿Pero una segunda y una tercera? ¡Tonta! Di un fuerte golpe en mi frente con la palma de mi mano extendida… Que doliera, eso era lo que necesitaba para aprender las lecciones… Miré la cama y no pude evitar el temblor que recorrió mi cuerpo. Es que era tan imposible decirle que no…

Desde esa primera vez, habían venido dos más… Y en ninguna él había usado protección, sumado a que yo tampoco lo había hecho… Y mucho menos se lo había hecho saber ¡Eres una genio, Bella! Tiré el lápiz con fuerza hacia algún lado, y quise llorar, pero ni siquiera eso me salía bien ¿Qué iba a hacer si estaba embarazada? ¿El como lo tomaría? Ni siquiera era un tema para bromear, porque no estaba en nuestros planes aun… Yo estaba a pocos meses de terminar mi primer año y aunque jamás haría nada para interrumpir un embarazo, estaba aterrada de que fuese un sueño llevado a realidad… Me paré rápido al sentir mi móvil… Edward.

- Hola amor ¿Dónde estás?.- consulté demasiado acosadora

- Hola preciosa. Aun estoy en la empresa.- hice una mueca y él suspiró largo.- Si no calculo mal, creo que aun me quedan dos fastidiosas horas más por acá

- Ok.- respondí y deslicé mi espalda por la pared

- ¿Me extrañas?

- Como siempre.- una exhalación profunda acompañó mi confesión

- Yo también mi Bella, pero ya es tarde y deberías dormir

- Pero yo quiero verte antes de dormirme.- pedí como una niña malcriada

- Prometo despertarte en cuanto llegue.

- ¿Lo harás?.- pregunté con duda

- Lo haré.- pude escuchar a alguien llamándolo.- Me tengo que ir preciosa, te veo en casa

- Está bien ¡Te amo!.- grité antes que cortara la comunicación

- Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para intentar apresurar esto y correr contigo. Te amo amor. Nos vemos

¿Se podía una persona enamorar cada día más? Así me sentía yo cada vez que lo veía, lo oía o simplemente lo recordaba. La alegría del momento se ensombreció volviendo al trabajo que realizaba mi cabeza pensando en mi posible embarazo… El día que habíamos ido donde Leah, tenía su cuota de manipulación desesperada. Le había preguntado todo respecto a su embarazo, desde el momento mismo en que lo sospechó, hasta la reacción de Jake al saberlo… Y no podía evitar comparar todo a mi situación, pero todo era distinto… Todavía sentía el pánico que me embargó luego que todo pasara la primera vez, cuando mis acciones me habían abrumado en el mismo instante que habíamos terminado de hacer el amor...

Miré la hora y decidí esperar a Edward recostada. Había intentado concentrarme todo el día en las materias, pero Jane tenía razón, mientras estuviera con la incertidumbre no lograría avanzar en nada… Me tapé con las cobijas y quedé con mi espalda apoyada a la cama y mi vista fija en el techo ¿Qué reacción tendrían mis padres y los de Edward? ¿Y si me creían igual a Tanya? ¿Si pensaban que yo estaba intentando atraparlo? ¡Dios! Esto era un calvario… Me quedé estática cuando me di cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo inconcientemente… Mi mano acariciaba en forma ausente mi vientre.

¿Y era así? ¿Cómo sería un hijo de él? Sonreí ante esa idea, estaba segura que sería el niño o la niña más hermoso o hermosa del mundo. Un pedacito de él y mío… Y después de todo la idea de ello, no me resultaba totalmente descabellada…

**…**

Sentí una mano sobre mi cintura y un calor extenderse por mi espalda. Abrí mis ojos y la claridad comenzaba a colarse por las cortinas en la habitación. Era de día y el no me había despertado al llegar… No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando su mano en mi vientre me recordó que alguien más que yo podría estar sintiendo la ternura de ese gesto… Me removí inquieta y su mano comenzó a mecerse donde se encontraba…

- Buenos días.- sonrió y ubicó su rostro sobre mi hombro

- Buenos días.- estampé mis labios en los suyos que se estiraban hacia mí.- No me despertaste.- le reclamé

- Llegué muy tarde preciosa y tu estabas totalmente dormida, así que lo único que hice fue refugiarme a tu lado.- apretó el agarre de su brazo sobre mi cintura

- Edward…- hablé con temor y me giré hacia él, quedando frente a frente y con nuestros cuerpos absolutamente unidos

- Dime.- acercó su cara y comenzó a darme pequeños besos en mi mandíbula y bajando por mi cuello ¿Cómo podía concentrarme así?

- E-edward…- bisbisee perdiendo las fuerzas y la cordura para hablarle

- Te escucho.- sonrió contra mi piel y su mano tomó mi pierna reposándola sobre su cadera

- Yo…- mordí mi labio al sentirlo listo y preparado. Más aun, cuando su cadera comenzó a deslizarse atrás y adelante contra mi intimidad

- ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en la Universidad?.- preguntó con su mano masajeando suavemente mis senos por sobre la delgada tela de mi camisola

- A-al… mediodía.- logré articular

- Excelente.- zanjó y en un movimiento rápido, estuve totalmente a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.- Porque tengo sólo una cosa en mente

- Edward…- me cortó cualquier expresión y se adueñó de mis labios

Su mano se internó bajo mi ropa interior y sus diestros dedos se abrieron paso en mi intimidad. Sabía donde terminaría esto, y aunque quería detener nuestro encuentro, ni siquiera podía reunir el suficiente aliento para expresar algo coherente… Afirmé mis mano en sus hombros y sin pretender, mi cuerpo comenzó a balancearse sobre el suyo, sintiendo en toda la extensión su endurecido miembro presionando mi centro…

El teléfono irrumpió en el momento exacto y mientras yo caía totalmente exhausta por la presión mental versus mi presión física, Edward gruñó frustrado y con delicadeza me dejó nuevamente sobre la cama.

- Para ti amor.- extendió el auricular

- ¿Quién es?.- me erguí para tomarlo

- Christian.- me dio un corto beso y se levantó hacia la ducha, aun refunfuñando

- ¿Hola?

- Lamento haber interrumpido tu porción de sexo matutino, pero esto es importante.- dijo divertido

- Ja- Ja.- contesté sarcástica, pero sintiendo mis mejillas arder

- Bella, tienes que revisar tu mail.- soltó

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?.- interrogué mientras me levantaba hacia mi portátil

- ¡No lo vas a creer!.- gritó y puntualizó cada palabra

- ¿Qué cosa?.- comencé a tamborilear mis dedos al ver como se prendía lentamente

- ¡¿Quieres ver de una buena vez tu mail?.- chilló

- ¡Ok! Está prendiendo.- sonreí.- Ya está

- Abre el que envía la universidad y te recomiendo que te sientes, porque tu trasero aterrizará sobre el piso si no lo haces

Mis nervios se dispararon más al oír esas palabras y algo me decía que esta noticia vendría a posarse en mi cabeza con la misma fuerza que lo estaba haciendo mi posible embarazo inesperado ¡Si es que lo estaba!... Abrí el mail y sentí que el aire escapaba de mis pulmones…

_…_

_Señorita Isabella Swan._

_Tenemos el agrado de informarle que al haber revisado sus calificaciones y preferencias que adjuntó al Test realizado por la institución al ingresar en ella, ha sido seleccionada para el Programa conjunto que la Universidad realiza con otras instituciones a lo largo del país y en el extranjero, para realizar intercambios estudiantiles con otros estudiantes. Es un programa realizado por primera vez con alumnos de primer año, y no sólo conlleva la realización de una Pasantía temporal, sino más bien, una estadía extendida a lo largo de todos los años que dure su carrera profesional…_

_…_

El escrito se extendía largamente, pero mi cabeza sólo registraba las primeras líneas. Aquellas que tenían que ver con mi vida en el tiempo que Edward no estaba presente en ella y mis metas tenían solo relación con ser una profesional destacada algún día. Recordaba haber llenado ese formulario que nos entregaban los primeros días de mi estadía, y tenía muy clara las preferencias que había destacado, Europa… El otro lado del mundo, a miles de kilómetros de Edward… de lo que era mi vida en estos momentos.

- ¿Bella? ¿Lo leíste?.- escuché a Christian al otro lado y reaccioné

- Yo…

- ¡Mierda, Bella! ¡Era lo que queríamos!.- él no había dicho, lo que queríamos… más no ahora

- Si.- susurré

- ¡Nos iremos a España! ¡Olé!.- comenzó a gritar y estaba segura que saltaba igualmente.- ¡Jane y Dan quedaron igualmente! ¡Será genial!

- Claro.- contesté parándome y moviéndome por toda la habitación

- Bien, te dijo porque necesito comprar mis ropas. En un mes estaremos en el otro lado del mundo. Nos vemos Bella.- se despidió.- ¡Ah! Y aprovecha, mantente a la dieta del sexo, porque estarás en abstinencia mucho tiempo.- se carcajeó y cortó

Me senté en la cama y comencé a balancear mi cuerpo con el móvil en mis manos sin saber que hacer ¿Qué decisión tomaría? ¡Dios! ¿Y si estaba embarazada? ¿Y qué pasaría con mi relación ahora? ¿Quería tomar esta oportunidad? Estaba en una encrucijada y necesitaba tomar decisiones ahora… ¡Jane! Ella era la única que sabía lo que estaba pasando y podría ayudarme. Marqué su número y me quedé esperando, con el sonido del agua de la ducha correr aun.

- ¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¿Leíste lo de la beca?

- Si.- gemí.- Jane, necesito tu ayuda ¿Qué voy hacer?

- ¡Estás embarazada!.- afirmó gélida

- ¡No! Es decir, no lo se aun

- ¡¿Aun? ¡¿Y que estas esperando para salir de dudas? ¿Lo hablaste con Edward?

- No.- susurré y cerré mis ojos esperando su chillido

- ¡¿Qué?.- mis oídos quedaron protestando.- Bella, te quiero mucho. Pero creo que estas actuando como una idiota ¿Qué vas a hacer si estás embarazada y con esta oportunidad que tanto queríamos? ¿Qué va a pasar con Edward?

- No lo sé Jane.- sentí como mis ojos comenzaron a picar

- Bella…

- ¡Mi vida se ha vuelto una maldita tela de araña!.- grité frustrada.- Estaba feliz.- sorbí mi nariz con mis lágrimas corriendo.- Tenía todo lo que quería ¿Y ahora?... Yo quería esa oportunidad, pero antes… ¿Estudios en Europa y embarazo? ¿Cuándo mi vida se complicó tanto?

- ¿Q-qué…?.- el auricular se soltó de mis manos y me voltee desesperada

Edward estaba ahí con su rostro fijo en la pantalla de mi portátil, pero con su vista perdida seguramente en todo lo que acababa de procesar… Su rostro se volteó lentamente hacia mi y sus ojos se enfocaron a la altura de mi vientre. El había oído todo y su rostro estaba envuelto en miles de expresiones y sensaciones… Sentí en la lejanía a alguien llamarme y supuse que sería Jane aun en la línea, pero mi atención estaba puesta en él, quien acababa de enterarse de todo lo que marcaría nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante, y que no sentía las fuerzas para afrontar…

_..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Ok, me gusta complicar las cosas jaja. Chicas, lamento no haber respondido sus comentarios, pero como sabrán algunas... ¡Estoy colapsando!**

**Tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer y sólo me ha quedado tiempo para escribir rápidamente el capítulo...**

**Si tiene faltas horrográficas xD ¡Lo siento! Las arreglaré / Algunas chicas me preguntaron una vez, si la complicación de Bella**

**podría repercutir en posibles embarazos. ¡No! Ella podría embarazarse de formal normal ¡Comprobado! .. Así que.. ¿Sus hipótesis? jiji  
**

* * *

**Pam3**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leerme y por supuesto a quienes me comentan**

**sobre lo que les ha parecido cada nuevo capítulo que les obsequio...**

**...**

**Intentaré subir mañana otra de mis historias, pero no lo prometo. De verdad que estos días han sido de locos... ¿Me perdonan?**

**Nunca me había complicado tanto actualizar, pero siempre hay una primera vez.. ¡Para todo! xD**

**...**

**Besitos grandes y envíenme sus vibras positivas =) ¡Las necesito! ¡Uf!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XXIV**

**...**

**(Recomendación musical: "Amor del Bueno" - Reyli Barba)**

**¿Por qué ese tema? Escúchenlo y verán parte de la historia allí =)  
**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Ed.-**

**...**

Embarazo y Viaje.

Eran esas dos palabras que parecían flotar alrededor de mi cabeza. Me levanté como un zombie y me acerqué a ella. Bella solo estaba allí sin saber que hacer, y yo me carcomía por dentro con tantos sentimientos aflorar… ¿Cómo podía ser que mi cuerpo estuviera tan dividido? Sentía anhelo, tristeza, alegría y rabia. No con ella, sino con el maldito destino que parecía querer ponernos constantemente en una maldita ruleta… Tomé su mano y la atraje a mi cuerpo, no sabía que decir y como expresar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en estos momentos.

¡Un hijo! Era por lo que quería gritar de felicidad. Por lo que dividiría en un antes y un después nuestras vidas. Mi historia y la suya juntos y por separado… Pero esa enorme dicha se eclipsaba nuevamente como un inoportuno giro del destino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Sentí a Bella temblar y me obligué a reaccionar como el adulto que era.

- No estés asustada.- musité contra su cabello, dejando castos besos.- En todo momento y en toda decisión voy a estar contigo

- Yo… no sé si estoy… embarazada.- balbuceó con su voz en un hilo. Tomé su rostro y lo puse a la altura del mío

- Lo siento. Debí haber pensado más con la cabeza y no con otro lugar de mi cuerpo.- intenté bromear, apuntando con mi barbilla hacia abajo

- Yo también tengo culpa…- negué inmediatamente. Yo era el adulto en esto

- No importa de quien sea la culpa. Lo que importa ahora es saber con certeza si lo estás o no.- asintió y antes que se alejara acerqué mis labios a los suyos en un solo roce

Me vestí sin tener conciencia de mis actos… Muchas veces me visualicé en un momento como este, y con solo imágenes construidas en mi cabeza me veía casi al borde de la locura con la dicha de saber que sería padre. Pero aquí y ahora no sabía como actuar, no cuando sentía mi vida pender de un hilo entre el vacío y la gloria… Porque un hijo era mi gloria, pero su partida de mi lado era el vacío total.

- ¿Dónde vamos?.- preguntó luego de un interminable silencio mientras nos dirigíamos por las calles de Chicago.

- Debemos salir de dudas.- la miré y sonreí. Tomé su mano y la puse en mi regazo

- Edward…- apreté su mano en forma inconciente. Sabía que venía.- Respecto a lo del viaje…

- Iremos paso a paso amor. Lo primero es saber si hay algo creciendo en ti que es parte de nosotros.- con mi pulgar acaricié su dorso.- Luego veremos todo lo demás

Esa no era toda la verdad. Había que saber si estábamos a la espera de un nuevo integrante, pero lo cierto era que no sentía la fortaleza de lidiar con su supuesta partida en estos momentos, y quizás nunca… No quería hablar de ello, porque sentía que si lo hablaba se haría realidad y el miedo de volver a la soledad, no era un buen amigo en estos momentos…

Estacioné en el lugar que pude encontrar. Por el retrovisor tuve una vista perfecta del automóvil de mi padre. Respiré varias veces por la boca, esto no sería fácil, pero lamentablemente era al único que podía recurrir en estos momentos… Bella captó mi atención y giró su cabeza para percatarse de lo mismo que yo. Su cuerpo se tensó al instante y yo hice lo primero que vino a mi cabeza, besarla con todo lo que podía traspasarle en ello.

- ¿No podemos ir a otro lado?.- pidió cuando nos separamos. Sonreí al observar su rostro temeroso

- Estaremos bien. O al menos tú lo estarás.- añadí divertido. Mi padre me castraría

- Por eso, podríamos ir a otro Hospital.- besé su mano

- Ya estamos aquí.- bajé y me apresuré a su lado

Caminamos tomados de la mano por todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la consulta de mi padre. La secretaria nos informó que se encontraba con un paciente y deberíamos esperar un momento… Mientras estábamos sentados allí, tuvimos tiempo suficiente para observar todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor y nos vimos envueltos en diversos cuadros de recién nacidos y niños transitando…

- ¿Edward?.- sentí como si me lanzaran una cubeta de hielos sobre mi cabeza al oír la voz de mi padre

- Hola.- me levanté y arrastré prácticamente a Bella conmigo

- Hola.- miró detenidamente a cada uno, pero su atención la captó el nerviosismo de Bella.- Pasen.- indicó con su mano

Dejé que ella tomara asiento y yo me ubiqué a su espalda con mis manos en sus hombros intentando relajarla y relajarme en el mismo acto. Mi padre ordenó algunos papeles que descansaban en su escritorio, pero sentía y veía como sus ojos se enfocaban cada ciertos segundos en nosotros. No había que ser adivino, para saber que él algo intuía.

- Bueno ¿A qué debo su visita?.- entrelazó sus manos bajo su barbilla

- Necesitamos que des una orden para que Bella pueda realizarse algunos exámenes.- fui directo

- ¿Qué tipo de exámenes?.- sus ojos eran acechadores. Bella se removió bajo mi toque

- Embarazo.- solté sin perder un minuto más. La cara de mi padre pasó por todos los colores posibles

- Embarazo.- repitió con voz monocorde.- ¿Cómo pasó aquello?.- cuestionó y quise rodar mis ojos

- Papá…- comencé, pero el me cortó

- No me refiero a la acción en sí Edward.- fue tosco.- A lo que quiero llegar, es como pasó eso siendo que tu eres un hombre de 25 años que sabe a la perfección lo que conlleva una relación sexual sin protección

- No es solo su culpa.- habló ella por primera vez

- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Bella.- determinó mi padre.- Pero no tengo la autoridad de regañarte como a él

- ¿Nos ayudarás?.- apremié. Escucharía su sermón cuando tuviera certeza de todo

- Por supuesto.- gruñó.

Minutos más tarde apareció una enfermera para llevar a Bella a realizar las pruebas pertinentes. Quise ir con ella, pero mi padre tenía otros planes. La besé antes de que saliera y me senté frente a él.

- ¿Cómo pudiste actuar tan irresponsablemente?.- fue si primera crítica

- Lo sé, no pensé.- dije lo más obvio.

- Ella está comenzando a estudiar Edward. Sus padres depositaron su confianza en nosotros, en ti ¿Qué respuesta le darás ahora? ¿Qué no pensaste con la cabeza? Creo que es algo bastante básico tu recriminación personal

- No voy a discutirte nada, tienes toda la razón.- acepté y bajé mi mirada al piso

- ¿Tu rostro se debe a esta noticia inesperada, pero claramente prevista o hay algo más? No quiero oírte decir que no estás preparado Edward, porque eso debiste pensarlo antes de…

- No es eso.- gruñí entre dientes. Me levanté y le di la espalda.- Si Bella está embarazada, seré el hombre más feliz del planeta. Y ten por seguro que la apoyaré en todo para que termine lo que ha empezado

- Entonces…- dejó la frase en el aire. Suspiré y decidí hablar

- Si alguien me pregunta una definición del día de hoy… No sabría como poder combinar la alegría con la tristeza en una misma frase.- exhalé con fuerza

- ¿A qué te refieres hijo?.- su voz bajó unas octavas al verme tan derrotado

- Bella ha recibido una beca para estudiar en el extranjero.- me voltee y lo miré. Mi padre se había quedado sin palabras.- He sabido en menos de 5 minutos que ella puede llevar a mi hijo en su vientre y que puede irse lejos de mí en un minuto

El silencio fue el protagonista de ese momento. Lo único que sentía eran los murmullos provenientes del exterior, pero entre nosotros parecía que ni el aire avanzaba… Apoyé mi espalda y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás con mis ojos clavados en el techo blanco de aquella oficina… Hasta que mi padre volvió a hablar.

- ¿Qué harán?

- Todo depende de lo que arrojen los resultados.- murmuré cerrando los ojos

- Y… ¿Qué pasará si dan negativos?.- su pregunta mandó un escalofrío por mi cuerpo

- Ella tendrá la decisión en sus manos

- ¿Y tú Edward? ¿Qué harás tú?

- Esperarla si ella lo quiere así.

La puerta fue llamada y Bella entró por ella acompañada de la misma enfermera, quien informó que deberíamos esperar un poco tiempo hasta que estuvieran los resultados finales de las pruebas que le habían hecho… Nadie dijo nada, y yo solamente aproveché para estar cerca de ella, sin perder un solo segundo de lo que quizás me privaría mas adelante, su compañía…

**…**

- Negativo.- fue la palabra que salió de los labios de mi padre.- Bella, creo que sería bueno que aprovecharas el momento para atenderte con una colega mía. Es Ginecóloga y una excelente persona.

- Claro.- murmuró ella y se levantó de su asiento

- Llamaré para que te aparte una cita ahora mismo.- sonrió mi padre por primera vez

- ¿Edward?.- miré a mi Bella que se encontraba un tanto alejada de mí.- ¿Q-que pasa?

- Nada.- mentí y estiré mi mano para que la tomara

- ¿Tu…?.- quiso preguntar, pero se guardó sus palabras

- ¿Si yo quería esto?.- pregunté. Ella asintió, pero mi padre irrumpió

- Mi colega te está esperando Bella. La secretaria te acompañará.-

- Está bien.- respondió ella con un rojo brillante en sus mejillas.- ¿Me esperarás?.- inquirió hacia mí con timidez

- Siempre.- dije firme y claro, intentando expresar mucho más que solo ahora…

- Hijo.- mi padre se levantó de su asiento hasta ponerse frente a mí una vez que Bella salió.- Toma la mejor decisión...

...l

Pero eso no era fácil. Y no lo fue durante las dos semanas siguientes en que opté por vivir un mundo ideal, sin pensar en que ese viaje existía… Sabía que era infantil mi comportamiento, pero no me sentía con el ánimo de enfrentar la situación…

- ¿Se puede saber por qué haz andado estos últimos días con esa cara de cordero degollado?.- preguntó como siempre sutil mi amigo Emmett

- No me pasa nada y no ando con ninguna cara de nada.- prácticamente gruñí

- ¡Si, claro!.- dijo irónico.- ¿Qué pasó con Bella?.- se sentó frente a mi y comenzó a tamborilear el escritorio

- Nada.- sisee y seguí ordenando mis papeles

- ¿Nada? Entonces estás ciego viejo. Porque Bella le comentó a Rose que andas extraño

- ¿Ella le dijo eso?.- cuestioné interesado esta vez

- Seh.- movió sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo.- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- No he hecho nada…- dejé de hacer cosas para distraerme y afirmé mis codos en el escritorio.- Bella tiene oferta para irse al extranjero a terminar sus estudios

- ¡No! ¡¿Cuándo?.- cuestionó rápidamente

- No lo sé… Ni siquiera sé cuando, no he querido hablar con ella de eso.- me sinceré

- O sea que estás de idiota desaprovechando la oportunidad de estar con ella, sabiendo que puede irse en cualquier momento.- analizó.- ¡Pensé que eras más inteligente que yo!.- me estampó un puñado de lápices en mi cara

- ¡Idiota!.- le espeté cuando logré esquivarlos en último momento con mi mano

- ¿Yo? ¿Seguro?.- siguió hurgando

- ¡Basta!.- grité. Mi humor no estaba en sus mejores niveles

- Ok. No diré más, pero creo que te estás equivocado en tu forma de actuar.- siguió

- No. Solamente estoy sopesando las cosas.- respondí tomando mis cosas y saliendo de allí.

Manejé sin rumbo por varias horas. Ni siquiera me dí cuenta de cuanto tiempo había estado solo sentado en mi auto recorriendo calles, pero llegué a una conclusión en todo ese tiempo… Me estacioné y miré a mi alrededor, donde muchas parejas y familias merodeaban sin conciencia de que alguien sentía que su mundo se venía encima… Y fue ahí donde lo decidí. Ella y yo teníamos derecho a seguir adelante, a formar una familia y una vida plena…

_"El amor implica sacrificios"_ había oído una vez, y aunque me costara, lo haría.

**…**

* * *

**Be.-**

**...**

Miré aquella pequeña hoja en mis manos. Me estremecía pensar que algo tan insignificante, podía ser tan decidor. Todos mis datos estaban allí, faltando solo mi firma, solamente poner mi mano sobre ella y así terminar con el tormento que venía viviendo desde hacia unos días… Edward estaba extraño, no menos cariñoso o más molesto. Pero había aprendido a conocerlo y sencillamente sabía que no era el mismo de siempre, aunque intentara ocultarlo.

Tomé mi móvil y marqué el único número que sabría decirme en forma acertada cual sería la mejor decisión a tomar… Yo la tenía totalmente clara, pero necesitaba un pequeño aventón para llevarla a cabo.

- ¿Hola?.- saludó mi madre al otro lado

- Mamá, soy Bella ¿Cómo están?.- me paré de mi lugar y me senté frente a la ventana

- Hola hija. Nosotros muy bien ¿Y tú?

- Bien mamá.- mentí sintiendo el dichoso nudito en mi garganta

- ¿Segura? ¿Por qué entonces te noto algo extraña? ¿Qué pasa cariño?.- escuché de fondo a mi padre consultando en forma efusiva qué pasaba.

- Cuando ingresé a la Universidad me hicieron una pequeña entrevista de cuales eran mis pretensiones del futuro.- comencé a narrar.- Respondí que mi mayor ilusión era especializarme en el extranjero

- Pero eso está muy bien hija. Seguramente serás una extraordinaria Doctora y podrás llevar a cabo todos tus sueños.- opinó mamá siempre positiva

- La Universidad ha hecho un convenio con otro Centro de estudios en España… Hay unas becas para los estudiantes de primer año por primera vez… Yo fui favorecida…- terminé susurrando

- ¿De verdad?.- mi madre sonó emocionada, sin embargo, un dejo de preocupación surcó su pregunta. Supe inmediatamente la razón

- Si estás preocupada porque no tenemos el dinero para costearlo, no lo hagas. La beca cubre todo tipo de gastos.- dije inmediatamente

- Lo siento hija. Estoy feliz es solo que… Tú sabes que lo que más quisiéramos con tu papá es tener el dinero para darte todo lo que te mereces…

- Lo sé mamá. Y no tengo ninguna queja de eso. Ustedes me han dado lo más importante que alguien puede tener, mucho más que el dinero…- mis ojos ya comenzaban a protestar

- Hija…- murmuró emocionada. Sentí un movimiento de fondo y luego la voz de mi padre

- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti mi pequeña.- fue su primer comentario.- Tu madre está emocionada y no pude hablar.- sonrió, pero sabía que él estaba igual

- Papá…- intenté seguir, pero mi voz se quebró

- ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta hija?.- su voz fue tranquila. Lo que me ayudó a recomponerme

- Tengo miedo…- confié mi mayor complicación.- Ustedes y Edward… No quisiera irme tan lejos y dejarlos solos

- Por nosotros no tienes que tener cuidado mi Bella. Tu madre y yo nos cuidamos el uno al otro.- intentó tranquilizarme.- Y Edward… Hija, cuando el amor es verdadero, puede combatir todo aquello que se le interponga

- ¿Incluso la distancia? Nunca he creído en amor de lejos papá.

- Voy a decirte algo hija y espero que esto te sirva para tomar la mejor decisión para ti.- esperé en silencio a que continuara.- Las relaciones comienzan o terminan, no importando la distancia… Puede que estén el uno al lado del otro, pero sientan como si estuviesen a kilómetros de distancia. O puede que estén lejos, y sin embargo, puedan llegar a sentir que se tienen al alcance de la mano

**…**

Me pasee de un lado a otro por toda la sala. Edward debía llegar hacia horas y ni siquiera había llamado… La conversación con mi padre me había dejado más tranquila y necesitaba conversarlo con él. Se me vino a la mente el suceso de mi no embarazo. Sonreí con nostalgia al recordar esa primera noche… Había despertado durante la madrugada, y la causa había sido al sentir el roce de algo sobre mi vientre…

No me voltee, y seguí dando la espalda a Edward. Ni siquiera hice algún movimiento que me delatara despierta… Lo sentía respirar con normalidad, por lo que intuí que sus caricias eran concientes. Su mano pasaba en forma distraída por mi vientre y poco a poco se hacían más amplias y vigorosas… Su único comentario luego de salir del Hospital había sido _"No era el momento, pero algún día mi amor"_ Yo sabía que muy en el fondo era su deseo, y el mío también… Incluso aunque eso condicionara mis sueños profesionales…

Pero el destino y Dios no habían querido… Y esperaba con el alma, que solo fuera porque en realidad no era el momento, pero algún día lo fuese… El sonido de unas llantas, me indicó que él estaba aquí… Me senté en el sofá y tomé mis cuadernos para hacer parecer el momento normal.

- Hola.- saludó en cuanto entró

- Hola amor.- me levanté y casi corrí a él

- ¿Llegaste hace mucho?.- inquirió luego de besarme como siempre

- Algo.- tomé su mano y lo llevé hacia donde había estado sentada.- Creí que estarías pronto en casa y me vine de inmediato

- Lo siento.- acercó su mano a mi mejilla y la acarició suave.- Tuve que hacer algunas cosas

- Está bien.- respondí. Nos quedamos observando sin decir nada, y sintiendo que había tanto que hablar…

- Necesitamos hablar.- dijo de pronto y mi corazón comenzó su carrera

- Lo sé. Yo…- puso su mano sobre mis labios para acallarme

- Debes tomar esta oportunidad.- pronunció. Intenté protestar, pero siguió.- Te amo y no voy a dejar que tires esto por nada del mundo…

- Pero ni siquiera me haz consultado qué pienso.- me levanté entre molesta y afligida

- Porque sé que eres muy capaz de dejar todo.- quise negarlo, pero no podía.- ¿Ves? Tu silencio me da todas las respuestas que no necesito pronuncies

- Edward…- comencé a pasearme, y él se puso de pie para detener mi deambular

- No Bella. Escúchame bien… Esto no quiere decir que no te ame o que para mí sea fácil. Pero tu futuro está por sobre todo

- ¿Y nosotros?.- mi labio comenzó a temblar y aunque quería, no había nada que detuviera el llanto que se aproximaba

- Bella…- tomó mi cara entre sus manos.- Esto no nos va a separar

- ¡No!.- grité y aparté sus manos de un movimiento brusco.- ¡Si va a separarnos! ¡Porque estaremos a miles de kilómetros y no te veré nunca…!

- No puedes dejar todo por mí.- se acercó, pero retrocedí.- Dime al menos que lo haces por otras razones y voy a intentar entenderte

- No puedo… no puedo mentirte…- hipé.

- Entonces no, tu debes ir y aprovechar lo que se te está presentando. No soy tan egoísta como para retenerte aquí, cuando sé que todo lo que haz soñado está a un solo paso de ser concretado

- ¡Tu no sabes nada de mis sueños!.- volví a gritar. Porque antes que todo, él era el mayor de mis anhelos

- No llevemos las cosas así… Escúchame, piensa en ti, tu futuro y tus padres

- ¿Es tan fácil para ti dejarme ir?.- pregunté con el corazón en la mano

- No…- susurró luego de unos minutos.- Pero nunca podría anteponer mis deseos a los tuyos.- dijo firme

- No quiero mis deseos. Quiero estar contigo y no alejarme al fin del mundo… Yo puedo hacer todo esto mas adelante. Soy joven y tengo tiempo…

- Si necesito hacer algo que nos hiera a los dos, pero que termine de hacerte entender que es lo mejor para ti… Lo voy a hacer…- expresó con dolor en cada una de sus palabras… Y no tuvo que decirlo, para saber a qué se refería

- Terminar lo nuestro…- murmuré con dificultad

- Aunque me duela el alma, voy a hacerlo para que seas lo que siempre haz querido… Sin embargo, no quiero eso y quiero que tomes las cosas bien… Que vayas, cumplas tus metas y vuelvas a mí… Yo estaré esperándote siempre, pero sino…

- E-edward…- dije con la mayor tristeza que quizás nunca había sentido.

Lo miré como no queriendo creer lo que estaba diciendo ¿Acaso a él no le importaba que tuviésemos un mundo de distancia? Mis ojos reaccionaron al mismo instante que fui escuchando cada una de sus palabras, así mismo como mi cuerpo, que comenzaba a reaccionar por el dolor que corría en cada centímetro que iba asimilando su decisión… Mi teléfono sonó en el instante que él comenzaba a acercarse a mí. Lo detuve con un movimiento brusco de mi mano y me alejé a contestar.

- Diga.- mi voz salió ronca y aclaré mi garganta

- ¿Señorita Swan?.- preguntó una mujer del otro lado

- Si, con ella.- respiré varias veces para calmarme

- Estoy llamando desde la Universidad. Necesito tener una respuesta respecto a la determinación que ha tomado estos días en base a la beca de estudios que se le ha ofrecido.- mi corazón latió a ritmo desbocado, era el momento.- ¿La aceptará o rechazará?

- ¿C-como? Pero si yo tengo…- dejé la frase a medias cuando vi a Edward interesado en la conversación

- ¿Se refiere a la ficha?

- Si.- afirmé y me alejé de él

- Bueno, la ficha es sólo una mera formalidad. Pero necesito saber en este mismo instante si usted aceptará ser beneficiada con la oportunidad que le brinda nuestra institución de estudios

Miré a Edward, quien se mantenía a unos pasos de mí como analizando con quien estaba en estos momentos conversando… El quería que siguiera mis sueños, anhelos y deseos… Pero todo ello se refería a una sola palabra, él. Cada persona va teniendo diversas metas a lo largo de la vida. Muchísimo tiempo, mi mayor objetivo era ser alguien importante que se destacara en el área que ejerciera en mi vida futura, y quería serlo… Pero tenía algo claro, y eso era que mi mayor impulso a ello, estaba frente a mí… Y sin él, yo no sería nunca nada… Mucho menos feliz.

Lo amaba con sus defectos y virtudes. Lo amaba por haber sido capaz de romper todo aquello que eclipsaba el hermoso ser que se encontraba encapsulado en esa faceta de superficialidad… Lo amaba, porque me había enseñado a amar sin reparos y con el corazón… Porque él, era y sería siempre mí punto de partida, lo sabía… Y lo comprendía aun más cuando mi padre pronunció su último comentario, antes de terminar la llamada que me llevó a decidir mis pasos…

.

"_Busca tu felicidad ¿Qué es aquello que más te hace sonreír, brillar y seguir? Mírate hija y busca lo que te pregunto… Podemos pretender muchas cosas en el camino de nuestras vidas, pero hay algo que siempre veremos estable ¿Qué es?... Desde ahí parte todo. Aquello es la base para traspasar todos los obstáculos que se nos interpongan en el camino y poder alcanzar la mayor cima cuando nos lo propongamos… Es ello la base de todo nuestro cerro de satisfacciones…"_

_._

Y ahí estaba, de pie frente a mí con sus palabras tratando de sonar firme y convincente. Pero sus ojos, aquellos hermosas esmeraldas jamás me mentían. Y me decían que si tomaba el camino que debía, perderían la vida como yo enterraría la mía al momento de partir… Y que si tomaba aquel sendero que quería, entonces algún día alcanzaría todo cuanto quisiera, porque mi fuerza externa estaba aquí, a mi lado y conmigo

- ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Sigue allí?.- la voz del otro lado me sacó de mis ensoñaciones

- Si, estoy aquí

- ¿Cuál es su respuesta definitiva?

- No.- levanté mi barbilla y sentí como nunca antes que estaba haciendo lo correcto

- ¿Está totalmente segura? Lo que…

- Segura.- dije tajante

- Muy bien. No le quieto más tiempo…

- Ok. Adiós.- corté deprisa y guardé como una delincuente mi móvil en mi bolsillo

- Bella…- comenzó Edward

- No hay nada más que hablar.- me hice la seria.- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer

- No, necesitamos hablar. Por favor

- Por favor nada. Tu ya lo dijiste, y a buen entendedor, pocas palabras

Pasé por su lado tomando todas mis cosas y salí. Sola me reí cuando estuve fuera y cualquiera podría decir que era una mujer loca por reír, saltar y mover mis brazos con libertad mientras caminaba por la calle… Sabía que Edward se pondría como ogro cuando se enterara de mi decisión, y por eso mismo necesitaba unas horitas de relajamiento. No sería fácil, pero ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás…

**…**

- ¡Oh, Santa Mierda!.- apenas pudo pronunciar Chris al contarle lo sucedido

- ¿Estás realmente loca o realmente aturdida con el amor que le tienes? ¡Estamos hablando de España!.- gritó Jane

- No vengo a buscar regaños.- aclaré decidida.- Solo vengo a informarles que viajarán sin mi y que juntaré dinero para ir a visitarlos cuando tengamos vacaciones.- iluminé mi cara con una radiante sonrisa

- Jesús… Yo siempre supe que podrían haberte pasado a llevar algún órgano con las operaciones, pero no creí que sería una masacre con tus neuronas.- hablaba sin poder creer aun mi amigo. Me reí de buena gana

- Idiota.- lo empujé juguetona. Me miró con cara aterrada

- ¡Te ríes!.- acusó con pánico

- Dejen de ser tan idiotas.- Jane bufó.- Está bien, quizás la idiota soy yo ¡Pero soy una idota feliz!.- chillé y salté sobre ellos

- Bella, creí que compartiríamos cuarto.- mi amiga extendió un puchero

- Me ofrezco para hacerte compañía.- dijo inmediatamente Chris y puso la palma de su mano hacia ella

- Ni en tus mejores sueños.- masculló mi amiga para lanzarle un cojín

- Tu te lo pierdes.- mi amigo encogió sus hombros y se volteó

- Ya dejen de pelear. Estarán al otro lado del mundo los dos solos. Dan no cuenta estando con su novia, así que creo que deberían comenzar a soportarse más

- Ella me ama.- aseguró él muy pagado de sí mismo

- ¡¿Qué?.- gritó Jane. Rodé los ojos, eran tan niños a veces

- Ok, los dos se aman. Pero son más idiotas que yo y no lo reconocen.- zanjé

Ambos se quedaron observando largos minutos para luego otorgarse un desprecio y mirar hacia el otro costado… Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios de cada uno. Estaba segura que en poco tiempo, escucharía la magnífica noticia que por fin habían dejado de ser unos tontos y reconocerían lo que sentían… Eran tal para cual. Dos niños en cuerpos de adultos…

Regresé a casa cuando caía la noche. Estaba totalmente en silencio y me pregunté si era la común calma que se extendía antes que la tormenta azotara. Sacudí mi cuerpo como si fuera un canino escurriendo el agua de su cuerpo y subí las escaleras… En cuanto abrí la puerta de lo que era nuestra habitación, una tierna sonrisa fue lo que pude esbozar al ver la imagen frente a mí… Edward estaba dormido con el móvil en la mano y del lado que siempre ocupaba yo en esa enorme cama…

Miré mi móvil en ese entonces, el cual había silenciado y había escondido en el último recóndito lugar de mis vaqueros… Y allí estaban, decenas de llamadas hechas por él… Me acerqué con cuidado de no despertarlo y me quedé como hipnotizada viendo uno de los mejores regalos que Dios había podido enviar a mi vida. Se veía tranquilo, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo normal… Sus facciones estaban relajadas y sus labios entreabiertos me llamaban a perder mi cordura en ellos, como siempre lo hacía.

Pasé la yema de mis dedos con suavidad por su fuerte y varonil mandíbula, seguí el camino hacia sus mejillas y luego me desvié a esa nariz que lograba arrancarme carcajadas imparables cada vez que la rozaba en mi cuello… Sus pobladas cejas enmarcaban esos ojos verdes que aun cerrados, tenían el efecto de dejarme cautiva frente a el… Terminé mi exploración en su cabello, disparado en todas direcciones y que se sentía como pluma al tacto de mis dedos…

Retiré mi mano cuando comenzó a moverse… Sabía que tenía una sonrisa tonta en mi cara, más no me importó. También sabía que debía estar preparada para lo que sería una guerra mundial cuando supiera mi decisión, pero tampoco pudo conmigo…

- ¿Bella?...- preguntó intentando enfocar sus ojos en la oscuridad.

- Hola.- susurré y me acerqué para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios cálidos

- Te estuve llamando ¿Dónde estuviste? Me tenías preocupado.- habló apresurado

- Estuve con Jane y Christian.- dije tranquilamente

- ¿Y por qué no respondías mis llamadas?.- se sentó en la cama y pude ver con la poca luminosidad que su rostro estaba algo molesto

- Necesitaba pensar.- encogí mis hombros y como si fuese un gato me acurruqué en su regazo

- ¿Y qué haz pensado?.- sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mí. Y su voz fue cautelosa

- Que te amo.- estiré mi cuello y besé su mandíbula. Lo sentí sonreír

- Igual que yo amor.- se quedó en silencio unos minutos y prosiguió.- Entonces debo entender que… pensaste mejor las cosas y harás lo que debes

- Por supuesto.- mordí mi labio. Ahora venía el golpe certero.- Rechacé la beca.- solté de los más tranquila, pero cerrando mis ojos por inercia

Su brazo había estado acariciando de forma inconciente mi espalda, pero en el mismo instante en que las palabras habían abandonado mis labios, su mano había quedado estática… Me tomó por los hombros y me hizo voltear a verlo… Aun con los ojos cerrados me podía imaginar su entrecejo fruncido y su boca en una sola línea recta… Y a pesar de eso, tenía que aguantar la risa que anhelaba brotar de mí… Eso sí sería una mala idea.

- Repite lo que dijiste.- pronunció cada palabra entre dientes

- Mi respuesta fue no. Me quedo contigo.- me esforcé por sonar entera

- No.- tajó.- ¡No!.- volvió a repetir con mas vehemencia

- Es exactamente lo que yo respondí.- quise sonar bromista

- Abre los ojos.- siseó. Lo hice primero con uno, y cuando noté su rostro totalmente crispado abrí el otro.

- Antes que comiences a decir el torbellino de regaños que seguramente estás preparando…- fui directa.- No servirá de nada que te molestes conmigo, contigo o con el diablo.- sonreí inocentemente.- Ya lo hice.- dije simple

Con mucho cuidado me quitó de sus piernas y me dejó sentada sobre la cama. Se levantó con su cuerpo tenso y se paró de frente a la ventana sin decir nada… Muy lentamente me puse de pié y me ubiqué detrás de él… Toqué primero con un solo dedo su brazo, luego otro y otro, hasta que con mi mano completa seguí llamándolo como niña chica para que se volteara.

- No debiste hacerlo.- murmuró.- Era algo que podíamos haberlo conversado bien, y haber buscado una solución juntos

- No había solución posible, a no ser que hubiese alguna en que tú estuvieras todos los días a mi lado

- Bella…- se giró hasta quedar frente a mí. Dio un prolongado suspiro y quedó en silencio

- ¿Acaso tu no quieres estar conmigo cada día? Porque de ser así, tomo mis cosas y me voy.- amenacé, sabiendo que ni siquiera era capaz de poner un pié fuera de allí, antes de comenzarlo a extrañar.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con tu padres? ¿Con tu carrera? ¿Tu futuro? No quiero que el día de mañana pase algo similar y tomes esta opción nuevamente. Entiende que debes pensar en ti, antes que en mí

- Mis papas lo saben y apoyan mi decisión. Mi carrera seguirá como hasta ahora y ya tendré el tiempo de perfeccionarme. Mi futuro es junto a ti y cuando vuelva a pasar otra vez, deberás ser tu quien sacrifique algo por mí

- Estás loca.- soltó. Fruncí el ceño y un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro

- Puede ser. Todos los cargos recaen sobre ti.- contesté con seriedad.- Edward, no sacarás nada con seguir molesto, porque ya no hay nada que hacer.- encogí mi hombros

- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?.- esta vez no disimuló su sonrisa

- Me amas así.- soné inocente.- Y yo te amo a ti culpable y todo

- ¿Culpable de qué otros cargos?.- preguntó fingiendo indignación

- De hacerme adicta a ti.- sentencié con solemnidad

- Tu también eres culpable.- tomó mi cintura y me acercó a él

- ¿Si? ¿Y de qué?.- rodee su cuello con mis brazos

- De hacerme egoísta y patán por estar feliz de no tener que dejarte ir.- sonreímos a la par.- De enseñarme a amar sobre todas las cosas.- me besó.- Y de ser mi salvadora

- ¿Para siempre?.- cuestioné de puntillas para estar a su altura

- Para la eternidad y más allá.- me besó como la primera vez…

**…**

- Mami.- lloriqueó Amy.- ¿Cuándo mamos a llegal?

- Pronto princesa.- contestó Alice nuevamente

Volví a bufar. Estaba igual o más aburrida que la pobre Amy, que iba sentada en su sillita en el asiento trasero del auto. A su lado, la pequeña Montse sólo reía observando hacia la ventana. La envidiaba, ojala yo tuviese su misma paciencia y estado de ánimo… Nos dirigíamos rumbo al aeropuerto a despedir a mis amigos, algo totalmente innecesario, teniendo en cuenta que las últimas semanas habíamos tenido más despedidas que en todo un año.

Me habían hecho prometer que en cuanto tuviera un tiempo prudente lo primero que haría sería tomar un avión a España para visitarlos. Me habían hecho hacer todas las diligencias habidas y por haber para sacar todos mis papeles, la idea era que no tuviese excusa cuando en unos meses más la Universidad me diese un respiro para viajar… Innecesario, pero teniendo a la insistente Jane, al terco y chantajista de Chris y a la ayuda de Edward, poniendo su hermosa cara con un adorable puchero; no pude decir que no.

- Bien, hemos llegado.- canturreó Alice. Parecía demasiado feliz para solamente venir a despedir unas personas que había visto con mucho esfuerzo, un par de veces

- Al fin.- bufé con más fuerza. Ella solo rió

- ¡Un amión!.- gritó emocionada Amy. La pequeña era una traidora

- ¿Ves? Estamos todos felices con el paseo y tu eres la única amargada cuñadita.- sonrió

- ¡Que felicidad!.- dije sarcástica

Entramos intentando buscar a mis amigos. Sin embargo, fue otra cosa lo que llamo mi atención y me hizo quedar de piedra en el lugar que estaba, y no reaccionar a los intentos de la pequeña Amy para que moviera mis pies… Frente a mí estaba Edward, sonriente y repleto de maletas a su lado.

- ¡Panino!.- gritó la pequeña y corrió a los brazos de Edward, que la esperaba

- Hola corazón ¿Cómo estás?.- comencé a acercarme lentamente

- Bien.- contestó la pequeña.- ¿Donde más?.- quise aplaudirla, yo también estaba curiosa

- ¿Dónde voy?.- repitió la pregunta él y ella asintió. Edward me miró y sonrió más ampliamente.- A España pequeña

¿España? ¡España! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Y qué clase de broma era ésta? De pronto caí en cuenta de algo. Las maletas que estaban a su lado, no eran solamente de su propiedad, sino que se encontraban las mías junto a ellas… Y entonces todo comenzó a pasar por mi cabeza como una película. La visita a mis padres días antes y los excesivos besos y abrazos de ellos al despedirme. La agotadora rutina de trabajo que había tenido Edward en estos días y la cena de la noche anterior… Habían estado todos allí, incluso Jacob Jr. Emmett hablando y siendo cortado por todos, cuando se proponía decir algo y no podía…

- A menos que tu tía Bella no desee que vaya con ella.- exclamó Edward, sacando mi cabeza del cúmulo de imágenes

- Yo quelo il con tú.- dijo decidida su ahijada

- Claro que no señorita. Usted se viene conmigo ahora y vamos a despedir a los tíos.- aclaró Alice que se paró con su pequeño porte frente a mí y se tiró en mis brazos.- Cuida de mi hermano. Te quiero mucho Bella y espero que todo vaya muy bien

- Yo… No sé que decir.- susurré para ella

- No digas nada. Tan solo prométeme que van a cuidarse ambos y que van a aumentar ese enorme amor todos los días.- asentí sin poder hablar

- C-claro.- respondí al cabo de unos segundos

Se despidió de Edward junto a la pequeña Amy y la hermosa Montse que admiraba todavía a todos lados y le sonreía a todo el mundo que pasaba por su lado… Comenzó a alejarse con su dos retoños y tan sólo ahí fijé mi vista en él… Me observaba con su perfecta ceja alzada, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto amaba…

- ¿Y? ¿Me permitirá la señorita viajar con ella?.- bromeó

- ¿Cómo… como hiciste esto? ¿Qué es todo esto?.- extendí mis manos a mi alrededor

- Hice esto con ayuda de tus padres, los míos y nuestros amigos.- comenzó.- Y esto es el nuevo desafío que llevaremos a cabo juntos

- Juntos…- repetí con un nudo en mi garganta y mis emociones a flor de piel

- Si.- se acercó y tomó mi mano.- No puedo prometerte un mundo perfecto durante el primer tiempo. Pero me comprometo a hacer todo lo que esté en mí para que poco a poco podamos ir avanzando

- Pero… Tu tienes tu trabajo y tu vida acá. Y yo rechacé todo esto.- intentaba asimilar todo

- Hay riesgos que es necesario tomar. Pero hay otros que no los tomaría ni aunque me ofrecieran todo el oro del mundo, y ese es separarme de ti… Buscaré algo allá y comenzaré de cero, y el día que volvamos, mi puesto estará esperándome

- No quiero que hagas esto por mí

- Y yo no quería que tu dejaras tus anhelos por mí, así que estamos a la par.- tocó con su dedo la punta de mi nariz.- Sin embargo, tenías razón. Yo no podría haber resistido un solo día lejos de ti.

- Sé que no debería decir esto, pero… ¡Estoy feliz!.- chillé y me tiré encima suyo. Tomándolo por sorpresa ante mi repentino cambio de actitud, pero honestamente, no podía mentir respecto a la dicha de estos momentos

- ¡Uf! Por un momento creí que debería llegar a desempacar a casa nuevamente.- dijo divertido abrazándome

- Nunca. Tú eres mío y tu lugar es a mi lado, así como el mío al tuyo.- lo besé

- Por primera vez estamos totalmente de acuerdo.- sonrió contra mis labios

- Mi imperfecto amor.- bromee

- Mi perfecta complicidad.- siguió mi juego el…

_"Él, quien me hizo comprender que no había nada imposible, y que el amor nace incluso de la peor imperfección… Porque el amor, es capaz de volverlo todo en perfección…"_

**...**

**Fin**

**-.-**

**Sé que me he demorado, pero estoy con algunos problemitas personales que me quitan un poco la inspiración.**

**Bien, sé que muchas me pidieron infinitas veces que hiciera adelgazar a Bella y que la convirtiera en una chica sexiiii.. Mi opinión personal, es que la sensualidad**

**y lo sexii de alguien, no va en como se vea exteriormente ante los demás.. Sino mas bien, en la forma que nos veamos nosotros mismos y lo exteriorisemos...**

**Concuerdo en que muchas no estarán contentas con mi forma de pensar, pero es una historia basada en dos puntos importantes en mi vida. Uno de ellos**

**unido a alguien muy especial para mí... Que me enseñó a ver el mundo como lo planteo en mi opinión personal... **

**...**

**Saludos especiales a mariiarias, moniita, mariadriana25, Lynn, thealice-05, milagros, aamatista16 y cindy. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios siempre =)**

**Mis otras chicas ya supieron de esta chica medio loca =) Y a mi Angie- Lau / LaaNgH0st, que sería la encargada de subir capis por mí, pero volví antes ¡Besines!**

**...**

**No tendrá secuela... Muchas me pidieron que lo hiciera, pero mis razones son de peso ¡Ninguna me leería en un secuela! jaja... Me creo pésima para seguir**

**el hilo de una historia que ya está agotado en su totalidad a lo largo de la primera parte... Prefiero cerrar un ciclo de la mejor manera, que extender algo**

**en forma paupérrima... De verdad, que me agradecerían esta forma de pensar si leyeran una secuela mia xD**

**...**

**Un besito enorme a todas y nos vemos en el Epi... Intentaré subir capi de las otras, pero no prometo nada /**


	25. Chapter 25

**Dis: "Los personajes son autoría de Steph Meyer. La historia es producto mío"**

**Capítulo XXV**

**...**

**Recomendación Musical: Alannis Morrissette - "That I Would Be Good"**

**...**

**Epílogo**

**..**

**Be.-**

**...  
**

Entré a la habitación tratando se ser silenciosa. Los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación hasta hacerla totalmente anaranjada. Miré el bulto en la cama y me acerqué hasta allí, tomando una silla y sentándome a su lado… Las mantas cubrían su pecho y de paso el vendaje que rodeaba casi la mitad de su cuerpo. Suspiré largamente y otra vez volví a sentir esa opresión en el pecho que parecía no dejarme respirar… Las palabras de mi maestra de Ética resonaban en mi cabeza, pero por más que intentaba, no le encontraba lógica _"No deben dejarse vencer por sus emociones, ellas quedan fuera del lugar en el que estén"_ ¿Pero cómo hacerlo?

- Señorita Bella.- esa voz me trajo de vuelta al presente. Lo miré y le sonreí

- Hola.- hablé igual que él, bajito

- ¿Por qué tiene esa carita triste?.- el nudo en mi pecho se acrecentó y la voz de mi maestra cobró fuerza _"Ellos no pueden verlos débiles"_

- Por nada. Estoy un poquito cansada ¿Y tu cómo estás?

- Adormecido.- respondió con una sonrisa que demostró sus palabras

- Entonces duerme.- me levanté y acaricié su frente con mi mano.- Recuerda portarte bien.- le hice prometer

- Usted no debería irse nunca. Su esposo me cae mal.- refunfuñó

- ¿Por qué te cae mal mi _esposo_?.- me reí por esa última palabra. Él era solo mi novio, pero no iba a explicarle eso a un niño de 7 años

- Porque la está llevando lejos de mí.- gimoteó

- Kevin, él no me está llevando. Es solo que mi tiempo aquí como estudiante ha terminado. Y además debo volver con mi familia, así como lo harás tu en unos días más.- le contesté lo mismo que a todos los otros chicos

- ¿Vendrá a verme algún día?.- preguntó esperanzado, y no fui quien para romperlas

- Por supuesto que sí, y tú me irás a ver con tus papas cuando puedas.- sus ojos azules se iluminaron y su sonrisa se amplió

Me despedí de él aguantando las lágrimas, no debía llorar delante de mis pacientes. Aun cuando fuese la última vez quizás que lo volviera a ver. Kevin era un chico irlandés, con el que menos me costaba conversar por su idioma, sin embargo, lo que más me había hecho acercarme a él, era la similitud que teníamos en nuestras vidas, aunque la suya lo había golpeado mucho antes que a mí. Su cuerpo había quedado casi totalmente dañado con la quemadura que había sufrido en una reunión familiar y por haber corrido muy cerca de las llamas que calentaban un recipiente con agua.

Era hijo único y solamente tenía 7 años de vida. Recordaba perfectamente el primer día que me habían asignado ese caso, como alumna de último año en calidad de interna. Había llorado desde el mismo momento en que había puesto un pié fuera de este Hospital y no había parado hasta el otro día. Edward en forma paciente, como era él, me había consolado y preguntado si realmente me sentía capaz de sobrellevar esto en mi vida futura. Esa había sido la primera vez que me había cuestionado mi carrera, y no había sido la única.

- ¿Lista para volver a casa?.- preguntó Jane, que acariciaba su ya prominente vientre

- Ni un poco, pero allá está mi vida.- sonreí con nostalgia

- Nuestro hogar siempre estará abierto para ti y Edward.- Chris ahora era un hombre más maduro.- Y tomate muchas fotos el día de la titulación. Quiero ver las caras de todos vestidos con esos horrendos trajes. Menos mal nosotros nos hemos liberados de parecer pingüinos en exhibición.- aunque no tanto, rectifiqué mentalmente

- ¿Qué me quedará a mí entonces?.- pregunté señalando mis curvas, que seguían siendo las mismas de hace 7 años

- Imagíname a mi Bella, de seguro parecería un pingüino con sobrepeso.- rió Jane apuntando su redondez momentánea

Salimos de aquel lugar que me había acogido por el último año. Nos habían ofrecido una oportunidad de trabajo inmediatamente luego de haber aprobado todos los ramos de estudio. Yo había declinado de forma inmediata, extrañaba a mi familia y amigos, Jane también había declinado en forma momentánea por su avanzado embarazo, Y Chris había sido el único que aceptar, teniendo en cuenta que mi amiga había tenido un embarazo complicado los primeros meses y no se sentía en condiciones de realizar un viaje tan largo como el de regreso a nuestro país.

- En dos meses y medio más te quiero aquí ¡Me oíste!.- ordenó mi amiga, mientras esperábamos el abordaje de mi avión, luego de registrar mi equipaje

- Lo haré.- asentí obediente

- Y si no vienen, ten por seguro que iré allí y los traeré de los pelos. Mi hijo no se quedará sin padrinos por nada del mundo. Aunque tenga que traerlos amordazados, estarán aquí para cuando nazca y su bautizo.- mi amigo fue más explícito en su amenaza

- No tendrás que dejarme calva.- me reí de él.- Edward estará feliz de volver. Además deberá viajar de vez en cuando para venir a ver el funcionamiento de la sucursal

- ¡Te voy a extrañar tanto!.- gimoteó Jane y se tiró a mis brazos llorando amargamente. Chris rodó sus ojos y ausentemente comenzó a acariciar su espalda

- Yo también amiga. Mucho.- mis lágrimas tampoco se hicieron esperar y escuché el bufido de Chris. Jane se soltó bruscamente y lo encaró, algo muy común últimamente

- Te recuerdo que si estoy así.- indicó su cara mojada por el llanto.- Y así.- ahora apuntó su vientre.- Es nada más y nada menos que por ¡Tu culpa!.- su pequeño dedo lo pinchó con fuerza en el pecho

- Amor…- mi amigo tomó su tono meloso para salir del aprieto, pero esta vez no funcionó

- ¡Amor, nada!.- gritó Jane atrayendo la mirada de los demás pasajeros.- ¡Fuiste tú quien usó un maldito preservativo que tenías guardado desde que tu madre se olvidó de su usarlo con tu padre y viniste tú a este mundo!.- no pude evitar mi risa al ver la cara de mi amigo totalmente en llamas

- Jane, te recuerdo que no estamos en nuestro país y nos pueden deportar por cualquier cosa.- susurró demasiado bajo

- ¡Que te deporten por irresponsable!.- siguió gritando mi amiga.- ¡Un maldito preservativo, ni eso sabes hacer bien! O perdón, eso es lo único que haces bien.- con sus diez dedos indicó su vientre.

- Adiós a mi carrera prometedora de médico. Estoy seguro que más de alguien revivirá este momento cuando mi hermosa cara salga en alguna revista por mis logros universales. Seré conocido como el médico que usó un preservativo vencido.- tiró sus brazos al cielo dramáticamente, y mi amiga de un momento a otro pasó de la rabia a la risa _"Malditas hormonas"_, escuché murmurar a Chris, justo en el momento que por los altoparlantes se anunciaba mi vuelo

**…**

Me relajé cuando el avión despegó totalmente. Había descubierto desde la primera vez que no se me daba muy bien el no poder tener mis pies adosados a tierra firme por muchas horas, y lamentablemente Edward no estaba a mi lado para tratar de calmar mis nervios. El había regresado hacía ya un mes, y yo me había quedado un tiempo más a petición de Jane y de los directores del Hospital para monitorear por un poco más la salud de los que habían sido mis pacientes durante mi internado… Pensar en Edward volvió a traer esa sonrisa tonta en mi cara, como cada vez que su imagen abarcaba toda mi cabeza

¡Mi Edward!

No había sido fácil el comienzo en estas tierras lejanas que dejaba atrás. Edward no había podido en los primeros tres años instalarse en un rubro parecido a lo que él estaba acostumbrado a hacer y para lo que había estudiado. Pero nunca pude escuchar una queja de su parte o ver una mala cara dirigida a mi por no estar en su mundo… El simplemente se conformó con lo que se le presentaba en el camino, y decía que mientras nos sirviera para vivir en forma digna, era suficiente… Una chica que había conocido en mis estudios le había ofrecido trabajo en el negocio de su padre, que era básicamente como vendedor de automóviles, totalmente nada que ver con su profesión, pero él sonriente lo había aceptado.

Luego de esos tres años, habían comenzado las conversaciones y vistas de Emmett. Hasta que por fin me habían dado la noticia esperada. Ampliarían su empresa hasta estas latitudes, asociándose con un chico radicado en el país y Edward nuevamente se dedicaría a la arquitectura, que era una de sus mayores pasiones… Desde ahí todo había comenzado a sonreír para nosotros, de cierto modo, pues nunca nos habíamos dejado abatir por las complicaciones que se nos presentaba en el camino, todo gracias a la hermosa relación que habíamos construido con paciencia y amor durante el tiempo… No todo había sido color de rosa, y nuestros caracteres descubiertos con el tiempo, muchas veces nos pasaban malas jugadas, pero como decía Esme… _"No hay relación perfecta, sino no sería verdadera"_

En un movimiento repentino, un brillo en mi mano me hizo volver mi vista a ella. El hermoso y sencillo anillo que Edward había puesto en ella hacía solo un mes atrás me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja… Había sido el mismo día en que mis emociones habían estado al tope con la ceremonia que nos habían obsequiado en la Universidad, la primera y única visita que mis padres habían hecho hasta aquí y por supuesto su petición de formar una familia juntos para toda la vida. No había habido una fecha exacta, pero tampoco la sentía necesaria… El día que fuera, sería perfecto, incluso si era en cien años más. Porque nuestro amor no necesitaba de papeles para saber que sería eternamente, solo nos necesitaba a los dos…

El sueño me venció de un momento a otro, hasta cuando la azafata me comunicó que ya estaba en casa nuevamente...

**…**

- ¡Amor!.- grité por sobre todo el bullicio del aeropuerto y corrí donde me esperaba Edward

- ¡Preciosa!.- abrió sus brazos y me tiré como imán hacia él.- Te extrañé tanto preciosa.- susurró contra mi cuello

- Yo también.- levanté mi cara y planté un desesperado beso en sus labios

- ¡Ew! Hay niños presentes.- exclamó una aguda voz que hizo separarnos

- ¿Qué le haz hecho a tu cabello?.- pregunté en shock al ver desaparecida la cabellera rubia de Amy

- Mi tía Rose y tío Em me han dicho que esto es fashion.- sonrió y movió sus dedos sobre su cabeza.

Ahora entendía las constantes quejas de Alice cada vez que me llamaba. Amy estaba por cumplir sus 10 años, pero se había convertido en una señorita demasiado agrandada para su corta edad, y Rose tenía mucha influencia en ella… Reía con cada cosa que me contaba mi cuñada, pero viéndola ahora en vivo y en directo, realmente entendía los lloriqueos de la pequeña duende… Su vestimenta no era para nada de una pequeña princesa, y su cabello ahora no medía más que unos centímetros… Miré tras ella, y una muy sonriente Montse vestía muy parecido a ella, con la diferencia que parecía haberse comprado unas tallas más grandes. Obviamente no era así, ella lo había sacado del que suponía, era un renovado armario de su hermana mayor.

- Montse se ha convertido en un clon de Amy.- respondió mi pregunta Edward.- Y si Amy ha cortado su cabello, a Alice se le ha caído de las impresiones.- sonrió

- Hola tía Bella ¿Me veo fachon?.- preguntó Montse, tratando de imitar a su hermana. Tuve que reírme de buena gana

- Muy fashion.- asentí mirando a Edward que rodó sus ojos

- No sé si yo me estoy poniendo muy viejo o definitivamente el mundo ha enloquecido. Son unas pequeñas demonios en cuerpos de niñas.- mascullo mientras salíamos del aeropuerto a su auto

- No sabría responderte.- dije cuando abrió la puerta para mí. Me miró entrecerrando sus ojos

- Gracias.- dijo sarcásticamente.- Pensé que escucharía algo como no eres viejo Edward.- pinchó mi cintura con su dedo

- Edward, eres un viejito cada día más.- me burle de él y la cara que ponía.- Pero un viejito cada día más hermoso y mío.- besé sus labios y me subí de un salto al auto

- Te salvaste porque te amo.- me advirtió con su dedo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se encaminaba a su lado del auto

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa de los padres de Edward, observábamos a las chicas en el asiento trasero. Escuchar hablar a Amy, era como estar en presencia de un pequeño Emmett, definitivamente ese hombre jamás maduraría y en vez de eso, contagiaría a todo quien se le acercara en su seguidor… Jasper casi se había muerto al saber de la peor forma de la relación de su hermana con Emmett. Los había encontrado muy cariñosos en la habitación de Rose, y lo peor no era eso; sino que pasaban las 4 de la mañana y nuestro amigo había entrado al estilo Romeo, por la ventana… Desde ese día, todas las ventanas de la casa tenían una resistente protección metálica, como si eso fuera a intimidar al gran oso.

- ¡Bella!.- gritó un pequeño remolino rojo, en cuanto me bajé del auto.- Amiga y cuñada, que bueno que estas aquí ¡Te he extrañado tanto! No sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte ¿Ya viste a estas niñas?.- en ese momento Montse y Amy pasaron por nuestro lado rodando sus ojos

- Las veo.- contesté entre sonriente y asombrada

- ¡Van a dejarme calva, Bella! ¡Y todo es culpa de Emmett y Rose!.- siguió refunfuñando

- Hola Bella, bienvenida a casa nuevamente.- saludó un siempre afable Jasper.- ¿Qué tal todo?

- Excelente.- sonreí y correspondí su abrazo.- Sólo extrañando

- ¡Bellita!.- antes de reaccionar me vi envuelta en dos tremendos brazos y dando vueltas en círculos

- Hola Emmett, yo también me alegro de verte.- palmee su pecho una vez que pisé suelo firme nuevamente

- No todos tenemos el mismo sentimiento.- masculló Alice y pasó por nuestro lado con sus manos en las caderas

- ¿Qué haz hecho Emmett?.- pregunté divertida

Se encogió de hombros y mostró su cara más inocente… Entramos a casa y antes de observar los cambios en ella o poder rememorar cada momento precioso vivido aquí, fueron mis padres quienes tuvieron toda mi atención. No hacía mucho que los había visto, pero ahora era distinto, era como estar en casa nuevamente; aunque técnicamente ésta era la casa de Edward y nos encontrábamos muy lejos de Forks… Luego fue el turno de Rose, Carlisle, Esme y finalmente Jacob y Leah. El pequeño Jacob Jr., se encontraba demasiado absorto persiguiendo a Montse que huía de él en forma despavorida

Mientras todo el mundo conversaba y me preguntaban nuevamente sobre nuestra estadía por el Viejo Mundo, mi atención estaba en cada uno de ellos. La relación de Rose y Emmett que tanto les había costado. Emmett había tenido que demostrar con dientes y uñas que realmente estaba interesado en Rose y en dejar su vida libre de tantos años… Jacob y Leah aun disfrutaban de la maravilla de ser padres, y aunque tenían planes de agrandar la familia, parecía como si la paternidad solo los hubiese envuelto el día anterior… Mis padres y los de Edward seguían siendo mis mayores ejemplos a seguir. Jasper con Alice, seguían irradiando esa complicidad de cada mirada que se otorgaban.

Y estaba Edward, lo veía reírse y conversar en forma animada relatando todos nuestros sucesos juntos por otras tierras. Sabía que su eterna sonrisa se debía a estar de vuelta entre los suyos, en su mundo y en el que pensábamos crear ambos… Habíamos sabido de Tanya mientras estábamos por España, a través de revistas del espectáculo. Muchas veces me picó el bichito de los celos al observar a mi novio leer reportajes en torno a ella, pero su único comentario era que se alegraba de que al fin ambos hubiesen alcanzado el grado máximo de felicidad, obviamente él más que nadie… Y ahí mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo. El me amaba…

- ¿Qué tanto piensas hija?.- preguntó mi padre y Edward inmediatamente volteó a verme

- Solo estoy feliz de estar acá.- sonreí

- Nosotros también estamos felices de tener a nuestros hijos de vuelta.- comentó Esme

- ¿Ya haz pensado en el lugar donde te gustaría trabajar?.- preguntó Carlisle

Sabía a qué venía su pregunta, con Edward nos miramos y eso bastó para saber que estábamos en la misma sintonía. Carlisle me había ofrecido ubicarme algún lugar en el mismo donde él se desempeñaba como médico, pero yo tenía otros planes y mis planes estaban ligados básicamente a alcanzar mis metas por mi propia voluntad, y no por ser la novia del hijo de o algo similar.

- Si, tengo todo claro.- contesté mientras Edward apretaba cariñosamente mi mano

- Bella, si tu quieres yo puedo…- negué de inmediato

- Te agradezco una enormidad tus preocupaciones Carlisle, pero quiero empezar por mí misma. Quizás me costará un poco de principio, pero nada en esta vida se da fácil

- Está bien.- asintió.- Pero no dudes en acudir a mi si necesitas algo

- Gracias.- dije de corazón

- ¡¿Qué es eso?.- chilló Rose de pronto y todos volteamos en distintas direcciones tratando de ubicar lo que la había impresionado.- ¡Tu mano!.- volvió a gritar, y caí en cuenta lo que había llamado su atención, mi anillo

- ¡¿Van a casarse?.- Esme, mi madre y Alice se sincronizaron para preguntar emocionadas

- Algún día.- contesté cohibida por su expectación

- Pronto.- añadió Edward para mi sorpresa. Lo miré buscando respuestas.- Se que no necesitamos papeles, pero es lo que he esperado todos estos años.- sonrió acariciando con su dedo mi anillo

- Edward está viejito Bella.- interrumpió Emmett. Rodé mis ojos y Edward le gruñó

- Tu también.- lo apuntó con fuerza Rose

- ¡Podrían hacer una boda doble!.- chilló Alice, poniéndose de pié y dando saltos por todos lados, con Jasper a su espalda intentando calmar su fulgor

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! Detente ahí enana.- protestó Emmett.- Yo amo a Rose, pero no estoy tan desesperado como Eddie para atarse la soga al cuello

- ¿Eso piensas de casarte conmigo?.- increpó Rose totalmente cabreada, y vi a Emmett tragar saliva audiblemente.

- Que feo hermano.- comenzó Jake.- Creo que es el peor modo de ver la unión eterna con la persona que amas.- trataba de ocultar su sonrisa y Em quería asesinarlo

- Nunca te creí capaz de eso Emmy.- fue el turno de Leah.- Tu que siempre dijiste que cuando encontraras a la mujer de tu vida no lo dudarías un solo momento.- los ojos de Emmett no podían estar mas ensanchados

- Rose.- Edward negó poniendo rostro triste.- Creo que deberías pensar mejor las cosas. Quizás mi amigo acá, no es la persona que haz esperado

- Sabía que no eras para mi hermana.- Jasper parecía indignado de verdad, y no solo por simple diversión

- ¡Está bien!.- gritó Emmett al verse acorralado. Y el puchero que había mantenido Rose en todo momento comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco.- Nos casaremos.- anunció con un hilo de voz

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!.- fue el grito de triunfo de la rubia despampanante que se lanzó encima de él

- ¡Oh, mierda! En qué me metí.- mascullo Emmett asomando su cabeza por el cabello de Rose

- Parece que hay personas mas apuradas que nosotros.- me reí y le comenté a Edward con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro

- Una boda doble no es mala idea.- murmuró como pensándolo. Levanté mi mirada hacia él y su rostro era de total concentración.- Quiero esa soga en mi cuello lo más pronto posible.- rió gesticulando una correa en su cuello

- Tu ya la tienes.- hice un mohín.- No se ve, pero la tienes y en la placa dice claramente, propiedad de Bella Swan.- sonreí orgullosa para luego darle un tierno beso.

La soga no estaba en su cuello, estaba en su corazón. Y se entrelazaba con la mía que le pertenecía a él… Una unión indisoluble…

**…**

Estaba comenzando a sentir el mismo nerviosismo que había vivido el día de mi graduación. Esto era un paso más y uno tremendamente importante, pero la mirada escrutadora del hombre frente a mi, estaba haciendo estragos la valentía con que había concurrido a mi primera entrevista de trabajo… Leía mi carta de presentación y cada tanto su mirada apreciativa se volvía a mi y vestimenta, creía yo. Alisé por sexta vez desde que había entrado a esta oficina mi falda y mi chaqueta negra, la que según Alice me haría lucir más esbelta. No me había importado cuando lo había dicho, pero al solo entrar al pasillo donde esperaban las demás postulantes al cargo, le había tomado real importancia.

- Según tu historial médico, aquí me señala que hace algunos años atrás tuviste que realizarte una cirugía. Cuéntame un poco de eso.- fruncí el ceño por su inquietud.

- Cuando niña tuve un accidente que me dejó marcas en el cuerpo. Fue una quemadura.- dije brevemente

- Entiendo.- murmuró y volvió a hojear los papeles.- ¿Tuviste algún tipo de tratamiento psicológico?

- Si, durante varios años.- respondí nuevamente escueta

- ¿Por qué razón decidiste intervenirte después de tantos años?

- Por una cuestión económica y personal en segundo plano.- me removí inquieta. Estaba segura que mi entrevista sería ligada a mi desempeño como estudiante pasante en España o mis inquietudes y aspiraciones en el cargo

- ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar una carrera que estaba tan ligada a la situación que te marcó?.

- Porque yo no tuve muchas oportunidades para cambiar mi condición, y quiero poder contribuir a que ese mismo hecho no pase por otras personas.- suspiró largo y se reclinó en su silla

- Isabella.- pronunció lento.- No depende de ti cambiar el mundo.

- Lo sé.- estuve de acuerdo. El negó muy suavemente

- No, no lo sabes. Estudiaste medicina y te especializaste en cirugía porque tenías la convicción de que podías remediar la situación de las personas que se vieran afectadas por tu mismo accidente, pero no es así.- zanjó crudo.- No somos súper héroes, solo somos médicos intentado ayudar a quienes solicitan nuestra labor, pero todo tiene un límite.

La misma duda y miedo que había sentido en mis primeros meses de internado, volvían como ráfagas de hielo a mi cabeza. Él estaba siendo claro en su planteamiento, y por más que me gustara corregirlo, mi mente sabía que llevaba razón. Que yo no podría cambiar la condición de Kevin, por ejemplo, con solo mi deseo de recuperar su cuerpo y su vida. Lamentablemente, las personas como yo, que habían vivido tan terrible experiencia no podíamos asistir a un médico y pedir que nos operaran. Lo primero era mostrar cuando dinero portábamos en nuestro bolsillo y desde ahí comenzar a trazar las líneas de lo que se podría hacer. Una balanza entre el dinero y las posibilidades.

- ¿Entonces?.- apremié

- Me temo que éste no es el lugar que estás buscando para ejercer tu profesión, y es más, con mucho pesar diría que no escogiste bien tu área laboral.- mi sangre hirvió en ese instante

- Es decir, traduzco sus palabras, que el juramento que yo realicé ¿Me lo tengo que meter donde?.- elevé mi voz con rabia

- No contestaré a esa vulgaridad.- se levantó al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía

- Por supuesto que no lo hará, porque si no le ponen un cheque que lleve los demasiados ceros que usted pide para ejercer su carrera, no tiene moral para rebatir mi punto ¿Dónde guardó usted el juramento de médico? ¿Lo recuerda acaso? ¿La vida y calidad de vida del paciente ante todo?

- Salga inmediatamente de mi oficina.- indicó con su mano la puerta de salida

- No se moleste, soy yo la que no me quedo un solo minuto más en esta oficina y en este lugar. Aunque tengo una última pregunta ¿Usted me niega el puesto por eso o porque la persona que solicita usted debe tener las medidas de una modelo?

- No se de qué habla.- arregló el nudo de su corbata

- Claro.- dije sarcásticamente.- Nadie vio la familiaridad con la que saludaba a las rubias despampanantes que están allí afuera y nadie vio como trataba de ubicar el mejor escote o más limitada falda.- arranqué mi carpeta de su escritorio.- Hasta nunca

Salí sin mirar atrás de allí y sintiendo el nudo en mi garganta. Al parecer todos habían escuchado nuestro animado intercambio de palabras, porque cual de todas las chicas que esperaban su entrevista estaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par… Cuando por fin el aire fresco tocó mi rostro me sentí mejor… Caminé por largo rato hasta llegar a un parque, donde me quité los molestos tacones y mis pies se sintieron libres de avanzar por el pasto… No muy lejos me dejé caer y pude pensar en lo que había hecho. No estaba bien, yo sabía muy bien que con mis kilos demás, muchas veces debería ceder el puesto a alguien que midiera 90- 60- 90

Pero ¿Por qué?

Si yo era capaz de dar lo mismo que ellas… Era un mundo injusto, y para peor, me había tocado crecer en él… Estaba segura que de haber nombrado siquiera el apellido Cullen, el hombre idiota ese hubiese reaccionado muy distinto, incluso si yo no cumplía sus estándares. Pero quería crecer por mí y por lo que yo pudiese alcanzar. No quería el día de mañana sentirme frustrada por tener siempre la etiqueta de un Cullen detrás de mí… Tuve que reírme de todo, de las excusas por no contratarme y de mi arrebato en torno a la igualdad de oportunidades en cuanto al físico. Estaba todo entrelazado, yo no era tonta para creer que solamente mi accidente y mi filosofía de vida eran la causante de mi no contratación….

El zumbido de algo llamó mi atención. Toqué mi cartera y recordé que lo había dejado en silencio mientras estaba hablando con ese idiota petulante y poco profesional. Ah, además de un sinvergüenza con título.

- Hola.- saludé lo más animada que podía

- Hola preciosa ¿Cómo te fue?.- hice una mueca antes de responder. Edward se oía tan animado y la noche anterior había apostado que me iría bien

- Mal.- contesté simplemente.- El trabajo no era para mí por mi accidente, mi intervención, mi forma de ver la vida y mis medidas o mi peso, como quieras entenderlo

- ¿Qué?.- escuché la incredulidad en la voz de Edward

- Eso.- sentí mis ojos picar y enseguida las lágrimas correr por mi cara. Sorbí mi nariz y oí ruido del otro lado

- ¿Dónde estás?.- preguntó frenético

- No es necesario que vengas Edward, iré a casa en unos minutos

- Por supuesto que es necesario. Dime donde estas, estoy manejando.- entre llanto sonreí. Mi héroe personal venía a mi rescate

- En un parque a pocas cuadras de la entrevista.- murmuré al fin

- Ya sé donde es. Espérame allí… Y Bella… Te amo, no lo olvides

- Yo también.- contesté con un hilo de voz para perderme llorando hasta que llegara

Media hora después sentí como un auto estacionaba muy cerca de mí, me puse de pié y sin equivocarme él estaba allí. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar nada, solamente se acercó corriendo y me estrechó en sus brazos ¡Paz! Eso fue el primer sentimiento que me embargo al sentir su calor junto a mí… Era mi refugio y mi lugar feliz, del que nunca más quería salir… Y después de todos mis pensamientos negativos en este rato, volvía a creer en mí y en lo que tenía. Porque estaba segura que por algo Dios me había regalado a una persona como él, y si había sido así, estaba segura que podía con muchas cosas más…

- No importa lo que haya pasado. Tu vales mucho más que todas las estupideces que puede haber dicho ese imbécil ¿Estamos?.- tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me hizo mirarlo fijamente

- Si.- susurré. Secó mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y me besó tan tierno que mi corazón reaccionó de inmediato

- Muchas personas pasan por cosas así amor. El mundo laboral no es para nada un lugar feliz, pero tienes que estar clara en lo que vales para dejar pasar los obstáculos y seguir adelante

- Eran todas mujeres estupendas.- murmuré recordando todas aquellas chicas con cuerpos de infarto, en comparación mía

- ¿Perdón?.- inquirió molesto

- Que ellas…- intenté repetir, pero su mirada me hizo congelar mis palabras

- Veamos.- quitó sus manos de mí y las ubicó una en su cadera y otra en su frente.- ¿Te estás comparando, erróneamente tengo que decirlo, con otras mujeres por su físico?

- Edward, está claro que el director estaba buscando excusas para no dejarme a mí, en lugar de las otras mujeres que eran diosas en cuerpos humanos.- respondí irritada

- Te desconozco y me decepcionas.- dije secamente, dejándome estupefacta.- ¿Cuántas veces no me viste cometer el mismo error que estás haciendo tu ahora?

- Es distinto…- me defendí

- ¿Así? ¿Por qué?.- me quede sin palabras.- Bella, yo fui un idiota que se dejó llevar por lo que ofrecía una vista preciosa ¿Y? ¿Qué gané? Nada. Y ahora vienes tú, la misma mujer fuerte y perseverante que me enseñó a mirar mas allá de lo que ocultaba la piel, a decirme ¿Qué un par de kilos menos son mejores que tú?.- estaba enfadado

- El director lo pensaba.- rebatí, ya con pocas fuerzas

- El director es una mierda sin cabeza, al igual que todas las demás que estaban allí tratando de impresionar con sus escotes y sus piernas largas con una minúscula prenda en ellas.

- Ellas…- de pronto, algo cayó en mí ¿Cómo sabía el de sus escotes y sus piernas largas? Ok, yo había hablado de sus físicos, pero no de su vestimenta.- ¿Cómo sabes tú que llevaban escotes y faldas cortas?.- Edward cambió sus ojos de enfado por unos de sorpresa y luego arrepentimiento.- ¿Qué hiciste?.- hablé con voz demasiado pausada

- Ir a…conversar algunas cosas…con…él.- tartamudeó en un murmullo

- Edward…- comencé, pero su rostro compungido me hizo declinar mi rabieta.- ¿Por qué eres tan sobre protector?.- cuestioné intentando parecer seria

- Porque tu me salvaste a mí, ya te lo he dicho… Y mientras esté en mis manos hacerlo por ti, lo haré.- encogió sus hombros y en vez de ver a un hombre de casi 32 años, me pareció ver a un niño

- Que sea la última vez.- agité mi dedo hacia él

- Y que sea la última vez que te escucho compararte con otras mujeres por el físico o por lo que sea.- entrecerré mis ojos a él.- Es un trato justo.- ladeó su cabeza y elevó sus cejas

- Está bien.- cedí. Sonrió y me abrazó

- Igual, me regocijé al verlo a punto de mearse en sus pantalones cuando entré sin autorización a su consulta.- rió mientras caminábamos a su auto

- ¿Debo suponer qué fue lo que le dijiste? ¿Palabra mágica?.- lo miré divertida

- Carlisle Cullen.- mostró todos sus blancos dientes. Rodé mis ojos y negué con mi cabeza. Al parecer, el apellido Cullen ya estaba grabado en mi frente a fuego.

**…**

- ¿Entonces?.- pregunté al chico frente a mí

- Nunca debemos olvidar nuestros valores y por sobre todo, recordar por qué hemos escogido esta carrera

- ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta para eso?.- volví a cuestionarlo

- La salud y vida del paciente será mi prioridad por sobre todas las cosas

El timbre sonó y sonreí cuando mi alumno expulsó todo el aire que había contenido en el examen oral que le estaba realizando. Con un asentimiento de cabeza le indiqué que podía salir del aula, tomó sus cosas y en menos de un minuto salió corriendo de allí… Miré la silueta que se encontraba recostada en la puerta y rodé mis ojos, parecía que todavía se creía un alumno de esta Universidad, pues en tanto el timbre sonaba indicando que la hora había terminado, era el primero en abandonar la sala a paso rápido.

- ¿Lista para una larga reunión de maestros?.- preguntó frunciendo sus labios. Al parecer, era él quien no estaba listo

- Creo que mucho más que tú.- me reí pasando por su lado

- Extraño esos años en que mi vida era otra.

- En que tu vida se basaba en fiestas, mujeres y reprobar ¿Esa?.- Demetri me miró alzando una ceja, pero finalmente aceptó lo que decía

- ¿A qué hora es tu reunión de la que me hablaste?.

- Te recuerdo que soy una mujer felizmente comprometida.- elevé mi mano y le enseñe mi anillo

- Graciosa.- masculló.- Yo también soy un hombre felizmente mandado por su mujer, solo te lo decía para acercarte

- Edward vendrá por mí

En ese momento entramos a la sala de reuniones. Todos los docentes ya estaban allí, así que nos ubicamos al final de la larga mesa. Llevaba solo un par de meses ejerciendo como docente en la misma Universidad en que había estudiado por los primeros 6 meses de mi carrera, una resolución que había tomado después de mucho pensar en las prioridades que los actuales médicos determinaban para llevar a cabo su carrera y mucho más luego de esa primera entrevista de trabajo… Demetri también trabajaba acá, y así nos habíamos vuelto a reencontrar, ya que cada vez que él había viajado a ver a Jane, no nos habíamos visto para nada.

Ahora era un hombre maduro y felizmente dominado por otra chica que ejercía su misma profesión, abogacía. A Edward no le había hecho mucha gracia aquello en un principio, pero posteriormente lo había aceptado, esperaba… La reunión se extendió por unas cuantas horas, y cuando finalmente concluyó, estaba casi a la par corriendo fuera del establecimiento con Demetri… Edward me esperaba recostado en su auto, inclinó su cabeza en un saludo serio hacia Demetri y luego su sonrisa de siempre hizo aparición para mí.

- ¿Lista?.- preguntó mientras manejaba con una de mis manos en la suya

- Nerviosa.- sonreí

- Carlisle está más entusiasmado que un niño pequeño.- dijo jocoso

- ¿El doctor Hayes habrá llegado?.- cuestioné comenzando a sentir los nervios

- El y sus médicos están aquí.- tranquilizó

Llegamos al Hospital y en cuanto aparcó nos bajamos caminando presurosos por los pasillos. En el último pasillo mi emoción se desbordó y la mujer que se encontraba frente a mí, tocó el hombro del niño que volteó y salió corriendo a mi encuentro. Lo mantuve abrazado a mi por largos minutos, hasta que Carlisle asomó por la puerta y nos saludó a todos, dándonos la bienvenida e invitándonos a pasar a su oficina… Dentro de ella estaban todos los médicos reunidos, a los cuales saludé uno a uno.

- Bien, la operación está totalmente definida Isabella. Los resultados de los exámenes que se le realizaron a Kevin han salido favorables.- mi sonrisa se ensanchó aun más

- ¿Podré volver a jugar con mis amigos?.- preguntó él emocionado y feliz

- Luego de un par de meses será así.- me acuclillé a su altura.

Luego de haberle conversado a Carlisle la situación de Kevin, habíamos hecho todos los contactos posibles para poder darle la cirugía que necesitaba. Y ahí entraba en acción el Hospital del Dotor Hayes, aquel médico que había conocido Edward la primera vez que habíamos viajado juntos a Forks.

- Deberá internarse la próxima semana.- acotó uno de los médicos.- Y también quisiéramos hablar con usted.- me señaló

- Por supuesto.- me alejé un poco donde estaba él y el Señor Hayes

- Creo que usted está al tanto de la labor que realizamos nosotros en el Hospital con las personas que han sufrido algún tipo de accidentes y que lamentablemente el servicio no logra darles solución por sus escasos recursos ¿Verdad?

- Así es. Edward me comentó sobre ello cuando tuvo que realizar los planos y coordinar la construcción de su Hospital.- Hayes asintió sonriente

- Y estamos muy agradecidos por el apoyo que nos brindó. Somos un conjunto de médicos que pretendemos mejorar la calidad de vida de nuestros pacientes más vulnerables del país o de otros lugares.- señaló con su barbilla a Kevin.- Pero sin duda alguna, el incentivo que mes a mes hemos recibido de los benefactores que él nos consiguió y los que hemos cautivado nosotros mismos, ha sido de gran ayuda. Somos una cadena

- Lo sé.- dije orgullosa de todo lo que Edward, Alice y los demás venían haciendo de tantos años hasta acá. Desde que yo me había podido operar gracias a él

- Es por eso que queremos extenderle una invitación a usted Isabella. Que se una a nuestro cuerpo médico, y así podamos contar con alguien más que lleve y transmita nuestra particular forma de ver la medicina. Como un arte de la sanación y no como una transacción de dinero y salud.- me costó procesar lo que me estaban diciendo, y de pronto comencé a entender una a una sus palabras ¡Dios! ¡Un trabajo! ¡Y como yo lo pensaba!

- ¡Encantada!.- chillé causando la risa de los demás, incluso una que reconocí muy bien…

Me voltee y él estaba allí. La persona que más creía en mí y que más me apoyaba en mi forma de pensar. Porque a pesar de todo lo que había vivido en mi vida, aquí estaba el camino a seguir. Habían personas que como yo, creían que podíamos hacer mucho más por la gente sin importar cual fuera su apellido o su cuenta en el banco… Y también creían que el físico no decía nada en mi capacidad. Que mi cabeza, no tenía relación con cuanto midiera mi cuerpo…

Porque los kilos demás, eran la imperfección que había traído la perfección de mi novio a mí… El mismo que en estos momentos me daba el beso más perfecto del mundo, de siempre…

**...**

**Fin**

**...**

**Bien chicas, aquí está el final de mi segunda historia... Me deja un sabor agridulce, porque como bien saben, le tengo un cariño especial.**

**No puedo desconocer todos los comentarios que he recibido, pero más que eso, valoro el contenido de ellos. Algunos realmente me han hecho hacer ¡Snif! =)**

**"esmeralda, anónimo, NereaCullenSwan, Jessica, Lynn, cindy, milagros, mariadriana25, ioo, Naddy, aamatista16, janit, tatiana carolina, LOQUIBELL, Geri18, karoliiz y Lucimell"**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no puedo responderles por interno; así que por eso las nombro aquí =)**

**...**

**Para quienes quieran seguirme leyendo, pasen por mi perfil jaja (Aviso económico xD)**

**Todas aquellas de mi Face y mi msn; las adoro =D**

**...**

**... Historia dedicada a mi chica linda, ella sabe quien es... **

**Pam3**

**"Porque la apariencia física no importa. Es lo que llevamos dentro, los que nos identifica"**


	26. Chapter 26

**Epílogo II **

**(Esta era la sorpresa ^.^)  
**

**...**

**The Cranberries "Ode to my family"**

**Aclaraciones del cap., al final.-**

**…**

**

* * *

Bella.-**

**...**

Vi como la noche caía ante mis ojos, sentada en mi oficina. No tenía ánimos de irme a casa todavía, no quería encontrarla sola y menos sentirme más sola, después de que repitiera la acción que venía realizando desde hacía unos varios meses… Me sentía frustrada y triste por todo esto. No sabía que estaba pasando y me angustiaba tener la misma certeza que venía tomando fuerza en mí, desde la primera vez que hice todo.

- ¿Doctora Swan?.- escuché la voz de mi secretaria por el interlocutor

- Dime.- contesté perdida aun en mis cavilaciones

- Su esposo está en la línea. Dice que la trató de ubicar a su móvil, pero que se encuentra apagado

- Pásame la llamada.- respondí, mientras hurgaba en los cajones de mi escritorio y verificaba con móvil en mano que no lo había vuelto a encender

- ¿Bella?.- tomé el auricular para detener el altavoz

- Hola. Acabo de ver mi móvil. Lo siento, no volví a encenderlo una vez terminé con mis pacientes

- Está bien, estaba algo preocupado ¿Qué haces ahí aun? Ya son las 8, deberías estar en casa

- Es solo que me quedé revisando algunos expedientes de los pacientes que me toca atender mañana.- mentí en algunos puntos

- Estoy igual, no he descansado desde la mañana. Pero lo bueno es que estaré desocupado temprano y viajaré a primera hora. Odio estos días cuando debo quedarme

- Seatlle no se moverá.- bromee

- No, pero extraño dormir con mi esposa acurrucado en una cama cálida.- gimoteó

- Yo también te extraño, pero así es la responsabilidad del trabajo.- traté de sonar conforme

- ¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó de pronto, pillándome desprevenida

- N-no… Debe ser el cansancio.- me levanté y comencé a caminar por el espacio que me permitía moverme el tener el auricular en mano

- No me mientas, te conozco muy bien ¿Qué va mal?

- Es…solo que no me acostumbro cuando debes quedarte por mitad de semana allá.- rogué porque se creyera mi nueva mentira

- Lo siento amor, pero viajando todos los días de Seatlle a Chicago y viceversa no me queda otra que sacrificarme un día y dejar todos mis pendientes listos. No puedo aprovecharme de Emmett y Jacob.- se disculpó con voz penosa

- Lo entiendo… No me tomes en cuenta, es solo el cansancio que me hace decir tanta estupidez.- sonreí nerviosa y sequé mis lágrimas que ya empezaban a surcar mi rostro otra vez

- Te amo. Y mañana estaré de vuelta

- Yo igual te amo. Adiós.- corté la llamada y volví a sentarme en mi silla

Salí del Hospital con la luna brillando en lo alto. Era siempre así cuando Edward debía quedarse en Chicago para adelantar trabajo o realizar algún atrasado, por estar viajando todos los días hasta acá… Nos habíamos mudado desde que había aceptado el trabajo en el Hospital del doctor Hayes, y luego de nuestra sencilla ceremonia de boda. No había querido nada muy pomposo, no hubiese sido yo en ese momento. Y para mí, lo más importante éramos solo el y yo.

Mientras manejaba a casa, destellos de ese día azotaron mi cabeza. Ya serían 5 meses desde que nuestras vidas se habían unido ante Dios y ante todos para siempre… No recordaba haber tenido día más feliz en mi vida. Con mis amigos cercanos y nuestras familias reunidas, yo no pedía nada más. Mi vestido había sido sencillo, al igual que todo. Alice no había estado muy contenta, pero Edward había sido enfático en señalar que todo se haría como nosotros lo señaláramos, ni un gramo más o un gramo menos.

"Acepto" Nunca una sencilla palabra había tenido tanto significado para mí. No era solo aceptar una unión, sino aceptar compartir cada detalle de mi vida con esa persona. Aceptar las virtudes y defectos, los buenos y malos momentos y salir adelante. Era aceptar remover todo lo mío por un nosotros… Y seguía sintiendo cada día, que había sido la mejor aceptación de mi vida. Mi Edward…

Entré a casa y me dirigí de inmediato a prender el equipo de música. Necesitaba algo de ruido para aplacar el silencio sepulcral que se extendía en la oscuridad y soledad de casa, mientras Edward no estaba… Me paré en el umbral de la puerta de cada habitación, intentando encontrar algo para hacer, pero casarme con un hombre maniático del orden no ayudaba mucho. Hasta el pequeño cuadro que adornaba la pared y se había corrido un poco el día anterior, hoy estaba totalmente recto.

Entré al salón y me dejé caer con pesadez en el sofá. Miré detalladamente cada rincón de él, y de pronto quedé concentrada en las fotos que habíamos tomado en nuestra luna de miel. Había sido un viaje corto, tan solo unos cuantos días, pero los mejores que habíamos tenido desde que éramos solo 1.

...

_- ¿Dónde iremos?_

_- Es una sorpresa_

_- Edward.- refunfuñé_

_- Está bien. Iremos a un lugar con sol, mar, arena y mucho, mucho calor.- relató mientras sonreía y se paseaba por la habitación_

_La sonrisa que pintaba mi rostro fue poco a poco decayendo, hasta convertirse en una perfecta línea recta. Me voltee y seguí ordenando la ropa que llevaríamos, dándome cuenta que todo cuanto había dejado revisado la noche anterior ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar. En lugar de camisetas de manga larga, chaquetas y pantalones; habían faltas, pantalones cortos, sandalias y blusas escotadas… Miré con horror las pequeñas prendas que estaban apostadas en un partimiento de la maleta. Ni siquiera quise sacarlas, pues sabía lo que era._

_- ¿Por qué esa cara?.- miré a Edward a mi lado_

_- Por nada.- intenté sonreír_

_- Me alegro.- murmuró antes de besar mi frente y salir_

_…_

_- No voy a ponerme esto.- susurré con voz ahogada. Jamás había usado un bañador y menos lo haría delante de toda esa gente_

_- ¿Qué cosa no te pondrás?.- gritó Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta_

_- ¡No, no y no!.- grité enfurecida.- No saldré de aquí hasta el día que no vayamos.- me senté sobre la tapa del inodoro con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho_

_- Bella, abre la puerta.- Edward comenzó a golpear.- Bella.- suspiró cansado luego de unos minutos_

_- Ve a disfrutar de la playa Edward. Yo buscaré qué hacer_

_- No te comportes como una niña pequeña ¿Por favor?.- saqué mi lengua y se la enseñé a la puerta_

_- No soy una niña, simplemente no pretendo hacer el ridículo ahí ¡Es mi luna de miel, no mi cámara escondida!.- regañé golpeando mi pié con fuerza en el piso_

_- Vamos a ver lo que traes ahí.- golpeó dos veces más.- Amor, abre la puerta o tendré que echarla abajo y nos correrán de aquí.- lo pensé como una opción, así no debería ir a la playa con esos ridículos bañadores.- Ni siquiera lo creas una alternativa. Me llevarán detenido y tendremos que quedarnos más tiempo aquí_

_Resoplé y me puse de pié, tirando todas las prendas que tenía en mi mano a la maldita maleta que parecía estarse burlando de mí… Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí, quedándome un par de minutos shockeada con la vista que me entregaba mi esposo con una bermudas a la cadera de tono azul eléctrico con franjas blancas a sus costados… Seguí todo el camino de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro. Me miraba con una sonrisa ladeada y una ceja enarcada. Me enderecé y me voltee a guardar todo lo que estaba tirado alrededor._

_- ¿Cuáles son las prendas tan horrendas que Alice y Rose han empacado para ti?.- preguntó divertido. Lo miré feo_

_- No me pondré un bañador que apenas tapa la mitad de mi cuerpo ¡Es ridículo!.- dije exasperada. Se agachó y sacó el primero que estaba a la vista_

_- ¿Esto es feo?.- preguntó incrédulo. Era completo de negro con una flor a un costado en tono rojo. No era feo, pero no lo reconocería delante de él. Simplemente eso no iba conmigo_

_- Me niego a usar eso.- indiqué con mi dedo haciendo muecas_

_- ¿Entonces?.- suspiró y se sentó donde había estado yo minutos atrás.- ¿Saldrás al mar con gorro, bufanda, guantes, botas y abrigo?.- se rió. Más feo lo miré_

_- Eso no va conmigo.- mascullé saliendo de ese espacio. Me tiré en la cama y me arropé hasta el último pelo visible_

_Sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado y la cobija intentar ser removida varias veces, pero entre más lo intentaba yo la aferraba con más fuerzas a mí… Sentí su fuerte suspiro y luego el peso de su cabeza en mi espalda. Mis ojos poco a poco comenzaron a picar ¿Por qué me había vuelto tan insegura de pronto? La respuesta estaba clara. Habíamos paseado por la playa minutos antes de internarnos en nuestra cabaña y la totalidad de las mujeres que allí habían, usaban diminutos bikinis y todas, sin excepción, parecían mujeres sacadas del mundo ideal ¡Yo no era así! Yo tenía kilos demás, y se notarían mucho más si me quitaba toda la ropa y me presentaba en eso._

_- Nos quedaremos los dos aquí.- dijo de pronto Edward, levantándose de la cama._

_- Tu puedes ir.- murmuré con mi voz ahogada por la almohada_

_- Es un viaje de los dos. Donde esté uno, estará el otro.- comentó_

_Retiré las mantas de mi cabeza y por un pequeño espacio vi como se ponía una polera en su pecho desnudo y buscaba otra prenda dentro de la maleta. Me sentí mal y quise remediarlo, pero la única forma de hacerlo era dar mi brazo a torcer y enfundarme en esa pequeña prenda que parecía venir de mi peor pesadilla a romper mi tranquilidad y mi autoestima… Se sentó en el sillón frente a la TV y la encendió en algún canal que no podía ver…_

_Me senté en la cama y el me miró por unos segundos, regalándome un pequeña sonrisa para luego volver su atención al televisor. Sabía que estaba tratando de decirme que estaba todo bien, pero no era así. Mi reciente maldita inseguridad estaba afectando todo cuanto se nos ponía por delante y yo no era así. Nunca nada había podido conmigo y con mi fortaleza, ni siquiera una horrible marca que ya no estaba en mi cuerpo… Había intentado rebajar mi peso, pero solo había conseguido un par de kilos. No era algo que pudiera hacer de la noche a la mañana y menos cuando había estado tantos años con peso demás en mi cuerpo._

_¡Vamos Bella, tú puedes! Me repetí varias veces, hasta que mi cuerpo cobró vida propia y dirigió mis pies al sanitario nuevamente. Me desvestí rápidamente y tomé el primer bañador que apareció a mi vista… Ni siquiera quise mirarme en el espejo, y salí en forma apresurada del baño cogiendo una toalla. Me paré a su lado y respiré profundo_

_- Estoy lista. No sé nadar, así que espero no te muevas de mi lado. Y tampoco quiero morir en las fauces de un tiburón.- solté a modo de broma para aliviar mi tensión_

_- No tengo intención de tener otro pasatiempo que no sea cuidando a mi mujer.- señaló mientras se levantaba y se posaba frente a mí.- Menos aun cuando se ve hermosa con ese bañador.- rodé mis ojos_

_- Si, seguro seré la más hermosa de todas las sirenas que allí hay.- solté sarcástica. Me giré para salir, pero él me detuvo_

_- Con que a mis ojos seas la más hermosa, creo que debería bastar, incluso para ti. Pero no miento cuando digo que te ves bellísima así._

_Tomó mi mano y me guió hasta el gran espejo. No quería mirar mi reflejo, pero el tomó mi barbilla y me obligó a hacerlo. No sé si me veía realmente_ _hermosa, pero la sonrisa que él reflejaba junto a mí y su rostro de felicidad, me hizo sentirme segura…_

…

- ¿Edward ha llegado esta mañana?.

- Si mamá. Regresó a primera hora

- Ese hombre terminará totalmente estresado si sigue con ese ritmo tan acelerado.- comentó mientras revolví su café

- Están pensando en trasladar la empresa a estos lados. Así también Leah estaría más cerca de su familia.- asintió.- Y Emmett dice que está harto de una ciudad tan grande

- ¿No es riesgoso? Digo, no podemos comparar Chicago con Seattle. El negocio puede funcionar muy bien allí donde todos los días se está construyendo un edificio nuevo o casas por montón, pero… ¿Aquí?

- Ellos están pensando en todo. De hecho están haciendo una evaluación de todo, antes de tomar una decisión final.- comenté para dar finalizado el tema

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?.- preguntó como si estuviese hablando del clima, pero sabía que estaba más preocupada que eso

- Bien.- acompañé mi única respuesta con una sonrisa

- Bella, sabes que no necesitas mentirle a tu madre.- me miró severamente.

- Estoy bien mamá ¿Cómo ha quedado papá? ¿La enfermera lo atiende bien?

- El está muy bien. Igualmente preocupado por ti ¿Haz hablado con Edward del tema?

- No hay nada que hablar. Esperaré hasta el mes que viene

- ¿Cuándo te realizaste la última prueba de embarazo?.- siguió su interrogatorio

- Hace dos semanas.- contesté, recordando que anoche no había sido capaz de volver a enfrentarme a un resultado negativo

- Bella, creo que tu ansiedad es la que te está jugando una mala pasada. Hija no todas las mujeres tenemos la misma facilidad para quedar embarazadas

- Mamá, llevo 5 meses intentándolo.- tragué ese maldito nudo que estaba alojado en mi garganta

- ¿Y? Hay mujeres que les toma años quedar en cinta mi amor.- acercó su mano por sobre la mesa y acarició la mía

- Y hay mujeres que nunca lo logran.- expulsé con rabia

- Bella…

- Mamá, gracias por venir a verme. Dale mis saludos a papá y dile que el fin de semana intentaremos estar allí, pero ahora debo volver al trabajo.- saqué el dinero de los cafés y los puse sobre la mesa

- Está bien cariño. Dale saludos a Edward

Asentí y me retiré de allí.

**…**

- ¡Mierda!.- grité cuando vi todos los pedazos de vidrio en el fregadero

- ¿Qué pasó?.- Edward llegó en menos de un minuto a mi lado

- Estropee la comida, habrá que pedir algo fuera.- me quité el delantal y lo tiré sobre la mesa

- Bien ¿Qué pido? ¿Pizza?.- cuestionó mientras buscaba algún número para llamar. Lo miré enfurecida. La comida estaba repleta de vidrios y él solo atinaba a llamar para pedir otra cosa ¿Acaso no iba siquiera a reclamarme mi estupidez?

- Pide lo que quieras, se me quitó el apetito.- salí pisando fuerte y me fui al jardín, para terminar de plantar unas flores que Esme me había traído en su último viaje

- Amor ¿Con qué ingredientes la…?

- ¡No pises ahí!.- grité cuando lo vi avanzar sin mirar que una de las flores estaba allí y quedaba aplastada por su pié.

- Lo siento, no la vi.- se excusó

- Nunca vez nada.- mascullé. Lo miré con rabia y el frunció el ceño

- Dije lo siento Bella, no es para tanto. No es como si no pudiésemos comprar otra

- Las trajo tu madre ¿Qué crees que dirá cuando vea que no son las mismas? ¿Qué no hago nada bien como dueña de casa?

- Estoy seguro que no diría nunca eso. Esme jamás ha sido el ogro de suegra que estás relatando.- dejó caer la mano que sostenía el teléfono

- Claro, como no eres tú quien debe responder por una casa. Arruiné el almuerzo y lo único que se te ocurre decir, es pediremos una pizza. Aplastas una flor que estaba por enterrar y tu única palabra es lo siento ¿Crees que con tu pasividad logramos mucho?.- gruñí en su dirección

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué es todo esto? Bella, no es como si se fuera a terminar el mundo por…

- No, claro que no. Porque súper Edward siempre tiene solución a todo, pero te digo algo ¡No es así. No todo lo haces perfecto!.- grité fuera de mí

- Ok, no quiero pelear. Volveré cuando se te haya pasado tu momento de ofuscación.- se dio media vuelta

- ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! ¡Siempre arrancas de los problemas!

- ¡¿Y por qué carajo en vez de gritarme y enojarte por qué se yo, no me dices lo que realmente te molesta?.- bramó cuando acabé con su paciencia

Pasé por su lado empujándolo y corrí hasta nuestro cuarto. Cerré con un fuerte portazo y me quité los zapatos tirándolos por algún lugar de la habitación para enterrarme en la cama a llorar… El día de ayer había sido uno de los pocos que podía contar como el más horrible de mi vida. Dos compañeras de trabajo habían llegado emocionadas a contar que una de ellas estaba embarazada y la otra sería tía en unos 7 meses más, pues su hermana estaba igualmente embarazada…

¿Y yo? ¿Por qué yo no podía? Lloré como pocas veces lo había hecho y lloré más fuerte cuando sentí la puerta principal cerrarse seguido del ruido del motor del auto de Edward. Sabía que él no tenía culpa y que yo estaba descargando mi frustración en él o en todo lo que pudiese. Incluso con una enfermera había actuado en forma petulante, y eso no correspondía a mi forma de ser… Solo estaba molesta y necesitaba desahogarme con alguien…

- Despierta amor.- sentí susurrar a Edward. Me había quedado dormida mientras reventaba en llanto

- ¿Qué…que hora es?.- pregunté con mi voz ronca

- Las 11 de la noche.- me sorprendí de cuanto había dormido, más no tuve ánimos de levantarme

- Quiero seguir durmiendo.- musité con mi cara enterrada en la almohada

- No. Vamos a conversar de lo que ocurrió ¿Qué va mal amor?.- escondió su cara en mi cuello y depositó un beso allí

- Lamento lo que pasó, es solo que estoy cansada.- murmuré sin voltearme

- La mentira del cansancio ya no está teniendo efecto preciosa.- susurró contra mi pelo.- Así que creo que es tiempo que hablemos bien

- Estoy bien, debe ser…

- Debe ser algo que no haz querido compartir conmigo.- me interrumpió completando mi frase.- ¿Tiene algo que ver con las boletas de compra que he encontrado de una farmacia?.- cuestionó con voz suave

El maldito nudo volvió a posarse en mi garganta. Claro que tenía que ver con ello, y obviamente era algo que no habíamos conversado porque me daba terror enfrentarme a ese tema y al de realizarme exámenes que de seguro arrojarían el resultado que tanto temía… Me removí en la cama y quedé de espalda. Giré mi rostro para ver a Edward recostado de lado esperando por una respuesta mía…

- Quiero ser mamá, que seamos…padres.- susurré con voz queda. Me voltee, aferrándome a su camisa

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?.- me apretó contra él

- Porque quería y…creía que en cualquier momento pasaría… Y quería darte una sorpresa.- hablé entrecortado, otra vez llorando

- Esto es un tema de ambos amor. Debiste decirme y no dejar que me enterase por todas las boletas que por casualidad encontré buscando unos planos.- sonrió contra mi pelo

- Tengo miedo Edward… Y no quiero volver a escuchar que a veces cuesta, que hay otras opciones, que…

- Bella.- tomó mi cara y la elevó.- También es algo que yo quiero, pero creí que era cosa de meses. Si crees que algo no anda bien, entonces nos haremos algún examen y decidiremos qué hacer dependiendo de los resultados

- No quiero escuchar que hay algo mal con mi cuerpo.- mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar

- Nadie dice que debes ser tú. Quizás el que tiene algún problema soy yo. O puede que solo sea el resultado de tomar anticonceptivos por tanto tiempo… O algo normal. No nos apresuremos mi amor. Pensemos en ello cuando tengamos los resultados en mano ¿Está bien?

**…**

Comencé a remover el anillo de matrimonio del dedo de Edward. Estaba nerviosa por lo que venía a continuación y al parecer no era la única. Edward movía su pierna en forma insistente golpeteando contra el piso, a la vez que su mano no dejaba su cabello en el mismo lugar por más de un minuto… Nos habíamos realizado los exámenes que el médico había indicado, aun cuando él había señalado que normalmente se esperaba un año para dichos análisis, y que con 6 meses de espera era muy pronto para pensar en un problema de fertilidad.

La secretaria nos indicó que pasáramos mientras el médico venía. Nos sentamos frente al escritorio y esperamos en silencio. Edward pasaba en forma distraída su mano por mi hombro y mi espalda y cada tanto una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en sus labios.

- Buenos días.- saludó el doctor.

- Buenos días.- saludamos con Edward al mismo tiempo

- Tengo el resultado de ambos aquí.- agitó los papeles delante de él.- Los he revisado y no hay ninguna anormalidad en sus resultados.

- ¿Ninguna?.- pregunté con sentimientos encontrados

- Absolutamente ninguna Isabella. Los exámenes de fertilidad que les he realizado a Edward y a ti, están completamente normales. De hecho, he pedido a un colega mío que me dé su diagnóstico y ha sido el mismo

- ¿De igual forma podemos someternos a algún tratamiento?.- consultó Edward

- No.- respondió firme el médico. Dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y me miró.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te realizaste una prueba casera de embarazo?.- lo tenía claro

- Un mes y medio.- esclarecí

- ¿No haz sentido ningún cambio en todo este tiempo?.- siguió inquiriendo el médico

- No… ¿Cambio en qué sentido?.- cuestioné intrigada con su interrogatorio. Edward miraba con intensidad al hombre frente a nosotros. Un presentimieto se puso en mi pecho, pero preferí esperar

- Tomando en cuenta las fechas que me haz dado y lo que tengo aquí. Creo que posiblemente si no haz presentado cambios hasta ahora, no tardarán en aparecer.- sonrió con complicidad.- Realizando sus exámenes, nos hemos encontrado con una sorpresa… No pueden someterse a algún tratamiento, porque milagro o no, ustedes ya están en camino a ser padres. Estás embarazada Isabella

_¡Estás embarazada Isabella!_ Se repetía en mí como un disco pegado que tocaba una y otra vez la misma parte… Me levanté de mi asiento por el abrazo de Edward y comencé a sonreír como tonta aferrada al cuello del hombre de mi vida ¡Sería mamá! ¡Seríamos padres! Pero… ¿Cómo? Si todo seguía igual en mí…

- Mi amor, vamos a ser papás.- susurró Edward. En cuanto mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, se aguaron inmediatamente al verlos inundados en lágrimas

- ¡Estoy feliz! Por fin estás aquí.- toqué mi vientre con adoración. Edward puso sus manos sobre las mías

- Está aquí amor. Es nuestro y lo esperaremos con toda la ilusión del mundo

**…**

**

* * *

Ed.-**

**…**

¿Alguien podía resistir tanta felicidad? Esperaba que sí, porque tenía el presentimiento que era solo el comienzo de mucha más… Me pasee por la tienda mirando diferentes cosas para bebés. Varias de las dependientes me miraban con una sonrisita coqueta y pestañeaban en forma exagerada. Mi sonrisa estaba incrustada en mi rostro, pero no era para ellas, y tampoco pretendía cambiarlas por ella. Era para la mujer que estaba en casa y llevaba a mi hijo o hija de ya 5 meses de embarazo…

La noticia había sido totalmente sorpresiva cuando supuestamente íbamos allí para esperar unos resultados de exámenes y un supuesto tratamiento para poder lograr agrandar nuestra pequeña familia. Bella había sido la más impresiona, y se lo había hecho saber al médico, aludiendo a que su ciclo menstrual seguía normal, a excepción de un flujo menos abundante. El nos había tranquilizado, diciendo que no era un síntoma extraño, muchas mujeres pasaban de la misma manera, incluso hasta varios meses después.

El agotamiento que había sentido los meses anteriores con una rutina bastante extenuante entre cada viaje que debía realizar desde el trabajo a casa, había desaparecido como el vaho que se emitía con el frío de la mañana… Las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante, estaban en esa mujer que tanto amaba y en esa pequeña vida que crecía dentro de ella…

…

_- ¿Me querrás cuando me ponga más obesa?.- consultó acurrucada en mi pecho_

_- Te querré incluso cuando tengas tantas arrugas que no se te vean los ojos, la nariz, la boca…_

_- ¡Hey! Tu serás el primero en ponerte así.- refunfuñó_

_- ¿Y tu me querrás entonces?.- esta vez fui yo el que cuestionó_

_- Te voy a amar incluso cuando ya no estemos en este mundo.- las manos de ambos se fueron instintivamente a la pequeña protuberancia que comenzaba a formarse_

_- ¿Podrá escucharme?.- pregunté cuando se me pasó por la mente ese pensamiento. Ella se rió de mi inquietud_

_- Es muy pequeño amor. Tengo solo 3 meses.- me levanté y coloqué mi cabeza en su vientre_

_- ¿Qué eres bebé?.- juguetee, mientras Bella se reía_

_- No seas curioso papi.- imitó la voz de un niño_

_- Quiero comprarte cosas. He pasado viendo una tienda repleta de cosas para bebes, pero necesito saber si eres una hermosa princesa o un valiente príncipe.- gimotee, dándole sonoros besos a la piel_

_- Lo sabrás cuando nazca papi.- respondió Bella y yo hice un mohín_

…

Y así era y sería. Habíamos decidido que desde el comienzo al final, todo respecto a nuestro primero hijo o hija fuera una sorpresa, aunque yo tenía mis sospechas…

En una mano tomé un precioso y pequeño vestido rosa y en la otra una tenida demasiado agrandada para un pequeñín. Sabía que Bella me volvería a regañar por llegar con otra bolsa más de ropa; así como lo venía haciendo desde la misma semana en que habíamos sabido que seríamos papás… Pues normalmente llegaba cada nuevo día con algo nuevo… Pero es que era emocionante. Todo lo que ibas viviendo a cada momento, todo lo que ibas aprendiendo cada día…

…

_- ¿Tenemos que ver nuevamente esta película?.- pregunte cuando me fijé en los personajes que estaban apareciendo en la pantalla_

_- No seas así Edward. Sabes que me gusta.- se sentó a mi lado y puso un cuenco de palomitas en su regazo_

_- No es por nada amor, pero la hemos visto demasiadas veces esta semana.- quince para ser exactos_

_- ¿Verdad que es hermosa?.- preguntó luego de un rato. En la misma escena y de igual forma con los ojos llorosos como todas las otras veces_

_- Si, hermosa.- repetí como robot. La tomé por la cintura y la acurruqué entre mis piernas_

_- Estoy segura que nuestro bebé la amará de igual manera que nosotros.- comentó felizmente llorona_

_- Ehm, seguro.- murmuré._

_Y en ese preciso momento, nuestra pequeña creación hizo su primera aparición formal en nuestra vida. Brindándole a Bella una pequeña patadita en su vientre, percibida de forma nítida por las manos de ambos que descansaban en el mismo su lugar, sobre ella o él._

_- ¿Lo sentiste?.- Bella se giró hacia mi con los ojos como platos_

_- Por supuesto amor.- la besé y la acomodé de tal forma que su vientre quedó casi a mi altura.- Hola amor ¿Estás ahí?.- toqué con pequeños golpecitos su guatita, pero nada volvió a pasar_

_- Ella o él estaba opinando de la película.- sonrió Bella pasando sus manos por su rostro_

_- De seguro piensa igual que yo. Que es mucho drama en tan pocos días.- comenté, sintiendo un golpe en mi cabeza por Bella. Así mismo, nuestro bebé volvió a manifestarse.- ¿Se movió?.- pregunté emocionado_

_- Si mi amor, y le pide a su padre que no critique nuestros gustos ¿Cierto bebé?.- le habló a su barriga que volvió a patear._

_Desde ese día hacía casi 2 semans, me hice la idea que serían dos mujeres contra un hombre sometido a las princesas de la casa._

…

- ¿Ya te decidiste Edward?.- me giré hacia la voz de mi hermana, Alice

- Si, voy a llevar este.- extendía el vestido rosa

- ¿Aun crees que será una niña?.- preguntó divertida mi hermana

- Estoy completamente seguro.- ella tomó unos zapatitos blancos y los adjuntó

- Entonces vamos a llevarle una tenida completa.- sonrió

**…**

**- o -  
**

- ¡Edward!.- salí disparado del baño al llamado de mi esposa. Ella se rió de mí.- No voy a dar a luz aquí.- rodó sus ojos.- Es solo que no puedo abrochar mis tenis.

- También es mi primera vez ¿Sabes?.- entrecerré mis ojos a ella

- Lo sé, estás histérico.- rió

- Y yo no sé como tu puedes estar tan relajada.- comenté incrédulo

- He leído mucho.- encogió sus hombros.- Y creo que las mujeres nacemos preparadas para esto

- Alice estaba hecha una fiera.- recordé a mi hermana, mientras terminaba con sus zapatos y me sentaba a su lado

- No todas somos iguales ¿Recuerdas?

- Voy a llevar las cosas al auto.- asintió y se puso de pié con dificultad. Su vientre era redondeado totalmente y apenas podía ver sus pies

- No me mires así.- habló divertida entre dientes

- Te ves preciosa así Bella. Siento como si hubiese sido ayer cuando supimos que seríamos tres en casa.- expresé con tanto sentimiento

- En un par de días seremos tres en vivo y en directo.- bromeó. Intentó llegar hasta mí para darme un beso, pero tuve que acortar la distancia yo

Pasé un brazo por su cintura y con el otro tomé su mano para bajar al primer piso. Tomé los bolsos que había preparado y nos encaminamos juntos a la salida de la casa… Se sentó con dificultad en el asiento trasero, ya que el del copiloto quedaba un tanto justo para ella en estos momentos. Manejé con lentitud hacia la Clínica, escuchando a Bella tararear una canción que continuamente oía y ponía para nuestro tesoro… Tesoro que en unos días más estaría con nosotros.

La fecha para el nacimiento estaba prevista para un par de días más, pero mi padre nos había recomendado internarla por cualquier complicación o el adelanto del mismo, y era mejor que estuviera bajo el ojo médico. Los padres de Bella llegarían esta tarde y toda mi familia y amigos estarían al pendiente desde hoy. Estaba nervioso, quizás tenía que ver con ser padre primerizo y esperaba que todo saliera bien… Miré por el espejo retrovisor a mi mujer seguir cantando animadamente, mientras miraba su vientre y lo acariciaba como siguiendo el ritmo de la música. La veía sonreír a cada tanto, estando seguro que eran los momentos en que nuestro bebé respondía a sus estímulos.

- ¿Cómo estamos Bella?.- inquirió mi padre en cuanto bajamos del auto

- Muy bien, como si ni tal estuviera a pocos días de conocer a mi bebé.- sonrió.- Bueno, he notado algunas molestias, pero en los controles me han dicho que es normal experimentarlas días antes del nacimiento

- Es así. Bueno, en cuanto se presente el momento, estaremos al pendiente

- Gracias Carlisle.- sonrió ella con ternura.- ¿Mis padres llegarán hoy?

- Así es. Esme vendrá con ellos cuando lleguen. Ahora pasemos a la que será tu habitación por estos días

Efectivamente mis suegros estuvieron pronto al lado de su única hija y su primero nieto o nieta. Los dos estaban realmente emocionados, sin embargo, como siempre era Renée quien lo exteriorizaba más con su constante parloteo y jovialidad. Charlie en cambio, observaba atento cada detalle de Bella, y en varias oportunidades me observé reflejado en sus actos, como cuando un pequeño quejido por parte de ella, nos hacía inmediatamente estar alertas.

- Carlisle, de verdad preferiría quedarme.- volví a insistir

- Edward no es necesario. Hay enfermeras y doctores a su cargo, y por lo que veo, mi nieta o nieto no tienen intenciones de adelantarse

- ¿Y si pasa algo?.- mi padre puso sus ojos en blanco

- Estoy de turno y soy médico ¿Recuerdas?.- me enseñó su placa.- Creo que aprendí lo suficiente para avisar a la familia y atender la emergencia. No pasará nada, ahora vete que Bella debe descansar.- resoplé y me di por vencido

- Preciosa.- susurré. Sus ojos estaban poco a poco cerrándose.- Me iré a casa, pero volveré temprano

- Amor, estaremos bien.- levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla.- Tienes que dormir, mira que pronto deberemos acostumbrarnos a nuestro nuevo integrante

- Estoy más que dispuesto a cambiar toda mi rutina por ella.- sonreí y la besé, para luego depositar un beso a su vientre

- O hijo. No seas discriminador Edward.- me regañó

- Lo que sea, será igualmente bienvenido. Te amo, los amo…

- Nosotros también te amamos papá.- murmuró para acomodarse y dormir

**…**

Sentía el sonido taladrarme los tímpanos. Abrí los ojos para solo encontrarme oscuridad, y alargué mi mano para detener el maldito despertador. Pero cuando lo alcancé pude notar que no era proveniente de él aquel sonidito estridente… Busqué a Bella en la orilla de la cama que comúnmente ocupada y ahí reaccioné totalmente. Bella estaba en la clínica y la música que volvía a repetirse era la de mi móvil. Me levanté de un salto y corrí a tientas por la habitación buscándolo…

- ¿Bueno?.- respondí jadeante

- ¿Dónde estás?.- gritó mi padre en el teléfono y me alarme, comenzando a vestirme con rapidez

- Estaba durmiendo ¿Qué le pasó a Bella?

- Está presentando síntomas. Comenzamos con el trabajo de parto, así que si no quieres perderte nada debes venir rápido hasta aquí

- Salgo.- anuncié y corté

Siete horas más tarde estábamos casi en el mismo punto que al principio. Todo marchaba bien, a excepción de mi hija que se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para acomodarse y salir a conocernos… Mi padre me había confiado que el médico a cargo, había señalado esperar un poco más, de lo contrario, el parto sería inducido… Bella mordía con fuerza su labio cada vez que una nueva contracción llegaba… Y a pesar de todo el dolor o la angustia que tuviéramos acumulada entre ambos, me sentía más vivo que nunca. Era como estar volviendo a la vida nuevamente, después de haber permanecido en un letargo duradero.

- El bebé está en posición, así que estamos listos. Cuando sientas deseos de pujar, debes hacerlo Bella.- indicó el médico minutos más tarde

- Estoy contigo y haremos esto juntos.- susurré en su oído

- Estoy…nerviosa.- me confió con sus ojos aguados

- Es lo último mi amor. Yo igual lo estoy, pero lo harás bien y estaremos los tres muy pronto. Te amo.- besé sus labios rápidamente, a tiempo cuando el intenso pitido comunicó una nueva contracción.

Y así siguieron más, mientras la preciosa mujer que estaba en la camilla trayendo nueva vida, se aferraba con fuerza a mi mano y se esforzaba por hacer tal cual mi padre, el médico y las enfermeras le iban indicando… Nunca un momento de la vida tuvo más significado en mis años.

El nacimiento de la creación que había hecho junto a la mujer que había decidido fuera mi compañera de toda la vida, había pasado a dividir mi vida en un antes y un después. Un antes que terminaba el mismo día en que Bella había logrado derribar lo que era, un ser totalmente defectuoso. Y un después que igualmente comenzaba allí y cobraba fuerza inigualable el día de hoy. Cuando el amor verdadero había transformado mi vida en un mar de perfecciones y se consolidaba con la llegada de esa princesa que venía a coronar nuestra vida para siempre.

- Edward…- habló mi padre, en el mismo instante que el sonido más celestial al oído humano podía llegar

- Está aquí…- susurró Bella agotada, y aun así sonriendo feliz

- Señor y Señora Cullen.- habló el médico que se alzaba desde los pies de la cama con un pequeño bultito en sus manos.- Es una niña

Supe en aquel mismo instante, que esa niña ya me tenía tomado del dedo meñique. Con solo observarla desde lejos y envuelta en esa manta… Se acercó con ella y la depositó en el pecho de Bella, dándonos una amplia sonrisa. No había palabras para expresar el momento… Bella lloraba, mientras acariciaba la pelusita de cabello que se asomaba. Me acerqué a mis dos mujeres con los ojos repletos de agua, que no me dejaban ver con claridad la maravilla que se extendía frente a mí.

- Es perfecta.- señaló con voz quebrada mi esposa al revisar sus manitos, sus pies y todo su cuerpo

- Es más que perfecta amor.- reí a la par de mi llanto ¡Era papá! Un sueño que tanto había anhelado, pero que buscaba en el lugar equivocado.

- ¿Estás contento? Es una niña al final de todo.- inquirió Bella mirándome fijamente

- Ustedes son mi mayor felicidad. Tú y nuestra pequeña princesa.- toqué con mis dedos la carita de mi bebé. Su calor era abrumador y su suavidad era exquisita

- Creo que tiene tu color de cabello.- añadió alzando su cabeza para verla mejor

- Tendrán varios días y semanas tratando de buscar a quien se parece.- expresó mi padre mirándonos con orgullo.- Los bebés van cambiando muy rápido… Felicidades a ambos por esta preciosa pequeña. Iré a darles la noticia a los demás. Disfrútenla.- se despidió y salió

- Esta princesa necesita un nombre.- murmuré limpiando mi rostro

- Se llamará Antonella. Bella como una flor.- susurró Bella.- ¿Te gusta?

- Es un nombre para ella.- sonreí y besé a mis dos chicas

**…**

**- o -  
**

- Llamó Emmett y dice que necesita hablar contigo para los últimos detalles de su traje. Que según él se ve ridículo vestido así y si no te despegas de nosotras por un día siquiera, él es capaz de ir en pijama a su matrimonio

- ¿Y no puede venir él hasta aquí? Seattle no está lejos.- encogí mis hombros y seguí admirando a Antonella que abría sus ojitos por pequeños momentos

- Edward.- llamó Bella con un tono de advertencia

- Ok, iré la próxima semana.

- La próxima semana será tarde. Debes ir esta.- maldecí bajo mi aliento

- ¿De qué color tienes tus ojitos mi regalona? Déjame verlos.- supliqué perdiendo el hilo de mi conversación con mi esposa

- Amor aún es luego para saber.- el tono de ella era cansino. Ok, venía preguntando lo mismo estas tres primeras semanas

- Carlisle y Esme me han dicho que si tiene como una aureola en su pupila serán claros…- me fijé detenidamente cuando volvió a abrirlos.- No tendrá mis ojos.- susurré al verla fijamente

- Ella es hermosa, era obvio que no tuviera tu color, sino el mío.- la miré de inmediato. Estaba riendo en silencio

- Muy graciosa. Pero tiene mi pelo.- sin mirarla supe que rodaba sus ojos

- Por supuesto. Ella saca lo mejor de cada uno.- se recostó en el otro extremo de nuestra bebé. Así quedamos haciendo una pequeña jaula con nuestros cuerpos a nuestra hija

- ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?.- pregunté jugando con los deditos de Antonella

- No lo sé… ¡Edward! Recién estoy recomponiéndome de un embarazo. No creo que sea el momento más idóneo para hablar de otro hijo.- se carcajeó

- Yo creo que sí.- me encogí de hombros.- No quiero que mi princesa esté tan solita

- De seguro no lo estará. Ni siquiera haz ido a la esquina. Debo agradecer que eres uno de los dueños de la empresa, sino a esta hora estaríamos con un aumento de la cesantía.- justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Bella enarcó una ceja hacia mi para que me levantara a atender.- Esto es mucho.- bufó cuando yo no hice amago de atender

- Tu madre está hecha una mañosa.- le conversé a mi pequeña. Acaricié su carita con mi nariz y la enterré en su cuello, absorbiendo ese aroma tan exquisito que expelía

- Era tu padre y dice que cuando te dignes a aparecer en Chicago, necesita que vayas a casa. Que tienen algo para Antonella y que vendrán la próxima semana

- Pueden traerlo ellos.- murmuré sin dejar de oler a mi princesa

- ¿Edward? ¿Piensas algún día salir de aquí?.- cuestionó divertida

- Algún día.- me moví solo unos centímetros para ver a Bella y guiñarle

- Estás loco.- sonrió negando con su cabeza

- Ustedes dos me tienen loco.- la apunté a ella y a mi pequeña

- Eres un sometido ¿Puedo entonces aprovecharme de ello?.- movió sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo

- Por supuesto.- exclamé y antes que volviera a hablar, me adelanté.- Siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con salir de la casa.- resopló y yo reí

- Ok, creo que no tengo tanto poder como esta pequeña brujita.- hizo un mohín pinchando suavemente a Antonella

- Claro que lo tienes. Yo soy tuyo… Pero tienes razón, no tanto como ella.- me burlé, obteniendo como resultado ver aparecer su pequeña y rosada lengua en forma infantil.

Estaba enamorado. De mis dos mujeres hermosas, pero mientras Bella me tenía tomado de mi labio inferior. Mi hija me tenía no solo del dedo meñique, sino de todos… Era un sueño hecho realidad, y uno de cual no quería despertar ni que nadie me pudiera interrumpir… Por eso no pensaba salir de casa en mucho tiempo… O al menos en los próximos 15 años…o más… Según yo…

**...**

**The End**

**...**

**Ok, mis chicas. Aquí van las respectivas aclaraciones. **

**Hice este segundo epílogo, no para buscar la mayor aprobación o poder quedar bien con quien no estuvo muy de acuerdo con el final que hice; sino tiene que ver con algo que en mi cabeza se escapó cuando escribí el que sería el único epílogo; el anhelo de Edward por se papá. Y que lo había dicho varias veces en cap anteriores y que con la premura de redactar el final se me pasó por alto. Gracias a Cecy Cullen en especial y varias en general, que me expresaron y me di cuenta de mi error.**

**También quiero aclarar que no habrá Secuela. Mis razones me las guardo, porque sé que muchas no estarían de acuerdo. Pero también tiene que ver con que**

**creo que el Fic perdería su sentido. La idea central era que Edward entendiera que el amor iba más alla del aspecto físico y una secuela tendría que**

**tener un nuevo drama que seguramente haría perder todo el brillo que ha tenido la historia =)**

**...**

**Muchas gracias a todas quienes me dejaron su comentario.**

**Se agradece todas y cada una de sus palabras. Me he sentido feliz de haber agradado en cierto término a muchas. Bueno, no puedo dejar contenta**

**a todas, así que igualmente gracias a quienes me dejaron saber que no les había parecido mucho el final. Soy imperfecta xD ¡No soy Ed! jaja**

**¡Las quiero mil y las dejo invitadas a pasar por mis otras historias a quienes me han preguntado por si tengo algo más escrito!**

**En mi perfil las encontrarán**

**...**

**Pam3.-**


End file.
